Le complexe de Severus Rogue
by Darkfemur
Summary: 1973 : Severus Rogue, héritier d'une famille de vampires, atteint l'âge adulte. Seulement, il n'est pas comme les autres de sa race... 1997 : Harry effectue sa dernière année à Poudlard et est témoin des réactions étranges de Rogue. Slash/yaoi HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction :P Rapidement en plus ^^

**Disclaimer** : Personnage et univers à J.K Rowling **et** l'élément de la bizarrerie vampire à Yuna Kagesaki (donc je n'ai pas trouvé cette idée moi-même!) Et ce sans pour autant être un cross-over !

**Avertissement** : Yaoi, Slash, bref comme d'habitude : relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre hommes. Homophodes = go home ;)

**Rating** : M (bien sûr xD)

**Nda** : Voldemort est mort (je ne me sens toujours pas la force de le sortir de terre celui-là...) par contre je verrai pour les autres perso !

Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :P

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

_Poudlard, 1973_

Son corps tremblait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il croyait que son cœur allait exploser si il ne mourrait pas de cette sensation d'étouffement qui l'assaillait. Les larmes perlaient sur son visage.

_Non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! _

Il se leva d'un coup, ramassa ses affaires et se rua dans le couloir. Il devait se tenir aux murs pour ne pas s'écrouler. Tout n'était que l'appel du sang et l'exacerbation de ses sens. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et sentit deux crocs qui allongeaient ses canines.

_Non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant !_

Dans un ultime effort, il essaya de rester debout mais n'y parvint pas. Il sentait que son sang bouillonnait. Il entendit quelqu'un le héler. Lily.

_Non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant._

La jeune fille s'approcha et se mit à genoux en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Son cœur battit plus fort et il eut l'impression que quelque chose grandissait en lui. Il devait la mordre. Il voulait la mordre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se hissa contre Lily alors qu'elle l'enlaçait pour le réconforter.

_Non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant._

Il sourit en coin, sentit l'odeur du sang pulser dans la carotide et était sur le point d'y planter ses canines. Un hurlement étranglé retentit dans le château.

_Non, pas ça ! Pas maintenant…_

- « Je savais que vous atteindriez l'âge adulte très bientôt mais vous restez toujours précoce, Monsieur Rogue… » dit doucement Dumbledore derrière le jeune élève qui sursauta en laissant tomber à terre le corps évanoui de Lily.

Le directeur se pencha sur la Gryffondor et lui fit boire une potion d'amnésie ainsi qu'il la ranimait et l'envoyait manu militari à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille lui sourit et le remercia pour son aide. Elle promit à Severus de revenir très bientôt et s'en alla consulter Pomfresh.

- « Ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Miss Evans va très bien et elle ne se souviendra pas de votre attaque. Venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Nous devons convoquer vos parents et parler des dispositions à prendre. » répondit Albus avec un sourire bienveillant à la question muette de Severus.

Le jeune garçon se leva et suivit le directeur dans sa tour. Une fois les gargouilles franchies et installé sur un siège en face du mage blanc, le Serpentard ne pipait mot et tremblait en attendant la venue de ses parents. Il avait terriblement froid et l'espace commençait à tourner. Le sang. Il voulait du sang. Ces géniteurs déboulèrent par la cheminée et fondirent sur leur fils pour l'enlacer affectueusement et le féliciter chaleureusement de son réveil. Néanmoins, la mère de Rogue remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel chez son fils. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'œil vif, manquait d'énergie et tremblait comme une feuille à l'instar de quelqu'un qui allait faire un malaise. C'était tout le contraire d'un vampire arrivé à maturité qui venait de goûter à sa première saignée - du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Tobias. Ils sentaient que le rejeton avait une tare. Dumbledore leurs fit signe de s'asseoir.

- « Votre fils est arrivé à l'âge adulte et a presque réussi à mordre une de ses camarades… » annonça Albus avec un ton grave.

- « C'est ce qui arrive pour tout les vampires ! » répliqua Eileen avec bon sens.

- « Je savais que tu serais digne de notre lignée, Severus ! » fit fièrement son père qui ravala ses paroles en voyant les yeux de son fils qui tournait de l'œil de plus en plus.

Le directeur ainsi que les parents observèrent le jeune garçon. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Albus se leva et appela Pompom grâce à la poudre de cheminette. L'infirmière arriva presque immédiatement après la recommandation et vit l'état du Serpentard. Elle déglutit mais consentit à lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostic.

- « Tout me paraît normal… » dit-elle en parcourant des yeux les résultats avant qu'elle ne s'interrompe sur un tout petit détail « … sauf ça… » continua l'infirmière en n'en revenant pas.

Le directeur regarda les analyses et les passa aux parents alors qu'il adoptait un air pensif. Eileen et Tobias regardèrent et tombèrent des nues.

- « Ne me dites pas que… » commença le père sous le regard effrayé de la mère avant que Severus ne se tende en criant de douleur.

Pourquoi eux ?

* * *

_Poudlard, 1997_

Le professeur Rogue se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve honteux et dérangeant du souvenir de sa première pseudo-morsure. Le jour marqué d'une pierre noire pour lui, la honte de la famille. Bien que ses parents avaient tout tenté pour 'soigner' cette bizarrerie, rien n'y avait fait et ils étaient morts en laissant leur fils dans un calvaire quotidien pour un vampire. Pourquoi lui ? Comme si il n'avait pas eu assez de crasses dans sa vie : sa tare, les maraudeurs, Voldemort, Potter fils, ect… Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se retrouve seul au monde.

Le professeur souffla d'exaspération et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa douche et mangea son petit-déjeuner calmement. Il s'échinait à beurrer un toast sans le casser lorsqu'il sentit un sensation d'étouffement s'emparer de lui pendant un court moment avant de s'envoler. Rogue cassa le toast et se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui picoter. 'La mauvaise période du mois…' pensa-t-il en pestant mentalement avant de marcher vers la table du salon.

C'était parti pour un samedi de corrections de devoirs incomplets, d'interrogations ratées, de points à enlever, de punitions à attribuer et une retenue à surveiller. Retenue pour Potter, encore et toujours le grandiose rejeton Potter qui a triomphé du mal ! De quoi mettre en rogne la terreur des cachots dès le réveil.

Le maître s'attela à sa besogne et commença à se brûler les yeux en lisant toutes ces inepties pondues par des élèves tous plus Poufsouffle les uns que les autres. Il égratigna les copies avec des commentaires acerbes, des notes abyssales et des soupirs monstrueusement imposants. Après avoir corrigé le dernier parchemin qui massacrait particulièrement les effets d'une potion pourtant de base, Severus se frotta les yeux et regarda sa pendule d'un œil mauvais. Bientôt 14 heures, autrement dit, l'ouragan Potter allait débouler dans son bureau pour lui ronger les nerfs comme à chaque fois que le professeur posait les yeux sur le jeune homme.

Rogue se leva et sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre à son bureau en éventrant de points chaque élève qu'il voyait. Il s'assit posément derrière la table en bois ébène qui luisait de propreté, à l'inverse de ses cheveux de la même nuance, et attendit l'heure pour laquelle le glas sonnerait pour lui. Il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps vu que Harry toquait à sa porte avec la vigueur de la rage. Severus lui intima d'entrer en employant sa voix la plus polaire qui se brisa d'un coup lorsque son cœur remua douloureusement en un battement violent qui envoya le sang de l'homme battre à ses oreilles. Le professeur se tint au bureau et écarquilla les yeux. Il resta dans cette position durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de porter son regard sur un Potter relativement curieux et paumé par cette réaction.

- « Asseyez-vous, Potter ! » siffla méchamment Rogue au Rouge et Or qui exécuta l'ordre sans discuter.

Le jeune homme s'assit au premier banc afin d'entendre sa sentence. Mais la même chose se passa. Rogue se plia une deuxième fois et couvrit sa bouche alors que deux longues canines commençaient à naître. 'Pourquoi donc ce gamin…' pesta-t-il mentalement.

- « Vous allez bien, professeur ? » demanda poliment Harry en étant faussement inquiet alors qu'il se réjouissait mentalement de la possible agonie de la chauve-souris géante.

- « Sortez… » murmura faiblement Rogue.

- « Pardon ? » s'étonna Harry en regardant son professeur qui commençait à trembler.

- « Sortez ! » dit Severus d'une voix plus forte tout en restant lointaine.

- « Mais je… » commença Harry avant d'être interrompu.

- « IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » hurla Severus en se couvrant le visage du nez jusqu'à la bouche avec sa main alors que son visage rougissait et que ses yeux s'embuaient à nouveau de larmes.

Harry sursauta et courut jusqu'à la porte avant de la claquer en partant précipitamment. Severus pointa sa baguette sur le porte et la verrouilla en un sort informulé vu que son souffle se faisait précipité et haletant. Il ne savait quasi plus avaler sa salive et luttait contre ce cœur qui bondissait en lui en le faisant plier de douleur. Son sang était en ébullition, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il regarda sa chauve-souris qui l'observait tranquillement depuis son coin au plafond et il lui ordonna d'aller prévenir Pomfresh de son arrivée. L'animal déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre. Le professeur se leva et fit quelques pas avant qu'il ne commence à étouffer et que ses crocs s'agrandissent jusqu'à leur taille normale. Il eut juste le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir en sautant de ses gonds sur son maudit directeur avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière sous l'effet d'un puissant saignement de nez.

Albus Dumbledore vit tout de la scène et referma précipitamment la porte. Il avait aperçu la chauve-souris de son employé et avait décidé de rendre visite après l'avoir interceptée. Seulement, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un Severus qui avait dépassé sa limite. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de sang pour un bête saignement nez. C'était carrément la réincarnation de la mer rouge dans le bureau. On ne pouvait qualifier ce fait qu'avec le mot 'hémorragie'.

Severus porta ses deux mains jointes sur son nez en tentant d'arrêter l'écoulement mais en vain. Le sang s'échappait par flots entiers et filtraient entre ses doigts. Pis que tout, le mage blanc le plus puissant de tout les temps avait vu cette honte, cette infamie pour un vampire. Severus croisa momentanément le regard d'Albus avant de s'évanouir à cause de la perte conséquente du liquide vital.

Je vous présente Severus Rogue, maître des potions, terreur de tout Poudlard depuis le début de sa carrière et... vampire raté !

* * *

Voilà, fin de l'intro. Ça vous plaît ? Je continue ?

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux :P J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si on demeure dans une 'post-intro'. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous allez apprécier :P Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça commence en force j'ai l'impression :P (ça me met même la pression xD)

Je trouvais juste génial l'idée de faire de Rogue un vampire raté. Ça m'est venu lorsque j'ai saigné du nez (ça m'arrive constamment, c'est un point faible chez moi) et je me suis souvenue de mon premier anime et manga (j'y suis très attachée XD). Comme certains le connaissent, c'est bel et bien "Chibi Vampire Karin" où j'ai pioché l'idée et le principe de l'augmentation du sang qui s'évacue sous saignements de nez. Mais j'avais prévenu XD Si il y en a parmi vous qui ont difficile à se représenter cette particularité, je vous invite à aller voir l'opening de l'anime où elle saigne du nez ! ;) Maintenant, réponses aux reviews :P

Bloody dawn : Merci, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ;)

Zekiro : Kiâââ au plaisir de te retrouver XD Finalement, tu n'as pas du trop attendre pour le 2ème chap hein ? XDD

Hyna : Il ne faut pas me tirer le chapeau, j'ai repris l'idée de Karin Chibi Vampire ;)

Uzuchi : Joyeux Noël aussi (mais en retard --") Tu as tout à fait raison pour le manga :P

Cacilie Blaas : C'es pour ça que je l'ai fait en vampire raté ! Ca promet des situations pas commodes pour les perso ^^

Patate Douce : Normalement, son sang augmente et il doit mordre quelqu'un pour lui infuser donc il ne voit pas de sang XD Et si il n'arrive pas à mordre quelqu'un à temps, son surplus de sang se barre sous forme de saignements de nez :P

Flo : j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ^^

Mifibou : Même chose que pour Patate Douce :P Joyeux Noël aussi :P (avec une guerre de retard dsl XD)

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis encore :P Je ne suis pas génial, c'est le principe du manga qui l'est ;)

Nekochan-Miharu : Merci :PPP *prosterne*

Ela-chan : C'est pour ça que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. On n'avait jms écrit ça auparavant (enfin je pense)

~miyavi~ : C'est bel et bien ça ;) Merci pour mes autres fic :P J'espère que tu apprcieras celle-ci :P

Mamanline : Yeahhhhhhhhh :P Tu me lis tjs :PPPP Ca fait tout autant plaisir XDD Bonne fin d'année à toi aussi ;)

Serenity444 : Merci bcp ! ;)

Harrymania 1978 : Merci ;PP

Voilà, donc merci à tous encore une fois et Bonne Lecture ! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

Severus se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il battit paresseusement des paupières sous l'effet du réveil et de la lumière vive qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Et dire qu'un vampire digne de ce nom aurait du brûler. Rogue soupira et se retourna de l'autre côté du lit pour tomber nez à nez avec une barbe blanche scintillante qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- « Oh non pas vous ! » murmura Rogue d'une voix pâteuse en plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- « Vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore qui se prit un blizzard cuisant en guise de réponse. « Je pense que vous serez content de savoir que votre classe a été débarrassée de toutes traces d'hémoglobines ! » poursuivit-il avec espoir.

Grognement sourd qui signifiait 'Merci et au revoir, la porte est par là !' mais le directeur ne se découragea pas pour autant et resta assis sur sa chaise.

- « Vous avez vu… » murmura douloureusement Rogue dans un souffle.

- « Hum ? » fut la question compliquée du siècle.

- « Vous avez vu ce qui arrivait quand mon corps dépassait sa limite… » précisa-t-il.

- « Effectivement. Même si vous vous êtes évertué à me le cacher durant vingt-quatre ans, je l'ai finalement vu pour la seconde fois. » confirma doucement Albus.

Le regard de Severus s'éteignit au souvenir de l'entretien de ce fameux jour et il remonta ses jambes sur son ventre avant de serrer son oreiller contre lui.

- « Voyons Severus ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! » tenta de réconforter Albus, en vain.

- « Pas si grave ? _Pas si grave ?_ » s'offusqua-t-il « Je suis un vampire qui ne s'abreuve pas de sang ! Je suis une bizarrerie, une absurdité dans le monde nocturne ! Mon sang augmente au fur et à mesure du temps et je suis obligé de mordre quelqu'un pour lui infuser ce surplus sous peine d'avoir des hémorragies nasales pour évacuer ce même surplus ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai tout d'un être humain ! » cracha Rogue.

- « Voyons, ce n'est pas vrai… » débuta Albus.

- « Vous connaissez beaucoup de vampires qui sont à l'aise à la lumière du jour au lieu de brûler vif sous cette dernière ? » coupa Severus.

Gros silence.

- « Vous voyez ! » cria Rogue en se lamentant sur son sort.

- « Mais non voyons, il y a bien quelque chose… Tenez ! Vos crocs ! » trouva Albus dans un élan de génie mais Rogue faisait la sourde oreille.

- « Je ne sais même pas apprivoiser une chauve-souris ! » continua Rogue sous l'étonnement du directeur.

- « Mais vous en avez pourtant une… » s'étonna Dumbledore en se remémorant la bestiole.

Le maître des potions lui lança un regard assassin.

- « C'est la dernière que mes parents ont apprivoisée avant de mourir. Ils lui ont donné pour ordre de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil mais cette sale bête me nargue la plupart du temps même si elle respecte leur dernière volonté ! Moi, quand j'essaye d'en avoir une, je me fais attaquer… » expliqua Rogue d'une petite voix alors qu'il rougissait comme jamais et qu'Albus se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- « Enfin bref, que dois-je dire à Harry pour sa retenue ? » demanda Albus en détournant la conversation pour le bien de ses côtes qui menaçaient de lui faire mal à la prochaine anecdote.

- « Envoyez ce Potter au diable et dites-lui que j'annule pour de bon sa retenue. » dit Rogue avec dédain en tournant le dos à son directeur.

Le professeur bailla et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Le directeur regarda son protégé en train de dormir et s'en alla doucement de l'infirmerie pour aller trouver le jeune homme et lui communiquer l'annulation définitive de sa retenue.

* * *

Le trio des Gryffondor dînait calmement à la Grande Salle. Harry avait passé sous silence le comportement de Rogue. Il n'aimait pas qu'on crie sur tout les toits ses états de santé alors, vu le caractère de l'homme, c'était pareil pour le professeur. De plus, il n'imaginait même pas la colère de Severus si il venait à révéler qu'il l'avait renvoyé de la retenue.

Harry vit arriver le directeur et ce dernier se dirigeait vers lui. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et lui donna un mot disant que sa retenue ne serait jamais remise à une date ultérieure. Le jeune homme faillit sauter de joie mais pensa furtivement à son professeur plié en deux sur son bureau pour il ne savait quelle raison. Le jeune homme termina son repas et passa sa soirée à faire ses devoirs avec Ron et Hermione.

Après quelques heures de travail assidu, les deux meilleurs amis allèrent se coucher après avoir souhaité 'bonne nuit' à Hermione. Harry était couché sur son lit mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Même si il haïssait Rogue, ce dernier l'avait protégé et aidé à vaincre Voldemort au péril de sa propre vie. Lorsqu'il repensa à cet après-midi, l'homme austère lui avait apparu comme une chose fragile avec des yeux embués de larmes et une voix faible. Une personne qu'il fallait protéger et non éventrer par des paroles ou des gestes. Harry fronça les sourcils et se repassa tout les symptômes de son professeur dans la tête. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, jamais il n'avait été autant vulnérable devant qui que se soit.

* * *

Severus se réveilla avec pour musique mélodieuse la voix de Pomfresh.

- « Enfin réveillé ! Vous êtes une vraie descente de lit, ma parole ! Buvez ça ! » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec en lui poussant un flacon sous le nez.

- « Respect pour le malade ! Et je suis le maître des potions ici alors j'exige de… AÏE » cria-t-il.

Pomfresh avait levé les yeux au ciel pendant le début du monologue du professeur et lui avait tiré une mèche de cheveux. L'homme cria de douleur en ouvrant bien grand la bouche et l'infirmière en profita pour lui faire avaler de force la potion. Rogue s'étrangla à moitié et la regarda avec un air meurtrier.

- « NON MAIS ÇA VOUS PREND SOUVENT ? » hurla-t-il alors que Pompom arborait un rictus satisfait.

- « Couché vampire raté ! Je n'ai pas peur de vos crocs ! » siffla la femme avec un air moqueur en lui brandissant un crucifix.

Les cheveux de Severus se hérissèrent sur sa nuque et il serra les poings.

- « Vieille harpie, ça vous amuse, hein ? » cracha le professeur.

- « Plutôt oui ! Avouez que c'est tordant ! C'est plutôt le comble pour un vampire de perdre du sang sous forme de saignements de nez au lieu de se nourrir de ceux des autres ! » ironisa Pomfresh tandis que Rogue rougissait. « En plus, vous ne craignez pas le soleil, vos sens sont développez comme ceux que possèdent les êtres humains, vous ne savez même pas vous faire obéir correctement par Tizziri ! Et la liste est encore longue ! » dit-elle pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. [_nda : Tizziri est la chauve-souris de Severus, vous allez bientôt faire sa connaissance!_]

Le professeur fulminait et était rouge de honte. Il cria et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie sous le ricanement de la Pompom nationale de Poudlard.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de la bibliothèque quand ils virent le professeur de potions passer devant eux en courant jusqu'aux cachots. Ça aurait pu passer pour une urgence si le dit professeur n'était pas en pantalon de pyjama et rouge comme une pivoine alors qu'il sprintait. Ron éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione demeurait choquée. Pour Harry, c'était une autre affaire. Il réfléchissait et le seul endroit où on se retrouvait en pyjama était l'infirmerie et ça correspondait à son chemin. De plus, même si Rogue était passé en coup de vent, il avait eu le temps de le voir de face et surtout, torse-nu. Quoi de plus normal pour un homme sauf qu'il avait senti une décharge électrique descendre dangereusement vers une zone sensible. Cependant, Harry ne remarqua quasi rien, plus préoccupé par l'état du professeur que par son égarement court et rapide. En effet : Rogue plié en deux sur son bureau le jour d'avant pour le retrouver en train de courir à moitié-nu dans les couloirs ! Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

* * *

Severus n'avait que faire des yeux exorbités sur son passage. Il voulait rentrer dans ses appartements, un point c'est tout !

Après mille et une péripéties à savoir Peeves, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le trio infernal des Gryffondor, le directeur, et j'en passe, le professeur arriva à destination pour être accueilli par Tizziri qui couinait en rigolant. Severus la regarda avec un sale regard.

- « C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Mais je te signale que je peux t'écraser comme un moucheron ! » pesta l'homme.

[_nda : Je pense que quelques petites info sur Tizziri sont nécessaires maintenant qu'il va être actif :P C'est une chauve-souris mâle de la race appelée 'Pipistrelle commune'- je les trouvais mimi !. Elle ne fait donc pas plus que quelques centimètres question corps et queue. Il a environ 1an et a été apprivoisé par les parents de Severus alors qu'il était à l'agonie à l'âge de six mois suite à l'attaque d'un chat. Et c'est cette petite chose têtue, rusée et intelligente ne pesant que 8 grammes qui fait tourné le professeur en bourrique et se moque de lui ou lui fait des sales coups dès qu'il le peut. Malgré les apparences, Severus l'adore et c'est réciproque mais il ne sait pas toujours le comprendre – il ne comprend pas leur langage – et ignore pourquoi ses parents lui ont légué Tizziri en particulier et si il a des pouvoirs spéciaux._]

Tizziri poussa un petit cri perçant et s'envola dans un coin de la pièce. Rogue retroussa les lèvres en un sourire malsain de victoire. Le professeur grommela ensuite et alla prendre une bonne douche pour se relaxer. Il en avait besoin après s'être fait ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard.

Alors qu'il faisait glisser son gel douche sur son corps qui commençait à réagir, Tizziri voleta dans la salle de bain et se posa en douceur près d'un évier. La chauve-souris regarda Severus dans les yeux avec un air mauvais. Quelque chose disait au professeur qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa menace proférée plus tôt.

- « Va t'en ! » ordonna Severus qui ne récolta qu'un couinement bref et moqueur.

Rageant, il se renfrogna dans sa douche et maudit l'animal. D'ailleurs ce dernier déploya ses fines ailes et vola vers la chasse du WC. Rogue, qui l'avait suivi d'un regard suspicieux, écarquilla ses globes oculaires.

- « NON » dit-il précipitamment « Pitié pas ça ! » dit-il « Je m'excuse ! » essaya Severus même si il ne le pensait pas.

Tizziri poussa un cri perçant satisfait , s'agrippa au bouton de la chasse et l'actionna en le tirant.

- « TIZZIRIIIIIIIIIIIII! » hurla Rogue alors que l'eau devenait glacée et que l'animal sortait rapidement de la pièce pour éviter de se prendre une éponge comme la fois précédente.

Le professeur bondit hors de la cabine de douche, cracha un sort de séchage et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse pour se lancer à la poursuite de cette chauve-souris traîtresse.

Tizziri s'était planquée dans l'ombre en attendant la furie qui allait débouler de la salle d'eau. Il vit son maître faire rapidement le tour de ses appartements et, quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'entrée en espérant le trouver dans le couloir, il s'envola un poussant un cri de triomphe alors que Severus le hélait en crachant des postillons. L'animal battait des ailes aussi rapidement que possible tandis qu'il percevait le bruit des pas précipités du professeur à ses trousses. Il sentit plusieurs fois des rafales d'air quand l'homme claquait des mains lorsqu'il était sur le point de l'attraper. Tizziri tourna au détour d'un couloir et vit un jeune homme qui marchait tranquillement. La chauve-souris saisit sa chance et fondit vers le garçon.

Severus soufflait comme un bœuf. Décidément, le sport n'était pas son fort. Un peu plus humiliant pour sa nature normalement athlétique. Il vit que l'animal infernal tourna à gauche et suivit le mouvement lorsqu'il se stoppa net en voyant où Tizziri s'était réfugié en le provoquant de ses petits yeux noirs et brillants. Ce satané moustique s'était réfugié, ou plutôt accroché, sur le col en 'v' de Potter, sur son torse, et cet abruti lui gratouillait le sommet du crâne en rigolant de l'élan d'affection de la chauve-souris. Rogue s'approcha avec un air de prédateur et cette dernière poussa une série de cris plaintifs emplis de détresse en prenant un air affolé parfaitement répété à l'avance. Harry releva la tête et vit que son professeur de potions arrivait.

- « Rendez-moi ma chauve-souris, Potter ! » ordonna le maître.

Harry fit des yeux ronds comme des œufs de dragons. Cette petite chose si affectueuse appartenait à un sadique comme lui ?

- « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle est à vous ? » contre-carra le Gryffondor alors que l'animal se blottissait contre lui avec un regard en coin moqueur pour l'homme austère qui le perçut et qui sentit une pique de colère grandir en lui.

- « Facile ! » murmura-t-il doucereusement « Tizziri ! Viens avec moi ! » intima-t-il à la chauve-souris qui tourna sa tête vers lui et qui couina d'un air méchant.

Harry n'en revenait pas : Rogue parlait à l'animal et ce dernier lui répondait avec véhémence.

- « Tu ne voudrais quand même pas offenser l'âme de mes parents et ne pas respecter leur dernière volonté ? » fit chanter Rogue avec un rictus mauvais.

Tizziri parut peser le pour et le contre puis déploya ses ailes pour aller se blottir contre le cou de Severus en poussant un léger cri.

- « Tu t'excuses, c'est ça ? » demanda Rogue en rougissant d'être incapable de tout comprendre.

Tizziri couina d'un air moqueur avant d'affirmer par un cri déterminé. Le professeur sourit doucement et entreprit de le caresser alors qu'Harry était en parfaite imitation de la bouche d'un détraqueur. Rogue n'y fit pas attention et lui lança un dernier regard plein de mépris avant de se retourner avec pour dernière parole 'Dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir enlevé Tizziri !'

Harry resta seul dans le couloir. Rogue avait un animal de compagnie et en l'occurrence une chauve-souris. Il l'avait caressée et lui avait souri. La seule pensée qui vint à Harry, c'est que son professeur changeait littéralement de visage lorsqu'il souriait. Une nouvelle décharge parcourut son corps et le jeune homme rougit avant de rejoindre son dortoir en essayant de se calmer car, selon l'esprit du Rouge et Or, Rogue était un homme et un sadique sans-cœur confirmé qui le haïssait et réciproquement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Hermione tricotait tranquillement un chandail au coin du feu tandis que Ron s'échinait à finir un devoir pour MacGonagall. La jeune femme avait refusé de l'aider car le rouquin s'y était pris à la dernière minute et elle estimait qu'il devait tirer son plan comme un grand. Et ce même si Ron la faisait culpabiliser avec ses remarques, elle s'était juré de ne pas céder, au moins le temps d'une soirée. Elle entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame coulisser et leva son nez de sa création – enfin, si on peut appeler ça une création… - pour voir un Harry perturbé. Le jeune homme s'assit en catastrophe alors qu'Hermione lui adressait un regard un brin interrogatif. Le Survivant rougit quelque peu et se détourna de son regard alors que Ron lui souhaitait 'bonne nuit' en ignorant superbement sa meilleure amie qui leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude du roux.

Une fois la porte du dortoir des garçons refermée, Harry posa la question qui le démangeait.

- « Dis, Hermione… » commença-t-il.

La jeune femme qui se levait doucement lui sourit en guise d'encouragement à continuer.

- « Les personnes qui sont accompagnées de chauves-souris qui leurs obéissent sont des vampires, non ? » demanda le Survivant.

- « Bien sûr ! Les chauves-souris ne se laissent domestiquer que par les vampires ! Il n'y a qu'eux qui comprennent le language des chiroptères. » affirma la jeune femme avant de froncer les sourcils et de se retourner vers lui « Pourquoi tu me demandais ça ? »

- « Je lis un livre pour le plaisir et il y a un personnage qui maîtrise parfaitement ces bestioles ! Seulement, l'auteur fait planer le mystère autour de ce personnage... » mentit effrontément le jeune homme.

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant d'aller dormir, le laissant seul pour réfléchir dans la salle commune déserte. 'Rogue serait un vampire ?' se demanda-t-il avant de faire marcher ses neurones 'Non, impossible. Les vampires brûlent lorsqu'ils sont touchés par les rayons du soleil. Or Rogue vit parfaitement le jour – il se souvint du match de quidditch que le professeur avait arbitré en première année - et dort bel et bien la nuit – là, c'est l'image de Severus en robe de chambre grise lors de sa quatrième année qui lui revint – donc déjà un élément négatif pour mon hypothèse. Ensuite, les vampires ne mangent pas comme les humains, ils boivent notre sang mais Rogue mange normalement bien que peu. Vu ses blessures qu'il a eu durant la guerre, je suis sûr que sa peau ne se régénère pas et on est obligé de le soigner alors que les blessures des vampires se soignent seules bien qu'elles réveillent une soif chez le vampire. De plus, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais engagé un vampire, si ? Oui, enfin, il a bien engagé Remus comme professeur de DCFM… Bref, il n'y a que Tizziri qui coïncide avec les suceurs de sang. Et encore… Vu le caractère de Rogue, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait réussi à l'apprivoiser sans être de nature vampirique…' réfléchit mentalement Harry avant de soupirer et d'aller se coucher en se disant mentalement qu'il devait être nettement claqué pour penser ce genre d'absurdités.

* * *

_Octobre (un mois plus tard)_

- « Harry ! Dépêche-toi sinon MacGonagall va nous étriper ! » cria Ron en courant dans les couloirs déserts.

- « A qui la faute si on ne s'est pas réveillé ? » rétorqua Harry en poussant Neville qui traînait la patte en suant à grosses gouttes.

Les cinq garçons de Gryffondor sprintaient les derniers mètres et toquèrent doucement à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur une Minerva passablement énervée qui les tuait du regard. Ils déglutirent tandis qu'elle commençait à les enguirlander comme quoi 'Ron n'a pas mis le réveil…' n'était pas une excuse potable lorsqu'on était sorcier.

Après des points en moins et une retenue commune le soir même avec Rusard, Harry s'appliqua non à sa métamorphose mais à penser. La santé de Rogue se dégradait durant le mois pour s'équilibrer ensuite afin de mieux replonger et ainsi de suite. Il n'en démordait pas même si les livres qu'il avait lus allaient tous en contre sens avec ses affirmations. Le maître des potions avait soit une maladie grave soit il n'était pas complètement humain. Mais pour le savoir, il allait falloir l'espionner et il s'y mettrait dès demain.

* * *

Rogue allait commencer à corriger un autre parchemin quand il lut qui était son auteur. Potter. Il ricana et voulut poser la pointe de sa plume à l'encre pourpre pour rédiger un commentaire quand son coeur bondit puissamment et que son sang pulsa à ses oreilles pendant une seconde. C'était reparti pour les affres de la mauvaise période du mois.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je pense que cette fic va me donner plus de fils à retordre et à exploiter que prévu initialement. J'ai recommencé ce chapitre en entier car je n'étais pas satisfaite. La première version était nettement plus noire et plus dramatique mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans ce style. Il faut croire que j'aime faire le pitre en écrivant. Même si je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de moi, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu et je pense que je vais passer aux choses sérieuses bientôt ! :P

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de mon écriture avec les autres fic', j'ai été plus longue que d'habitude mais j'ai eu des choses à faire :P Je me suis aussi laissée aller à regarder _Junjou Romantica_ donc les écrits ont été un peu stoppés :$ De plus, l'attente ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant vu que demain, on m'embarque pour fêter mon annif (vive les amis, je sais pas si je vais revenir vivante vu que c'est une surprise [ou plutôt prise d'otage] XD) et le jour du nouvel-an (le jour de ma naissance), je ne suis pas là de toute la journée. Donc, ça fait deux jours de pause pour mes écrits ! XD Je suis déjà désolée pour ça ;) Sinon, ARIGATO ! pour le reviews bien évidemment, c'est la première fic où j'ai autant de succès d'un seul coup :P C'est impressionnant :P

Cleo McPhee : Merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle histoire :P

Mamanline : Mouhahaha XD Oui je le sais :P Pour les mettre ensemble, j'avoue : je ne sais pas, je vais y aller au feeling :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci :PPPPPPPPPP Je me souviendrai de la plus grande fan :PP

Zarakinel : Merci bcp :P Voici la suite ;)

Tania-Sama : Merci pour tes compliments *s'incline*. Tizziri est chouette mais c'est vrmt une sale bête :P Mais j'adore ^^ Quant à la potion, il n'y en a pas qui permettent de changer la nature des êtres. Ce serait trop triste XD

Stormtrooper2 : Merci bcp :P

Brigitte : Merci merci ;)

Patate Douce : Merci :P Pour le décès des parents : oui effectivement mais tu devras attendre la suite pour savoir ce qui est arrivé. Je pense que je vais faire un chap spécial plus tard pour eux.

Akaiolehen : Merci bcp pour tes compliments :P

~miyavi~ :Merci bcp de me lire vu qu'elle est en développement :P Pour Pomfresh, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines *en mode sado*

Iloveyaoi972 : Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver :P Merci Bcp ^^ Je vois que j'ai bien choisi pour Tizziri :P

Grispoils : Merci :P Bonne année et tout mes voeux aussi pour 2010 :P

Zekiro : Que que ??? XD On donne ses ordres mnt ? è_é :PPP XDD Attends, tu n'es p-e pas frustrée cette fois mais pour le quatre, tu vas devoir patienter XDD Même si ça ne me plaît pas XD

Voilà :P

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

Le dos d'Harry était courbé et il avait l'impression de sa colonne vertébrale allait exploser. Rusard lui avait fait récurer la salle des trophées avec une balayette imbibée d'eau savonnée. Il connaissait par cœur chaque pavé et ses caractéristiques. De plus, le concierge acariâtre avait séparé les cinq garçons exprès pour que ça leurs prenne plus de temps.

Harry marchait vers son dortoir avec les jambes arquées et le dos courbé avec une allure de canard. Victor Krum le possédait pensa-t-il amèrement. Arrivé aux escaliers, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux flamboyants. Il sourit et essaya de trottiner vers son ami qui marchait péniblement.

**-** « Tu veux de l'aide ? » rigola-t-il alors que Ron poussait en juron à force de s'énerver.

Le rouquin vit Harry et soupira de soulagement en lui souriant.

- « J'accepte ton aide ! » répondit-il joyeusement alors qu'Harry passait un bras en-dessous du sien pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher.

Le jeune homme remarqua que Ron avait non seulement un pied esquinté mais aussi des coupures impressionnantes aux bras et aux mains.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ? » s'étonna Harry en voyant les plaies tandis que Ron laissait échapper un ricanement mauvais et qu'il fixait un point devant lui.

- « Cette vieille gargouille m'a fait tailler les buissons de Poudlard dans le noir avec des instruments moldus. Je ne voyais rien et je me suis entaillé quelque fois mais si il n'y avait que ça… Les buissons se sont rendu compte que je n'avais pas la main verte et que je les coupais trop court… Ils se sont révoltés. » expliqua Weasley avec mauvaise humeur alors qu'Harry compatissait.

- « D'accord mais pour ton pied ? » continua le Survivant.

- « Ah ça ? Je me suis énervé sur un buisson particulièrement violent – certainement un cousin du Saule Cogneur – et j'ai donné un généreux coup de pieds dedans seulement je l'ai traversé et mon pied a fini dans le mur. » cracha Ron en rougissant puissamment alors que son meilleur ami éclatait de rire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame qui leurs lança un sale regard.

- « De mon temps, les jeunes n'étaient pas aussi débauchés et… » débuta-elle alors qu'elle remettait ses bigoudis en place.

- « Anapneo ! Et taisez-vous, vieille bigote ! » pesta Ron, fatigué.

Le portrait s'offusqua mais fut obligé de les laisser passer car le mot de passe était rigoureusement exact. Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans le dortoir où Dean et Seamus dormaient déjà mais d'un sommeil agité. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et commencèrent à soigner et à panser leurs blessures. Ron utilisa tout les sparadraps et envisageait sérieusement de demander l'aide d'Hermione pour les sorts de soins car il n'avait réussi qu'à s'entailler la joue en un prononçant un. Quant à Harry, le pauvre était affalé sur le bord de la baignoire et avait ensorcelé deux gants pour qu'ils le massent comme un humain le ferait. Il grognait de soulagement au fur et à mesure que les muscles de son dos se relâchaient. Le rouquin le salua d'un signe de tête et alla se coucher alors que le Survivant se faisait couler un bain moussant. Harry entra doucement une jambe dans le liquide doux et relaxant quand il entendit quelque chose se heurter à la porte en un bruit sec. Harry cligna des yeux, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir la porte. Personne. Il plissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans le dortoir pour percevoir le blagueur quand il posa légèrement son pied sur une chose poilue. Chose qui n'a pas apprécié le traitement et qui lui planta ses crocs dans le gros orteil. Harry étouffa un juron tandis que son agresseur se ruait dans la salle de bain durant le moment d'inattention et accessoirement de douleur passagère du Survivant. Le jeune homme, estropié, retourna dans la salle d'eau et referma la porte en maudissant les tasses de thé mordeuses des jumeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers le miroir et leva les yeux. Une chauve-souris. Et pas n'importe laquelle : Tizziri. Comment le savait-il ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait remarqué que l'animal avait l'aile droite qui arborait des cicatrices en forme de morsure exactement comme la chauve-souris de son professeur. Le Rouge e Or sourit et attrapa délicatement la bestiole pour l'enlever de son cuir chevelu. Nouveau cri de douleur. Tizziri montra clairement son désaccord en mordant un doigt du jeune homme et en lui donnant un coup d'aile sur le crâne. Forte la bestiole pour 8 grammes à tout casser. Harry suçota son doigt où perlait une goutte de sang et dévisagea la bête qui le regardait d'un air moqueur. Il soupira, enleva sa serviette et se glissa dans son bain avec son nouveau chapeau.

Le Survivant prenait sans bain mais sur des charbons ardents : une chauve-souris restait quand même un spectateur même si elle surclassait Mimi en matière de beauté. Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses rougeurs traîtresses jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Tizziri commençait à piquer du museau. Il soupira à la vue de cette petite scène attendrissante quand une idée l'électrisa. Si la bestiole voulait jouer les voyeuses, très bien… Il attrapa doucement sa robe de sorcier, retira délicatement sa baguette et prononça mentalement une formule d'apparition. Une brosse à dents apparut dans un 'pop' léger qui fit couiner légèrement Tizziri sans pour autant qu'il ouvre ses yeux brillants d'intelligence. Harry bougea imperceptiblement et attrapa l'animal avec délicatesse – il ne voulait pas se faire arracher un doigt encore une fois – avant de le mouillé doucement et d'appliquer sur ses poils une noisette de gel douche à la fleur de cerisier du Japon.

Tizziri, qui était dans les vapes quand Harry commença le travail, fut complètement réveillé en sentant le massage qui débutait. Il ne reconnaissait plus son corps à force de voir de la mousse s'élever de ce dernier alors qu'il le sentait vivre. Il poussa un petit cri apeuré avant qu'Harry ne le rassure même si il s'évertuait à donner des coups d'ailes qui n'avaient aucune portée à cause du poids de l'eau et de la mousse. Tizziri poussa un cri furibond car il se rendit compte qu'il était piégé dans ce bain avec cet élève de Gryffondor. Que dirait son maître si il le voyait ainsi ? Probablement rien : il ricanerait en le laissant dans la bouse de dragon...

Harry rinça doucement Tizziri au moyen de sa baguette et s'extirpa du bain avec l'animal qui crachotait du savon en quelques bulles. Il rigola et noua une serviette autour de sa taille pendant que la chauve-souris se posait en zigzag sur le bord d'un évier. Le Rouge et Or ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses aventures et attrapa un essuie avec lequel il essaya de ne pas malmener la bête. Mission raté vu qu'elle criait avec une certaine colère et un certain ras-le-bol. Le jeune homme cessa de la sécher et elle en profita pour partir en quatrième vitesse par une fente du mur alors qu'elle était encore mouillée à moitié. Harry sourit en coin avant de s'occuper de lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry épuisé qui se retrouva dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et les jambes emmêlées dans ses couvertures. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, quelque chose le turlupinait. Tizziri appartenait à Rogue. Or il soupçonnait ce dernier d'être un suceur de sang. Or la chauve-souris semblait bien l'aimer même si il venait de la houspiller avec un bain improvisé – il faut dire qu'elle en avait besoin !. Or si il arrivait à s'en faire une alliée et à la comprendre vu que la bestiole était tout sauf la dernière des imbéciles, il pourrait peut-être avoir des informations capitales et croustillantes sur l'homme. Les rouages de l'esprit d'Harry se mettaient en place lentement mais sûrement. Il s'endormit avec un sourire satisfait et carnassier alors qu'il se jurait d'amadouer Tizziri.

* * *

Rogue était couché sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, et réfléchissait. Son sang avait débuté sa création la vieille. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une semaine de sursis au grand maximum. Solution numéro un : il mordait quelqu'un pour transfuser le surplus sanguin ! Rogue fronça les sourcils et mordit son oreiller. Solution numéro deux : son nez explose, il a une hémorragie et c'est parti pour un voyage mémorable à l'infirmerie. Là, il se retourna vivement sur le dos alors qu'il rougissait et s'acharna à regarder le plafond quand il perçut un grattement contre la vitre de sa chambre. Il grogna et se leva de mauvaise grâce pour laisser rentrer le nuisible. Tizziri s'engouffra dans la pièce avec une mauvaise humeur évidente et vola jusqu'à l'oreiller de Severus en zigzaguant pour s'y poser avec paresse. Le professeur lui lança un sale regard avant de remarquer que son animal avait les poils plus sombres et étrangement collés tandis qu'il notait que son coussin prenait étrangement l'eau.

Il s'approcha de sa commode, prit une paire de gants en peau de dragon et attrapa sans ménagements Tizziri qui protesta directement en attaquant copieusement la main de son maître qui ricana et se félicita de la qualité de la peau de dragon.

- « Où es-tu allé te fourrer ? Regarde-toi tu es trempé, Tizziri ! » réprimanda l'homme alors que la bestiole couinait en ricanant. Si il savait où il était passé… Plus de Rogue !

Le maître des potions prit en mouchoir propre dans sa table de nuit, le déplia et commença à frictionner violemment Tizziri qui hurlait sa fureur et son désaccord alors que Severus laissait échapper un rire sadique : il n'y avait pas de petits plaisirs lorsqu'il pouvait se venger de la chauve-souris ! Cependant, il ne la blessait pas, Tizziri aimait faire le dur c'est tout et Rogue fut particulièrement attentif à être délicat pour l'aile droite déjà mal en point même si ça allait mieux depuis quelques semaines. 'Ils l'ont bien soigné…' pensa Rogue alors que son regard s'éteignait. Si seulement ils étaient encore là… Il se laissa aller à sa nostalgie et à sa culpabilité avant qu'il ne se reprenne et cesse de martyrise un Tizziri soulagé mais furibond. La chauve-souris s'envola difficilement et donna un coup d'aile bien senti sur le nez de Severus pour voleter jusqu'au coussin et s'endormir dessus après avoir lancer un regard de provocation au maître de potions qui se massait le nez alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement de douleur. 'Sale bestiole… Je suis déjà au bord de la limite et il me frappe sur le nez en plus…' pesta Rogue alors qu'il se couchait sur son lit et se penchait sur le côté pour agripper un second oreiller pour ne pas roupiller sur le matelas.

* * *

Harry mangeait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor tandis qu'il faisait tampon entre Ron et Hermione qui testaient leurs performances vocales à propos de la S.A.L.E. Il fallait qu'il parte à l'attaque dès aujourd'hui et dès qu'il aurait repéré Tizziri. Le jeune homme n'allait pas lâcher Rogue d'une baguette !

* * *

- « Tizziri j'ai besoin de toi… » commença Rogue en rougissant tandis que la chauve-souris le regardait ironiquement. « Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps et je n'ai pas envie d'un autre épisode à l'infirmerie – il frissonna à l'idée de se bagarrer verbalement avec Pomfresh – et pour ça, il faut que je morde quelqu'un, tu en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors que Tizziri écoutait attentivement avant de pousser un cri perçant en signe d'accord « Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas mordre un élève et sortir serait trop risqué pour ma couverture. De plus, Potter m'observe comme si j'étais incapable de le repérer et de me rendre compte d'une chose pareille. Et avec Potter sur le dos… Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ? » questionna l'homme.

Tizziri réfléchit et se souvint du jeune homme aux yeux verts que son professeur avait menacé et avait appelé 'Potter' quand il s'était enfui de l'appartement. Les yeux de l'animal pétillèrent et il s'envola sans répondre à son maître qui resta comme deux ronds de flan dans ses appartements.

* * *

Harry allait en cours de métamorphose quand un cri tinta à ses oreilles avant de se retrouver avec une chauve-souris accrochée à son torse. Hermione et Ron regardèrent la chauve-souris et échangèrent un regard interrogatif avec le Survivant qui, lui, voyait une occasion en or.

- « Harry, où as-tu dégoté cette bestiole ? » demanda Ron en montrant du doigt l'animal qui fixait ce même doigt d'un regard brillant. « C'est dingue, on dirait qu'elle a le même regard que Rogue… » dit Ron alors que la chauve-souris le gratifiait d'un regard noir impressionnant pour sa taille.

- « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » répondit Hermione en plissant les yeux « Harry, à qui est cette chauve-souris ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un air pensif alors que le jeune homme cherchait une excuse.

- « Je ne sais pas à qui elle est… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle vient se coller dans les bras ! » répondit-il alors que la jeune femme lui lançait un regard incrédule et que Ron tentait une approche avec Tizziri.

Ce dernier regarda le rouquin d'un air mauvais et ouvrit la gueule pour laisser voir ses petits crocs tranchants prêt à déguster du Weasley si Ron approchait de trop près. Weasley recula bien vite sa main de la chauve-souris qui eut un couinement moqueur.

- « Elle a l'air de te protéger ! » s'étonna Ron.

- « Ou autre chose… » murmura Hermione pour elle-même en dévisageant Harry qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

- « Vous vous faites des idées ! « se défendit Harry en recommençant à marcher vers la classe de MacGonagall « Allons en cours sinon MacGonagall va nous changer en tasse de thé d'un vert criard pour le nouveau service de la mystificatrice ! » déclara-t-il en détournant la conversation mais pas les pensées de sa meilleur amie qui se remémorait les conversations et les cours sur les vampires.

* * *

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait son sang bouillonner depuis quelques jours mais là, ça devenait insupportable et il s'obligeait à garder son masque impassible durant ses cours même si ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. En prime, Albus le taquinait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Pomfresh faisait ses petits commentaires verbaux ou non lorsqu'elle croisait Severus et il avait Harry sur le dos.

Le professeur souffla un bon coup, se pinça l'arête du nez et fit entrer les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard en faisant régner un silence religieux. Il leurs lançait un regard meurtrier jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur Potter accompagné d'un Tizziri posé soigneusement sur le crâne du Rouge et Or. Rogue rougit de colère et d'embarras tandis qu'Harry passa rapidement en baissant le regard alors que Tizziri couinait en guise de salut pour son maître. Rogue referma la porte qui sauta dans ses gonds comme jamais et se rua vers son bureau en aboyant ses ordres et en postillonnant abondamment.

Harry était à sa place et sentait que Tizziri gigotait sur son crâne. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa potion quand l'animal glissa dans son dos. Harry glapit alors que la chauve-souris continuait sa descente pour sortir de ses vêtements et aller se planquer dans son sac de cours. Rogue se dirigea vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- « Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous perturbez mon cours ? » susurra doucereusement le professeur.

- « La chauve-souris ! » murmura Harry pour que personne d'autre n'entende en remuant le moins possible ses lèvres.

Severus haussa un sourcil et sourit sarcastiquement.

- « Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! » pesta-t-il en se retournant pour fondre sur Neville en commençant à l'engueuler d'une voix qui montait crescendo.

Harry soupira et regarda brièvement pour voir où Tizziri était passé mais il ne le vit pas. Il porta ensuite son regard sur l'homme en noir pendant qu'il effectuait distraitement la potion demandée. Ses yeux dévièrent dangereusement vers les fesses de Rogue. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il releva directement son regard et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il ajoutait un ingrédient contre-indiqué qui transforma sa potion en une bouillie grisâtre rappelant la peau des trolls avec un bruit superbe de pétarades. Severus se retourna et vit la catastrophe. Il leva les yeux au ciel, enleva une bonne dizaine de points au jeune homme et fit disparaître la mixture imbuvable. Il voulut lancer un regard noir à Potter mais, quand il croisa les yeux émeraude, son cœur bondit et une pique de douleur transperça son corps en mettant son sang en ébullition. Il s'empêcha de porter sa main à son visage pour le couvrir mais il ne put éviter que les larmes perlent à ses yeux et que les rougeurs s'insinuent sur son visage. C'était pour ce soir, il en était certain. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours et il fit dégager tout les élèves en un 'DEHORS !' tonitruant après avoir récupéré tout les flacons des soi-disant potions.

* * *

Hermione s'excusa auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis et se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la bibliothèque. Elle passa devant Mme Prince - et ce sans encombres – et marcha jusqu'au rayon intitulé « _Créatures magiques du monde nocturne_ ». Elle regardait chaque titre de livres et arriva bien vite à la section vampires. Harry la prenait pour une truffe en lui mentant mais elle ne l'était pas et avait des yeux et surtout un cerveau. La jeune femme entreprit de feuilleter avidement chaque livre.

* * *

Tout son corps tremblait. Son cœur allait exploser, ses os imploser, son nez éclater, son sang s'échapper, son évanouissement arriver. Le souffle de Severus devenait de plus en plus haletant au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Que devait-il faire ? Se laisser aller au plaisir de la chair tendre d'un cou gracile ou bien se laisser mourir à petits feux à l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh ? Et cette chaleur qui s'insinuait au niveau des joues et du front. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi puissant. Le professeur de potions vit des yeux verts s'imposer à ses pensées et la douleur redoubla. Ça allait sortir. Les larmes coulaient, la sueur perlait, ses crocs s'allongeaient. Son sang était sur le point de colorer les meubles quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir qui s'arrêtèrent près de sa porte. Tout ne devient plus qu'instinct à cet instant…

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient sur le point de s'engouffrer dans leur dortoir alors qu'ils discutaient du cas d'Hermione à propos de l'usage abusif de la bibliothèque quand des couinements désespérés se firent entendre dans le sac en bandoulière du Survivant. Ce dernier porta son sac à son oreille et perçut les hurlements stridents d'une bestiole. Il ouvrit son sac et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tizziri jaillir hors de sa prison mais pas seule… Cette sale bête venait de piquer la baguette d'Harry qu'il avait soigneusement ranger dans un compartiment exprès pour l'objet précieux – d'ailleurs Tizziri a eu du mal pour l'ouvrir et vient juste d'y arriver… - et la chauve-souris se rua vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit car Harry était aux trousses de l'animal nocturne.

Le Rouge et Or, le visage rouge d'effort, courait inlassablement après Tizziri qui commençait à fatiguer à force de voler aussi rapidement avec une charge si lourde pour son poids et sa taille. De plus, Harry ne l'aidait pas en lui balançant sans retenue des objets non-identifiés accompagnés la plupart du temps par une déstabilisation de l'animal où Harry en profitait pour tenter de le chopper à grands renforts de mouvements de bras. En vain. 'Bravo l'Attrapeur…' pensa amèrement le jeune homme alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et que la lumière se faisait tamisée. Cependant, il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux Tizziri, accéléra en une foulée, sauta et attrapa la bête. Une porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'il réprimandait la chauve-souris et qu'il lui reprenait sa baguette qu'il glissa rapidement dans sa poche. Il ne remarqua même pas l'ombre derrière lui.

* * *

Le sang. Le cœur le propulsant dans les veines. Les veines palpitantes et au parfum doux et enivrant. Délicieux. (_nda : Severus est complètement dans les choux et agit en fonction de son instinct sans se rendre compte des choses tant il dépasse sa limite ;) _) Severus agrippa les bras de l'être qui se tenait devant lui et le plaqua contre son torse. Sa proie se débattit de toutes ses forces mais c'était inutile tant cette dernière était à un point de non retour niveau fatigue. Elle ne pouvait que s'incliner ainsi que sa tête.

* * *

Hermione resta figée pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser le livre en plan, de se lever précipitamment pour aller rejoindre les garçons. Harry devait savoir. Harry… Elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor mais il n'y avait que Ron. Où était donc cette pelote d'ennuis ? La jeune femme embarqua le rouquin avec elle, la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Ensemble ils allaient le trouver, c'est sûr…

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! » murmura-t-elle avec conviction alors que Ron jetait la cape sur leurs épaules.

Hermione attendit et chercha le point d'Harry avant de pousser un juron qui aurait offenser Merlin. Elle attrapa le bras de Ron et commença à cavaler vers les cachots.

* * *

- « Pro… Professeur ? » s'exclama Harry en découvrant les mèches grasses et ébène de son agresseur.

Le dit professeur se pencha sur sa gorge et renifla doucement la peau douce et crémeuse que le jeune homme avait. Harry sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque et eut un frisson. 'Non pas ça. Pas comme ça !' n'arrêtait-il pas de se dire mais son corps eut le pas sur sa conscience et Harry gémit lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude et taquine cajoler sa gorge sur toute sa longueur.

Severus n'avait pas pu résister ou plutôt son instinct n'en avait aucune envie. Lorsqu'il vit pulser le sang frais dans la carotide, il ne put se retenir de tâter la veine avec sa langue avant d'y planter ses crocs. Crocs qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas vu plutôt préoccupé par se retenir de gémir et de rougir, en vain. Rogue se retira quelques secondes, resserra sa prise et poussa un cri bestial en plongeant sur la gorge du Rouge et Or qui hurla.

- « PROFESSEUR, NON ! » cria Harry en se déchirant les cordes vocales alors qu'il sentait deux pointes aiguës et aiguisées possédant un diamètre important qui voulaient percer sa peau.

Les canines s'enfoncèrent légèrement, juste assez pour faire perler le sang, quand Rogue cligna des yeux sous le cris de son élève. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de douleur, il se rejeta en arrière, couvrit sa bouche et ses crocs alors qu'Harry s'était retourné et le dévisageait. Il posa son regard dans les yeux émeraude et c'en fut trop. Une pique de douleur l'emporta et le sang jaillit en éclaboussant Harry, Tizziri et les murs tandis que Rogue s'évanouissait en tombant lourdement sur le sol tout en continuant de saigner abondamment sous les yeux horrifiés du Gryffondor.

Harry se demandait quoi faire et réfléchissait à toute vitesse quand Hermione et Ron déboulèrent dans le couloir en enlevant la cape en hurlant son prénom. Les deux amis se figèrent et voyant la scène.

- « C'est… c'est quoi ce… ce… massacre ? » bégaya Ron alors qu'Hermione tournait de l'œil à la vue de tout le sang qui coulait à flot.

Gros problème, surtout que Misteigne débarqua et miaula d'une voix puissante à faire rameuter tout le château. L'heure est grave pour le trio et encore plus si Rusard se rejoignait à la fête.

* * *

Fini pour la troisième chapitre, le quatre va certainement faire l'objet de trucs décalés si je sais tout tourner comme je le pense ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Il a mis beaucoup plus de temps à venir mais j'ai été kidnappée durant une journée par mes amis, puis ça a été mon annif, le nouvel-an et j'ai recommencé à écrire hier ! J'espère que vous avez tous(tes) passé de bonnes fêtes et un bon nouvel-an :P Me revoici donc avec 16 balais au lieu de 15 :P Je vais bientôt recommencer les cours (le 4 janvier, beuhwouahhhhhhh...) donc le rythme des chapitres va ralentir. Merci du fond du cœur pour toutes les reviews, j'en reviens toujours pas XDDDD Arigato !

Mamanline : Je ne le donnerai pas *cornes de diable qui poussent* et crois-moi, niveau honte et peine, c'est pas fini XD

Cleo McPhee : Merci bcp ;)

Adenoide :Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire :P

Iloveyaoi972 : Contente que Tizziri remporte un franc succès :P

Atria97 : Merci ! Si j'ai continué dans le comique et la romance, c'est parce que dans le drame et le noir je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise. J'ai essayé mais c'est définitivement pas mon truc.

Assomoir : Merci de me lire d'abord ^^ Merci pour les compliments :P

Brigitte : Mouhahaha XD Je ne vais pas arrêter ! :P

La'ienth : Merci bcp :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci de m'avoir dit pour Miss Teigne, je ne me souvenais plus :P

Stormtrooper2 : Là, tu es un peu loin :P Je vais faire les choses en douceur et ça va être plus compliqué je pense :P

Patate douce : Je confirme mais avec Harry... XD Tizziri dans le bain, j'ai bien rigolé en ayant cette idée ^^

Tania-sama : Merci bcp :p

Narae : Merci bcp :P Pour Karin, je les ai tous lu et je peux dire que je vais plus me détacher de la série. Je vais juste reprendre la fontaine de sang et après je fais ce que je veux :P

Nounou : Merci :P

Real or not : Merci bcp :P

Cacilie Blaas : Merci bcp ^^ Pour les hémo, tu verras :P J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée à l'étranger ;)

Calynounette : Merci de me lire :P Merci aussi pour les compliments :D

Je constate que Tizziri plaît vraiment ! J'en suis fière XDDD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous(tes) et Bonne Année 2010 !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

Miss Teigne les regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts et brillants similaires à deux lampes accusatrices. Elle hurlait dans le couloir alors que le petit groupe restait figé de terreur en regardant la chatte du concierge prévenir son maître. A peine l'animal était apparu, à peine Tizziri poussa un cri strident avant de tomber à terre dans un bruit mat. Hermione se précipita pour le ramasser alors que Miss Teigne s'approchait d'un pas précipité par la gourmandise. La jeune femme se releva et échangea un bref regard avec ses deux meilleurs amis. D'un accord muet, Ron attrapa Rogue sous les aisselles tandis qu'Harry agrippait ses jambes et les deux garçons le soulevèrent dans les airs avant de se mettre à courir derrière une Hermione aidée par la carte du maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité en cas d'urgence et qui portait doucement Tizziri. Ils entendirent la voix grinçante et rouillée du concierge résonner dans le couloir pour demander à son chat ce qui se passait alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du couloir sombre et qu'ils se précipitaient dans les escaliers avec leurs fardeaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent, fatigués. Hermione était rouge cramoisie, des perles de sueur gouttaient sur le front de Ron qui soufflait comme un bœuf et Harry avait un point de côté qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Rogue ?! » s'exclama Ron en montrant le corps affalé à terre sans soin.

- « On sait où se trouve ses appartements mais on n'a pas le mot de passe ! De toute façon, Rusard rôde dans les cachots maintenant donc c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Si on va à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh va nous disputer et elle préviendra Dumbledore ce qui aboutira en un interrogatoire individuel pour chacun de nous… Je pense qu'il ne nous reste qu'une solution… » réfléchit Hermione en rougissant d'embarras.

- « Non, Hermione… Tu ne penses quand même pas … » commença Harry.

- « C'est soit ça et on tente d'amadouer un minimum Rogue, soit il va nous faire renvoyer à coup sûr ! » déclara la jeune femme d'un ton catégorique.

- « Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que vous planifier ? » s'indigna le rouquin qui n'avait encore rien compris.

- « En résumé, soit on conduit Rogue dans le dortoir et on le bichonne pour espérer ne pas subir son courroux, soit on le laisse pourrir dans un coin sombre et on se fait renvoyer manu militari dès qu'il sera réveillé ! » simplifia le Survivant.

L'idée de son professeur dans son dortoir ne le dérangeait absolument pas quoique… Mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il allait devoir le bichonner et se confronter à lui alors que son corps s'amusait à réagir au quart de tour dès que l'homme s'approchait de trop près. Alors qu'il sombrait dans ses pensées en laissant ses yeux se balader sur le corps de Severus et que Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient, un caquètement tinta puissamment à leurs tympans. Peeves.

- « Alors les sales gosses ? On rôde dans le château sans permission ? » ricana le petit homme facétieux avant de voir le corps du maître de potions étalé par terre et à première vue sans vie et baignant dans du sang encore frais.

L'esprit frappeur rata trois niveaux dans les airs et son chapeau d'un orange pétant menaça de tomber. Il porta ses petits yeux perçants sur les élèves qui étaient terrifiés en sentant la catastrophe vocale arriver. Et effectivement, Peeves inspira de l'air à s'en faire craquer les poumons avant de crier dans tout Poudlard ce qu'il venait de surprendre.

- « MEUTRE DANS LES COULOIRSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons alors que le sang lui montait à la tête et que des veines palpitantes apparaissaient à ses tempes tant il braillait à pleins poumons.

Harry, Ron et Hermione tombèrent de haut et attrapèrent le corps à toute vitesse avant de se remettre à sprinter tandis qu'une porte se faisait envoyer douloureusement contre un mur et une armure qui n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Le trio passa furtivement devant une MacGonagall mal réveillée et sans lunettes qui se demanda rapidement quel animal était donc passé devant son nez. Les accusés grimpaient déjà quatre à quatre les escalier quand la directrice de maison émergea enfin et hurla après les coupables qui redoublèrent d'effort malgré les protestations de leur corps respectif.

Hermione eut le malheur de regarder derrière elle pour voir si ils avaient semer les poursuivants quand elle se fracassa contre quelqu'un, tombant ainsi comme une masse sur le pavé glacé du château. Harry et Ron trébuchèrent sur elle et tombèrent dessus.

- « Drôle de pyramide, jeunes gens ! » chantonna Albus d'une voix amusé en voyant le tableau grotesque.

Hermione était écrasée et étouffait au dernière niveau, on ne voyait que son poing sortir entre les bras et les jambes avec Tizziri dedans, Ron était assis sur le tête de la jeune femme agonisante et avait les pieds de Severus dans la figure. Quant à Harry, il était tombé sur les jambes de sa meilleure amie, ses propres gambettes étaient écartées et la tête de Rogue reposait confortablement sur son entre-jambe qu'il sentit se réveiller directement à ce contact accidentel. Harry rougit violemment avant de repousser son professeur dont la tête se retrouva face contre terre. Le regard du directeur brilla à cette scène rapide mais plus que parlante.

- « Alors comme ça vous vous sauviez avec votre professeur ? » taquina Albus en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

Les trois élèves ouvrirent la bouche pour tenter de se justifier mais le mage blanc leva la main dans un signe de silence et les invita à le suivre par un autre signe de la main. Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent l'homme inanimé dans leurs bras tandis qu'Hermione tentait d'évaluer les dégâts qu'elle avait reçu à cause de la chute. Le vieil homme se posta devant la gargouille de son bureau, dit le mot de passe et monta tranquillement jusqu'à son bureau en écoutant les trois jeunes gens souffler comme de bœufs sous l'épuisement.

- « Mettez-le là et asseyez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il doucement.

Ron et Harry assirent Rogue dans un fauteuil où le corps s'écrasa sur un des côtés puis ils allèrent s'asseoir en soupirant de soulagement. Hermione se massait le bas du dos et attendait patiemment que le directeur daigne ouvrir sa grande bouche bien silencieuse pour une fois.

- « Que savez-vous à propos du professeur Rogue, Miss Granger ? » demanda directement Albus en ignorant superbement les deux êtres non évanouis et pourvus d'un sexe masculin.

- « A vrai dire, avec ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je ne suis plus sûre de ce que j'avance comme théorie… Mais, selon moi, le professeur Rogue est un vampire… Seulement, avec ce que je viens de voir, je pense que cela est impossible ! » répondit-elle simplement alors qu'Harry ouvrait le bouche pour renchérir.

- « Il m'a attaqué ! J'ai senti ses crocs qui étaient sur le point de me percer la peau pour accéder à ma carotide ! Néanmoins, il s'est stoppé et a eu un saignement de nez impressionnant avant de tomber dans les pommes et un vampire ne saigne pas ! » déclara Harry, sûr de lui.

- « De plus, vous n'auriez jamais engagé un être assoiffé de sang dans l'école où se serait un buffet complet pour lui ! » tenta de se rassurer Ron.

Le trio infernal dévisagèrent Albus qui détourna le regard en sifflotant alors que les Rouges et Or crièrent avant de l'accuser de toutes sortes de choses dues à la peur.

- « Calmez-vous ! » cria presque Dumbledore.

Rogue grogna et se retourna de l'autre côté. Albus le regarda et haussa un sourcil. Il prit sa baguette, s'approcha à pas de loup près du professeur et lui envoya un jet d'eau dans le visage. L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, trempé, et vit une barre de dents blanches l'éblouir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, de grimacer de colère et d'attraper son employeur par le col en le secouant comme un prunier un hurlant son mécontentement dans le bureau et sous les yeux de ses élèves. Il entendit un raclement de siège et détourna les yeux pour voir trois paires de globes oculaires le dévisager. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Son sang qui a augmenté, sa perte de contrôle, son attaque sur Harry alors qu'il ne le reconnaissait même pas, l'odeur de sa peau, ses crocs sur sa peau, le hurlement du Survivant, l'hémorragie de la honte. Rogue rougit et arrêta de jouer au shaker avec le vieil homme qui tituba jusqu'à son siège. Les yeux d'un noir profond ne quittaient pas ceux d'un vert étonnamment envoûtant.

- « PAS EUX ! » cria l'homme, rouge de honte, en se relevant brusquement pour aussitôt s'écrouler dans le fauteuil à cause de sa perte conséquente de sang.

- « Vous pourriez au moins nous dire merci pour ne pas vous avoir laisser moisir dans le couloir ! » s'indigna Harry en voyant la réaction de Rogue.

Le professeur le regarda de haut en bas comme si Harry n'était qu'une bouse de dragon particulièrement nauséabonde. Avant, il s'en serait complètement moqué et il aurait retourné ce regard mais, là, tout ce qu'il sentit c'était un drôle de sensation au niveau de son cœur. Comme si l'organe allait s'arrêter définitivement après avoir reçu un coup de poignard parfaitement aiguisé. Il écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux mais c'était déjà suffisant pour être repéré par Albus et Severus. Le premier secrètement à la fête, le second à ses questions et tourments.

- « Puisqu'il serait complètement inhumain de vous jeter un sort d'amnésie ou de vous faire boire une potion provoquant les mêmes effets, je pense que quelques explications s'imposent… » débuta Dumbledore en clapant dans ses mains d'un air joyeux tandis que le visage de Rogue se décomposait.

- « Vous n'allez quand même pas leurs dire _ça_ ? » s'offusqua Severus au bord de la syncope.

- « Je pense que vous êtes en mauvaise position pour décider de ça, Severus ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez attaqué Harry et qu'ils ont tous vu votre hémorragie ! _ Ils ont tout vu_ ! » insista Albus en se moquant légèrement alors que le professeur blêmissait à ce rappel.

Le maître des potions se cala dans son siège et croisa les bras en refusant de regarder qui que se soit et en rougissant de plus bel. Chose rare pour l'homme se dit Harry.

- « Comme Harry et Miss Granger l'ont mentionné, le professeur Rogue est bel et bien un vampire pure souche. Seulement, il y a effectivement un petit bémol ! » dit doucement le directeur tandis que Severus grommelait en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Comme vous l'avez observé, Severus souffre de saignements de nez assez… impressionnants dirons-nous. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Oui, mais c'est impossible chez les vampires ! Dès qu'un vampire est blessé, le corps se régénère seul en cas de dommage superficiels et si ils sont plus importants, le vampire doit boire du sang. En aucun cas j'ai lu quelque part qu'un vampire perdait du sang par lui-même sans pouvoir l'arrêter ! » démontra Hermione alors qu'un ricanement se faisait entendre.

- « Alors quand il y a une exception qui n'est pas répertorié dans les livres le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même mentons, Miss Granger ? » railla Severus en retroussant dangereusement ses lèvres.

Hermione rougit brusquement et bafouilla des excuses sans queue ni tête.

- « Voyons Severus, soyez clément avec Miss Granger, elle démontre au moins qu'elle s'intéresse à la question ! » défendit Dumbledore.

- « Vous ne vouliez pas plutôt dire qu'elle a _étudié par cœur_ la question en bonne Miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle est ? » rétorqua le vampire.

Le visage d'Hermione redoubla d'éclats et elle baissa la tête alors que Ron fusillait l'homme du regard durant le laps de temps que dura le silence.

- « Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ? » demanda Harry dune voix blanche.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Affrontement du regard entre les deux concernés sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs qui sentaient que l'orage allait éclater.

- « Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, veuillez regagner vos dortoirs. Harry vous rejoindra plus tard. » ordonna Albus d'une voix ferme alors que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un cil tout comme le professeur.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et se levèrent. La jeune femme déposa délicatement Tizziri sur le bureau en partant et Severus porta immédiatement ses eux sur l'animal.

- « TIZZIRI ! » cria-t-il en pleurnichant et en se ruant sur la boule de poil inanimée.

- « Je pensais que vous le détestiez… » se moqua Albus en voyant le professeur serrer le petit corps contre lui.

Chose qu'il arrêta directement à la remarque pour se laisser aller à un chapelet de jurons en brandissant son poing avec lequel il tenait Tizziri qui reprit conscience dans la tourmente. La chauve-souris n'apprécia pas d'être secouée et donna un coup de dents rageur dans la main de son maître qui le lâcha aussitôt et porta sa main à sa bouche pour suçoter la plaie.

- « Sale bourrique ingrate ! » hurla-t-il à l'animal perché sur une poutre qui le regardait avec des yeux malveillants.

- « Quand vous aurez fini de vous égosiller pour votre morsure, pourriez-vous revenir à la mienne ? » asséna Harry d'un ton polaire.

Severus se figea directement et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui restait de marbre en apparence.

- « Comme si le précieux petit Potter a été choqué de cette morsure ratée ! Je vous ai à peine touché ! » railla le professeur.

- « 'A peine touché' c'est toucher quand même. Pourquoi moi ? Même hors des cours vous me martyrisez ! » rétorqua le Gryffondor.

- « Vous me semblez fort calme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que je suis un vampire… » releva Rogue.

- « Tizziri m'a mis sur le voie - regard meurtrier du mâitre que la bête lui rendit. J'ai fait des recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour appuyer mon hypothèse. Puis j'allais commencer à vous surveiller quand vous m'avez attaqué et donc j'ai eu la réponse tout seul comme un grand ! Il faut dire que les crocs d'un suceur de sang sur votre cou, c'est assez parlant… » ironisa-t-il.

- « Je ne suis pas un suceur de sang. » dit simplement Severus en rougissant légèrement.

- « Arrêtez avec votre mauvaise foi… » murmura Harry en dévisageant l'homme à laide d'un regard galcial qui ne coïncidait pas avec les battements de son cœur.

- « Pour une fois Harry, il ne fait pas preuve de mauvaise foi ! » intervint Albus alors que Severus tripotait ses cheveux nerveusement.

- « Vous venez de me confirmer qu'il est un vampire ! » s'écria Harry en pointant Rogue du doigt.

- « Un vampire, oui, suceur de sang, non ! Nuance, Potter ! Mais bien sûr, vous n'avez pas ce mot répertorié dans votre vocabulaire fragmentaire ! » répliqua le maître des cachots.

Harry serra les poings et les dents avant de plonger dans le regard du professeur. Albus regardait le spectacle avec délectation, tout comme Tizziri. Pour une fois, un élève tenait vraiment tête à l'homme.

- « Avez-vous regardé au tour de vous au moins quand je me suis reculé pour ne pas vous mordre et écroulé par terre ? » demanda brusquement l'aîné.

- « Bien sûr, on aurait dit un bain de sang ! » répondit Harry en se remémorant l'hémorragie.

- « Et bien c'est ce qui m'arrive chaque mois. Je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres. Les vrais vampires sucent le sang des humains, moi, je donne le mien. On n'a jamais trouvé la raison mais mon sang augmente petit à petit et lorsque mon corps arrive à la limite qu'il peut supporter, soit je dois mordre quelqu'un pour transfuser le surplus, soit j'ai une hémorragie nasale.» expliqua Rogue en rougissant et en refusant de regarder le jeune homme qui était figé. « J'étais au bord de la limite lorsque vous étiez en retenue avec moi, je vous ai donc chassé mais cette nuit-ci, vous marchiez dans les couloirs et vous êtes arrivé près de moi alors que mon sang allait jaillir. Mon instinct a senti un humain tout près de moi et j'ai perdu le contrôle ce qui a donné une attaque sur votre auguste personne, Potter. Je n'étais conscient de rien et j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais quand vous avez crié. » finit-il sous le regard bienveillant du directeur.

Harry osa un petit regard en coin et aperçut le yeux mouillés de larmes d'embarras de son professeur. Le choc.

- « Et ? Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose, Severus ? » insista Albus.

- « Je m'excuse, Potter… » grommela le vampire.

Deuxième choc. Rogue _s'excusant_. Bon, peut-être avec un peu de pression derrière mais il s'est quand même _excusé_.

- « Excuse acceptée ! » annonça Harry en souriant à Rogue.

Ce dernier vit le visage du Rouge et Or changer. Jamais le jeune homme ne lui avait sourit de cette manière, sans haine, sans vengeance, sans moquerie… 'Sublime…' pensa l'homme avant de plaquer son masquer impassible sur ses traits et de se raidir sur son siège. La voix chaleureuse et contente, le sourire éclatant et épanoui. Il n'en fallait pas plus et le maître serra imperceptiblement les accoudoirs du fauteuil sous l'effet d'une pique de douleur caractéristique. 'Ne me dites pas que…' s'effraya-t-il en regardant brièvement le Survivant en train de parler à Dumbledore. Nouvelle pique de douleur à même la vue du gosse. Severus se leva rapidement en renversant son siège, s'excusa à peine et se rua hors du bureau pour courir jusqu'à ses appartements alors que son corps tremblait de fatigue et protestait suite à l'effort à fournir.

'Pourquoi diable mon corps réagit à ce gosse ? Jamais il n'avait fait cet effet avant !' réfléchit Severus 'Mauvais signe si mon sang fait des siennes lorsque Potter est dans les parages. De toute façon, je le hais et je l'éviterai comme toujours !' essaya-t-il de se résoudre 'Mais ce sourire… Je voudrais le voir encore et encore…' divagua-t-il avant de se pétrifier dans son salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tizziri retrouva son maître en train de hurler son malheur en frappant sa tête contre la table de la salle à manger. Déjà qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de neurones… pensa méchamment la chauve-souris très compatissante pour son maître adoré.

* * *

- « Harry, ça va ?! » s'écria Hermione en étouffant le jeune homme entre ses bras alors que Ron se renfrognait d'un seul coup.

- « Ca va, il s'est excusé et m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé seulement je ne dirai rien, ordre de Dumbledore. » répondit Harry en se dégageant poliment de l'étreinte en voyant le regard perdu de son meilleur ami. « Je voulais vous demander, comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ce couloir ? » interrogea Harry en coupant l'herbe sous le pied des protestations de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione plongea directement dans ses connaissances et dans les faits.

- « Et bien tu m'as demandé ces choses à propos des vampires et des liens avec les chauve-souris, puis tu tournais autour de Rogue et tu le regardais souvent avec un air de comploteur. J'ai fait semblant de rien mais quand la chauve-souris s'est ruée sur toi et quand j'ai remarqué l'attitude de Rogue en voyant ça, je suis allée faire un saut à la bibliothèque. Quand j'ai lu ce qui m'intéressait, je me suis ruée dans la salle commune et j'ai expliqué brièvement la situation à Ron. J'ai vu sur la carte que tu étais près de Rogue et on n'est directement parti te retrouver. Seulement, quand on t'a rejoint, Rogue était déjà dans les bégonias et toi en état de choc avec un beau fond rouge écarlate dans tout le couloir. Tu connais la suite ! » débita rapidement la jeune femme.

Harry soupira et se dirigea comme un fantôme vers son dortoir sous le regard cuisant de ses amis. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon de pyjama et s'affala sur son lit après avoir tiré les rideaux. La paix. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il ferma les yeux et des images lui revinrent. _Ses_ crocs et _son_ souffle sur sa peau. Harry sentit brusquement comme un courant d'air un niveau de son cou et gémit à ce contact bref et purement imaginatif. Il revit les rougissements de _son_ maître de potions et _ses_ yeux remplis de larmes de honte. Son sexe se gorgea de désir rien qu'aux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Le Survivant mordit sa lèvre inférieure et glissa lentement sa main droite sur son torse pour aller ensuite s'aventurer au delà de la limite du tissu qui abritait sa virilité dressée. Sa main glacée effleura sa peau chaude et sensible. Il crut mourir juste à cette caresse aérienne. Il se touchait du bout des doigts et parcourait doucement sa verge en repensant à _ses_ yeux si noirs, si profonds, si inaccessibles. Il caressa son gland rougi en des petits cercles alors que sa semence commençait à suinter. '_Je m'excuse, Potter…_' Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux puis renversa sa tête en arrière en s'empêchant de crier alors qu'il se prenait entièrement dans la main et qu'il se masturbait énergiquement. La voix de Severus le rendit dingue. Elle ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, il imaginait que c'était cette grande main fine et blanche comme la mort qui le saisissait pour lui faire atteindre l'extase comme jamais auparavant. Harry augmenta encore les mouvements et son souffle devint erratique, ses joues étaient extrêmement rouges et ses yeux pleuraient presque tant le plaisir montait. Il sentait qu'il allait venir. Son corps s'arquait de plus en plus sur le matelas et quand il revécut la sensation des crocs qui commençaient à percer sa peau, il étouffa un cri de jouissance et se répandit soudainement sur son corps et ses draps. Secoué par les spasmes, il lança un rapide evanesco et récupéra son souffle petit à petit en priant pour avoir été assez discret.

Harry se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit paisiblement avec pour dernière image celle d'un professeur austère triturant ses cheveux comme un enfant gêné. Mais il ne pouvait pas, un vampire… Non : inaccessible… Et dire qu'il avait crié au lieu de se faire mordre… Quel imbécile il faisait…

* * *

- « Rends-moi ça, sale bestiole ! » cria Severus en coursant Tizziri dans toute la chambre.

Cri perçant qui signifiait 'Va te faire cuire un œuf de dragon vampire raté !' alors que l'animal volait avec un exemplaire d'un magazine moldu de porno gay exclusivement masculin. Tizziri alla se réfugier dans un coin du plafond, sur une poutre apparente, et regarda la revue. Son maître devait vraiment être frustré et désespéré pour se rabattre sur ces moyens. Il devait vraiment être à son plan de secours dans sa vie sentimentale inexistante. Le maître des cachots entendit sa chauve-souris émettre son opinion car elle couinait ironiquement du haut de sa cachette. Rogue vit rouge.

- « Accio rev… » commença-t-il avant de rougir sous le regard noir et moqueur de son animal.

'Même ça il n'arrive pas à le dire et à l'assumer…' pensa Tizziri. Pitoyable.

Rogue poussa un cri d'impuissance, attrapa un coussin et l'envoya droit sur la bestiole qui cria et s'envola rapidement alors que l'objet s'écrasait pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le magazine tomba et Severus l'agrippa dans un cri triomphal.

'Complètement à la masse !' conclut le nocturne en voyant son maître faire la danse de la victoire sur le fauteuil jouxtant le lit.

Severus se calma et se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit en feuilletant la revue. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si il n'avait jamais eu personne, si ? Déjà qu'être vampire limite les choix mais être en plus le seul raté de tout l'univers vampirique… Alors autant faire comme ça ! Même si ça aurait déplu à ses parents qui voulaient à tout prix le caser. A cette pensée furtive, Rogue écarquilla sensiblement les yeux. Ses parents…

- « PAPA, MAMAN, JE M'EXCUSE ! » cria-t-il en envoyant valdinguer sa revue et en faisant des roulés boulés sur son lit.

'Ça y est ça recommence…' se plaignit mentalement Tizziri alors qu'il se posait délicatement et qu'il se couchait tranquillement sur son coussin. Il sentit son maître s'allonger et vit qu'il éteignit les lumières après avoir fait sa petite crise. Il fallait vraiment remédier à ce célibat prolongé… Même si ça déplairait à son maître, Tizziri décida de fourrer son museau et de lui trouver un partenaire qui lui conviendrait plus que parfaitement.

* * *

Fin du 4ème chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas de date fixe pour le cinquième car demain = dernier jour de congé *déprime* Donc voilà :P J'espère que vous avez aimé :P La relation va vraiment commencer avec Tizziri comme secours :DDD

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 ! On avance nettement normalement, un petit pas pour les lecteurs, un grand pas pour le couple XD Bon, j'ai repris les cours mais je me concentre plus sur la neige et le gel pour ne pas me manger le sol avec une jambe cassée à la clé --" J'ai commencé à écrire le six mais par petites doses et il n'est pas fini. Il faudra certainement attendre le week-end et encore... (vive les cursives en latin et les exposés sur la fuite du temps en grec, un pur régal...) Sinon, comme d'habitude, MERCI pour toutes ces reviews *énergique et a du peps à revendre*

La'ienth : Tu vas être contente alors :P On peut dire que c'est un chapitre +- spécial Tizziri. Il y en aura peut-être un autre mais je ne dis rien de plus :P

Atria97 : Merci pour tes compliments :PPP Pour la rentrée, j'espère que tu t'en es tiré(e) XD J'espère aussi que tu ne vas pas résister à ce chapitre :P

Stormtrooper2 : Il n'est pas jaloux (pas encore, niarkkk) mais c'est juste le sang qui réagit quand il pose ses yeux sur Harry ;) Pour Potter, ça avance aussi et ce chapitre peut être considéré comme un tournant.

CleoMcphee : Merci bcp ;)

Tania-sama : Bonne année à toi aussi et pareil pour les voeux :P J'adore maltraiter les perso XD J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ;)

Brigitte : Merci pour Tizzir :P Bonne année aussi ;)

Real or not : XD Merci pour les relations :P Je me suis inspirée des miennes --" XD

Nounou : Merci ;)

Zekiro : XDDDD Bonne année à toi aussi :PPP Ca va ? Je n'ai pas été trop longue pour la suite ? XD

Assomoir : Merci beaucoup ! :D Et oui, effectivement, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça booste :PPP

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci bcp pour mon annif *se prosterne* Moi, je prends le train --" et là où j'habite, ces paumés ne mettent pas du sel sur le verglas mais du sable (oui oui, c'est existe --") J'en ai marre, j'arrête pas de me rattraper constamment pour ne pas me planter en beauté. Les trains ont du retard ou sont annulés, les escaliers sont en pierre 'blueues' et ne parlons pas des voies gelées et des marches pieds casse-gueule... Et dire que je suis en secondaire donc tt le temps des horaires fixes donc obligée d'aller à l'école et d'être dehors dès 6h30 du mat pour revenir à 17h --" Beuh... Vie cruelle XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous(tes) !!! =DDD

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

Tizziri passa à l'action le lendemain. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit aux indices dont il disposait pour trouver quelqu'un susceptible d'aimer son cher maître insociable et détesté par tous depuis le début de sa vie si on ne compte pas ses parents. La chauve-souris soupira, le boulot n'allait pas être simple… A moins que… L'animal se rappela du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux magnifiquement verts. Son maître lui parlait même si c'était en crachant ses cordes vocales, il avait failli le mordre même si il en était mentalement inconscient et Harry osait le défier, le remballer et lui crier dessus. Pas comme ses peureux d'élèves pleurotes des autres années. Pour Tizziri, il avait trouvé la victime parfaite pour succomber au vampire raté surtout vu de la façon dont ils se regardaient… Il n'y avait pas que de la haine à certains moments.

'A l'attaque !' se motiva-t-il en volant rapidement dans les couloirs.

Il rôdait tel un prédateur quand il vit enfin la crinière de jais qu'il devait jeter dans les bras de Rogue. Tizziri poussa un cri perçant, faisant retourner tout les élèves sur son passage, et alla se fourrer droit dans la robe d'Harry qui se demandait si il n'avait pas une impression de déjà vu. Le Rouge et Or regarda l'animal droit dans les yeux et ce dernier adopta un regard flamboyant. Harry avait la désagréable sensation que la chauve-souris le détaillait physiquement.

Tizziri balayait son regard sur le corps du Survivant. Bien qu'il était manifestement jeune par rapport à son maître, il était formé pour être admiré et aimé : une chevelure qui donnait envie de l'ébouriffer un peu plus, de la caresser ou d'entortiller ses doigts dedans, des yeux verts sublimes pour lesquels on tuerait afin qu'ils nous regardent une seule fois, une peau bronzée délicatement et si douce qu'on se faisait violence pour ne pas la toucher, l'effleurer et la lécher pour en goûter sa saveur, des lèvres rosées et pulpeuses appelant à être mordillées et embrassées avec amour, tendresse et passion, un cou fin et masculin tout en restant gracieux, un corps mince et musclé par le sport et des jambes à tomber… Non, on n'en pas douter, il était le mâle de la situation ! La chauve-souris couina de satisfaction et s'envola aussitôt retrouver son maître sous les yeux surpris d'un Harry qui arborait une mine soucieuse.

* * *

'Peut-être qu'Harry est trop bien pour lui…' pensa Tizziri en observant Severus sous sa douche avant sa première heure de cours qui se déroulerait dans la fin de l'après-midi. Il devait rester planqué tout en jouant les voyeurs pour ne pas se faire épiler les poils un à un et se faire broyer les ailes. C'était la première fois qu'il détaillait l'homme de trente-cinq ans. Il dépassait son élève d'à peu près dix centimètres, il possédait une peau blanche comme la mort – on pouvait le confondre facilement à un cadavre – qui contrastait à son avantage avec la noirceur de son aura, de ses cheveux gras – Tizziri soupira à cette remarque, il devrait remédier à ce problème car c'était un véritable tue l'amour ! – et de ses yeux similaires à deux trous noirs où on pourrait s'y noyer. En tant qu'adulte, le maître de potions avait une fine ligne de poils à partir du nombril qui s'élargissait et s'étoffait jusqu'à son entre-jambe – qui n'a pas servi à grand chose dans sa vie pour le moment à part deux ou trois aventures lors de beuveries accidentelles. Severus était musclé grâce à la guerre qu'il avait mené mais il avait son lot de quelques cicatrices et ce tatouage qu'il cherchait à tout prix à cacher. Ses jambes étaient longues et, bien que plus larges que Potter, maigrelettes pour un homme de sa stature. Tizziri battit silencieusement des ailes et alla attraper un échantillon de shampoing échoué près d'un évier. Il le déboucha facilement avec ses crocs et porta le flacon au-dessus de la cabine de douche.

'Un… Deux… Trois !' compta mentalement la chauve-souris en renversant le liquide sur le crâne du professeur qui haussa un sourcil et porta une main sur son cuir-chevelu pour identifier cette sensation gluante et lorsqu'il leva les yeux… Tizziri.

Tizziri profita de cet instant pour attaquer la main de son maître qui cria d'indignation. L'animal attaquait ses cheveux à tout les endroits possibles et inimaginables. Severus essayait de choper la bestiole mais n'arrivait qu'à s'entortiller les doigts dans les cheveux et cracher la mousse du shampoing qui coulait sur tout son visage jusqu'à sa bouche. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat en aveugle, Rogue réussit à agripper Tizziri. Un rictus de victoire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il marchait vers la porte de salle de bain pour jeter le nocturne dehors. Nocturne qui était fier de son coup : d'une manière cachée, il avait réussi à renverser du shampoing sur Rogue ( Tizziri vs Rogue : 1-0) puis à attaquer sa tête pour faire pénétrer le liquide sur tout le cuir chevelu (2-0) pour ensuite forcer son maître à tenter de l'attraper pour faire mousser le savon afin de nettoyer sa tignasse grasse à souhaits (3-0).

L'homme austère retourna sur sa douche et soupira en apercevant sa tête transformer en une barbe à papa de couleur blanche et noire selon les zones. Même si il avait foutu Tizziri hors de la salle d'eau, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait gagné la guerre. Il vit le mot 'loser' s'inscrire devant ses yeux et rougit sensiblement. Il n'avait vraiment aucun contrôle sur _sa_ chauve-souris. Et dire qu'il devrait supporter des cheveux propres toute la journée… Sa réputation de tyran allait se voir amputer d'un élément capital…

Tizziri attendit patiemment que le maître des cachots sorte de la salle de bain après le combat de catch musclé. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il se retrouva nez à museau avec un Severus aux cheveux encore mouillés qui ondulaient légèrement mais qui sentaient divinement bons et brillaient d'une propreté nouvelle.

BAM !

Coussin fatal en guise de vengeance du maître qui voulait assurer ainsi qui était le big-boss entre la bête et l'homme. En vain ! Tizziri se remit du choc et se rua sur une revue érotique perdue dans le salon pour la déchiqueter. Une chose en moins qui se révélait être compromettante pour ses plans.

- « SALE BESTIOLE ! » cria Severus en sauvant le reste du papier détruit.

La chauve-souris couina son 'Je m'en fous !' et s'envola par la fenêtre pour aller retrouver le jeune Gryffondor alors que le professeur hurlait après lui.

* * *

- « Harry ? » appela doucement Hermione de peur de le faire exploser « Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en débarrasser ? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence avant de déglutir au regard meurtrier que lui lança le Survivant.

Tizziri s'amusait bien. Il n'arrêtait pas de suivre le jeune homme à la trace. Ce dernier avait un arôme très subtil et, dedans, il ne trouvait aucune odeur de 'souillure sexuelle'. Décidément parfait ! Il n'avait aucune expérience hormis deux baisers avec deux filles différentes apparemment mais les odeurs étaient vieilles donc il ne pouvait rien affirmer. L'animal voyait une veine commencer à battre à la tempe d'Harry. Avec un peu de chance, le Survivant allait l'attraper et le rendre à son maître et, là, Tizziri pourrait improviser. Seulement, il devait d'abord s'occuper du cours de potions qui allait débuter et il comptait bien préparer le terrain et savoir si il devrait aller plus loin grâce à l'accord des phéromones. (_nda : particularité de Tizziri : odorat surdéveloppé même pour sa race, il est capable de retracer les odeurs sur un laps de temps impressionnants et sent les phéromones quand il force un peu sur cette capacité._)

- « Ça fout le trouille de voir à quel point elle est scotchée à toi mais ce qui est encore plus effrayant, c'est que cette sale bête appartient à une autre sale bête dite Roguienne. » s'exclama Ron en se tenant loin de Tizziri dont les poils se hérissaient déjà à l'insulte du rouquin.

- « Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi de la trimballer avec moi comme un gentil petit toutou affectueux ?! » ragea Harry entre ses dents.

Tizziri se vexa nettement mais mordit sur sa chique et se plaqua contre le torse du jeune homme en tremblotant et en le regardant avec un air de chien battu. Les trois Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent et s'émurent. Hermione fit un 'Oohhhhhh', Ron gratouilla la tête de la chauve-souris tandis qu'Harry la prenait dans sa main en lui chatouillant le buste.

'Tous pareil !' pensa Tizziri en continuant sa comédie de pauvre petite chose en manque d'amour.

Les élèves arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de la classe de potions où Rogue les attendait avec une humeur massacrante due à cette petite aventure matinale. Tizziri couinait en ricanant rien qu'en appréhendant de voir la réaction des élèves face à leur professeur _shampouiné. _

La porte s'ouvrit magiquement et en douceur. Premier choc pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard habitués à une entrée en force dans la matière. Les élèves, apeurés plus que d'habitude devant cette attitude inhabituelle et miraculeuse, entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour se figer devant le scoop de l'année : Rogue avec une masse de cheveux parfaitement lisses de propreté, souples et soyeux et non pas avec une masse d'ordures de fritures greffée sur le crâne. Merlin existe !

Rogue leva les yeux pour dévisager ses élèves d'un regard noir qui les dissuaderait de faire un seul commentaire ou geste. Il fusilla tout le monde quand son regard tomba sur Potter. Pointe de douleur inégalée et son sang influa à ses oreilles. Il resta impassible même si il serra légèrement les dents et commença son cours d'une voix polaire agrémentée d'un stress communicatif.

Harry fut saisi d'un rougissement important lorsque le regard de l'homme le brûla de sa noirceur. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'attela rapidement à sa potion et faisant abstraction de son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Tizziri sentit soudainement l'odeur du sang et retourna directement sa tête vers son maître qui était crispé plus que d'habitude et essuyait un filet de sang coulant de sa narine. Son sang augmentait, il en était certain : il sentait quand son maître avait ses crises. A peine avait-il eu le temps de noter ce fait qu'il sentit des phéromones émaner du corps sur lequel il était accroché. Elles lui chatouillaient le museau à tel point que ça en devait insupportable même si elles s'étaient nettement calmées à partir du moment où Harry commença sa potion. La chauve-souris remarqua que c'était du au bref contact visuel entre lui et son professeur lequel avait réagi par la création de son sang.

'C'est très bon tout ça !' se réjouit Tizziri toujours pas repéré par Severus occupé à éviter le jeune Gryffondor par tout les moyens.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement raté sa potion. Ses mains n'avaient pas arrêté de trembler, son cœur s'emballait à chaque mouvement de Rogue et il ne pouvait plus contenir ses maints rougissements et réactions physiques douteuses et embarrassantes. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur où ce dernier se recula brusquement lorsqu'il déposa son flacon de mixture non-identifiée. Le cœur d'Harry tomba dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux avant qu'il ne se rattrape mentalement en se demandant pourquoi diable ressentait-il ça et pour pratiquement rien en plus…

Severus tomba presque de son siège en reculant précipitamment pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son élève. Son sang bouillonnait de plus en plus quand Potter était dans le secteur et qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il sentit un filet de sang couler d'une de ses narines pour la seconde fois et l'essuya rapidement. 'Encore ? J'ai déjà saigné hier !' se lamenta Rogue en reprenant son masque de froideur qui tomba bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut Tizziri collé contre un Harry le caressant machinalement avec tendresse. Ses crocs sortirent mais non par besoin de mordre mais par… 'Jalousie ?' s'écria le professeur dans sa tête en se calmant directement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Pourtant, quand il voyait le fils de son ennemi cajoler son animal et pas lui, son cœur se serrait et il criait à la trahison or il n'y avait rien entre eux à part de la haine, non ?

Tizziri observa la scène. Il fallait agir et vite. Alors qu'Harry tournait le dos pour s'en aller le dernier et que Rogue préparait une pile de correction, la chauve-souris donna des coups d'ailes sans pour autant abandonner Harry et hurla à la mort. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et regarda le spectacle, impuissant. Il essayait pourtant de la décrocher ou de partir de la pièce mais elle redoublait d'efforts physiques et vocaux pour rester. Le Survivant entendit un soupir et des pas se diriger vers lui.

Rogue avançait en apnée vers le Rouge et Or. Ne pas le toucher, ne pas le regarder, rester zen.

- « Tizziri, laisse Potter tranquille ! » ordonna le professeur d'une voix autoritaire.

Couinement purement négatif et moqueur en guise de réponse accompagné d'une vue imprenable sur les crocs de la bestiole.

- « Vous pourriez lui mettre une laisse ! Votre chauve-souris n'arrête pas de me harceler ! » se plaignit Harry en s'éloignant imperceptiblement de l'homme alors qu'une région de son corps commençait à être particulièrement active.

- « Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Et puis, vous comme moi êtes libre ? Alors pourquoi pas Tizziri ? » répliqua Severus en croisant les bras alors qu'il résistait pour ne pas se plier en deux sous la douleur.

- « Ben voyons ! Tant que ça peut me faire du tort, tout est bon ! » cracha Harry d'une voix furieuse mais plus contre lui-même que contre son aîné.

'Ça chauffe ! C'est le moment idéal !' se dit la dite bestiole avant de commencer à mordre la robe d'Harry qui cria et essaya de l'envoyer valdinguer ailleurs.

Rogue, voyant cela, ne laissa pas passer l'affront et tenta d'aider le jeune homme en tirant Tizziri de son côté. La chauve-souris cria de victoire et s'envola précipitamment en chandelle vers le haut de la pièce. Harry, emporté par son élan pour la repousser, tomba sur son professeur, lui-même emporté par son propre élan mais en arrière. Tizziri s'en alla rapidement du bureau. Les aider, c'était ok, mais il ne voulait pas assister à ce genre de choses, très peu pour lui !

Harry était rouge de honte autant que l'était son professeur. Les deux paires d'yeux s'étaient accroché l'une à l'autre et ne se lâchaient plus. Rogue porta ses mains à son visage et recouvrit sa bouche et son nez alors que ses yeux pleuraient. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne devait-il pas arriver chaque mois seulement ? Et non pas deux jours de suite ?

Le professeur ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement en sentant deux mains douces et chaudes venir écarter ses mains alors que les doigts se croisaient. Harry plissa les yeux en regardant les crocs de l'homme qui faiblissait à vue d'œil.

- « Potter… je… je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps… Partez… » supplia presque Severus en sentant la perte de contrôle rôder en son être.

- « Non, hors de question ! » répliqua Harry avec conviction en inversant les positions « Je ne referai pas la même erreur deux fois pour regretter encore par la suite ! » révéla-t-il « Depuis que vous m'avez attaqué, je ne cesse de regretter de vous avoir stoppé ! Alors, mordez-moi ! » insista le jeune homme.

L'homme le regarda avec un air incrédule. Personne ne voudrait se faire mordre et encore moins Potter, surtout par lui, son professeur détesté. Rogue tenta un ultime mouvement de recul mais Harry l'attrapa par les bras.

- « Votre faiblesse est étonnante quand vous êtes victime de votre nature… » susurra le Gryffondor par pure provocation.

Les yeux de Rogue s'enflammèrent, il se dégagea des bras de son élève et se plaqua contre lui en tenant les poignets de sa victime consentie. Harry regarda une derrière fois le visage de l'homme. Les crocs suintant de salive, le regard sauvage, les cheveux tombant sur les côtés et le souffle haletant. Un être dans toute sa puissance et domination. Le Survivant releva la tête vers la droite en laissant libre accès à son artère. Son cœur s'affolait et il se durcit encore plus. Le vampire sentit l'érection du jeune homme contre sa jambe mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il plongea sur la gorge qui l'appelait de toutes ses forces et planta ses crocs dans la veine palpitante sans aucune douceur. Harry ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il sentit deux piqûres lui transpercer la peau. Les traits de Severus s'affaissèrent de soulagement et de bien-être. Il retira soigneusement ses canines après avoir donner plus de sang que nécessaire. Il se redressa en regardant son œuvre, à savoir un Harry pantelant, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et pourvus de deux marques parfaitement cylindriques sur le cou.

- « Potter ? » appela prudemment Severus en posant une main sur la joue d'Harry.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit faiblement avant de tomber dans les pommes en figeant son sourire. L'homme en resta bouche-bée. Sourire après une attaque ? Il était donc sérieux en voulant qu'il le morde ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Severus avait un problème sur les bras : que faire de Potter ? Il réfléchit durant quelques secondes et une seule solution s'imposa à lui : le mettre dans ses appartements et tâcher de faire disparaître les blessures qu'il avait faites. Il prit Harry dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse fragile et courut jusqu'à ses appartements en espérant ne croiser personne.

Le professeur, hors d'haleine, arriva bien vite devant sa porte et chuchota le mot de passe. Il installa Harry sur le canapé et mit une couverture sur lui. Il entendit un léger cri et vit que Tizziri les regardait avec, pour la première fois, un regard fier et bienveillant envers son maître. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant cette attitude de la part de la chauve-souris qui couina de protestation en regardant le jeune homme évanoui. Rogue porta son regard sur le visage de Potter et rougit en retombant sur ce sourire qui lui avait été adressé à lui seul après sa morsure. Ce sourire, _son _sourire. Cette bouche, _sa _bouche. Severus se pencha doucement sur le visage d'Harry et ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le professeur s'arrêta net et se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain comme un gosse sous le regard surpris de son élève et sous les couinements hilares de sa chauve-souris.

'Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! Pourquoi je me suis enfui comme un enfant en faute ?! Je ne suis qu'un crétin !' se réprimanda mentalement Severus, assis par terre avec le dos appuyé contre la porte, tâchant de se remettre de sa peur blueue.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry restait comme deux ronds de flan sur le canapé alors que Tizziri ne se remettait pas de son fou-rire. Son maître l'étonnera toujours dans sa bêtise ! Le jeune homme regarda la chauve-souris et posa un index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer gentiment de se taire puis fit un signe pour qu'elle vienne vers lui. L'animal s'arrêta de pouffer difficilement puis s'envola et se posta dans la main d'Harry.

- « Tu veux bien m'aider, Tizziri ? » chuchota-il doucement.

En guise de réponse, les minuscules yeux noirs brillèrent de milles feux.

'Il va me hurler dessus dès qu'il va me voir si je sors ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? M'excuser ? Réfuter ses accusations ? Au secours !' paniquait le professeur sur son carrelage.

Il remonta ses jambes sur son ventre et les enserra avec ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et regardait le mur avec des yeux vides et inexpressifs. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça avant. Jamais il ne se serait laisser aller. Que lui arrivait-il ? Alors qu'il était dans ses grandes questions fondamentales sur son existence minable, il entendit un bruit dans le salon. Il se redressa d'un élan et plaqua son œil contre la serrure. Tout ce qu'il vit c'est qu'Harry n'était plus là et que la cape sur la porte d'entrée se balançait lentement comme si elle avait été claquée. Il était parti. Severus se releva doucement et rentra suspicieusement dans son salon. Tizziri était la tête en bas au plafond et lui lança un regard empli de malice. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était trop calme.

- « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gay, professeur ! » dit Harry derrière la porte de la salle de bain que Severus avait envoyée contre le mur un peu plus tôt.

Le jeune homme tenait un bout de la revue déchiquetée le matin même. Un bout montrant une scène explicite entre deux hommes. Rogue lui arracha le papier des mains alors qu'il rougissait et tournait le dos à son élève.

- « C'était le numéro du mois de septembre, je me trompe ? » questionna innocemment Harry.

Le professeur se pétrifia et regarda en coin le Survivant qui lui souriait tendrement en ayant les yeux mis-clos et la tête penchée sur le côté. 'Sale mioche !' pesta Severus 'Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison ! Mais…mais attends une minute…'

- « Comment savez-vous que c'est celui de septembre ? » demanda le maître des cachots d'un air curieux.

- « Je fais moi-même ma collection, vous savez ! Depuis septembre pour être précis. » fut la réponse lâchée de but en blanc.

Harry se fit dévisagé par un Severus droit comme un 'i' avec des souaffles greffés à la place des yeux.

- « Vous n'êtes quand même pas… » commença-t-il d'une voix blanche et lointaine.

- « Homosexuel ? A vrai dire, j'ai commencé à désirer un homme depuis ce fameux mois de septembre… Un seul et unique homme, le seul depuis le début de ma réelle vie affective. » révéla Harry en s'approchant dangereusement de son aîné dans un silence religieux.

Silence qui fut rompu momentanément par un cri de Tizziri qui s'enfuyait de la pièce en un vol de détresse. Harry sourit ironiquement à la réaction de la bestiole. Plus il s'approchait à pas lents et mesurés, plus Severus reculait en s'empêchant de trembler de la peur due à l'anticipation qui naissait en lui. L'homme se heurta contre sa porte et ferma un instant les yeux alors qu'une douleur s'insinuait dans son dos. Il les écarquilla bien vite lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud au souffle haletant se coller contre lui.

- « Dégagez, Pot… » eut-il juste le temps de dire avant que ses lèvres ne soient accaparées par une bouche mutine qui l'embrassait avec tendresse.

Harry n'approfondit pas le baiser et se retira bien vite même si son cœur menaça d'exploser de déception à cette action. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son professeur aux joues rosies et caressa ses lèvres avec son index. Si fines…

- « Voulez-vous toujours me voir 'dégager' ? » murmura Harry.

Les yeux noirs s'embrasèrent et Rogue ramena Harry en une étreinte contre son torse dans un élan de possessivité.

- « Soit vous partez maintenant et rien de tout cela s'est passé, soit vous restez mais je ne tolérerai pas de vous voir partir ou appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, Potter ! » dit Severus d'une voix autoritaire à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Le Survivant laissa échapper un rire dans sa bouche et posa ses mains sur les omoplates de l'homme, acceptant ainsi le câlin ainsi que de rester à ses côtés. Un vrai câlin que Severus n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents durant sa petite enfance.

- « Je ne prétends pas vous aimer. Pas encore. Vous m'attirez et je veux vous aider autant que je le peux. J'aspire aussi à vous connaître tant mentalement que physiquement et je ferai tout pour y parvenir, professeur… » chuchota Harry d'une voix mystérieuse.

Severus rougit dans le dos du jeune homme et le serra encore plus contre lui ou peut-être était-ce lui qui se faisait enlacer avec tant de tendresse et de possessivité. Qu'importe…

'Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il ne manque plus qu'ils s'entendent et tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Moi aussi, je vais tout faire pour que vous y arriviez, mes chers !' s'enquit Tizziri en surveillant à travers la fente de la porte de la chambre donnant sur le salon.

L'aîné rompit ce moment d'affection et se recula de Potter. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face. Un froid glacial tomba dans l'appartement.

- « Je vais soigner les blessures laissées par mes crocs afin que personne ne sache… » annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre en se dirigeant telle une ombre vers son armoire personnelle.

Harry le laissa faire et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Rogue s'approcha de lui et le Survivant pencha la tête sur le côté afin de faciliter les soins et ferma les yeux en s'attendant à une sorte de brûlure horrible. L'homme plongea deux doigts dans une crème bleutée et en tartina généreusement les plaies de son élève. Il commença à masser et à faire pénétrer l'onguent qui adoptait une couleur transparente au fur et à mesure que les blessures disparaissaient alors que le Gryffondor gémissait d'abord de douleur vu que la morsure était récente puis de soulagement et de contentement en sentant la crème agir sur sa peau meurtrie et frissonnait à ce contact non pas douloureux mais glacé. Severus arrêta de palper la peau alors qu'un picotement le saisissait aux ailes du nez. Il porta machinalement sa main à son nez , ce qui n'échappa guère à Harry.

- « Devrais-je partir ? » chuchota-il en voyant l'homme se pincer l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

- « Je crois que ce serait plus raisonnable, Potter. De plus, Granger et Weasley doivent s'inquiéter en se rendant compte que notre 'entretien' est d'une durée interminable. » répondit l'homme d'une voix nasillarde tandis qu'il respirait lentement pour se calmer. « Partez ! » ordonna-t-il en voyant que le jeune homme se rapprochait de lui d'un air soucieux.

Harry se stoppa et plissa les yeux. L'attitude de l'homme était devenue hostile et polaire. Mauvais signe. Il se redressa et tourna les talons pour s'en aller sans demander son reste. Le Survivant claqua la porte et coura jusqu'à son dortoir. Rogue inspira profondément et s'effondra sur le divan. Si il revoyait son élève ce week-end, ce serait la crise assurée avec une morsure à la clé. Et en sachant que la première s'était soldée par un baiser chaste et un accord follement irraisonné et dicté par le cœur, la deuxième serait assurément plus que dangereuse.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du cinquième ^^ Vous avez aimé ? :P Je pense qu'Harry et que Tizziri vont bien s'entendre dans le futur ^^ Pauvre Severus *cornes de diable qui poussent* Le prochain chapitre n'est pas fini, il va falloir le remanier voire réécrire ce que j'ai déjà fait. Et vu que les cours ont recommencé, les profs canardent les élèves --" Donc, pas de dates fixes, désolée... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^

Reviews ? :PP

Bisous ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le sixième chapitre qui a été plus long à arriver. Après une semaine de cours, j'ai les yeux éclatés de fatigue, le corps endolori de froid, le nez explosé avec des saignements fréquents dus au froid (putain de verglas, de neige et de vent). J'aurai certainement moins le temps d'écrire car je commence à dessiner tout doucement et je vais probablement prendre des cours en plus d'apprendre par moi-même. Je veux essayer de combiner écrits et dessins. J'espère que ça marchera :D Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça faut chaud au cœur par ce froid piquant! Arigato!

La'ienth : Merci de m'adorer mais je ne sais pas si je le mérite XD Rogue ne va pas rester dans _son _lit mais dans un autre. Mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre :P

Stormtrooper2 : Je ne vais pas faire de lien calice-vampire. C'est trop banal :P Pour l'annonce, ça viendra ;) mais pas mnt xD

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Eli, tu sais ce que je pense du surnom =D Génialissime ^^

Tania-sama : Tizziri, the chauve-souris qui réussit tout :P

Dralixia : Je n'y avais pas pensé pour être honnête ^^ Mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête :P

Holybleu : Effectivement, normalement on pète la forme. Mais qui a dit qu'Harry est normal ? :P Pour Severus, la question ne se posa même pas *le gros raté de l'histoire XD*

Cleo McPhee : Enfin mordu, éh oui ^^ Ca va avancer mnt ;)

Draym : Merci bcp ! :P Copine pour les saignements ! Mais moi, c'est dès qu'il y a un écart de température ou que je m'énerve ! C'est assez 'chiant'!

Nounou : Merci ;)

Sophia95100 : Merci bcp :P

Brigitte : Héhé :P Il y aura peut-être d'autres couples, je réfléchis.

CacilieBlaas : Vrai pour les chatons ? =DDD Kiaaaaaaaaa ! Il ressemble à quoi ? :P Tu me diras si il a un caractère comme mon Tizziri ? :PP Ça risque d'être un coco ! XD

Zekiro : Deux suites ? Pourtant j'avais posté le 4ème quatre jours avant le cinq :P Tu vas me tuer pour la fin de ce chap :PPP

Iloveyaoi972 : Merci beaucoup :P Harry est très entreprenant, oh oui... et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant !

Atria97 : J'espère que tu réussis à t'en sortir pour l'école :P Et que tu vas aimer la suite de ma fic :P

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! :PPPP

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

_Vacances de Noël à Poudlard_

Harry galérait sur un devoir de MacGonagall tout comme Ron qui tabassait un coussin pour se détendre les nerfs. Il faut dire qu'expliquer en long, en large et en travers la démarche et le sort pour changer une table de chêne en un cheval majestueux et non boiteux n'avait rien d'une broutille. Le jeune homme soupira alors que son meilleur ami allait chercher Hermione à la rescousse qui refusa tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas terminé : les corriger, ok, les faire à leur place, plutôt rêver ! Le rouquin partit dans des accusations envers la jeune femme brune qui répliquait véhément aux propos. La tension montait d'un cran et Harry s'excusa bien vite puis partit rapidement du dortoir où Ron lâchait un 'Krum' retentissant. Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à tendre l'oreille pour savoir comment diable ce canard humanoïde s'était retrouvé dans la tempête et déboula derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui discutait des derniers potins avec Violette.

Il avait vu la crise de Severus début octobre et le mois de décembre était déjà arrivé. Ca faisait trois mois qu'il apprenait à percer petit à petit la carapace carabinée de l'homme afin de devenir complice avec lui. Son professeur avait un sale caractère mais c'était pour mieux cacher une vie de rejet et de solitude ainsi qu'une sensibilité hors norme quand on savait quel point attaquer. Rogue l'avait mordu une seule fois : lorsqu'il lui avait demandé. Harry déambulait dans les couloirs en se demandant quand Severus allait le croquer pour la deuxième fois. Bien que c'était un peu douloureux, il n'attendait que ça… Trois mois à côtoyer – même à distance (jeux de regards, brèves échanges gestuels et verbaux [insultes et sarcasmes en cours, excuses difficiles en privé de la part des deux partis],…) - la terreur des cachots, trois mois à le désirer de plus en plus, trois mois à l'observer, trois mois à le connaître lentement, trois mois pour se plonger dans ses sentiments, trois mois pour réaliser qu'il tombait amoureux de l'homme.

Il avait un allié dans sa poche en tout cas alias Tizziri le terrible. Harry avait eu le temps de remarquer que la chauve-souris menait son maître en bourrique, qu'elle faisait les quatre cents coups, qu'elle était aussi vindicative mais attachante. Le pire et le comble pour Severus : Harry comprenait mieux l'animal que lui-même, le vampire de la situation. Il aimait comploter avec Tizziri d'ailleurs, ça rendait toujours dingue 'le pauvre vieux Rogue' comme ils l'aimaient l'appeler pour le faire sortir hors de ses gonds. En parlant de la bestiole, on voit le bout de son museau.

- « Salut Tizziri ! » s'exclama Harry en voyant la chauve-souris arriver du fond du couloir.

L'animal aperçut le jeune homme qui l'appelait et fondit sur lui dans un cri joyeux et soulagé. Il se pressa légèrement contre le torse d'Harry avant de lâcher une série de couinements stressés et rapides. Le Gryffondor prit la bête dans sa main et le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Il y a quelque chose avec Rogue, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Rogue avait déjà saigné plusieurs fois au mois de novembre car il avait refusé de l'appeler pour se soulager de son surplus. Comment il le savait alors qu'il n'avait pas été mordu ? Super informateur velu à la rescousse pour qui le maître des cachots n'avait plus aucun secret.

Nouveau cri, bref et perçant, en signe d'affirmation. Harry lâcha Tizziri et commença à courir en le suivant qui lui indiquait le chemin. La salle de bain des préfets. 'Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?!' protesta mentalement Harry alors qu'il paniquait à l'idée de ne pas connaître le mot de passe. Il se tourna vers Tizziri et ils échangèrent un regard. La chauve-souris se mit à essayer de mimer des mots pour que l'élève trouve. Ainsi, elle montra son aile pourvue d'une cicatrice et feignit de tomber dans les pommes. Harry comprit bien vite en se souvenant de la peur que les chats inspiraient à la bestiole et prononça le simple mot de passe. Le portrait s'écarta gentiment et une épaisse fumée sortit parfumer le couloir. Le Rouge et Or entra dans la fournaise et vit le corps de Severus étalé sur le bord de la baignoire similaire à une piscine, à la limite de l'évanouissement, parmi toutes les volutes de chaleur. Le jeune homme soupira. L'homme était simplement étourdi à cause de la température qui défiait toute concurrence si ils avaient été en été. Harry aspira les fumées de couleurs et senteurs diverses avec sa baguette avant de s'agenouiller et de tirer l'homme, nu comme un ver, hors de l'eau savonnée du bain.

Severus savait à peine se mouvoir et voyait flou ainsi que double. Il reconnut Harry à sa voix quand son cerveau daigna lui communiquer la lente information et son sang lui confirma l'identité de son sauveur quand il augmenta superbement alors que deux bras chauds et forts l'entouraient à la poitrine et le sortaient du bain. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son élève qui semblait soulager de le voir encore vivant. L'éclat des yeux verts brillèrent et ses canines s'allongèrent directement. Le souffle du professeur se fit saccadé, ses yeux luisaient de désir et son corps commençait à trembler. Rogue fit l'effort de s'asseoir et de respirer profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

- « Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ? Tout va bien, je suis là ! » chuchota le Survivant, assis en face de Severus, regardant aux alentours après les vêtements de l'homme ou une serviette de bain qui le couvrirait.

_Sa_ voix. _Son_ timbre. _Ses_ intonations. _Lui_. Le maître des cachots sourit en coin et se rua sur le jeune homme sans pour autant le faire tomber, manque de forces. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux avec un regard d'envie alors que ses crocs suintaient. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux puis sourit doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté. Mais ce n'était pas du goût de son aîné. Ce dernier laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux et s'empara du poignet gauche de sa victime alors qu'il caressait la joue de cette dernière avec la main droite. Le Rouge et Or eut le temps d'arborer une mine étonnée avant d'ouvrir la bouche en un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être même si la douleur restait présente, elle n'était guère aussi élevée que lors d'une prise de sang moldue. Harry sentit les canines se planter dans sa chair et rester présents en dedans. Il plissa les yeux sous le plaisir malsain ressenti et rougit alors qu'il dévisageait son professeur. Le vampire ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux emplis de gratitude, de satisfaction et de désir bel et bien présent. Rogue retira ses crocs de Potter et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis sur ses crocs. Le cadet battit des paupières mais ne s'affala pas sur le sol.

- « Vous restez parmi nous cette fois-ci, Potter ? » murmura Rogue, ironique, au souvenir de la première morsure.

- « Ne me sous-estimez pas. » répondit Harry d'une voix faible alors que Severus le scrutait.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa baguette, la pointa sur les plaies et jeta un sort de soins primaire. Il se félicita en voyant le résultat : mieux que Ron !

- « Vous êtes vraiment une exception. Vous réagissez à mon sang comme si je vous en avais pris : vous êtes épuisé. Chose curieuse… » déclara l'homme.

- « La chose curieuse en ce moment est le fait que vous demeurez nu devant moi, Monsieur… » rappela le jeune homme en balayant son regard sur Rogue.

Ce dernier regarda son entre-jambe dévoilée et piqua un fard en posant ses mains dessus et en fermant les yeux sous la situation. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'il sentit deux mains écarter les siennes pour révéler son intimité. Rogue ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda vers son troisième bras qui était couvert par la tête d'Harry qui partait de plus en plus en piqué. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du Gryffondor le caresser subtilement.

- « Potter, atten… » débuta-t-il avant de pousser malgré lui un cri aigu de plaisir.

Le Survivant embrassa chastement le sexe qui commençait à se tendre et entreprit de titiller le gland avec sa langue. Il laissa un moment de répit à son professeur qu'il avait mis dans un état d'excitation extrême. Il eut un rictus de satisfaction avant de glisser sa langue sur la longueur de la verge à partir de la base jusqu'à la tête. Rogue, assis sur le carrelage, écarta les jambes en repliant les genoux, pencha sensiblement son dos en arrière tandis qu'il se soutenait au sol grâce à ses mains placées sur ce dernier comme un appui. Il avait songé à refuser l'acte mais avait été vaincu par le plaisir fulgurant déjà oublié depuis des années. Il gémissait à chaque coup de langue, son souffle s'arrêtait brièvement à chaque mordillement et il cria brièvement lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres glisser sur son pénis en lui faisant accéder à une antre chaude et délicieusement humide où la langue l'ensorcelait au même rythme des succions qu'Harry effectuait lentement. Le Survivant se retira, laissant ainsi le phallus en érection de l'homme à l'air libre, et provoqua un sifflement de mécontentement et vit les canines s'allonger sensiblement sous cette action. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement, prit la base de l'érection entre ses doigts, regarda une dernière fois les yeux abyssaux brouillés de plaisir et posa sa langue pile sur le sommet du gland avant de joindre ses lèvres et de suçoter doucement la tête du pénis. Severus étouffa en cri et les jointures de ses mains commencèrent à blanchir sous l'effet des crispations. Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper ses gémissements d'extase peu discrète et ferma les yeux. Le plaisir était saisissant, il en était tétanisé alors qu'il se faisait emporter peu à peu par la jouissance. Harry le reprit entièrement dans sa bouche et accéléra brusquement la cadence. La maître de tint plus, rougit brusquement et éjacula dans la bouche de son élève. Rogue récupéra son souffle et regarda le visage d'Harry qui souriait alors qu'il essuyait le sperme de l'homme qui coulait de sa bouche sur son menton.

- « Vous voyez, pour un 'sale gamin', je sais prendre des initiatives qui vous plaisent ! » taquina l'élève.

- « Vous voyez, pour un 'vampire raté', je sais mordre à des endroits qui vous plaisent ! » rétorqua le concerné, encore tremblotant.

- « Si vous voulez vraiment que ça me plaise, choisissez encore mieux votre endroit la prochaine fois car le poignet, ça fait débutant ! » attaqua Harry.

- « Si vous voulez vraiment que ça me plaise, choisissez de ne pas essuyer votre bouche comme un enfant en bas âge le fait pour se débarrasser de sa bave, ça fait horriblement mioche ! » répliqua Severus.

Regard de défi mais rempli d'un nouveau désir venu au galop.

- « Vous êtes mauvais perdant ! » dit le Gryffondor avec assurance.

- « Faux, Potter ! Je ne saurais l'être car je ne perds jamais ! » réfuta rapidement Rogue.

- « Faux aussi ! Vous avez perdu contre moi car vous vous êtes laissé faire alors que vous vouliez lutter au début ! » démontra le Rouge et Or.

Silence pensant durant quelques secondes et le professeur rougit délicatement devant un Harry victorieux. Ce dernier se leva et jeta une serviette sur l'homme en souriant alors qu'il le regardait d'un air incrédule.

- « Je vous aurai, professeur ! Même si je dois tout faire, je ne veux en aucun cas vous laisser vous échapper de mes filets. Je ferai tout pour je devienne une drogue par vous ! » annonça-t-il alors que le tableau s'ouvrait pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Severus paniqua et se redressa d'un coup.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment alors qu'Harry franchissait le seuil de la pièce. Le jeune homme se retourna et le brûla de son regard faussement innocent.

Il posa son index sur sa bouche et fit un clin d'œil à l'homme alors qu'il disparaissait derrière le tableau qui reprenait tranquillement sa place. Les yeux de Rogue s'embuèrent de larmes sans en savoir la cause et il baissa la tête en murmurant une dernière fois 'Pourquoi ? Tu l'es déjà…' avant de se laisser aller par terre.

* * *

Harry se précipita vers sa salle commune. Il l'avait fait. Il avait osé le faire. Il était venu, il avait vu et il avait vaincu ! Il souriait à pleines dents alors qu'il traversait le tableau et il se retrouva dans une ambiance noire et pesante. Il se stoppa net, ferma un instant les yeux en se préparant mentalement et s'avança vers les fauteuils disposés autour de la cheminée. Ron, assis et tourné vers la gauche, était d'un rouge indescriptible tout comme l'était sa colère tandis qu'Hermione, assise et tournée vers la droite, était d'une lividité indicible.

- « Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais… » débuta Hermione d'une petite voix alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

- « Tu entends quelque chose toi, Harry ? Non ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Allez, viens jouer une partie d'échecs avec moi ! » coupa Ron d'une voix de stentor alors que la jeune femme craqua et tomba en pleurs.

Harry porta son regard sur les deux jeunes gens et ce plusieurs fois de suite avant de froncer les sourcils et de se ruer sur Hermione. Il la prit par le bras et la retourna face à face avec Ron qu'il obligea à regarder ce visage aux sillages rouges de peine. Le rouquin cligna des yeux et sa fureur redescendit brusquement alors que la Gryffondor tentait de se calmer en hoquetant. Les yeux noisette, en pleurs, osaient à peine défier les bleus honteux. Le Survivant lâcha le bras de sa meilleure amie et s'écarta des deux amis.

- « Vous êtes vraiment pénibles. Ron, tu es jaloux et tu ne décolères pas de l'histoire qu'Hermione a eu avec Krum alors tu la lui ressorts chaque fois que tu t'emportes, quant à toi, Hermione, tu t'appliques à ne rien montrer de tes sentiments à Ron. Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Ça fera autant de bien pour vous que pour votre entourage ! » déclara Harry d'une voix meurtrière avant de partir dans le dortoir en claquant rageusement la porte et en se retenant de rire pour ne pas gâcher son effet.

Hermione et Ron restèrent figés pendant quelques minutes. Le roux grommela quelque chose en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. La jeune femme releva les yeux sur lui.

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle avec une timidité certaine.

- « Je… Je m'excuse, Hermione." Murmura Ron en regardant le fauteuil rongé aux mites.

La jeune femme se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, séchant ainsi les larmes mais rougissant encore plus sa peau irritée.

- « Quoi ? » questionna-t-elle, croyant ne pas avoir bien entendu.

Ron qui s'excusait sans manquer de tact, en étant court et bref ?

- « Je dis que j'étais désolé ! » répliqua vivement le rouquin pour ne plus avoir à se répéter. Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt avant de rigoler nerveusement et de se jeter au cou de Ron qui écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire comme un benêt fini.

Harry, couché sur le dos dans son lit, avait tout entendu de l'échange grâce au silence qui régnait au château. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. En voilà deux qui s'étaient trouvés en ouvrant les yeux. Peut-être que lui aussi, un jour, quand il comprendra toutes les choses de la vie et tout le monde, il pourra ouvrir les yeux ainsi que ceux de Severus. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, bascula sur le côté et se recroquevilla en s'assoupissant.

* * *

Tizziri entendit son maître rentrer et s'envola pour l'accueillir quand une odeur inhabituelle lui fusilla les sinus. L'odeur du plaisir charnel. Il resta suspendu dans les airs en battant paresseusement des ailes alors qu'il dévisageait Rogue avec amusement. Ce dernier le trucida de son regard noir le plus célèbre, confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse de Tizziri. L'animal partit dans une série de couinements hilares alors que le professeur rougissait.

- « Oui, et alors ? » pesta-t-il.

Tizziri le regarda dans les yeux et poussa des petits cris suivis de longs dans les tons graves.

- « Oui, effectivement, je peux faire ce que je veux avec Potter ! Si seulement je l'avais voulu ! » murmura Severus plus pour lui-même que pour sa chauve-souris.

Nouveau concert de couinement stridents.

- « Non ! Il m'a sauté dessus ! » protesta Rogue.

Couinements railleurs suivis de cris ironiques et démonstratifs. L'homme rougit brusquement.

- « Oui, je me suis laissé faire et alors ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Ricanement accompagné d'un petit cri doux et enjôleur. Rogue, transformé en tomate géante, se leva d'un coup et courut jusque dans sa chambre en hurlant 'Ce ne te regarde pas si j'ai aimé ou non, espèce de sale bête perverse !!!' tout en traversant le salon sous les yeux brillants de l'animal.

'Ça veut dire oui !' conclut joyeusement Tizziri.

Severus s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Et dire qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans lui avait fait. Il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et enserra son oreiller en posant son visage dessus. Le professeur partit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais baissé sa garde, n'avait jamais été abusé par un élève, ne s'était jamais aussi distancé de son attitude froide et hostile que ces derniers temps et uniquement en présence de Potter. Était-il attiré par lui physiquement ? Oui et même au niveau sanguin. Rogue plissa fermement les paupières. Aimait-il le caractère et la personnalité du gamin ? Oh que oui, même Merlin le sait. Son corps était-il d'accord avec cela ? Vu son état, il avait la permission toute accordée. Et sa conscience ? Elle s'y ferait ! Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son sexe se tendait rien qu'en réfléchissant au sujet du jeune homme.

Il crispa ses phalanges sur le malheureux coussin en essayant de se convaincre que se masturber en pensant à Harry équivalait à se rabaisser encore plus. Mais en réalité, il était prêt à se damner pour cet être angélique en apparence et diabolique dans ses plans et initiatives. Rogue souffla et tendit sa main vers sa table de nuit afin de prendre une bouteille de lubrifiant à peine ouverte. Triste rappel de l'inexistence de sa vie active en ce domaine. Il scruta l'objet et sourit, ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et il allait y remédier. Pas question de se laisser dominer par un gamin sortant à peine du berceau et qui était toujours puceau. Cette innocence, il l'aurait. Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il n'y avait quasi personne au château, non ?

* * *

Fin du sixième chapitre. Je vous laisse faire vos pronostics pour le septième ! Lemon ou non ? Vu le cas du vampire raté, est-ce que Rogue sera encore le loser ? ^^ Je vous laisse faire vos idées! :P J'espère que vous avez aimé. Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'ortho si il y en a plus que d'habitude mais j'ai les yeux éclatés et c'est difficile de se relire sur l'ordi dans cet état --"

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Le chapitre sept vous est livré en pâture :PPP J'espère qu'il vous plaira bien évidemment et qu'il vous dégèlera de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables :PP Normalement, je l'aurais posté demain mais c'est cadeau =D Merci pour toutes les reviews ! :P

La'ienth : Mouhahaha ! Tu ne vas pas être déçue :P

Mamanline : Bonne année à toi aussi :P

Cleo McPhee : XDD Effectivement, ça avance bien entre eux deux :P

Sophia95100 : Tu verras dans ce chapitre :P

Zekiro : XDD Ouais ! Je ne suis pas condamnée à une mort lente et certaine XDD Et tu as bien fait (a) Pas spécialement pour Tizziri ^^ Ca dépend les conversations mais généralement, il comprend mais zappe la plupart XD

Stormtrooper2 : Héhéhé :P

Holybleu : Merci :P

Real or not : Ici, ce n'est plus du piment 'soft' mais carrément du wasabi alors XD

Brigitte : Pour le truc du vampire, je ne dis rien, je cogite mais effectivement, je me penchais sur cette possibilité mnt il faut voir avec le reste ^^

L'ange demoniaque : Souhait exaucé XD

Tania-sama : Souhait exaucé mais qui résisterait à l'association Tizziri/Harry ? XD

Nounou : Merci :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci bcp ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;)

Ca me fait trop plaisir de voir que vous adorez tous(tes) Tizziri ! :P A croire qu'il a vraiment du succès auprès des gens :P Cette bestiole va carrément avoir des groupies XD *trop contente de cet attachement*

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Severus se triturait les méninges depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain, c'est-à-dire depuis le matin. Il allait et venait dans toutes les pièces de ses appartements sans pour autant se décider à agir. Tizziri le regardait avec un air clairement exaspéré : dans le monde animal, ça ne prenait pas autant de temps ! Il lui fallait quoi ? Le déluge ? Le professeur, après un énième tour de salon, entendit un cri perçant qui lui transperça les tympans. Il fusilla du regard sa chauve-souris qui lui rendit un regard aux yeux flamboyants.

- « Pourquoi tu cries ? » demanda Rogue non s'en gêne.

Ricanement de la part de la bestiole qui réitéra son cri strident.

- « Tu as faim, c'est ça ? » tenta l'homme en rougissant de son incapacité.

Blanc cuisant avant que l'animal ne couine ouvertement de rire en battant rapidement des ailes sous l'embarras de son maître. Severus, contrarié et vexé, s'assit sur un fauteuil tournant le dos à Tizziri et commença à replonger dans de sombres réflexions et des interrogations sur son existence. Il sentit une tendre mais ferme pression sur son épaule qui le sortit de ses tourments. Tizziri plongea ses petits yeux brillants dans ceux abyssaux de l'homme et s'appliqua à faire distinctement son cri pour essayer de se faire comprendre. Mission réussi car Rogue devint livide et ses yeux se figèrent avec une lueur de peur mélangée à la surprise. Ses traits s'assombrirent après quelques secondes et il regarda son parquet sans pour autant le voir. Tizziri lui donna un coup d'aile sur le crâne mais aucune réaction de la part de son maître. L'animal soupira et s'envola doucement vers sa poutre préférée avant d'entendre la voix de Severus retentir dans la pièce.

- « Oui. » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine plus haute que le souffle du vent.

Les oreilles de Tizziri se dressèrent d'un seul coup et ses poils se hérissèrent sous la surprise qui laissa place à la joie. La bestiole se rua sur la tête du professeur et débita une série de couinements longs mêlés à des cris brefs, tout ça accompagné de mouvements d'ailes bien sentis pour le crâne de Rogue.

- « Tu penses vraiment ça ? » chuchota Severus d'une voix blanche.

Coup d'aile particulièrement douloureux où Rogue étouffa un juron. Il attrapa vivement la chauve-souris et s'apprêta à l'engueuler quand elle lui montra non ses crocs comme il s'y attendait mais son aile amochée. A la vue de la cicatrice, Severus pensa qu'après tout ce que ses parents avaient fait pour lui et pour Tizziri, il pouvait bien mener à termes leurs conseils et souhaits qu'ils avaient émis avant de mourir. Il devait déjà s'occuper de Tizziri et non le blesser d'avantage mais la deuxième demande ? Qu'est-elle ? Le souvenir surgit dans l'esprit du maître des potions. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita hors de son refuge. Il fallait qu'il le trouve.

* * *

Ron et Hermione n'osaient pas déranger Harry qui s'était enfermé à double tour dans le dortoir des garçons. Il voulait assurément la paix. Ainsi donc, les deux jeunes gens étaient occuper à mettre tout à plat entre eux et à se retenir de se sauter dessus pour la première fois quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame hurla dans le couloir avant de s'ouvrir précipitamment, laissant ainsi passer de justesse un sortilège d'un bleu électrique. Ils entendirent des pas précipités et virent débouler le monstre aux cheveux gras dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione regardaient l'homme avec des yeux gros comme des œufs de dragons et la bouche qui pendouillait par terre. Le professeur avait un air sauvage et déterminé alors qu'une aura noire et puissante émanait de lui. Il assassina les Gryffondor d'un regard particulièrement acéré. Hermione se crispa directement et Ron déglutit mais tout les deux soutinrent le regard.

- « Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un ordre.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, ce qui provoqua le début de la colère de l'homme.

- « JE VEUX VOIR POTTER ! » cria Severus d'une voix puissante.

Les Rouges et Or allaient lui répondre quand Harry, attiré par le boucan, arriva aux pieds de l'escalier.

- « Professeur ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant Rogue.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux où des larmes perlèrent instantanément. Son cœur se serra avant de se relâcher douloureusement. Il sentit l'augmentation de son sang qui lui battit aux oreilles et pourtant il n'avait fait qu'entendre sa voix. Il ne s'était même pas encore retourner pour le voir. Il porta machinalement sa main à son nez et s'en pinça les ailes. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Le jeune homme intima à ses amis de les laisser seuls sans intervenir une seule fois et entraîna Severus dans le dortoir dans garçons en le tirant par le bras.

Rogue étouffa un cri lorsque le Survivant lui agrippa le bras. Ses crocs sortirent et il commença à pleurer. Il pouvait entendre son propre souffle devenir erratique quand Harry claqua et scella magiquement la porte de la chambre. L'homme s'écroula sur le dos dans le lit d'Harry et tenta de récupérer son calme et son contrôle.

Potter regardait le maître des potions en pleurs, rouge d'efforts et de douleur, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme endiablé, son corps commencer à trembler. Il enleva rapidement son gilet et son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse-nu, ainsi que ses chaussures et se coucha juste à côté de Rogue.

- « Professeur, allez-y… » chuchota-il doucement en laissant ses poignets et sa carotide libres d'accès.

- « Dis 'Severus'. » répondit Rogue en tutoyant le jeune homme avant se jeter au-dessus de lui, tout crocs dehors et de se pencher sur lui.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux à la demande tutoyée du prénom et se retrouva plaqué sur son propre matelas par son professeur. Ce dernier s'était subitement arrêté et décida de sentir tout le corps du jeune homme. Il renifla l'odeur de la gorge, celle des poignets et, afin de percevoir celle de l'aine, il défit le pantalon et le descendit rapidement avec le boxer. Le Gryffondor glapit doucement en sentant l'air caresser son corps totalement nu et porta timidement son regard sur Severus. L'homme sourit de satisfaction à l'odeur qui se dégageait de la zone et sortit sa langue en retraçant le trajet d'une veine saillante qui l'appelait. Harry agrippa les draps et s'empêcha d'émettre un seul son alors qu'il se faisait délicieusement torturer. Il eut juste le temps de percevoir les crocs sur sa peau avant que ces derniers ne s'y plante et qu'il laisse échapper un cri bref de ravissement et de soulagement. C'était sa drogue.

Rogue mordit vigoureusement le jeune homme et rougit de bien-être en sentant Potter sursauter tandis que son sang se déversait dans le corps du Survivant. La besogne faite, il retira lentement ses crocs, ce qui arracha un gémissement au Rouge et Or, et redessina les plaies rondes avec le bout de sa langue suintant de salive. L'homme se redressa en jaugeant Harry qui le défiait du regard.

- « Quand on a découvert ma tare en tant que vampire, mes parents m'ont demandé deux seules et uniques requêtes. La première traite du sujet de Tizziri. Je dois m'en occuper et ce dernier est obligé de me servir ainsi que de m'obéir. Choses respectives que nous faisons tout les deux à moitié. » dit-il en laissant le reste en suspens.

- « Et la deuxième ? » osa faiblement le Gryffondor.

- « Être heureux en trouvant quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime également. » révéla l'homme d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude due à l'hésitation et l'embarras.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'élever ses bras dans les airs et de poser ses mains sur les joues encore mouillées de larmes de son professeur. Il les gratifia de caresses aériennes. Malgré la tendresse, il sentait qu'il y avait un blocage chez le maître des cachots. Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard. L'homme se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit en tournant le dos à Harry. Ce dernier se releva doucement et se mit en indien sur le matelas.

- « Seulement, je ne suis pas digne d'être aimé. Surtout après ce que j'ai fait. » murmura-t-il simplement.

- « Pourquoi, Severus ? » demanda lentement Harry en se rappelant d'utiliser le prénom et non le titre ainsi que le passé de l'homme.

Rogue inspira profondément et soupira.

- « Il faut se replonger dans la guerre que nous avons mené contre Voldemort, Harry… » débuta-il en guise d'explication.

**Flash-back**

Rogue gardait son masque impassible alors que son corps hurlait et tremblait en son intérieur. Il avait été appelé par son maître quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se tenait à la droite de Voldemort, immobile et docile comme un gentil chien bien dressé par la force, sur la pelouse du manoir. Des larmes voulaient couler sur ses joues mais il les retenaient coûte que coûte sinon c'était sa mort assurée. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas été repéré par Voldemort pourtant ! Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi voyait-il ses parents ligotés par des liens magiques à des poutres enfoncées profondément dans le sol ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là alors que le soleil allaient se lever d'ici peu ?

- « Severus, Severus… » susurra Voldemort d'une voix inhumaine « Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus efficace une fois revenu parmi nous… »

- « Maître, ne vous ai-je pas été d'une grande utilité pour vos informations sur Dumbledore et Potter ainsi que d'une fidélité exemplaire ? » tenta le professeur d'une fois neutre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pinça les lèvres en brandissant sa baguette d'un geste vif. Le maître des potions fut frappé par le sortilège et s'écroula sur le sol inégal alors que ses nerfs et muscles s'enflammèrent et tentèrent de le faire hurler de douleur. Il retint tout les sons dus à sa torture tandis que ses parents criaient afin que Voldemort lève le sortilège de leur unique fils. Le mage noir sourit en coin d'un air mauvais et rompit le sort.

- « Heureusement que 'Papa' et 'Maman' sont là… » murmura-t-il d'une voix meurtrière accompagnée des mangemorts qui riaient à gorges déployées. « Puisque tu es un fidèle mangemort qui m'a été effectivement utile, je vais consentir à te répondre. Tu as eu rôle très important, rôle que tu aurais pu garder si tu ne stagnais pas dans tes informations et que tu m'amenais le garçon… Qu'en dis-tu ? »

- « Maître, si je n'ai plus beaucoup d'informations c'est parce que l'Ordre suspecte un traître. Dumbledore restreint tout les indices possibles pour moi comme pour tout les autres. » s'expliqua rapidement Rogue.

- « Je vois… » répondit Voldemort « Dans ce cas, que penses-tu sur le fait que je t'aide à regagner la confiance et éradiquer les possibles soupçons de traîtrise ? » demanda-t-il dangereusement.

Severus se figea et ne répondit pas alors qu'il s'affolait. L'aider ? Lui ? Mais de quelle façon ? Il n'y avait aucune manière de l'aider face aux décisions d'Albus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et décréta une réponse affirmative pour Rogue. Aussitôt, ce dernier fut enchaîné magiquement au sol et Voldemort, ainsi que sa clique, retourna tranquillement au manoir 'familial' des Jedusor, le laissant seul, entravé, avec ses parents qui l'étaient tout autant.

- « Severus… » appela doucement Eileen alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et regarda ses parents alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait.

- « Non… » murmura désespérément Rogue en remarquant que l'aube commençait à se lever.

- « Ecoute-nous. » intima Tobias d'une voix forte tandis que son fils se débattait de ses chaînes comme un diable même si, à chaque mouvement, ces dernières lui brûlaient la peau. « Nous allons mourir et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

- « NON ! NE DIS PAS CA ! » hurla-t-il.

Cependant, les liens eurent raison de lui et il s'affaissa sur le sol, en pleurs. Il releva péniblement la tête et s'appuya faiblement sur le sol avec ses bras. Un premier rayon de soleil lui caressait agréablement le dos vu la saison.

- « Severus, je veux, j'exige même, que tu nous relègues auprès de Tizziri. Il a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui. Surtout lorsque nous ne serons plus de ce monde. » annonça le chef de famille.

- « Papa… » supplia le professeur d'une voix mouillée de larmes.

- « Quant à moi, je souhaite que tu aimes et que tu sois aimé par une personne spéciale pour ton coeur. Je t'en prie. » dit affectueusement sa mère en le regardant tendrement.

- « Maman… » s'étrangla-t-il « Tout…Tout est de ma faute ! » explosa-t-il en tapant le point sur le sol tandis que ses chaînes lui arrachèrent un cri d'une douleur indicible.

- « Non, tu n'es en rien coupable de quelque chose ! » réprimanda son père. Pour la dernière fois.

- « Severus, n'oublie jamais qu'on t'a aimé, qu'on t'aime et que t'aimeras à jamais. Même si ne nous sommes plus là de corps, nous sommes dans ton cœur. Reste comme tu es... » susurra gentiment sa mère en lui souriant. Pour la dernière fois.

Severus les regarda à tours de rôles et le soleil darda ses rayons sur les poutres et par conséquent sur ses parents. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le spectacle horrible qui s'offrait à lui, spectacle avec pour accompagnements les hurlements d'agonie de son père et sa mère. Leur peau se brunissait, se couvrait de cloques qui éclataient telles de petites bombes en laissant de tâches de sang et des fragments de peau tomber à terre. La chair crépitaient affreusement et tourna dans les tons de noirs charbons. Les cris se turent au bout de quelques courtes minutes pourtant si longues au regard de Rogue, figé d'effroi. Tout s'arrêta pendant quelques instants où il crut que s'était fini. Les cadavres de ses parents, tout deux pétrifiés dans les tortillements de douleur cherchant un échappatoire, leur bouche ouverte en un hurlement muet, leurs yeux éclatés regardant dans le vide… Il se persuada de cette fin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la chair et les os restants se craqueler dans des crissements secs et affolants, comme une fissure qui se répand en plusieurs autres sur la surface d'un miroir, et qu'il ne voie les corps carbonisés de ses parents tomber lentement en cendres sous ses yeux. Il accompagna la chute funeste d'un regard lointain avant que les traits de se visage de s'affaissent dans un hurlement de douleur suivi de sanglots insoutenables. Face contre terre, il creusait le sol de ses mains brûlées grâce à l'énergie du désespoir. Severus resta sourd aux pas sonores qui se rapprochaient de lui. Une volée de rires cruels résonna dans les airs et un ricanement glacial se distingua nettement du lot.

- « Evasesco ! » siffla méchamment Voldemort en dirigeant sa baguette sur les cendres des défunts.

Rogue resta dans une attitude catatonique. Son maître s'approcha de lui et plia les genoux en se mettant à sa hauteur. Il saisit son menton avec ses longs doigts fins similaires à des pattes d'araignées si il n'avaient pas été blancs et Voldemort imita une mine d'excuse avant de lui sourire diaboliquement.

- « Je pense que le vampire diurne choyé par ses parents a intérêt à tout faire pour ne pas être démasqué et informer correctement son maître à moins qu'il ne veuille subir le même sort que ses malheureux et regrettés parents… » susurra-t-il avec délectation alors que les larmes de Rogue coulaient sur ses doigts pour se détacher enfin et s'écraser au sol.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva et agita sa baguette. Les chaînes de Rogue éclatèrent en une poussière argentée mais il resta sur le sol, recroquevillé et secoué de spasmes.

- « Réunion terminée. Disparaissez ! » ordonna Voldemort en rentrant dans son manoir, accueilli par Naguini, en l'abandonnant dans le jardin.

Les fidèles mangemorts se prosternèrent puis transplanèrent sans se faire prier et sans jeter un dernier regard à la masse tremblotante qu'était devenue le maître des cachots. Ce dernier resta toute la journée, pleurant maintenant silencieusement en regardant les poutres avec des yeux vides et froids. Le crépuscule arriva bien trop vite à son goût mais il se décida à partir même si ses pieds étaient lourds de sa peine. Il transplana dans sa maison à l'impasse du Tisseur et descendit au sous-sol où se trouvait l'entrée de la vraie demeure familiale qui était souterraine de part leur nature. Demeure jadis dérangée par les vols incessants des chauves-souris de ses parents. Chauves-souris mortes et gisantes sur le sol. Toutes exceptée une : Tizziri. La minuscule bestiole, l'aile droite de travers et enserrée dans un bandage venant d'être changé- probablement le dernier geste d'Eileen-, hurlait à la mort d'une voix suraiguë. Severus le regarda et les larmes montèrent de plus bel. Il se dirigea comme un fantôme dans la chambre de ses parents, dévisagea le lieu macabre et se jeta sur le lit en se laissant aller à pleurer et à hurler jusqu'à ce que son corps crie grâce. Il fut rejoint par un Tizziri apeuré qui s'accrocha désespérément à son torse avec la crainte d'être abandonné suite au deuil. Mais, au lieu de ça, il sentit une main chaude et humide de larmes entourer doucement son petit corps.

- « On est maintenant seuls. » murmura Severus d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Tizziri et son, désormais, maître. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne gisait pas avec les autres. Il n'appartenait encore à personne car il n'était pas arrivé à se décider entre obéir soit à Tobias, soit à Eileen. Choix qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il le poussa à servir l'être en lequel les deux vampires s'étaient réunis.

**Fin du Flash-back**

- « Tu comprends ? Je les ai assassinés malgré moi. Je ne les ai pas protégés après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Je n'ai même pas su me battre contre ses chaînes vicieuses. Je ne suis qu'un incapable indigne d'être aimé. » chuchota Rogue en sentant ses yeux picoter dangereusement.

- « C'est faux. Tu as servi Voldemort au péril de ta vie afin d'en sauver d'autres et y compris la mienne. Tu es la personne la plus digne d'être aimée à mes yeux. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi, toi, Severus Rogue, vampire hors du commun dans tout les sens du terme. Tu as tellement sacrifié ton être, de ta personne, tu as tellement obéi et souffert. Tu n'es aucunement responsable de ce qui est passé. Moi, je suis responsable de cette seconde guerre, de tout ces morts, de toutes ces peines. J'ai même tué de ma main pour satisfaire et sauver soit-disant le monde. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un pour la mort de tes parents, c'est à moi car je suis né avec cette prédiction marquée de cette cicatrice. » asséna Harry.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna brusquement vers Harry qui avaient les yeux baissés et qui martyrisait ses draps soyeux.

- « Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. » murmura Rogue, incrédule.

- « Pourtant je suis le cause de tout les malheurs liés au nom de Tom Jedusor, y compris le tien. » répliqua le jeune homme.

- « Jamais parce que je… » commença à dire le professeur dans un élan en saisissant le bras du Rouge et Or afin qu'il le regarde.

Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux de jais. Le propriétaire de ces derniers rougit instantanément et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- « Je…Je… » essaya Severus en perdant ses moyens face au visage incrédule d'Harry.

Il ferma fermement les paupières, souffla un coup et se rapetissa un peu sur lui-même avec crainte.

- « Je t'aime. » chuchota-il d'une voix faible.

Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres sous la surprise. Le professeur reprit soudainement sa position initiale et amorça un mouvement de fuite avant de se faire enlacer par deux bras au niveau de la taille qui le firent rasseoir de force sur le bord du lit.

- « Je t'aime. » murmura Harry à son oreille alors qu'il posait sa joue sur l'omoplate de Rogue.

Harry embrassa doucement Severus dans la nuque alors que ses mains détachaient lentement les boutons des robes du professeur qui se laissait complètement faire. Les robes noires tombèrent gracieusement sur le rebord du lit. Le jeune homme enleva la chemise et défit la braguette du pantalon de Rogue, qui s'appuyait contre son torse, avant de se stopper.

- « Severus, c'est ma première fois… » dit timidement Harry.

- « Alors, tâche d'y prendre du plaisir. » répondit simplement Severus.

- « Mais ce n'est pas ta première fois. » rétorqua le jeune homme.

Rogue plissa les yeux puis haussa les épaules.

- « Non. J'ai déjà eu des rapports mais uniquement lorsque j'étais sous l'effet de l'alcool et uniquement avant mes vingt ans. Mais je tiens à te dire que j'étais toujours le dominant. » expliqua-t-il.

Harry resta de marbre. Il allait donc être le dominé pour sa première fois.

- « Je vois. »

- « Je ne pense pas. Je sens que tu t'es crispé. J'ai dis que j'étais toujours le dominant dans le passé. Je n'ai donc jamais perdu ma virginité en tant que dominé, et toi tu es vierge dans les deux rôles. Autant que je perde la virginité qui me reste avec toi qui es toujours puceau. Prends-moi, Harry. » déclara Severus, sûr de lui.

- « Mais ? Je croyais que… » débuta le Survivant.

- « Je voulais te faire l'amour en venant ici, c'est vrai. J'ai rêvé de te prendre, mais je réalise que se sera véritablement un rêve si nous nous ravissons mutuellement l'innocence de l'autre. Seulement… J'exige ma petite revanche. »

Le Gryffondor resta figé quelques secondes avant de se retrouver les jambes écartées en étant toujours assis en indien. Severus embrassa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son sexe s'érigea suite aux caresses. Le professeur darda sa langue et traça une fine ligne de salive jusqu'à la base du pénis d'Harry. Rogue posa ses mains sur les cuisses de ce dernier afin qu'il se tienne tranquille en empêchant tout mouvements. Le maître des cachots continua son tracé jusqu'au gland rougi alors que son futur amant haletait déjà. Il titilla le sommet du phallus avant de l'embrasser et de le suçoter avec une lenteur agonisante. Il entendit qu'Harry s'étrangla légèrement et il l'accueillit entièrement dans sa bouche en gémissant de bien-être de désir. Le Survivant, les joues rosies et les yeux clos, s'arqua sensiblement en suffoquant de plaisir. Les mouvements de Severus se faisaient réguliers et rythmés en étant emplis d'une douceur inqualifiable. Ses lèvres glissant, sa salive le caressant, sa bouche chaude l'accueillant, ses mèches de cheveux le chatouillant délicatement et ses mains le retenant de se mouvoir en cadence avec ses mouvements. Harry sentit l'orgasme s'emparer de lui petit à petit et il dépassa sa limite.

- « Severus, je vais… » haleta-t-il avant que son aîné arrête la fellation tandis qu'il éjaculait sur son ventre et sur le torse de l'homme.

Ce dernier sourit et ne laissa aucune minute de répit au jeune homme en léchant le traces de sperme reposant sur le ventre d'Harry afin de remonter vers sa bouche. Il recueillit toute la substance et passa subtilement sur un téton dressé de désir, ce qui fit couiner Harry, ensuite sur la gorge où pulsait le sang et accédant enfin aux lèvres qu'il embrassa avec passion et tendresse.

Harry reprit les rennes tout en approfondissant le baiser avec Severus. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle et commença à jouer affectueusement avec elle en s'arrêtant parfois pour mieux lécher et suçoter les lèvres du professeur excité. La verge du Gryffondor se retendit, il enleva délicatement le pantalon défait ainsi que le boxer pour que son désir rencontre celui du maître des cachots. Les deux hommes gémirent d'une même voix alors que leur érection brûlante s'effleurait délicieusement. Harry se pencha sur la gorge de Severus et s'appliqua à y faire un superbe suçon. Il entendit le souffle de Rogue qui commençait à se faire précipité et irrégulier. Malgré que ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte rosée, il voulait le faire et il allait le faire. Il s'humecta consciencieusement deux doigts et les dirigea vers l'anus de son homme. Il inspira et les y introduisit. Rogue fit la grimace et se crispa quelque peu. Le Rouge et Or commença des va et vient avec ses doigts pour habituer son professeur et, de sa main libre, il entreprit d'effleurer délicieusement son corps avant de se concentrer sur une zone particulièrement avide d'attention. L'aîné se détendit, écarta un peu plus les cuisses et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant et en fermant les yeux. Son élève retira ses doigts et mit son gland à l'entrée de l'intimité préparée du professeur. Il pénétra dans le corps de son aimé en une poussée tandis que ce dernier poussa un léger cri de douleur. Harry s'immobilisa quelques secondes et commença ses pénétrations en se couchant plus sur son amant. Rogue passa ses bras sous les aisselles d'Harry et posa ses mains sur les omoplates de ce dernier qui s'appuyait sur ses avant-bras. Le plaisir commença à affluer pour le couple. Severus trouva que pour la première fois d'Harry, il était loin d'être maladroit et ça promettait. Les va et vient commençaient à le faire gémir ou crier de plaisir en faisant attention à ne pas rameuter les deux Gryffondor dans la salle commune. Le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres alors qu'il rentrait et sortait avidement de son professeur. Il n'avait jamais connu autant de sensations jouissives surtout que le corps de l'homme s'agitait, se levait momentanément, s'arquait sous l'extase qu'il lui procurait. Cependant, il se retira complètement et se redressa. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Rogue de l'interroger et prit les jambes de ce dernier, les souleva, les écarta plus et les positionna sur ses bras. Il se remit devant l'anus dilaté du professeur et s'introduisit en lui plus profondément qu'auparavant et alla heurter la prostate d'un seul coup. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. L'homme cria brièvement de bonheur et renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Harry sourit et commença des va et vient rapides en allant toucher inlassablement la glande ronde et sensible. Severus perdait la tête, ses mains s'agitaient, sa tête incontrôlable et renversée se tournait à gauche et à droite, ses joues rougissaient et son souffle passaient difficilement entre ses lèvres en laissant place à des cris ponctués par chaque pénétration. Harry posa sa main sur l'érection du professeur et commença à le masturber énergiquement. Severus tint seulement quelques secondes avant d'éjaculer dans la main de son amant qui touchait un dernière fois sa prostate en se répandant en lui tout en criant son nom. Harry, le corps en sueur, s'affala sur Rogue qui l'était tout autant. Il se retira doucement de l'homme, laissa les jambes retomber lentement sur le lit mais resta au-dessus de son amant. Il se hissa à son niveau et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant de se sourire et de joindre leurs lèvres en s'enlaçant.

BANG !

- « HARRY ! ON T'A ENTENDU… » commença Ron en faisant sauter la porte en un sort puissant « …crier. » termina-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami en nage couché sur son professeur dans le même état tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Les deux amants se stoppèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant que le rouquin les balayait du regard. Un ange passa…

BOUM.

Plus de Ron. Rogue et Harry suivirent la chute du regard avant d'entendre Hermione monter précipitamment l'escalier en hélant Ron et le Survivant. Elle hurla en voyant le corps inanimé de son désormais petit ami. Et encore… Elle n'avait pas encore tout vu…

* * *

Voilà pour le septième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé :P Je ne sais pas quand je ferai le huit ^^

Reviews ? :P

Bisous ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Huitième chapitre ! Long à venir, je sais ^^ Mais je me concentre plus sur le dessin en ce moment et encore un peu, j'oubliais ma fic XD Mais je me suis reprise ! Merci pour toutes les reviews!

La'ienth : Oui ils sont mignons :P Et je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur Ron et Hermione sur ce chap pour leur réaction. P-e dans les futurs :P

Pacifica Snappe Riddle Malfoy : Super si tu es fan :P Pas trop longue l'attente, Eli ? :P

Mamanline : Heureusement que ça a fait fondre! :P

Stormtrooper2 : Oui ça existe mais c'est tellement moins marrant :P

Sophia95100 : Verdict ^^

Tania-sama : Oui c'est atroce :P C'était fait pour :P

Holybleu : Merci !

Vampir-Kun : Contente de voir que tu me suis à nouveau :P Merci pour les compliments :P

Cleo McPhee : Merci beaucoup ;)

Nounou : Merci !

Brigitte : Tout à fait d'accord pour Ron !

Zaika : Merci bcp ! :P

Iloveyaoi972 : Ooooo non, pas l'appart, mais encore bcp mieux (6)

Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture ! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Étrangement, Hermione ne hurla pas une deuxième fois mais resta coite devant la scène. Elle se contenta de balayer rapidement son regard sur Harry et sur Rogue avant de rougir mémorablement et de baisser la tête. La jeune femme s'acharnait à regarder le mur subitement intéressant ou le corps inanimé de Weasley.

- « Rhabillez-vous je vous prie avant que je ne le ranime. » bredouilla-t-elle après s'être éclaircie la gorge.

Elle murmura un sort qui fit flotter Ron dans les airs et descendit avec ce dernier à la salle commune où elle le coucha sur un divan. Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se lever tout les deux, de se lancer chacun un sort de séchage et de remettre leurs vêtements éparpillés autour du lit du Survivant.

- « Tu penses que Miss Granger réagit normalement ? » demanda Rogue en rajustant ses robes.

- « Hermione fait toujours preuve de sang froid et d'esprit donc je suppose que oui même si je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » répondit le jeune homme.

Rogue laissa échapper un petit rire et enlaça Harry, le dos de ce dernier contre son torse. Il abaissa la tête au niveau de l'oreille droite de son amant et le mordilla doucement.

- « Il faudra que je t'apprenne à être discret et silencieux, Harry. » susurra le maître des potions d'une voix mystérieuse.

Il lâcha le jeune homme qui le regardait avec un air de strangulot sorti de la marre avant de le prendre possessivement par la main et de le traîner jusqu'à la Gryffondor qui s'impatientait assise sur son fauteuil. Hermione les dévisagea lorsqu'ils s'assirent en face d'elle. Rogue la défia d'un regard noir tandis qu'Harry rougissait sensiblement en baissant par moments les yeux. Un silence pesant régna avant que la jeune femme ne se fasse entendre.

- « Dans le dortoir avec Ron et moi en bas, ce n'était pas discret de votre part. » informa-t-elle.

- « Que voulez-vous ? Pour quelqu'un qui jouait avec sa vie sous le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai attrapé le goût de risque et ce n'est pas vous ni Weasley qui me faites peur, Miss Granger. » répliqua froidement Rogue.

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire tant d'amusement que d'excuses. Hermione cligna des yeux et rosit légèrement en crispant les mains sur ses genoux. Le Survivant la scruta un moment.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air plus étonnée que ça, je me trompe ? » devina-t-il.

La Rouge et Or releva la tête et sourit franchement.

- « Voyons Harry ! Vos entretiens qui durent plus de temps que nécessaires et ce, sans motifs apparents, vos insultes où le cœur n'y est pas, vos jeux de regards, cette chauve-souris qui fait le messager, l'attaque du professeur Rogue et son irruption dans la tour aujourd'hui ! Il faut être aveugle ou bien un des principaux concernés pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps entre vous deux. J'ai tenté de persuader Ron de ne pas aller voir vu que je savais très bien ce qui se passait dans votre dortoir mais, puisque je refusais de lui dire quoique se soit, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et voilà le résultat… » expliqua-t-elle en regardant la masse informe affalée de tout son long sur le divan.

- « Et nous qui croyions avoir la paix durant les vacances… » murmura Severus d'une voix meurtrière qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

Ce dernier se rattrapa bien vite et stoppa Hermione alors qu'elle commençait son mouvement de poignet pour lancer un « Enervatum ».

- « Ça ne te choque pas ? Severus et moi ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Hermione arrêta d'agiter sa baguette et se figea un instant avec des rides sur le front en réfléchissant.

- « Non. Je pense que tu es assez mature pour savoir ce que tu veux et ce qui te rend heureux. Et si c'est le professeur Rogue, je ne m'y opposerai pas même si c'est… surprenant compte tenu de vos sentiments passés... » répondit-elle en pesant chacun de ses mots.

Elle leurs lança un dernier regard et inspira profondément en lançant le sort sur Ron. Severus et Harry se prirent la main en attendant le réveil du rouquin sanguin. Ce dernier battit des paupières et s'étira. Il vit Hermione et lui décocha un sourire éblouissant avant de se relever pour l'embrasser chastement. Il se retira en se frottant les yeux.

- « J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'ai rêvé ou plutôt cauchemardé qu'Harry couchait avec Rogue et pire, qu'ils s'aimaient ! » ricana-t-il en tournant sa tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le couple main dans la main.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond en criant tout en pointant les amoureux d'un doigt particulièrement accusateur.

- « NON MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ? RENDEZ-NOUS NOTRE HARRY ! » hurla-t-il à l'intention de Rogue.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil et lâcha la main d'Harry pour joindre dangereusement les siennes.

- « Votre Harry ? Depuis quand est-il vôtre ? Vu ce que je viens de faire avec lui Monsieur Weasley, il est mien et je suis également à lui. » rétorqua l'homme d'une voix posée qui fit étrangler Ron.

- « Vous l'avez drogué ou ensorcelé ! Jamais Harry ne vous apprécierait, _vous_ ! C'est _impossible_ ! » démontra le rouquin.

Rogue souffla ouvertement à la figure du meilleur ami de son aimé et regarda ce dernier.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous choque le plus, Weasley ? Le fait qu'Harry soit gay ou qu'il soit avec moi ? » interrogea le directeur des Serpentard.

Terrain glissant pour le Rouge et Or. Tout le monde tendait l'oreille alors que Ron réfléchissait et fouillait dans sa mémoire et sentiments pour répondre honnêtement à son professeur sous peine de se faire détecter à il ne savait quel prix.

- « Un peu des deux je présume. J'ai vu Harry sortir avec Cho et embrasser ma sœur – Rogue fusilla le jeune homme du regard qui lui lança un regard signifiant 'erreur de jeunesse' – et là, j'apprends qu'Harry est gay. Et comment je l'apprends ? En voyant mon meilleur ami au lit, nu et en sueur, couché sur un homme quelques secondes après, apparemment, un orgasme et non un cri de détresse. Et qui est cet homme ? Severus Rogue, vous, le professeur qu'il _déteste_ le plus au monde. Que devrais-je accepter ? Tout est absolument dépourvu de sens ! » dit Ron.

- « Ron, si je te disais que j'aime Severus, que je suis pleinement consentant et que, moi-même, je n'y croyais pas au début et que j'ai eu du mal, me croirais-tu ? » demanda timidement son meilleur ami.

Les yeux bleus affrontèrent les yeux verts brillants étrangement d'une lueur d'espérance. Ron tomba des nues en voyant cette lueur.

- « Merlin, Harry… Tu es sérieux et complètement lucide ! » s'effraya le rouquin.

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent de bon cœur en sentant leur meilleur ami revenir. Ron sourit en donna rapidement une accolade à Harry avant de se retourner vers Rogue et de le regarder méchamment.

- « Ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte mais je m'y ferai. Ça dépendra du bonheur d'Harry avec vous. Je vous surveille… » menaça-t-il.

Rogue le regarda de haut en bas avant de faire un rictus prometteur et vindicatif.

- « Wealsey, deux heures de colles ce soir avec Rusard pour irrespect et menaces envers un professeur. » susurra doucement Severus avec délectation.

- « QUOI ? » hurla Ron sous les rires des Gryffondor et du regard satisfait du professeur des potions.

- « Harry, je rigolerais moins si j'étais toi, deux heures de colle avec moi, ce soir, pour ne pas avoir démenti que tu me détestais. » ajouta-t-il délicieusement d'une voix neutre.

- « HEIN ? » cria à son tour le Survivant en se levant précipitamment pour protester à l'unisson avec son meilleur ami rouge de colère.

Machiavélisme quand tu nous tiens...

* * *

Le vampire entra furtivement dans son antre et se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa salle de bain avec des airs de gosse qui ne veut pas être pris en faute. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup et Tizziri le tua de ses petits yeux perçants. Yeux qui se plissèrent avant de s'écarquiller dans un hurlement accompagné d'un museau froncé. La chauve-souris se recula bien vite de l'endroit où se tenait son maître et cria sur lui sans ménagements comme quoi l'odeur était trop forte.

- « Tu voulais me caser non ? Et bien c'est chose faite ! » railla Severus en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

'Oui mais là, il s'est quand même lâché et encore…' s'indigna Tizziri en couinant alors que son museau lui brûlait atrocement.

- « Oui 'et encore…' ! Après tout, ce n'était que notre première fois et je n'étais même pas le dominant… » précisa le maître en se réjouissant de la retenue du soir.

'Sincères condoléances Harry…' pensa Tizziri en s'envolant par la fenêtre pour échapper à cette fumée nauséabonde de phéromones.

* * *

Harry entra dans le bureau de son amant où, manifestement, ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas. Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes avant de se faire tirer en arrière et hors de la pièce. Severus l'entraîna dans les couloirs en rigolant ouvertement.

- « Où tu m'emmènes ? » s'inquiéta Harry en réglant son pas sur celui, rapide, de l'homme.

- « Faire ta retenue et t'apprendre à être discret ainsi que silencieux par la même occasion ! » répondit Severus sur le ton de l'évidence.

- « Non c'est vrai ? » ironisa le Survivant « Mais où ? » questionna-t-il sérieusement.

Le maître des cachots eut un rictus et accéléra le pas dans le dédale des couloirs sombres. Le Gryffondor voyait tous azimut et avait à peine le temps de reconnaître les couloirs pour savoir où ils se situaient. Rogue s'arrêta subitement et Harry s'écrasa contre lui. Il le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce, y entra à son tour et regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux flamboyants alors que ce dernier découvrait les lieux.

- « La bibliothèque ? » s'étonna Harry.

- « Exact. Tu vas triller les livres et dossiers que contient la réserve. Je vais t'y emmener. Et par la même occasion, qui dit 'bibliothèque' dit aussi 'silence et discrétion'. Compris ? Surtout que Dumbledore est revenu ce soir pour la rentrée qui a lieu dans deux jours. Une cacophonie l'appâterait à n'en pas douter. » déclara Severus.

- « Pourquoi veux-tu qu'un boucan survienne ? Je suis en retenue et dans la bibliothèque. » dit le Survivant en suivant son professeur dans la réserve.

- « Qui sait… » murmura le directeur des Serpentard en se positionnant derrière un comptoir et en montrant le travail que le Rouge et Or devait effectuer.

Le jeune homme se retint de souffler et commença à triller les dossiers de presse par ordre alphabétique tandis que son amant était assis derrière lui, les fesses posées sur le rebord d'une table, et le regardait patiemment. Harry classait depuis plusieurs longues et pénibles minutes quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer au niveau de la taille. Il glapit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

- « Silence, Potter. Avez-vous oublié les conditions de votre retenue ? » susurra le professeur contre la nuque de sa victime.

- « Non, professeur. » bredouilla Harry, mal-assuré, alors que son corps s'électrisait.

- « Alors continuez votre travail bien sagement comme un gentil Gryffondor que vous êtes. » rétorqua Rogue.

Le jeune homme déglutit alors que Severus se mettait à genoux derrière lui en lui bloquant les hanches avec ses mains. Il glissa ses doigts sur le bouton du pantalon de son élève et fit glisser la braguette. Il abaissa doucement le vêtement et retira lentement le boxer qui cachait l'intimité qu'il convoitait. Le maître des cachots vit qu'Harry frissonnait à chacun de ses effleurements et s'en félicita. Il mit sa main sur le bas du dos du Gryffondor et le poussa légèrement en avant. Potter se laissa faire et guider tout en s'appuyant sur le comptoir avec ses mains à plat. Rogue le caressa du bout des doigts en mettant ses mains sur chacune de ses fesse afin de les écarter. Harry siffla inconsciemment et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude et douée se glisser entre ses fesses pour titiller son intimité. Les joues d'Harry rougissaient et son souffle se saccadait un peu plus à chaque coups de langue ainsi que son pénis réclamait douloureusement l'attention. Attention que lui accorda Severus en le saisissant dans sa main et en le masturbant vigoureusement sans cesser l'activité de sa langue mutine. Harry commençait à gémir et pénétrait doucement sur le chemin des cris, il adorait ça. Le corps de l'élève tremblait délicieusement et se crispait parfois sous une vague de plaisir.

- « Severus, je… » eut à peine le temps d'articuler Harry avant d'éjaculer dans un cri libérateur.

Harry inspira profondément alors que Severus léchait sensuellement sa main en retournant le jeune homme de l'autre. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que son amant faisait de son sperme et rougit instantanément. Le professeur lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre en fermant ses yeux à demi et en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Harry ferma les yeux tandis que son phallus se tendait en une seconde érection. Le maître des cachots regarda son sexe exciét, tout comme le sien, et sourit franchement. Il serra ses bras sous les fesses d'Harry, le souleva et le posa sur le comptoir. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent passionnément de celles du jeune homme. Ils gémirent de concert et Harry cabra le dos en joignant ses mains derrière la nuque de son aimé. Rogue se colla en peu plus au corps de son cadet alors que sa langue ne lâchait et ne se laissait pas de sa jumelle. Il abandonna quand même cette dernière afin de mordiller un lobe d'oreille avec gourmandise tandis que ses mains enlevait les vêtements gênants tant sur son corps que sur celui d'Harry. Sa main droite se cala sur la cuisse d'Harry, le tenant fermement, tandis que la gauche entrait outrageusement deux de ses doigts en Harry qui cria légèrement sous l'intrusion. Severus entama directement des va et vient, coupant ainsi le respiration de son amant par moments. Il retira ses doigts après quelques instants en sentant que l'anus s'était dilaté et que le corps envié s'était décrispé. Il positionna la tête de sa propre érection à l'entrée de l'intimité du Rouge et Or et le pénétra en une seule poussée qui fit crier Harry. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors que Rogue adoptait un rythme plutôt cadencé. Harry respirait difficilement en prime que son souffle se coupait chaque fois que Severus venait en lui.

- « Respire doucement, ça va aller… » murmura Severus d'une voix rassurante.

Harry fit un sourire forcé alors que son amant s'arrêta momentanément. Ce dernier resta en lui mais lui écarta les jambes et prit ses hanches dans ses mains. Severus le regarda et pénétra plus profondément en lui. Harry ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation muette. Rogue le pénétrait tendrement mais assez rapidement en le faisant venir à lui en le tenant par les hanches. Harry appréciait le traitement petit à petit, une fois la douleur passée. Il se redressa quelque peu et plaqua son torse contre celui de son amant. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme qui lui donna un coup de rein. Ce dernier le fit véritablement crier de plaisir. Rogue sourit, il avait enfin touché la prostate qu'il recherchait depuis le début de l'acte. Il s'évertua à aller toucher la glande ronde le plus rapidement possible en pénétrant profondément Harry qui gémissait, tremblait et criait de plaisir sous les coups délicieux de butoir. Severus ne dissimulait pas non plus son extase, surtout que tout les cris se répercutaient en échos dans l'immense salle vide. Harry s'égosillait de plus en plus et hurla véritablement en même temps que son compagnon. L'homme et le Survivant atteignirent un orgasme dévastateur en même temps. Harry se répandit entre leur torse trempé de sueur tandis qu'il sentait Rogue faire de même au plus profond de lui-même. Divin. Le maître des cachots sourit et posa son front au creux de l'épaule de son élève en récupérant son souffle tandis que le jeune homme se relâchait et régulait les battements de son cœur.

En parlant de cœur…

- « Ça va, Severus ? » s'inquiéta subitement Harry.

Severus se redressa d'un coup et le regarda sans comprendre.

- « Mais oui, pourquoi ? » s'étonna le concerné.

- « Ton sang. D'habitude, il augmente en ma présence, tu souffres en croyant que ton cœur et ton nez vont exploser de douleur. Et depuis la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour : rien. Même si je suis dans le secteur. » dit le jeune homme.

Le vampire cligna des yeux.

- « Nous avons couché ensemble aujourd'hui dans la fin de l'après-midi. Maintenant, il est proche de minuit. Peut-être que c'est parce que je t'ai déjà mordu et que j'en ai plus besoin pour l'instant. » réfléchit Severis sans trop y croire.

- « Impossible ! Dès que tu me vois, ça commence, même si c'est dans la même journée à quelques heures d'intervalles. Tu ne peux jamais l'en empêcher. » réfuta le Gryffondor.

Le couple échangea un regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez le vampire bizzaroïde… Après quelques secondes de silence :

- « Dumbledore ! » décrétèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Si il y en avait bien un qui pouvait les aider, c'était bel et bien le mage blanc à peine revenu à Poudlard. Les deux hommes soufflèrent.

Il va y avoir du sport...

* * *

Fin du huitième chapitre (un peu court mais je vais me rattraper!) ! J'avais trop envie de ce passage dans la bibliothèque... Que dirait la bibliothécaire si maniaque ? XD Peut-être que je vais faire un spécial passé Tizziri pour le prochain chapitre avec la discussion avec Albus pour finir le 9ème... Je me tâte encore... Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Sinon, vous avez aimé ? :P

Reviews ? :p

Bisous ! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Voici enfin le neuvième chapitre :P Désolée pour l'attente mais je suis véritablement débordée et je n'ai pas l'occasion d'écrire souvent ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire bien sûr ! Merci pour toutes les reviews.

Yukimai-chan : Complètement je sais :D Mais en même temps, vu la situation, rester muet est impossible ^^

Holybleu : Tant mieux x)

La'ienth : Là, tu vas avoir le passé de Tizziri :P

Sophia95100 : Merci bc p ^^ Vrmt pas discrète, je sais ^^

Vampir-Kun : Tant mieux si ça te détend :P

Harrymania 1978 : XD Merci bcp ! :PPP

Cleo McPhee : Merci bcp :p

Stormtrooper2 : Pour la prochaine scène de lemon, ce ne sera pas la grande salle non... mais BCP MIEUX ! :P *cornes de diable qui poussent*

Nounou : Merci :p

Ecnerrolf : Merci bcp :p

Zekiro : héhéhé... p-e mais ça va pas être si simple !

Tania-sama : Contente que tu as apprécié ^^

Tenkatsukyu : Merci ;)

Bravo : Oui effectivement, je m'en bel et bein inspirée mais j'avais prévenu au début de ma fic ;)

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : XDDD Merci ;) Pas trop longue ? XD

Pyrane : De rien XD

Iloveyaoi972 : Tu verras bien :P

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! :PPPP

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

Tizziri volait dans le parc de Poudalrd avec une extrême fluidité. Il était aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson l'était dans l'eau. Pourtant ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Oh que non… Il aperçut un moustique flâner dans les airs et les souvenirs lui revinrent en un claquement de doigts.

**Flash-back**

Tizzziri regardait ses congénères partir avec leurs parents afin de s'expérimenter à la chasse. Toutes les chauves-souris partirent, toutes sauf lui. Tizziri n'avait jamais été comme les autres. Préférant la vie diurne à celle nocturne, il répugnait à chasser, à tuer et à croquer. En plus de cela, il s'intéressait aux humains et les étudiait en les observant dès qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'était sorti qu'une fois, lors du premier vol pour chaque jeune chiroptère, et ce fut la dernière. L'animal suivait le mouvements du groupe et la chasse débuta. D'après les parents, ils devaient commencer par viser des petits moustiques vulnérables et particulièrement croquants. Tizziri s'éloigna du groupe et commença à se servir de son flair qui surclassait largement ceux de sa race. Il avait un grand don. Tellement grand qu'il sentait les odeurs des animaux, les humains, les phéromones, les traces que le passé laissait ou autres, et notamment l'odeur de la peur. Et il la perçut clairement lorsqu'il vit un de ses camarades courser un jeune moustique apeuré qui finit en copieux dîner croustillant. Tizziri oublia momentanément de battre les ailes et dégringola dans les airs. Cette bestiole ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours. C'était peut-être même une de ses premières sorties nocturnes après le berceau. La chauve-souris revint à elle lorsque ses parents le rappelèrent à l'ordre en lui sommant d'attraper un gibier convenable pour sa première chasse. Tizziri sentit son énergie et son excitation se dégonfler en un rien de temps. Il ne pouvait pas. Une vie était une vie. Seulement, l'opinion du groupe pouvait mener la vie dure si on sortait des rangs pour se démarquer. Il fila dans les airs et flaira un moustique, jeune aussi d'après son odeur, et fonça vers lui. Sa victime ne se rendit même pas compte du danger qui fondait sur elle et fut engloutie à deux temps trois mouvements. Du moins elle le crut quand elle se retrouva dans une petite cavité humide et au souffle chaud avant de se faire recracher avec puissance dans la nuit fraîche. Le moustique s'envola bien vite après avoir recouvert ses esprits et Tizziri le regarda partir au loin pour ensuite se retourner. Ses parents avaient leurs yeux fixés sur lui tandis que son clan réuni le toisait. Il sentit le début des ennuis arriver.

Après cette nuit, Tizziri discuta avec ses congénères et fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne saurait jamais tuer. Le clan décida alors que jamais plus il ne sortirait sans la permission et qu'il n'aurait cette dernière que si il se décidait à revenir à la raison ainsi que lors de la sortie, une fois permise, il devrait chasser ou être chasser si il désobéissait encore. Et dès lors, il fut le déchet du groupe. Plus aucune parole, plus aucun regard, plus aucune sensation d'exister, plus aucune aide de quiconque. Si il osait se rapprocher d'une autre chauve-souris, les autres commençaient à lui lancer des cris moqueurs et des couinements de mépris relié au dégoût. Si il osait ouvrir la bouche, même pour respirer, le clan s'offusquait et il se faisait remonter les bretelles, des fois verbalement, d'autres à coups d'ailes ou de crocs. Tizziri vécu cela à l'âge d'un mois à peine et endura la situation jusqu'à ses six mois, jusqu'au jour il voulut filer droit pour plaire.

Et ce jour arriva justement quand il regarda le clan partir pour son envie quotidienne de vies à assouvir. Et dire qu'il survivait uniquement grâce aux cadavres que les chauves-souris plus 'clémentes' (bien grand mot en vue de deux moustiques par nuit) lui rapportaient quelque fois. Tizziri n'en pouvait plus et décida de faire un effort. Il s'envola à travers la nuit. Le vent frais lui caressait délicieusement les ailes, ses narines buvait à grandes gorgées l'air nouveau qui s'offrait à lui après cinq mois de séquestration, ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur les moindres détails. Il sentit enfin une sorte de liberté. Liberté qu'il allait clairement prendre pour la transformer en un respect de son clan. C'était ce qu'il croyait. Il les rejoignit rapidement, son petit cœur battant avec affolement, et se fit clairement mépriser et tuer du regard par chacun de ses congénères. Tizziri perdit d'un seul coup son enthousiasme : la permission, il ne l'avait ni obtenue ni même demandée. Il se mit à trembler, perdant tout contrôle, quand trois des plus grandes et fortes chauves-souris du clan glissèrent vers lui sans le quitter des yeux avec un regard mauvais et surexcité. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Il fut immobilisé, ses ailes enserrées dans les griffes des pattes, et vit qu'on lui mettait un moustique, vivant et gigotant pour sa vie, devant la gueule. On lui poussa contre les crocs, il refusa d'abord avant de le prendre en bouche mais il n'eut pas la force de donner le coup de dents fatal. Il recracha vigoureusement le moustique. La brise agitait la végétation mais pas les chauves-souris. Le temps se figea pour Tizziri qui cria de douleur lorsqu'une chaque chiroptère qui lui tenait chacune de ses ailes les froissa. L'animal chuta dans les airs et tomba douloureusement sur le sol alors son clan - tout comme parents - s'éloignait sans un regard pour lui. Tizziri était resté là quelques heures pensa-t-il avant d'essayer de battre des ailes cependant, il n'arrivait qu'à se soulever faiblement. Geste qui n'échappa pas à deux yeux félins affamés planqués dans un buisson fourni. La chauve-souris réussit à se soulever dans les airs à quelques centimètres de hauteur avant d'être ramenée brutalement sur terre avec un douleure fulgurante à l'aile droite qui la fit hurler à la mort. Un chat. Un stupide et pourtant dangereux chat de gouttière. Tizziri battait des ailes comme il pouvait, couinait, criait, hurlait à s'en déchirer ses petits poumons trop jeunes pour mourir dévorés par un sac à puces. Le chat n'en avait que faire et l'emprisonnait maintenant entre ses deux pattes de devant pourvues de griffes mortelles pour la Pipistrelle Commune à l'aile ensanglantée et meurtrie. Tizziri tremblait et ferma brutalement les yeux quand il vit deux crocs s'avancer vers son corps avec la nette intention de lui sortir les boyaux. Sa dernière pensée avant de perdre sa maigre conscience fut 'Tout ça pour ça.' Et il sombra dans les Ténèbres en voyant juste une forme noire aux cheveux longs couleur de jais derrière son futur meurtrier. Il entendit un grondement enraillé au loin dans la nuit suivi d'un cri inhumain. Cri d'un félin effrayé par un grondement du sauveur de Tizziri.

La jeune chauve-souris reprit connaissance et vit qu'elle était entourée d'autres chauves-souris de toutes tailles, de toutes races, de tout poids. Elle qui s'était momentanément cru retourner en Enfer, elle se retrouva dans les limbes de l'ignorance. Où est-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé après le chat ? Qui se cachait au de-là de cette forme ? Une grande chauve-souris, plus curieuse que les autres, voleta à lui et il ne put retenir un cri apeuré. Cri qui déclencha dans les secondes qui suivirent un merveilleux envoi de la porte de la pièce contre le mur. Un homme d'une pâleur impressionnante et qui possédait une longue chevelure d'un noir profond le toisa d'un regard indifférent avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents et de lui lancer un regard illuminé.

- « On l'a sauvée ! » cria l'homme derrière lui avant de se précipiter sur Tizziri pour lui gratouiller le crâne dans un geste réconfortant.

Tizziri ne comprenait rien. Etait-ce ce que les humains appelait « l'affection » ? L'animal réfléchissait toujours alors que les bruits de cavalcades se transformèrent en deux autres personnes qui rejoignirent l'homme. Une femme, maigre et blanche comme la mort, arborant une chevelure tout aussi noir que l'homme lui souriait d'un air bienveillant et soulagée. La troisième, quant à elle, était aussi un homme. Seulement, il était relativement plus jeune et était le parfait résultat de l'accouplement des deux premières conclut Tizziri. Grand et maigre pour sa taille, il avait la même chevelure que ses possibles parents bien que beaucoup plus courte – jusqu'aux épaules- et surtout, beaucoup plus grasse. Le regard changeait aussi : froid et indifférent, ses pupilles étaient similaires à deux gouffres sans fonds envoyés par la haine elle-même. Tizziri frissona en croisant son regard. Le plus âgé des deux hommes remarqua la réaction et se tourna vivement vers le plus jeune.

- « Severus ! Arrête de faire ce regard, tu lui fais peur ! » aboya l'homme.

- « Papa, je vais te le redire pour la trois mille six cents cinquante deuxième fois : c'est mon regard NA-TU-REL ! » soupira le dit Severus en levant le yeux au ciel et en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- « Ton père a quand même raison… » dit doucement la femme.

- « Merci Eileen ! » s'exclama le père en décochant à son fils un sourire qui se traduisait en 'Tu vois, Nananère !'

- « … Mais tu exagères toujours, Tobias. Dois-je te rappeler que tu fais tout aussi peur quand tu fixes quelqu'un ? La dernière personne que tu as regardée comme cela est morte d'une crise cardiaque. » trancha la voix d'Eileen.

- « Merci Maman ! » ricana le fils en lançant une œillade narquoise à son père dont le visage se décomposait.

Tizziri avait regardé la scène et se dit qu'il était vraiment tombé sur une famille de fou. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il savait que l'un d'autre eux l'avait sauvé. Il reconnaissait certaines caractéristiques de la forme mais il n'avait pas mémorisé l'odeur vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. En parlant de son état… Tizziri cria brièvement d'horreur – tout le petit monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds [sauf Severus qui le regarda avec la plus pure indifférence] – et tourna vivement la tête à gauche et à droite en s'inspectant minutieusement. Son aile droite était bandée et sentait atrocement mauvais. Certainement un baume immonde que ces personnes lui avaient appliqué. Tobias rigola doucement, attirant ainsi l'attention de la bestiole.

- « Ne crains rien, on t'a recueilli et soigné. Tu ne pourras plus voler pendant quelques temps et donc tu vas devoir rester ici avec ma famille et nos chauves-souris à tes petits-soins ! » claironna joyeusement Tobias « As-tu un petit nom ? » demanda-t-il gentiment avec les yeux mi-clos.

Tizziri le jaugea du regard. Aucune personne ne comprenait les chauves-souris à part les vampires. Or, si il lui demandait son nom, cela voulait dire qu'il en était un, ce qui expliquerait le nombre incalculable de chiroptères présentes ainsi que l'humidité et la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Bien qu'il remarqua que le fils plissait les yeux et qu'il s'était cogné à un meuble en entrant. Tizziri couina son nom avec méfiance. Les visages des parents s'illuminèrent mais celui de Severus resta de marbre même si Tizziri sentit l'odeur fugace de l'embarras derrière l'attitude impassible.

- « Bienvenue Tizziri ! » annonça Eileen.

Tobias regarda son fils en biais et l'attrapa derrière le dos.

- « Avais-tu compris, ma chère et tendre progéniture ? » susurra-t-il.

- « Bien sûr, lâche-moi ! » protesta aussitôt le prisonnier qui se débattait comme un diable.

- « Oh mon dieu… Je suis bien plus âgé que toi mais tu n'arrives même pas à m'envoyer au tapis. Tu n'as vraiment pas la force d'un vampire. » déclara son père en le relâchant tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux gras qui tinrent en place comme sous l'effet d'un gel.

'Vraiment une famille de branques !' pensa fortement Tizziri.

- « Excuse-les Tizziri. Il sont toujours comme ça. Liasse-moi faire les présentations. Je suis Eileen Rogue et voici mon époux, Tobias Rogue, - Tizziri vit le plus âgé se moquer de plus jeune – et notre fils, Severus Rogue – là il vit le fils tuer sans ménagement son père du regard en serrant clairement les dents et les poings. Nous sommes une famille de vampires comme tu as pu le deviner. Bienvenue dans la famille, si tu veux de nous bien sûr ! » dit simplement Eileen.

Tizziri réfléchit. Sa naissance, ses parents, son clan, sa vie, son passé. Il décida de l'enterrer après l'attaque. Le destin lui tendait une main secourable avec une seconde vie, une renaissance à la clé. Il couina son accord.

- « Elle est trop mignonne ! » s'écria Tobias en lui grattant les oreilles tandis que sa femme essayait de calmer ses ardeurs.

Severus s'approcha de Tizziri, se mit à sa hauteur en pliant les genoux et le regarda droit dans ses petits yeux noirs et brillants.

- « Toi, sale bestiole, je sens que tu n'es pas comme les autres… » murmura-t-il suspicieusement en pointant son doigt sur le buste de la chauve-souris.

La sus-nommée 'sale bestiole' - qui n'avait plus envie de se laisser marcher sur les pieds surtout dès son arrivée - prit la mouche, découvrit ses crocs et les planta dans le doigt si généreusement offert. Severus cria de douleur sous le rire bon enfant de son père.

- « Tu n'es vraiment pas doué avec les chauves-souris… » lui dit sa mère.

- « Même Tizziri sait mordre, LUI ! » s'exclama Tobias en enfonçant clou.

Leur fils se replia sur lui-même avant de s'enfuir dans un « LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » accompagné d'un rougissement monstrueux.

'Il est marrant lui, c'est un bon défouloir…' se dit Tizziri.

Même si il n'était là que depuis quelques heures, Tizziri se sentait chez lui, accueilli à bras ouverts et aimé comme jamais auparavant. Même les autres chauves-souris l'acceptaient. Un bonheur qui ne dura que deux semaines, jours pour jours. Car deux semaines plus tard, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses 'maîtres' –même si il n'avait pas encore choisi lequel servir- périrent assassinés, emportant ainsi tout ses amis de la maisonnée. Il ne restait plus que le fils du couple. Il resta là, au milieu des cendres et des os qui avaient mieux résisté à la combustion instantanée. Des heures de terreur et de désespoir le tiraillèrent avant que Severus n'arrive, en pleurs et en cris. Le seul espoir respectif pour lui comme pour le vampire qu'il savait 'raté' était justement l'autre. 'On est maintenant seuls.' Lui avait-il dit. Oui, leur monde venait de s'écrouler. Tizziri avait eu peur d'être le seul survivant. Il resta là, à s'accrocher à Severus en couinant des incessants 'Ne m'abandonne pas…' hystériques. Son jeune maître ne comprenait rien de ses demandes mais, sans le vouloir, il les avait accomplies et il continuait jusqu'à maintenant.

**Fin du Flash-back :**

Tizziri volait paisiblement en repensant à tout ça. Severus était un bon maître, le meilleur peut-être, bien qu'un peu incompétent. Au moins, il lui donnait à manger, lui interdisant de chasser et de tuer, tout comme lui le faisait. La chauve-souris se rendit compte qu'ils avaient bien beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'il pensait : la même vie diurne, la même répugnance à chasser et à abattre, le même trait de caractère sournois et vindicatif. Et la liste est non exhaustive. Un parfait binôme. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui l'avait sauvé autrefois car plus le subconscient de Tizziri se remémorait le grondement, plus il lui semblait faux et forcé comparé à ceux que les parents de Severus faisaient jadis. Mais il n'aura certainement jamais la réponse à sa question.

La chauve-souris soupira, fit un looping et se dirigea vers le château avant de s'engouffrer vers les couloirs qui menaient aux appartements de son maître.

* * *

Severus et Harry sortirent en hâte de la bibliothèque après avoir tout remis en place dans les moindres détails avant leur passage. Le professeur réfléchissait à tout allure. Comment se pouvait-il que ça avait cessé ? Il n'avait pourtant remarqué ou senti ne serait-ce qu'un seul changement en lui. Le couple arriva vivement devant la gargouille qui, à leur grande surprise, s'écarta sagement. Ils étaient manifestement attendu.

- « Tu crois qu'il sait ? » demanda Harry en restant figé devant le phénomène. D'habitude, les gargouilles n'était pas commodes.

- « Ça m'en a tout l'air ! » répondit Severus en serrant les deux.

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et le maître des potions voulut frapper à la porte mais elle s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un sourire éblouissant et deux reflets lumineux à la place où devaient se trouver deux yeux bleus électriques.

- « Félicitations pour vous deux ! » déclara Albus d'une voix tonitruante.

'Il est vraiment de retour…' pensèrent Severus et Harry avec anticipation.

Dumbledore les fit entrer ainsi qu'asseoir confortablement dans un silence long et gênant. Le directeur décida de briser la glace mais sûrement pas de la bonne manière.

- « J'espère que Mme Pince ne remarqua rien à son retour… » dit-il innocemment.

Harry rougit merveilleusement tandis qu'une aura meurtrière émana de Severus qui avait remarquablement blêmit.

- « Comment… » commença l'homme.

- « Comment je sais alors que je viens de rentrer il y a à peine dix minutes ? » termina calmement le mage blanc « Et bien, les murs ont des oreilles mon cher Severus, et les miennes sont partout grâce aux portraits et ces derniers se sont plein du tapage nocturne que vous avez tout les deux occasionné. Ils m'ont également prévenu de votre visite. Mais pas du sujet, hélas… » expliqua le vieil homme d'un ton taquin.

Severus lança un regard pénétrant à Harry qui lui reprocha sa voix à grandes portées tandis que le jeune homme s'abaissait sur son siège.

- "Si je peux me le permettre, d'après les portraits, on vous entendait tout autant Severus..." révéla Dumbledore sous les yeux effarés du professeur et ceux contents d'Harry.

Le maître des cachots soutint le regard de son employeur avec une certaine animosité tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche.

- « Et bien, professeur… Avant, Severus réagissait à mon sang plus qu'à celui des autres et il ne pouvait pratiquement pas m'approcher sans subir une crise… Et maintenant, qu'on a… -Harry rougit et sa bouche devint sèche, il choisit d'éviter de continuer cette partie embarrassante- Et bien, son sang n'a même pas augmenté d'un millilitre. Je soutiens que c'est anormal. » déclara le jeune homme avec hésitation.

Le directeur se figea une microseconde avant de sourire d'un air bienveillant.

- « Harry ? Peux-tu relever ta manche, laisser ton bras à nu et tendre ce dernier vers l'avant ? » questionna gentiment Albus.

Harry cligna des yeux tandis que Severus, muet et bien décidé à le rester, plissait les siens. Le Gryffondor s'exécuta et eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux qu'il vit un sortilège le frapper et l'entailler superficiellement au poignet dénudé. Le Rouge et Or n'a même pas eu à demander quoique se soit et eut le réponse de lui-même en voyant l'état de son compagnon. Ce dernier avait une soif bien lisible dans ses yeux avides fixés sur son sang qui coulait goutte à goutte tandis que des crocs immenses et suintant lui dépassaient de sa bouche dont le souffle était haletant. Le vampire se saisit du poignet avec une vitesse fulgurante et planta ses canines dedans en suçant goulûment le sang de son amant étonné plus qu'effrayé. L'homme but quelques secondes à grandes gorgées avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait et de l'état dans lequel il mettait Harry. Il se retira rapidement avec horreur tandis que Dumbledore lançait un sort de soin sur son protégé.

- « Comment cela se peut-il ? On avait essayé tout les remèdes… » murmura Rogue d'une voix blanche en regardant son Gryffondor à demi-conscient.

- « J'ai fait des recherches sur votre cas, Severus, et j'ai rendu visite à un clan de vampires pour les consulter. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un pareil cas que le vôtre. Cependant, vous semblez avoir trouvé votre compagnon et âme sœur qui produit le sang créé pour être complémentaire au vôtre. Harry est la personne qui vous est apparemment destinée. L'acceptation du lien qui unit les âmes et les sangs se fait part l'acte sexuel et il semble que le fait que vous ayez couché ensemble ait fait de vous un véritable vampire. C'était apparemment la solution pour devenir un être à part entière de votre race. Quant à savoir pourquoi c'est survenu cette année, c'est simplement parce qu'Harry, ainsi que son pouvoir, a atteint la majorité durant les grandes vacances permettant ainsi à votre nature de le reconnaître parmi tant d'autres personnes existant en ce monde. C'est purement naturel bien que, normalement, ce lien ne marche qu'avec deux vampires. Vous êtes là encore une exception en choississant un sorcier mais qui demeure toujours un humain. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Severus resta pétrifié. Il savait tout ça, le lien âmes et sangs, la trouvaille de la personne destinée et l'accord du scellé par le plaisir charnel. Mais pourquoi cette seule règle s'appliquait-il à lui qui n'avait jamais été vraiment un vampire ?

- « Je refuse d'y croire ! » asséna-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

- « Il y a un autre moyen de savoir si vous êtes vraiment devenu un vampire digne de ce nom. Tendez votre bras et à nu, je vous prie. » rétorqua le directeur.

L'homme s'exécuta comme si son corps agissait seul avec deux guerres d'avance sur son esprit qui lui hurlait pourtant de ne pas le faire. Albus agita sa baguette et un faisceau épais de lumière similaire au soleil sortit du bout de bois pour aller caresser le bras offert. Bras offert qui se mit à brunir dangereusement en arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise au professeur.

- « Bienvenu dans le monde nocturne, mon cher ! » annonça joyeusement Dumbledore.

- « Félicitations, Severus ! » renchérit Harry en lui souriant.

Il se devait d'être content, il était enfin normal. Normal… Mais, finalement, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, lui, ou c'était ce qu'avait toujours désiré ceux de sa race ? Severus sentit que son jeune amant le serrait doucement contre lui en rigolant nerveusement pour lui. Mais le désormais véritable vampire ne put que laisser une larme s'échapper sur sa joue. Sa vie allait être chamboulée.

Voulait-il vraiment de cette vie maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à sa condition et surtout à la vie diurne avec Harry ? Avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ?

Severus s'empêcha de laisser rouler une deuxième larme sur sa joue et s'agrippa à Harry en le serrant contre lui avec la puissance que possédait un réel vampire.

* * *

Voilà pour le neuvième chapitre que je poste dans un état de total insatisfaction mais j'ai beau le remanier, c'est pire xD J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Le prochain chapitre sera certainement consacré à un nouveau Severus et aux affres du vrai vampirisme qu'il désirait tant. Je vais me marrer... XD Il va certainement y avoir un nouveau personnage bientôt ! (d'ici un ou deux chapitre!) :P J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ! :PP

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 10 avec, comme je l'avais dit, un nouveau personnage ! Je suis morte crevée mais je l'ai terminé *yes* et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews !

La'ienth : Tu verras bien :P

Ecnerrolf : Effectivement :)

Cleo McPhee : Pour la situation nouvelle du vampire, je commence en douceur, mais ça va aller crescendo je pense.

Nounou : Merci bcp :P

Zekiro : OO Tu pleures tt le temps ? OO Merci pour les compliments, considère ce chap comme ton cadeau pour ton 15ème annif même si je sais que c'est le 28 ! J'ai donc de l'avance comme ça :PPP

Flore Jade : Merci :P

Mamanline : Merci bcp !

Tania-sama : XDD Ouais, je confirme que les aprents étaient cool :P Pour Sev' et Tizziri, ça les a rapproché je pense :P

Holybleu : Ouais :P

Stormtrooper2 : Tu verras pour le couple. Prêter Tizziri, cmt ça ? OO :P

Sophia95100 : Ils se sont très bien trouvés même :P

Brigitte : Tu verras ! :P

Vampyse : Merci bcp ;)

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : XDD Tu n'as pas à t'excuser OO Tu verras bien, va falloir patienter :PPP

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous(tes) ! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Tizziri n'en pouvait plus. Ses petites côtes menaçaient de se briser sous ses couinements hystériques qui repartaient de plus bel après chaque période d'accalmie. Bien que son maître était, apparemment, devenu un vrai vampire avec toutes les aptitudes que le race possédait, Severus avait momentanément oublié sa force et avait donc froissé trois côtes à Harry. Ce dernier était certainement en train de se faire masser par Pomfresh après qu'elle l'ait remis en état pendant que la chauve-souris se moquait ouvertement du professeur déprimant dans son salon. Rogue, le visage fermé et habité par la honte, le foudroya du regard alors qu'un cri aigu d'hilarité se faisait entendre pour la énième fois.

'Non mais quelle brute épaisse qui tabasse son amant sans s'en rendre compte !' couina Tizziri avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- « Tu sais, maintenant je comprend tout ce que tu oses me dire, Tizziri ! » cracha l'homme en rougissant quelque peu au souvenir d'un Gryffondor se pliant de douleur.

'Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de dire ce que veux !' s'exclama l'animal.

- « Sale bestiole ! Tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à persécuter de temps en temps ? » s'énerva le maître des cachots.

'Remballe tes crocs, titiller les autres : c'est beaucoup moins marrant ! Toi, tu prends toujours la mouche !' démontra joyeusement Tizziri.

Dans le vide. Severus s'était stoppé dans un sourire démoniaque après avoir parlé. Maintenant qu'il était vampire, il pouvait se servir de ses nouvelles capacités. Et là, alors, Tizziri allait véritablement avoir le retour de flammes. La chauve-souris remarqua l'air bizarre –et dangereux- que son maître arborait. Ça sentait la bouse de dragon pour lui… Rogue se leva d'un bond, mit sa cape et sortit dans la fraîcheur du matin encore habillé de la nuit.

* * *

Harry sentait affreusement l'huile de massage àa la menthe et regarda son torse tartiné du liquide. La douleur et ses côtés froissées avaient complètement disparue mais Pomfresh l'avait retenu, pieds et poings liés, à l'infirmerie. Redoutable la Pompom quand elle vous menaçait de vous casser tout les os du corps après vous avoir soigné pour vos côtés si vous vouliez prendre la poudre de cheminette…

Le jeune homme respirait calmement en repensant à tout les événements arrivés dans la nuit quand il entendit la porte d'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrir. Albus Dumbledore entra, sa barbe argentée virevoltant sur son côté droit. Le vieil homme lui sourit et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en lui souhaitant –déjà- le bonjour qui s'imposait même si il n'avait pas dormi ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

- « Alors Harry, j'espère que tu t'es rendu compte de ta situation en tant que compagnon d'un vampire. » débuta calmement le directeur.

Harry pencha doucement la tête mais se tut pour le laisser continuer plus loin.

- « Vois-tu, j'ai expliqué les relations entre les vampires dans les grandes lignes car Severus sait déjà tout ça et voudra certainement te les taire par pure gêne ou paresse. Je vais tenter de t'exposer certains aspects qui te serviront plus tard. Comme je l'ai dit, les vampires sont destinés, liés l'un à l'autre dès leur naissance par le sang et par l'âme. Jamais un humain ne fut choisi par un vampire avant votre cas d'après les connaissances des clans les plus reculés. » dit-il.

- « Dans ce cas, je pourrai devenir un calice pour Severus, non ? » exposa Harry, sûr de lui.

- « Non, Harry. Les calices n'existent pas, ce ne sont que des fables pour les humains. Les vampires se marient, s'accouplent entre eux et se nourrissent de sang humain. Généralement sans faire de préférences, d'où l'inutilité d'un calice. Seulement, Severus, avant d'être un véritable vampire, a clairement démontré une attirance pour ton sang, ton âme et ton pouvoir magique. Ça ne m'étonnerait donc pas qu'il répugne à boire du sang qui ne provient pas de ton corps. Tu devras donc t'attendre à te faire mordre quotidiennement. » répondit-il.

- « Ça va m'affaiblir considérablement voire me tuer ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

- « La potion de régénération sanguine sera ta meilleure amie sauf si tu veux que Severus aille voir ailleurs pour se nourrir et mordre d'autres cous que le tien. » susurra Dumbeldore alors qu'Harry se taisait et croisait les bras sous le refus catégorique de cette idée. « Bien, je vois que tu ne tolérerais pas cette option donc c'est réglé de ce côté. Passons à d'autres aspects, plus sérieux ceux-là. » poursuivit-il. « Chez les vampires, lorsque deux vampires se sont trouvés et reconnus en tant qu'âmes sœurs, le mariage est arrangé mais en aucun cas consommé avant la nuit de noce. Tout vampire se doit d'e^tre vierge avant le mariage car, quand le lien est scellé par l'acte charnel, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de retourner en arrière ou de le rompre. Il est formé à jamais. Et dans toutes les unions, le lien est 'fécondé' lors de ce premier acte et donne irrémédiablement naissance à une progéniture dans l'année suivant la première fois du couple. » aborda doucement Albus alors qu'un lourd silence s'abattait.

- « Impossible, nous sommes deux hommes ! » conclut Harry d'un signe de tête de réfutation.

- « Dont un vampire. La nature des vampires est bien ou mal faite selon les avis. Il y a déjà eu des couples homosexuels de nocturnes avant vous deux. Et dans ces cas-là, c'est le 'soumis' qui porte la progéniture grâce à sa puissance magique car, lors de l'acte sexuel, il possède à la fois ses organes génitaux originels mais ceux aussi d'une femme permettant la procréation. Une sorte d'hermaphrodisme magique car les âmes, les sangs et les pouvoirs sont dépourvus de sexes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, seul le vampire peut tomber 'enceint' car ton pouvoir à toi ne te le permet pas. Je ne sais même pas si tu es en mesure d'avoir le pouvoir de mettre Severus en cloque va-t-on dire puisque tu n'es pas un vampire. Mais il y a en doute... Après tout, vous êtes deux exceptions réunies... » rétorqua le mage blanc.

Harry resta stupéfait et écarquilla les yeux. Si ça tombe, il avait mis Severus en cloque sans s'en rendre compte ni même le vouloir. Dumbledore profita de cet état pour continuer.

- « J'ai aussi remarquer que tu discutais avec la chauve-souris de Severus et que tu la comprenais mieux que ce dernier. Je pense que le lien qui s'est établi va te permettre de la comprendre parfaitement et de parler avec elle comme si tu étais un vampire sans te casser la tête avec des couinements et cris. Tu lui parleras comme à un être humain, certainement. Pour ce qui est de la question de l'âge, tu sais que les vampires ont une marge de quelques centaines d'années pour vivre contrairement à nous. L'avenir nous dira si tu vivras avec l'âge humain ou vampire. » asséna Albus.

- « Vous voulez dire que je vais soit mourir d'un âge normal soit d'un âge vampirique ? Je risque donc de quitter Severus et de laisser seul durant des centaines d'années ? » demande Harry, effrayé.

- « Effectivement, c'est un des risques. » confirma le vieil homme.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson. Merlin, faites qu'il vive toute sa vie comme celle de son aimé.

- « Encore une chose Harry. » dit doucement le directeur.

- « Oui, professeur ? »

- « Severus ne va plus pouvoir sortir aux rayons du soleil sous peine de mourir sauf si il recouvre chaque centimètre de sa peau d'un onguent ou qu'il trouve soit un sort soit une potion lui permettant de s'exposer à la lumière du jour. Tu devras donc vivre avec. Ce ne sera pas facile, tu sais… » prévint-il.

- « Peut-être mais je l'aime. » répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

- « Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance et d'être heureux ensemble. Tu demanderas la potion de régénération à Severus. Il la fait les doigts dans le nez et les doigts de pieds en éventail. » termina Albus en faisant sourire le Rouge et Or.

Le mage blanc sortit et laissa le Survivant à ses réflexions.

* * *

Severus revint dans ses appartements en courant et claqua la porte alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Il ferma toutes les fenêtres, les rideaux et les portes. Il voyait parfaitement dans le noir mais les habitudes étaient tenaces et il laissa les lumières allumées grâce à des sphères magiques disposées partout dans les appartements.

Tizziri le regarda rentrer en redoutant un coup fourré mais son maître revint sans rien. Il n'avait pas dépensé une seule noise apparemment et il ne sentait pas l'odeur du sang donc l'hypothèse de la chasse était exclue. L'animal se sentit soulagé jusqu'au moment où Severus se retourna vers lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens en un regard surexcité alors qu'il dévoilait ses dents en un sourire vindicatif. La chauve-souris déglutit tandis que Rogue s'emparait d'un livre sur une étagère et se posait tranquillement dans un fauteuil moelleux avec une expression de fierté et satisfaction non dissimulée.

* * *

_Nous sommes au mois de mars, soit environ 3mois plus tard_

Harry se réveilla comme une fleur, mit ses lunettes et but une fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre au goût amère comme chaque matin depuis la fin des vacances de Noël. Ses camarades l'avaient interrogé sur la soudaine apparition de l'objet mais il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il subissait des effets retardés et pervers d'un sort qui l'avait touché durant la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Ça faisait trois mois qu'il nourrissait Severus sans jamais manquer à son devoir. Trois mois qu'il avait eu une discussion la journée qui suivit la 'transformation' du professeur en véritable vampire. Ce dernier avait eu une trouille bleue pour Harry mais le jeune homme l'avait étonnement calmé. A leur grande surprise, la progéniture annoncée par Dumbledore comme un fait inextricable n'eut pas lieu. Rogue n'était jamais tombé enceint. Un grand soulagement de la part des deux amants car il demeurait bel et bien le soumis malgré son âge et son expérience. Il avait pourtant aimé prendre Harry mais atteignait véritablement l'extase dans la situation inverse tout comme Harry l'atteignait en étant dominant. Le couple avait réussi à se construire un équilibre sur une base solide.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry s'habillait tranquillement après s'être glissé hors de son lit grâce à une retenue généreusement donnée par McGonagall car il avait oublié de faire un devoir pour la énième fois, tout comme Ron dont la punition s'effectuerait le soir. 'Pourquoi suis-je toujours celui qu'on réveille un samedi matin ?' se plaignit mentalement le jeune homme en sortant de la salle commune pour entrer dans la douce chaleur du château. Le Gryffondor toqua respectueusement sur la porte du bureau de sa directrice de maison et entra après avoir été gratifié d'une permission au ton sévère. Harry referma la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son vampire et Minerva.

- « Le professeur Rogue surveillera votre retenue car je n'en ai pas le temps maintenant, Monsieur Potter. » déclara solennellement McGonagall.

Le Rouge et Or perçut nettement une lueur d'excitation dans le regard de son amant. Aaah les retenues : source inépuisable de rendez-vous déguisés.

Les couloirs étaient encore déserts et Harry suivait Severus comme un gentil petit poussin. Le vampire, qui évitait soigneusement les zones où les rayons du soleil frappaient, s'empara de la main de son jeune amant et l'embarqua dans les labyrinthes des escaliers pour enfin passer par trois fois devant la Salle sur Demande avant de le pousser vigoureusement à l'intérieur. Le Survivant se retrouva face contre… miroir. Plusieurs miroirs même. Il y en avait partout, les murs de la pièce et son sol n'étaient que des miroirs qui reflétaient fidèlement chaque image, chaque angle des occupants de la salle. Harry, regardant ses reflets multiples, s'assit en tailleur là où Severus l'avait aimablement jeté. Ce dernier verrouilla prudemment la porte et se mit dans la même position qu'Harry mais en face de celui-ci pour qu'ils puissent se plonger dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

- « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel plan tu avais fait pour Tizziri depuis les vacances de Noël… » commença doucement le jeune homme lançant un regard brûlant sur le corps du vampire.

- « Surprise, mon cher ! » répondit Rogue en jubilant rien qu'à l'idée de la tête que va faire la sale bestiole.

- « Il va être content au moins ? » s'inquiéta le Rouge et Or car il connaissait bien le goût de vengeance dont son amant faisait preuve derrière des attentions et des cadeaux.

- « Ça dépendra du colis ! » esquiva le professeur en fermant à demi ses yeux tandis qu'il souriait franchement.

- « Et ce 'colis' arrivera quand ? » questionna Harry vu que cela traînait depuis trois mois maintenant.

- « Aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi normalement. » informa le vampire avant de se pencher vers son Gryffondor afin de l'embrasser chastement.

Les lèvres du vampire caressèrent celles du jeune homme avant de se retirer de quelques millimètres pour être immédiatement reprises par le Rouge et Or avec tout l'amour et la passion dont ils étaient capables tout les deux. Severus se coucha doucement sur le dos en ayant mis ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harry auparavant, l'entraînant ainsi avec lui dans le mouvement et sur lui par la même occasion. Le Survivant cessa de jouer avec la langue de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Tu veux boire ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Severus ferma un seconde les yeux, fit semblant de réfléchir puis sourit magnifiquement à Harry.

- « Pas maintenant : c'est toujours meilleur de s'en délecter après avoir fait l'amour ! » déclara-t-il avant de rire avec un air séducteur autant qu'heureux.

- « Vieux vampire pervers ! » murmura le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

- « En tant que 'vieux', toi qui es jeune, tu es cessé t'occuper de moi alors ! » ricana le maître des cachots.

- « Pourquoi je me laisse toujours avoir ? » s'interrogea le Gryffondor.

- « Parce que, justement, tu es jeune. » démontra sournoisement Severus.

- « Oui, mais la jeunesse est douée. » rétorqua Harry alors que sa tête descendait dangereusement vers l'entrejambe de son homme qui sifflait déjà d'anticipation.

Ses mains défirent les boutons des robes du professeur et les enlevèrent. Harry regarda rapidement le torse avant de se figer. Une trace de brûlure noirâtre, toute récente, trônait fièrement sur une peau en voie de guérison. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement et dévisagea le vampire qui avait blêmi.

- « Tu t'es encore brûlé. » soupira Harry alors que Rogue se redressait.

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce fichu réflexe d'ouvrir les rideaux le matin. » se défendit l'homme.

- « Tu venais à peine de guérir. La prochaine fois, tu seras calciné que tu n'auras rien vu venir… » murmura le Rouge et Or.

Severus regarda tendrement le jeune homme inquiet pour lui avant de se pencher lentement et d'effleurer ses lèvres.

- « Ça ne risque pas. Je travaille sur une solution permanente contre les effets des U-V pour un vampire. Et je suis prêt du but. » répondit le maître des cachots en gratifiant son vis-à-vis d'un sourire rassurant qui fut, à son tour, gratifié d'un regard assassin.

Regard qui s'évapora bien vite quand Harry poussa Rogue dos contre terre. Comme pour se venger, le jeune homme croqua le cou de son amant avant de le suçoter pour marquer comme sous une forme d'attaque. Severus ricana légèrement. Le Rouge et Or passa sur le torse de marbre en des caresses aériennes avant de s'acharner sur un pantalon récalcitrant tandis que ses propres vêtements se faisaient éparpillés dans tout les sens. Le jeune homme retourna embrasser son homme tout en glissant en lui dans un grognement plaisir accompagné d'un léger cri de sa moitié. Les miroirs renvoyaient les images par dizaines de fois, les sons se répercutaient dessus en plusieurs échos à rendre fou. Toutes les émotions, tout les sentiments, tout le désir se décuplaient tandis que Severus, les joues rouges et le corps en sueur, se tortillait sous Harry qui décida subitement de maltraiter ses boutons de chair : un avec la main, l'autre avec la bouche. Les deux amants se libèrent dans le même cri salvateur mille fois amplifié par la salle avant que Severus n'attrape le bassin d'Harry et ne le morde délicatement à l'aine.

* * *

- « Hermione ? Tu ne sais pas quelle est cette potion qu'Harry boit chaque jour ? » demanda Ron d'un air distrait en regardant Coquecigrue faire le pitre près d'un groupe de filles de deuxième année.

- « Pas la moindre idée de son nom mais on sait tout les deux son usage, ce n'est pas un secret vu qu'Harry nous en a déjà parlé. » éluda la jeune femme en tricotant un horrible pull à col roulé pour la S.A.L.E.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le rouquin qui se tut et commença un devoir pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Cependant, Hermione lui lança rapidement en regard dans le dos. La Rouge et Or fronça un instant les sourcils puis se renfrogna en reportant son attention sur ses activités alors que Pattenrond lorgnait dangereusement la pelote de laine rose fushia. Le regard sombre et lointain, elle ne remarqua même pas la boule de poils qui lui vola la pelote en un coup de pattes et resta plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

Severus éventrait les copies de ces « ânes bâtés de première année de Poufsouffle qui ne méritent même pas qu'il gaspille de l'encre rouge pour eux » tandis que Tizziri ronflait paisiblement sur son coussin moelleux et duveteux qui trônait en hauteur, perché sur une poutre en bois.

L'animal avait retrouvé sa tranquillité en voyant que son cher maître ne le prenait pas comme cobaye pour un plan de vengeance ou qu'il ne le lui avait pas fait de coups bas. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il s'y était préparé psychologiquement. Mais rien. Le professeur avait vraiment changé, quoique…

La nuit à peine tombée, deux hiboux costauds foncèrent toquer lourdement à une fenêtre du salon. Tizziri se réveilla en sursaut et vit Rogue se précipiter pour ouvrir aux animaux avec un sourire carnassier pendu aux lèvres. Il remercia brièvement les hiboux qui, après avoir bu un peu d'eau, repartirent en hâte et Severus porta un objet caché sous un drap de velours pourpre et le posa sur la table du salon dans un bruit métallique.

La chauve-souris regarda le manège d'un œil encore vitreux avant de devenir suspicieux. Tizziri voleta jusqu'à la table alors que son maître souriait d'un air victorieux. Mauvais, très mauvais…

- « Tizziri… » commença Rogue en soulevant légèrement le drap de son côté, sans que Tizziri ne voit quoique se soit, pour ouvrir ensuite une petit porte dans un crissement et de prendre délicatement quelque chose qui résidait apparemment dans ce qui semblait être une cage à oiseau « Je te présente Véziane ! » annonça-t-il en brandissant une boule de poils qui vint se poser après sur son épaule.

Boule de poils qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une Pipistrelle Commune mais femelle. Un peu plus petite que Tizziri, dotée de poils d'une couleur d'un jais absolu et soyeux, des yeux aussi pétillants que les siens et des oreilles où deux touffes de poils pointaient au sommet de chacune à l'instar des lynx excepté que les siennes étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Cependant, la lueur qui habitait son regard rebutait quelque peu, elle semblait le jauger de haut en bas avec un certain dégoût mêlée à de la moquerie. Tizziri ne pouvait s'empêcher de la scruter et de boire chacun de ses traits avec leurs moindres détails. Du moins avant qu'il n'entende ceci :

'Cher maître, je ne vais quand même pas devoir partager votre service avec ce gueux doublé d'un gougnafier à n'en pas douter ?!' s'indigna Véziane d'un air emprunté en fronçant son museau comme si une odeur d'égoûts lui fusillait son odorat.

La voix de la nouvelle chauve-souris était similaire à une douce musique mais claquait sans pitié comme un fouet qui vient s'écraser sur votre joue en laissant une plaie sanglante qui aura du mal à se refermer. Tizziri se mangea douloureusement le sol tandis que Severus se retenait d'hurler de rire. L'animal lança un regard meurtrier à l'intruse et le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour la qualifier fut 'peste'.

* * *

Terminé pour le 10ème ! Chapitre tournant +-. Je vais p-e consacrer le 11 à la première journée de Rogue en tant que vrai vampire et vous ferez plus ample connaissance avec cette chère Véziane ! =DDD J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Désolée de l'attente mais me revoilà :P Je m'excuse mais je n'avais pas particulièrement le moral : un immeuble s'est écroulé à Liège (j'habite la région) et une des profs que j'ai eu est décédée dedans, morte dans l'explosion, avec son fiancé. A 25 ans. Ça a foutu un coup, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je vous poste ce chap 11 dans un état de fatigue poussé et je suis malade comme un chien, conséquences ? Un chap pas super génial avec plus de fautes que d'habitude car je ne vais pas me relire. Je ne saurai pas me concentrer avec une tête en mode 'seau'. Merci de votre indulgence sur ce point ^^

Bloody Dawn : Ca s'est sûr !

Lunicorne : Non XD Je peux faire pire XD

Vampyse : La voilà ;)

La'ienth : Tu verras pour les potions et Véziane vs Tizziri :p

Sophia95100 : Merci :P

Cleo McPhee : Mais non, il n'est pas cruel ^^

Real or not : Merci bcp ! ^^

Holybleu : Merci!

Stormtrooper2 : XDD Tu verras :p

Lilywen : Merci !

Soulliah : Contente que ça te fasse rire :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci bcp Eli :PP

Brigitte : Merci :)

Julie : Merci :P

Tania-sama : Non ça changera pas (6) Mais je confirme, c'est le meilleur des mélanges :P

Iloveyaoi972 : Non, il n'y a rien de suspect avc la potion ^^ Quant à Véziane, les apparences sont svt trompeuses ^^

Lucius Snape : Merci bcp :P Et merci de me suivre :PP

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! :PP

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Severus attendait impatiemment Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis que Véziane était arrivée, c'est-à-dire depuis deux minuscules heures, il riait certes beaucoup mais avec un horrible mal de tête du aux couinements stridents et aux cris aigus de bagarre entre les deux chauves-souris. Le professeur avait été obligé d'enfermer les deux bestioles dans le bureau pour avoir un temps soit peu la paix pour ses pauvres pavillons et côtes. Assis sur le canapé moelleux devant la cheminée, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs vagabonder.

Il se rappela sa visite à l'animalerie où il avait Véziane qui l'avait rapidement conquis par son caractère qui était loin, très loin de faire l'unanimité parmi ses congénères et les propriétaires de la boutique. Tellement loin que, contents de s'en débarrasser, les deux vendeurs le lui avaient gentiment donner. Mais ce qui lui revint surtout en tête, ce fut sa première journée en tant que vrai et fier vampire, journée qui se révéla être la rentrée.

Les élèves de première entrèrent dans la classe et crurent véritablement entrer dans une crypte. Les cachots, déjà sombres par nature, étaient plongés dans pratiquement les Ténèbres les plus pures. Des bougies voletant magiquement dans la pièce sauvaient tout de même les élèves de se prendre les murs et le mobilier mais il y avait toujours bien un ou deux imbéciles qui ne regardaient pas partout. La petite troupe s'installa dans un mouvement de crainte et d'anticipation pour ensuite entamer une conversation à peine plus haute qu'une rumeur. Rogue immergea des ombres avec un sourire carnassier et une lueur démentielle, provoquant ainsi un cri de terreur générale. Il faut dire que sa peau cadavérique exposée à la lumière tremblotante des pauvres petites flammes des bougies lui donnait un véritable aspect –plus que d'habitude- d'un bourreau d'enfants croisé avec un cadavre en début de putréfaction. Il sourit encore plus, dévoilant ses dents devenues blanches. Sacré contraste qui choqua les élèves comparé à la couleur jaunâtre originelle. Rogue débuta son cours, encore plus tyrannique que d'habitude du au stress de son cher Gryffondor se trouvant à l'infirmerie par sa faute et à qui il n'avait pas encore rendu visite depuis qu'il l'avait laissé sous les bons soins de Pomfresh.

Il hurla sur les premières, rabaissa les deuxièmes, éventra les cinquièmes, chouchouta les Serpentard et s'attaqua avec acharnement sur le pauvre Neville qui venait de revenir de vacances éprouvantes en tête à tête avec sa chère et tendre grand-mère, Augusta. Il claqua avec force la porte - ce qui fit trembler la porte mais aussi ses gonds et les murs du couloir – sur sa dernière classe qui se dispersa, apeurée, dans le dédale des cachots en se ruant vers la lumière, promesse de vie. Cette lumière, Severus l'eut une fraction de seconde sur le dos de sa main droite. La seul rayon de soleil de tout les cachots, c'était évidemment pour lui. Le vampire sentit une sorte de décharge électrique et retira vivement sa main. Cette dernière était brune et fumait légèrement. Si Ron serait passé par là à cet instant précis, son odorat développé pour les odeurs de cuisine aurait détecté ce qu'il croirait être du bacon. Le professeur rentra rapidement ans la pièce tamisée et s'enduisit la peau meurtrie avec un baume cicatrisant. Il siffla de soulagement en voyant sa peau redevenir normale en quelques secondes grâce aux soins et à sa nature.

Severus eut un sourire nostalgique tandis que Tizziri poussait un véritable cri de guerre dans le bureau mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait au moins eu une bonne centaine de brûlures depuis le phénomène, il avait aussi quelque peu déprimé car, l'air de rien, le fossé entre Harry et lui aurait pu se creuser plus. 'Aurait pu' car le jeune homme lui avait hurlé dessus avec une force et une rage étonnante sur une possible rupture. Le Gryffondor l'avait surplombé de très loin niveau arguments et fougue afin de gagner la bataille. Mais dès que Severus l'avait croqué pour la première fois, Harry avait gagné toutes les guerres, qu'elle soient anciennes, présentes ou futures. En parlant du Survivant, on voit sa baguette…

Le professeur émergea instantanément de ses pensées mêlées de souvenirs quand de légers coups décidés et habituels se firent entendre contre le bois de la porte d'entrée des appartements. Il se rua vers la porte dans une joli dérapé stylisé et ouvrit énergiquement la porte sur une tête ébouriffée et couleur de jais. Tête qu'il propulsa à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller rapidement la serrure pour se retourner derechef vers Harry, tout sourire. Severus s'avança rapidement, pris la tête du Rouge et Or entre ses deux mains en la relevant légèrement, se pencha doucement et…

*Cri ignoble et inhumain provenant d'une pièce de l'appartement* [nda : problème, j'arrivais pas à mettre le cri donc je vous mets la description]

Le coupla se pétrifia. Severus adopta volontiers un regard blasé tandis qu'Harry avait les yeux exorbités.

- « C'était quoi ce hurlement ? » demanda le jeune homme sans bouger d'un millimètre, tout les sens en alerte.

- « Ca ? C'est Tizziri hurlant de rage contre Véziane. » informa le vampire le plus naturellement du monde comme si il annonçait la météo.

- « Mais qui est… » commença Harry, interrompu par la main que Severus venait de lever dans un geste de silence.

L'homme s'avança vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit. Deux chauves-souris en sortir, toutes les deux avaient l'air particulièrement remontées.

'Maître ! Je ne puis point supporté ce sycophante dans mon secteur vital !' se plaignit la boule de poils noirs que le Gryffondor devina être Véziane.

'Hey, sale ex-taré ! J'en ai marre de cette pimbêche !' cria Tizziri.

- « Wouah… » souffla Harry en voyant les deux bestioles se regarder en chien de faïence.

- « Allons bon ! Pourquoi vous voulez vous entretuer cette fois-ci ? » interrogea le maître des cachots avec un certain ras le chaudron.

'Le coussin pour dormir !' lança sur le ton de l'évidence.

'_MON _coussin sur lequel _JE_ dors !' hurla quasiment Tizziri.

- « Véziane tu peux dormir dessus. Tizziri, tu te dois d'être galant et par conséquent, tu dormiras sur un des coussins du canapé ou sur une poutre en bois, la tête à l'envers, comme n'importe quelle chauve-souris ! » annonça Severus sans même réfléchir.

Véziane s'en alla se coucher après avoir lancer un 'Hu !' triomphal et moqueur envers un Tizziri décomposé en train de regarder son maître d'un air totalement abasourdi.

'Pourquoi ? J'étais là avant cette…cette… cette… Je ne trouve même pas le mot !' cracha l'animal.

- « Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que c'est une femelle, qu'elle est délicate, gentille envers moi, qu'elle ne s'est jamais moqué de moi, qu'elle est fragile, sensible… Comparé à un ignoble cloporte tel que toi, c'est tout parti pris ! » rétorqua Rogue.

Tizziri le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Severus le regarda de haut en bas avec un certain plaisir mais aussi un certain pincement au cœur malgré tout.

- « J'ai préparé deux coussins dans la chambre pendant que je vous ai enfermé dans le bureau. Normalement, avec les traits de caractère de Véziane, elle devrait choisir l'orangé brodé de fils d'or. Elle te laissera certainement ton 'coussin' vétuste et délabré qui sent le fauve… » précisa le vampire.

Les petits yeux noirs tristes et outrés s'enflammèrent de gratitude et d'amour en un claquement de doigts. Tizziri fit un looping, posa tendrement son museau sur la joue d'un Severus plus que surpris, tout ça sous les yeux d'Harry qui s'était déjà confortablement installé sur le canapé et qui rigolait silencieusement. La sale bestiole s'envola joyeusement vers la chambre et y trouva effectivement Véziane sur le coussin orangé et non sur le sien.

Severus ferma la porte et se retourna vers le Rouge et Or. Il tomba nez à nez avec un regard doté d'une lueur taquine.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

- « Toi, tu te laisses de plus en plus attendrir, même si tu le nies. C'est _mignon_. » répondit Harry en souriant tandis que son amant rougissait subitement.

- « Tu te trompes. J'ai juste envie de passer une nuit avec la paix totale sans avoir une de mes chauves-souris qui me tire une tête jusque par terre ou à jouer les médiateurs pour savoir qui aura le coussin ! » marmonna l'homme en s'asseyant à son tour.

- « Mais bien sûr. » répliqua ironiquement Harry alors que Severus basculait sur le côté et mettant sa tête sur ses jambes croisées. « C'était Véziane cette surprise ? » demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux noirs mi-longs.

- « Exact. Elle est arrivée ici il y a quelques heures et c'est déjà la troisième guerre mondiale dans les appartements : Véziane versus Tizziri. » murmura l'homme en fermant les yeux sous les caresses.

- « Mais tu l'as voulu. Cette chauve-souris, Véziane, me rappelle étrangement Malfoy : toujours à faire le malin devant les autres en les traitant comme de la bouse de dragon mais dès qu'on gratte un peu… » dit Harry en laissant en suspens le sous-entendu.

- « Qui sait ? » ronronna le vampire qui se lovait un peu plus chaque seconde.

- « Severus ? Est-ce possible que je devienne un vampire ? » questionna doucement le jeune homme.

Le professeur se raidit quelque peu avant de se détendre et de parler honnêtement.

- « Impossible. Être vampire réside dans la génétique et, contrairement à ce que pense les gens, nous ne sommes pas venimeux. Tu ne seras jamais un vampire et j'en serai toujours un. Même la magie se fait dépasser par la nature, quelle qu'elle soit. » répondit-il posément.

Il regarda en biais son jeune amant dont le regard c'était quelque peu voilé. Severus soupira.

- « Tu t'inquiètes pour notre futur commun ? » osa-t-il même si il savait la réponse.

- « Oui. Je vais peut-être vieillir au même rythme que toi ou selon celui des humains, ce sui signifie que j'ai 50% de chance de finir dans la tombe des centaines d'années avant toi. Il y aussi le problème que je suis un humain et non un vampire, ce qui donne une exception parmi les unions de ton espèce, il y a… » débita Harry avant qu'une main décidée ne se plaque sur sa bouche pour le faire taire de force.

- « Tu réfléchis de trop. Si déjà je suis attiré par toi, ça veut dire que tu es un humain spécial plus que tout les autres. Tu as un potentiel magique hors du commun, tu comprends parfaitement mes chauves-souris et ce même avant que le lien ne s'établisse. Quand a savoir pour ton vieillissement, ta magie me suivra je pense. Le mien a carrément stoppé depuis que je suis un vrai vampire. Il recommencera dans quelques bonnes centaines d'années quoique... Ton apparence physique et ton vieillissement stagnera bientôt et si ce n'est pas le cas, on le saura dans quelques années de toute façon. Et si ta magie a choisi la mauvaise option, j'aurai tout mon temps pour me fier à mes fidèles potions. » rassura Rogue en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

- « Mais… » tenta le Rouge et Or.

- « Les 'mais' sont à l'honneur avec toi aujourd'hui. Relaxe-toi, simplement. » susurra le maître de potions en se retournant sur lui-même de façon à faire face à l'entrejambe du jeune homme.

Il se coucha confortablement sur le ventre pendant qu'il défaisait lentement la ceinture et la braguette. Il sortit délicatement le pénis du Survivant et le caressa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse de désir. Severus donna de légers coups de langue sur la gland avant de lécher la verge sur toute sa longueur avec une lenteur agonisante. Harry renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et crispa les doigts. Le vampire prit ces réactions comme un signe et accueillit délicatement le phallus entièrement dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et bruyamment alors qu'il portait un main qu'il entortilla dans les cheveux de jais qui allaient et venaient tendrement dans de bruits de succions délicates. Le vampire tenait la base d'un main tandis qu'il massait les testicules afin de les stimuler. Le Gryffondor commença à gémir en se cabrant petit à petit. Son compagnon se retira presque totalement et mordilla subtilement les gland avant de décrire dessus des petits cercles avec le bout de sa langue mutine. Harry lui tira involontairement les cheveux alors qu'il éjaculait sur ses lèvres. Severus sourit, se redressa et regarda le jeune homme avec un air enflammé tout en se léchant délicieusement les lèvres, provoquant aussi un rougissement léger chez le Rouge et Or. Ce dernier ne resta pas sans restes en fit un geste de la main qui les dépouilla de leurs vêtements.

- « Je vois que tu t'es amélioré au niveau des sorts informulés associés à la pratique sans baguette magique. Impressionnant pour ton âge. » rigola doucement l'homme.

- « Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai un potentiel magique hors du commun. » répliqua Harry.

La Survivant se redressa et se mit à genoux sur le divan, tout comme son compagnon, pour prendre ses lèvres avec passion avant de s'allonger sur le dos en mettant Severus au-dessus. Il bloqua le bas de dos contre l'accoudoir alors que le vampire se mettait à califourchon sur lui. Severus se pencha, embrassa furtivement son amant avant de prendre l'érection de ce dernier, de la mettre à l'entrée de son anus pour s'empaler doucement dans un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'Harry frissonnait. L'homme se pencha en avant sur Harry en mettant ses mains sur le divan tandis qu'il soulevait ses hanches dans des mouvements de va et vient en même temps que ceux d'Harry qui lui avait attraper les cuisses pour l'aider dans le rythme. Le corps en sueur, Severus accélérait la cadence sans même s'en rendre compte tandis qu'Harry était propulsé dans les limbes du plaisir. Les cris se mêlaient aux gémissements ainsi qu'aux craquements du canapé. Le jeune homme se redressa imperceptiblement pour prendre la verge de son compagnon dans sa main et la masturba vigoureusement. Severus s'arrêta momentanément en fermant les yeux et en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer son souffle erratique bien que son compagnon n'arrêtait en rien ses mouvements. Il se laissait complètement faire. Harry, le corps tremblant d'extase, donna quelques coups de reins en plus profond de son amant qui cria de plaisir en éjaculant dans sa main avant qu'il ne se penche sur le Rouge et Or pour mordiller en de ses tétons dressé par l'excitation. Mordillement qui provoqua un véritable hurlement du Survivant sous la fusion de deux sensations qui déferlaient en lui ainsi que l'éjaculation du jeune homme que Severus sentit en lui. Le professeur se retira doucement et vint embrasser son amant, couché et pantelant sur le canapé, les yeux à demi-clos. Harry sentit soudainement le corps de Severus se crisper ainsi qu'une larme s'écraser sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux et vit que ceux du vampire étaient écarquillés en étant accompagnés d'un sourire… béat ?

* * *

Véziane se retournait sans cesse sur son coussin moelleux et luxueux. Elle dormait si bien avant qu'un bourrin galeux n'arrive avec ses gros sabots pour empester son air ainsi que pour produire les mêmes décibels que le groupe Bizarr'Sisters dans un cagibis avec trois amplis. La délicate chauve-souris, l'assassinant du regard mais n'ayant pas assez envie de se lever pour l'engueuler, essaya de faire abstraction du boucan nocturne de son cher voisin de chambrée mais ce fut vain car son maître se mit soudainement à renforcer la nuisance initiale avec l'aide du jeune humain dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'ils fabriquaient, peut-être combattaient-ils ?

Véziane donna violemment un coup d'ailes dans le vide et manqua de griffer son bien-aimé et accueillant coussin. Elle ferma ses petits yeux brillants avec résignation quand un ronflement nasal particulièrement sonore la mit hors de ses états. Elle bondit dans les airs et fondit sur Tizziri en plantant ses griffes dans les fesses du malheureux qui couina de douleur et se réveillant de suite.

'Non mais ça va pas ?' s'indigna Tizziri en s'éloignant précipitamment de l'enragée. 'Pourquoi tu as fait ça, cette fois-ci ?' pesta-il.

'Peut-être parce qu'un libertin - que je ne nommerai pas – se permet de perturber mon sommeil réparateur par ses ronflements intempestifs !' répondit-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement dans les airs.

'Voyez-vous ?' se moqua son vis-à-vis 'Puis-je savoir d'où _sa majesté_ provient afin de savoir quelles libertés me sont encore permises selon les lois de son ancienne demeure ?' imita-t-il avec un ton emprunté.

Ton emprunté que Véziane ne remarqua absolument pas vu son vocabulaire à elle.

'Maître Severus m'a aimablement adopté après m'avoir vue dans une animalerie mais avant, je résidais dans un manoir d'une famille influente d'Angleterre, _moi_.' Informa la chauve-souris en toisant Tizziri de haut en bas 'D'ailleurs, chez eux aussi ils combattaient pour s'entraîner. Mon ouïe perçoit en ce moment même des expressions orales similaires en provenance du salon de Maître Severus.' annonça-t-elle avec la fierté de montrer ses connaissances au pendard qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Pendard qui la regarda avec des yeux exorbités accompagnés d'une bouche traînant jusqu'au sol avant qu'il n'éclate de rire ouvertement au museau d'une Véziane désappointée et vexée quelque peu.

'Pourquoi te permets-tu de rire ?' s'offusqua-t-elle en bombant la poitrine.

'Par Merlin, tu es peut-être une vraie chauve-souris domestique aux capacités non-négligeables, mais – Mon dieu – l'expérience te fait vraiment défaut, ma pauvre !' dit Tizziri d'une voix entre-coupée de rire avant de partir dans un hurlement d'hilarité incontrôlable.

'Comment ça elle me fait défaut ? Et bien si tu es si 'expérimenté', tu dois savoir ce qu'ils font en bon vantard que tu es !' rétorqua méchamment Véziane.

Tizziri lui lança un regard de véritable pitié.

'Pour les expressions orales, je pense pouvoir assurées qu'elles ont été pratiquées sur une zone dont ton esprit vétuste ne connaît pas même le nom.' Chantonna-t-il en se recouchant paresseusement sur son semblant de coussin odorant.

Véziane s'immobilisa dans les airs et une expression d'intense réflexion agrémentée d'incompréhension se lut sur son visage. Tizziri cligna des yeux avant qu'une lueur n'illumine ces derniers.

'Tu sais quand même par quel procédé tu es venue au monde ?' demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Véziane dégringola imperceptiblement dans les airs sous la compréhension soudaine et l'embarras que cette dernière procurait.

'Oui, bien évidemment.' bafouilla-t-elle en arrangeant ses poils d'un geste que Tizziri ne lui avait jamais vu faire jusqu'à présent. Et Merlin sait combien de mimiques avait-il vu en quelques heures à peine…

Tizziri ricana, ferma les yeux et sourit dans le noir en pensant qu'il avait trouvé un sujet de railleries, d'embarras et surtout inconnu pour sa chère colocataire. Comme quoi, tout le monde a une faille.

* * *

Voilà fin du onzième chapitre ! :D Comme je l'ai dit, je ne me suis pas relue car je suis vrmt exténuée et malade en prime, donc : mille excuses ^^ Je vous ai quand même terminé ce onzième chapitre :P Pour le douze, il faudra patienter au moins 1 semaine (minimum, désolée...). Avant que je n'oublie et parte m'affaler quelque part à demi-morte dans un coin : si qqn veut mon adresse e-mail ou mon FaceBook pour mieux me connaître, me contacter ou me poser des questions : n'hésitez pas et je vous enverrai un mp. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre ^^

Reviews ? :PPPP

Bisous ;)


	12. Chapter 12

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Entre une gastro et la neige, j'ai eu le temps XD Je vous le livre tout chaud :P

Nounou : Merci !

Stormtrooper2 : Réponse partielle dans ce chapitre :p

Lulu-swing : elle me rappelle surtout ma voisine de classe pour certains trucs, N'EST-CE PAS ? =D Ouais, je sais tt les jours ce que tu en penses XD

Bloody Dawn : Héhéhé :p

Lunicorne : Elle viendra p-e plus tard ;)

Julie : Merci bcp :P

Vampyse : Oui il a déconné --" c'est un peu lourd des fois --"

Harrymania 1978 : Merci beaucoup ^^

Brigitte : XD C'est pas ds mes plans pour Tizziri :P

Real or not : Merci pour le compliment :P Pour l'immeuble, j'ai eu cours avec Mlle François pendant 6mois...

Sophia95100 : LOL Tu vas savoir partiellement mnt :PP

Tania-sama : LOL Je me débrouille bien avc les duos apparemment :P

Holybleu : ouaip (h)

Grispoils : Merci bcp :P

Zekiro : Héhé :P Véziane l'est à fond :P

La'ienth : Merci pour tout tes compliments XD Tes espérances ne sont pas vaines :PP

Lucius Snape : Merci bcp, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que c'est différent des autres :P

Cleo McPhee : Elle n'est et ne sera qu'à côté de la plaque dans un domaine :P Ca va être un sujet de railleries plus tard :P

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tou(te)s :PPP Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, bonnes vacances ! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Hermione farfouillait dans un grimoire quand Harry entra dans la salle commune d'un pas furibond accompagné d'une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur son visage. La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le Survivant s'engouffrait déjà dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir avec un ras le chaudron évident. Ron, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, regarda la scène d'un œil extérieur sans rien tenter. Il se retourna vers Hermione.

- « Tu trouves ce que l'on cherche ? » demanda-t-il sans gêne d'avoir abandonné les recherches qu'ils étaient censés effectuer en commun.

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et claqua d'un coup sec le grimoire pour le refermer.

- « Pas besoin. Tu n'as donc pas vu son cou ? » questionna-t-elle.

- « Une morsure mais on sait très bien avec qui il sort. » répondit Ron avec évidence.

- « Ce n'était pas une morsure comme on en a vu auparavant. Cela fait des mois qu'Harry nous cache ses morsures et celle-ci avait des marques de succion autour des plaies. Or Rogue n'est pas un vampire normal qui suce le sang. A moins qu'il le soit devenu, ce qui expliquerait la potion que prend Harry… » dit-elle.

- « Si Rogue était devenu un vampire, on l'aurait remarqué ou Harry nous l'aurait dit. » éluda Ron avec cependant une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix.

- « Pas nécessairement. Harry n'est jamais expansif sur sa relation avec Rogue et si ce dernier ne veut pas que ça se sache, il y a de grandes chances qu'Harry se soit tu. » démontra Hermione.

- « Et pour la potion ? Il nous aurait quand même pas menti sur un sujet sérieux comme cela ! » répliqua le rouquin.

- « Tu connais beaucoup de potions de soin pour sortilèges graves qui ont une couleur aussi vive et rouge que cette potion ? Moi, personnellement, aucune ! De plus, elle est rouge comme le sang quoique plus diluée. Même si on ne l'apprend pas en cours de potions, la morsure que je viens de voir me permet d'être pratiquement sûre qu'il s'agit d'une potion de régénération sanguine pour qu'Harry puisse nourrir Rogue. » rétorqua la Rouge et Or à la vitesse d'un Sombral au galop.

Ron était prêt à attaquer Hermione avec d'autres suggestions quand un bruit violent de porte qui s'ouvre avec force se fit entendre, bruit suivi de pas rageurs. Les deux Gryffondor virent leur meilleur ami, déjà en pyjama, leurs faire l'honneur d'être témoins de sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

- « Harry, qu'est-ce… » commença doucement Hermione avant de se faire trucider.

- « On m'a jeté dehors ! » dit le Survivant d'une voix aussi claquante qu'un fouet.

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard surpris et Harry répondit à leur question avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche.

- « Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin de ce qu'on faisait mais, soudainement, Severus s'est crispé et a commencé à pleurer en souriant bêtement. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, il a continué à pleurer mais, cette fois-ci, en rigolant comme un bien heureux. Il m'a jeté dehors comme un malpropre avec mes vêtements en me priant d'attendre pour la confirmation après m'avoir mordu comme un sauvage. Jamais il ne m'avait mordu comme ça… » grogna-t-il tandis que ses vis-à-vis observaient les deux plaies rondes et suintantes sur son cou.

- « Harry… est-ce que Rogue serait devenu un véritable vampire ? » demanda gentiment Hermione après un court silence.

Regard noir confirmatif. Elle déglutit.

- « Et est-ce que tu prends bel et bien une potion de régénération sanguine ? » continua-t-elle.

Regard meurtrier. Elle soupira.

- « Bien, si Rogue est vraiment devenu un vampire, que vous avez pris à la légère certaines choses et qu'il a parlé d'une confirmation, je pense alors que… » commença-t-elle avant de terminer sa phrase en la chuchotant à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le jeune homme l'écouta d'un air tout sauf disposé à faire ce geste avant d'écarquiller à son tour les yeux pour hurler un 'QUOI ?' tonitruant qui fit trembler le château avant de tomber dans les pommes.

- « Viril… » commenta Ron en se bidonnant sur son fauteuil en voyant son meilleur ami affalé à terre.

* * *

Severus avait jeté Harry dehors comme un pouilleux mais il n'en avait que faire. Il enfila un peignoir en quatrième vitesse avant de se ruer dans son bureau et de retourner toutes les étagères remplies de livres variés. Il trouva sa bible – à savoir un livre complet sur les vampires, il avait jadis espéré que ça puisse l'aider à en devenir un – et tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver au chapitre qui l'intéressait. Il lu avidement en souriant bêtement un peu plus à chaque ligne avant de tomber de haut. 'Oh non pas ça…' pensa-t-il avec une sainte horreur en lisant le mot.

* * *

Dumbledore était penché sur le cas épineux d'un bonbon à la menthe qui s'était malencontreusement glissé dans ses bonbons au citron avec une question vitale qui le tourmentait. Il se tourna doucement vers son phénix.

- « Que faire Fumseck ? Je fais une infidélité ou je le jette ? » demanda-t-il plus à lui-même qu'au volatile qui s'en balançait à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

- « Ce serait un crime de le jeter ! » répondit Albus dans le vide avec un ton joyeux.

Il porta le bonbon à ses lèvres avec un sourire jouissif avant qu'une voix bien connue ne retentisse à ses oreilles.

- « Albus, il y a du grabuge dans les cachots et dans la tour des Gryffondor ! » annonça Phineas Black d'un ton plat mais avec un sourire malsain et content plaqué à son visage peint.

- « Je suis en très grand business ! Severus et Minerva feront parfaitement preuve d'autorité si il y a du grabuge comme vous dites, mon cher Phineas ! » lança le mage blanc en poussant le bonbon dans sa bouche.

- « Et si je vous dis que c'est précisément Rogue qui s'agite dans les cachots après avoir mis Potter dehors de ses appartements. On dirait une vraie vierge effarouchée… Quant au morveux, je ne sais pas ce que ses amis lui ont dit, mais les portraits rapportent qu'il est présentement dans les vapes ! » précisa l'ancien directeur avec jubilation.

Albus Dumbledore faillit s'étouffer avec le bonbon et se jura de ne plus jamais en manger – jamais cela ne lui était arrivé avec ceux au citron, même en cas de crise !- avant de se lever, de prendre sa baguette et d'envoyer deux convocations express dans les airs. Le professeur n'aura qu'à se calmer, et le jeune homme sera simplement réveillé. Pendant ce temps, le directeur de Poudlard se prépara à toutes les possibilités inimaginables.

* * *

Severus, derrière une montagne de livres poussiéreux, étouffa une exclamation de douleur quand un rouleau de parchemin vint se fracasser contre son crâne. Il attrapa vivement le maudit papier avec mauvaise humeur avant de blêmir. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un cri ne résonne dans les cachots, suivi de hurlements stridents des deux bêtes réveillées en sursaut.

* * *

Hermione et Ron discutaient de la meilleure méthode à adopter pour réveiller leur ami qui n'était vraiment pas dans de bonnes dispositions. Ils étaient en train de débattre quand un rouleau de parchemin vint se poser délicatement sur la table basse à côté d'Hermione qui s'en saisit directement. Le morceau de papier se déroula et elle le lut avec Ron par-dessus son épaule. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice, bredouillèrent un pardon commun et se positionnèrent. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette sur Harry tandis que le rouquin s'asseyait à côté de sa tête. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois. Hermione fit jaillir un jet d'eau chaude qui devint glacée sur le visage du jeune homme tandis que Ron le réceptionnait pour ne pas qu'il soit perdu. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, fut rejeté en arrière par un puissant étau qui était les bras de son meilleur ami avant qu'Hermione ne lui tende un essuie pour qu'il s'éponge la figure.

- « Tu es convoqué avec Rogue pour un tête à tête chez Dumbledore ! » chanta Ron.

Nouveau cri dans la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

Tizziri et Véziane virent leur maître partir en courant après une vague de panique. Les deux bestioles, mal-réveillées et tout les poils décoiffés, lancèrent toutes les deux quelques malédictions bien senties avant de s'envoler pour se dégourdir leurs ailes tout en suivant le vampire à travers le château.

* * *

Albus fit entrer Severus, suivi de ses chauves-souris, et le fit asseoir avec un sourire entendu qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. A peine furent-ils assis que le Rouge et Or frappa à la porte et entra. Harry rejoignit son compagnon sans un regard pour lui pour autant et porta directement son regard sur son directeur.

'Joyeux !' se dit ce dernier dans sa tête avant de commencer la discussion.

- « Messieurs, on m'a rapporté les événements qui viennent de se passer il y a maintenant une heure. J'aimerais une explication que je puisse fournir aux élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui ont été malmenés cette nuit pourtant paisible au départ. » dit doucement Albus en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

- « J'aimerais précisément le savoir aussi, n'est-ce pas _professeur Rogue_ ? » siffla Harry en se tournant vers Severus qui rosit légèrement en voyant le regard brûlant de reproches de son amant.

- « Il est clair que nous vous écoutons, Severus ! » annonça joyeusement le vieil homme.

Le vampire regarda d'abord son employeur puis son élève avant de baisser les yeux en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il grommela quelque chose mais personne ne comprit quoi.

- « Severus ! » appela Harry d'un ton énergique pour le secouer.

Le sus-nommé s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et devint cramoisie alors qu'il bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles.

- « As-tu une idée de la situation Harry ? » questionna Albus en rigolant intérieurement de l'embarras de la terreur vampirique.

- « Je n'en avais aucune jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me souffle qu'il était peut-être enceint, mais c'est impossible ! » répondit Harry sur le ton de la franche rigolade « J'y ai réfléchi, normalement, les vampires dits passifs tombent enceints uniquement de leur compagnon vampire et dès leur première fois. Or ce n'est exactement pas notre cas. » démontra-t-il avec évidence.

- « Tu oublies que vous êtes des exceptions remarquables, Harry. » susurra le directeur en démolissant le jeune homme avec un sous-entendu remarquable. « N'EST-CE PAS, SEVERUS ? » appuya-t-il d'une voix forte et exagérée qui ratatina le professeur encore plus sur lui-même.

Long moment de silence pour tout le monde et accessoirement de solitude pour le maître des cachots.

- « J'ai cherché un moyen de confirmer de ce j'ai ressenti, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je n'ai rien comme confirmation à part mon intuition. » avoua-t-il enfin d'une petite voix et de regarder en coin le Rouge et Or qui tombait des nues.

Ce dernier cria et Severus se racrapota encore plus sur lui-même avant d'être encerclé par deux bras et d'être câliné avec un soulagement accueilli cordialement de sa part.

Albus ne les laissa pas dans leur joie longtemps.

- « Je connais un moyen pour vous confirmer cet événement. » lança-t-il de but en blanc.

- « Lequel ? » demande joyeusement Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents tandis que le professeur se laissait totalement aller dans un cocon de bien-être.

- « Une échographie bien-entendu. » répondit-il.

- « Si ce n'est que ça, il faudra bien le faire… » souffla doucement Severus avant de voir un éclair dangereux passer dans le regard de son employeur. Précisément le même regard qu'il avait redouté de voir sur le visage du vieil homme lorsqu'il avait lu le mot 'échographie' dans sa bible personnelle.

- « Vous allez devoir être entouré, Severus. La grossesse vampirique est différente de la grossesse humaine et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous donner en spectacle à l'extérieur afin de vous protéger, vous et Harry. De ce fait, Pomfresh vous aidera à merveille et effectuera tout les contrôles médicaux, y compris les échographies, et l'accouchement ! » chantonna joyeusement Albus.

Severus écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever et de hurler dans le bureau tandis qu'Harry rigolait déjà rien qu'en imaginant l'infirmière aux prises avec son vampire.

Pendant ce temps, sur une poutre, Véziane s'extasiait à l'idée de la grossesse plus que possible de son maître tandis que Tizziri tirait la gueule pour - évidemment - contredire la donzelle.

'Tu ne penses donc pas que c'est une nouvelle plus que merveilleuse ?' interrogea-t-elle en traînant le 'euse' de 'merveilleuse' ce qui frisa les poils de Tizziri.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de merveilleux à l'idée de servir de hochet à un mioche ?' rétorqua-t-il par pure mauvaise foi.

Véziane, outrée, l'insulta copieusement au passage avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'envoler pour féliciter et soutenir son maître.

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard_

- « Alors ?! Où il est ce vampire ex-taré qui a réussi à se faire mettre en cloque par un jeune homme de vingt ans son cadet ?! » commenta Pompom d'une voix forte dans le silence de l'infirmerie baignée dans le calme de la soirée.

Harry et Dumbledore se retinrent de rire. Il est vrai que jamais le Rouge et Or n'avait assisté à l'affrontement de son compagnon avec la redoutable infirmière.

- « Je la hais… » murmura le vampire entre ses dents.

- « Mesurez vos paroles! Qui sait ce que je peux faire avec tout ces instruments… » menaça-t-elle en montrant un arsenal particulièrement développé.

Une aura sombre s'installa dans la pièce et Harry conclut que cette femme était vraiment terrifiante pour les patients.

- « Installez-vous ! » ordonna-t-elle « J'ai déjà tout mis en place pour vous ! » siffla Pomfresh.

- « Pourquoi ? Il n'y a donc pas de manière sorcière de faire cela ou c'est au-dessus de vos compétences ? » insinua Rogue en s'installant couché sur le dos sur un lit avant de crier de douleur.

- « NON MAIS ÇA VOUS PREND SOUVENT ?! » cria-t-il en se massant le crâne tandis que Pompom levait à nouveau la main.

- « VADE RETRO, SATANAS ! » dit-elle en brandissant le crucifix habituel qui fit hérisser les cheveux de Severus sur sa nuque tandis qu'Harry et Albus tentaient de ne pas s'écrouler de rire afin de ne pas vexer le professeur. « Et tant que vous êtes redressé, mettez-vous torse-nu et abaissez légèrement votre pantalon, je ne tiens pas à voir toutes les horreurs en un seul jour ! » lança-t-elle pendant que le vampire s'exécutait en proférant des insultes mêlés à des malédictions sur chaque génération des élèves dont leur tête ne lui revenait pas.

- « Vous êtes une vraie pipelette ! Taisez-vous donc ! » ordonna-t-elle en prenant une bouteille - que Severus ne connaissait pas tout - en le couchant sur le dos.

- « Ça va être froid. » prévint-elle avant d'appuyer vigoureusement sur la bouteille d'où une espèce de gel bleuâtre sortit s'écraser sur le ventre plat du vampire qui couina de surprise.

- « Il n'y avait pas plus froid ?! » ironisa Severus en protestant tout en regardant cette gelée sur son ventre avant de voir l'instrument bizarre bien que petit « Et c'est quoi cette chose ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion en regardant l'appareil relié à la machine et à l'écran.

- « Allez-vous fermer votre bouche à crocs récents bien qu'inutiles pour me laisser me concentrer ou voulez-vous que je finisse l'échographie par un charmant toucher rectal ? » susurra Pomfresh du voix meurtrière tandis qu'elle posait l'appareil sur Severus en appuyant dessus tout en le faisant voyager sur le gel présent sur la peau du professeur.

L'infirmière regardait attentivement l'écran et Harry se rapprocha pour mieux voir tout en essayant de calmer son fou-rire quand il perçut le regard noir de son homme. Mais pour tout le monde, excepté Pompom, ce n'était qu'une succession de formes noires et blanches qui côtoyaient des grises. A un moment, elle plissa les yeux et fit un 'Ahem' digne d'Ombrage avant de retirer l'appareil du ventre de Severus, de l'essuyer et de tendre un rouleau de papier au vampire pour qu'il puisse faire de même.

- « Alors ? » demanda impatiemment Harry.

- « Il est bel et bien enceint. » annonça l'infirmière.

Harry et Severus étaient prêts à éclater de joie quand un 'Mais' leurs sonna aux oreilles.

- « _Mais_ il vient d'entrer dans son quatrième mois. » précisa Pomfresh.

- « Pardon ? » demandèrent Harry et Severus à l'unisson d'une voix plus qu'étonnée tandis que le regard d'Albus s'illuminait dangereusement et pétillait plus que tout.

* * *

Voilà, fin du 12ème. Non je ne me suis pas trompée pour la grossesse. Les explications de tout ce qui la concerne viendront plus tard :P Vous allez devoir patienter :PPP J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre bien qu'il soit court !

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le 13ème chapitre, arrivé avec une vitesse express XDD J'étais inspirée :P Ça compensera le retard que je vais prendre car je vais m'atteler à des choses différentes que ma fanfiction en cours :P

Harrymania 1978 : XD Elle devait être pas mal ^^

Stormtrooper2 : Ça vient ;)

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci bcp :PPP

Vampyse : la voilà :p

La'ienth : Yaaaa XDDD Tu devines vrmt bien pour le moment :P Même si il y a des trucs qui vont venir plus tard XD Félicitations XD :P

Bloody Dawn : Toi aussi tu enquêtes bien question info :PP Avec La'ienth, tu fais la paire des détectives XD J'essaie de faire des surprises :P

Tania-sama : XDD Contente que ça t'ait plu à ce point-là :P

Brigitte : Ça va pas finir de si tôt la grossesse ^^ Niark (6)

Nounou : Merci :PP

Mamanline : Oui je sais =D Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir :PPP

Uzuchi : XD Merci :P J'hésitais pour la grossesse, mais finalement je l'ai mise :P

Sophia 95100 : XDDDD Tu vas le savoir mnt, tu auras attendu 2 jours, je suis pas sadique c'est déjà ça XD J'aurai pu poster ds une semaine XD

Julie0811 :Merci bcp :PP

Holybleu : Tu verras :P

Konomu-imouto : Je me suis inspirée de Karin :P Je trouvais que ça allait bien coller pour une fiction et donner un autre visage à Severus ! XD

Lulu-swing : ... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir une amie et voisine de classe telle que toi ? XD Je proteste, ce n'est pas du grand n'importe quoi et j'ai un esprit tordu mais ça plait alors poupoune sale bête ! =D Je me rattrape pour le lemon, tu vas pouvoir me charrier sur msn... Je vais devoir m'attendre à me batailler ce soir... XDD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s !!! :PPP

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_[nda : pour éclairer sur le temps, j'ai dit qu'on était en mars il y a quelques chapitres, je compte +- le milieu du mois de mars, plus les trois semaines avant l'échographie : nous sommes donc en avril, ce qui fait bel et bien quatre mois vu qu'il ont couché ensemble début janvier. Vous allez comprendre XD]_

Severus et Harry ne comprenaient plus. Le vampire n'avait eu que l'intuition il y avait maintenant trois semaines. Pomfresh regarda le couple avec un regard empli de pitié et de moquerie, se leva et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant ainsi les deux hommes avec le directeur.

- « Vous demeurez dans la catégorie 'exceptions à se tirer la tête par les cheveux' Messieurs ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement.

- « Hein ? » lancèrent les concernés avec un air de débile plaqué sur leur visage.

- « Cela arrive quelques fois dans les grossesses des 'créatures' magiques. Et vu que Severus est vampire, que vous endossez toutes les bizarreries que le monde des sorciers possède, je me suis douté que cela arriverait. » soupira le vieil homme.

- « Albus, crachez directement le morceau à l palce de nous faire lambiner par votre savoir gargantuesque ! » cracha Rogue.

- « Des sautes d'humeur intempestives, mon cher Severus ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

- « Vous n'avez même pas idée, et ce n'est que le début… » souffla Harry d'un ton qui sentait le vécu en se ramassant une tapette sur le sommet du crâne.

- « Et bien, vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit ? Les vampires tombent enceints lors de leur première fois avec leur partenaire éternel. Et bien, faites le compte à rebours ! » mit Albus sur le voie.

Severus se mit à compter à l'aide de sa main pour vérifier : sachant que c'est le mois d'avril, que l'intuition date de trois semaines, et que leur première fois eut lieu début janvier, ça fait…

- « Quatre mois… son début… » bredouilla le professeur.

- « Impossible ! » répliqua Harry en faisant le compte précis tandis que le mage blanc souriait de toute ses dents.

- « Alors ce n'était qu'une intuition ? » demanda le vampire d'une voix blanche.

- « Exact, vous l'étiez depuis le début, comme n'importe quel vampire. Vous n'avez pas échappé à la règle pour la conception. Par contre pour votre grossesse… » confirma Albus.

- « Professeur Dumbledore ! Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Si Severus est bel et bien enceint de quatre mois maintenant, d'où vient son ventre qui demeure plat et son absence de réactions logiques?! » coupa le jeune homme.

- « On entre dans le vif du sujet. La meilleur hypothèse que j'ai est assez étonnante mais a déjà été vérifiée dans les couples magiques, même si ce n'est pas flagrant comme cas. Dans certaines unions, l'embryon, une fois fécondé, se développe mais attend et retient les réactions logiques du corps du 'porteur' par ses propres pouvoirs et une volonté propre – oui, à peine fécondé, déjà. Et ce, aussi longtemps qu'il peut afin de pomper le plus de pouvoirs, de capacités, d'aptitudes de ses géniteurs. Une fois qu'il a pris tout ce qu'il pouvait, il débute seulement à envoyer des signaux et la grossesse va seulement commencer à se voir. Votre embryon a purement et simplement attendu environ trois mois avant d'estimer bon de vous informer de sa présence. D'où l'intuition subite de Severus. Vous êtes enceint d'un bébé de quatre mois, qui en a l'apparence d'ailleurs même si vous êtes aveugle pour l'échographie, seulement vous ressentez la grossesse comme dans le premier mois. » expliqua Dumbledore.

- « Donc, si je vous suis, j'ai un enfant de quatre mois qui se développe sans le moindre problème dans mon ventre et ce morveux – il tient d'Harry j'en suis sûr ! – vient seulement de juger utile de me dire que je suis enceint. Tout ça pour profiter un maximum de notre potentiel magique en long, en large et en travers ? » résuma Rogue.

- « C'est cela. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive dans des couples magiques. » précisa Albus.

- « Alors, tu accoucheras non pas dans neuf mois mais dans cinq ? » s'étonna Harry.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son employeur et vit qu'il tritura rapidement le bout de sa barbe. Il plissa les yeux.

- « Non… Je pense qu'il y a strangulot sous roche, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le directeur ? » murmura-t-il dangereusement.

- « Et bien, avec ce genre de grossesse, votre organisme à trois mois à rattraper. Et il les rattrapera. C'est-à-dire que vous n'aurez non pas une gestation de neuf mois mais de douze. Et vous accoucherez d'un enfant parfaitement développé qui aura l'apparence et les capacités d'un bébé de trois mois. La magie vous rendra plus performant pour l'accouchement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Toutes les grossesses similaires se sont terminées merveilleusement bien, à terme, et toutes à environ un an de grossesse. Votre enfant sera certainement précoce niveau magique, et vu vos caractères, il risque de l'être aussi dans la vie. » déclara le mage en s'éclipsant rapidement de l'infirmerie avant de subir le courroux qui se reflétait de plus en plus chaque instant dans les yeux noirs de son professeur de potions.

Harry regarda Dumbledore partir sans rien dire et attendit que la porte se soit refermée doucement.

- « Ça va ? » s'enquit délicatement Harry en enlaçant Severus.

Le vampire le regarda, lui sourit avant de déchanter et de devenir verdâtre d'un seul coup. Le professeur repoussa Harry, prit rapidement une bassine psée sur la table de nuit et vomit dans le récipient.

- « Sexy… » rigola doucement Harry en mettant derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux de son amant.

- « Je me sens terriblement soutenu ces derniers jours… » coassa le maître des cachots en nettoyant la bassine d'un coup de baguette et en se couchant provisoirement avec soulagement sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Il ferma momentanément les yeux avant qu'Harry ne soupire en se couchant à côté de lui.

- « Il faudra trouver un prénom… » chuchota le jeune homme en prenant les mains de son aîné.

Severus ouvrit subitement les yeux et fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

- « Si tu me proposes un prénom commémoratif, je fais un véritable malheur en privé suivi d'un scandale publique, est-ce clair ? » persifla Rogue en haussant vertigineusement un sourcil tandis que le Rouge et Or éclatait de rire.

Le maître des cachots se retourna et plaqua le dos du jeune homme contre son torse tout en l'encerclant de ses bras afin de l'embrasser sur la nuque. Harry siffla entre ses dents et frissonna sans pouvoir se contrôler. Rogue ricana doucement et plongea directement sa main glacée dans le pantalon de son amant qui sursauta en glapissant. Le vampire ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et commença à masturber énergiquement son phallus tandis qu'il maltraitait délicieusement un lobe d'oreille pendant qu'Harry couinait et se contorsionnait contre lui. Le Gryffondor s'agrippait aux draps alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure à sang pour s'empêcher de crier et de voir Pomfresh rappliquer. Le visage rouge, le corps tremblant, il cambrait de plus en plus son dos en sentant la jouissance arriver grâce à ses mains expertes qui le caressaient exactement comme il le voulait sans jamais avoir émis la moindre directive. Il gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il éjacula son plaisir sur les mains de Severus. Mains qui furent porter à la bouche du vampire qui recueillit délicatement chaque goûte de sperme avec sa langue pour les avaler ensuite. Le professeur descendit imperceptiblement son pantalon ainsi que celui du Rouge et Or qui tourna vivement la tête pour regarder son amant de air interrogateur.

- « Je t'en prie… Avant que la grossesse ne m'en empêche… » soupira-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le regard du jeune homme s'attendrit subitement avant qu'il ne s'installe douillettement sans faire un seul commentaire.

Severus le pénétra lentement dans un gémissement de bonheur tandis qu'Harry cria légèrement sous l'intrusion. Une main vint directement se placer sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris alors que le vampire maltraitait sa prostate sans relâche avec rythme pendant que l'autre main s'occupait de son érection avec une lenteur agonisante. Un contraste qui le rendait irrémédiablement fou. Harry perdit tout le contrôle et commença à accompagner les mouvements de hanches de son compagnon qui commençait lui-même à se faire entendre tout comme le lit avec ses grincements. Severus arrêta la masturbation et prit dans sa main une des jambes du Rouge et Or, la souleva et la tint dans cette position, permettant de s'introduire plus profondément en faisant contorsionner et trembler le Survivant de tout ses membres endoloris de plaisir. Plaisir qui se traduisit soudainement par un hurlement étouffé lors de l'éjaculation du Gryffondor. Jouissance qui fut instantanément accompagnée de celle de son amant dans un grognement sourd. Severus se retira doucement et enlaça Harry tendrement en plaçant une couverture sur eux. Le jeune homme se retourna et se pelotonna contre son torse en attendant que Morphée viennent les quérir.

* * *

- « LONDUBAT ! » hurla Rogue dans toute la salle de classe en faisant trembler les murs de force et ses élèves de peur.

Neville se recroquevilla directement sur lui-même, les épaules et le dos voûtés, le regard fuyant et larmoyant tout en arborant une figure d'un subtil rouge cramoisie. Bien qu'il était habitué aux attaques de son cauchemar personnifié, il n'en demeurait pas moins effrayé. Surtout que le professeur était vraiment changeant ces derniers temps. Neville ne savait comment il devait réagir.

**Flash-back :**

Severus envoya la porte des cachots dire un douloureux 'bonjour' au mur qui la réceptionna de toutes ses dimensions. Il balaya la classe des terminales Gryffondor et Serpentard avec un regard en apparence meurtrier. Les élèves entrèrent dans un silence religieux et s'installèrent dans le sanctuaire sacré de la torture ultime existant sur terre. Il se dirigea d'un pas enragé vers son bureau. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser retomber son masque impassible sinon, c'en serait fini de lui. Pourtant, le cœur n'était pas du même avis.

- « Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs… et je dois dire qu'ils sont… qu'ils sont… » murmura-t-il d'une voix assassine bien que défaillante sans hausser l'habituel sourcil jubilatoire et en coupant son discours.

Détails certes. Mais détails que tout les élèves remarquèrent instantanément. Certains osèrent même des regards en coin à leurs voisins de banc avant de précipitamment reporter leur attention - et leurs réflexes de survie – sur la terreur des cachots. Nouveau choc. Rogue tenait les copies dans ses mains et ces dernières tremblaient. Harry lança rapidement en regard à son compagnon et vit que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Le jeune homme déglutit, ça allait être la crise assurée. La lèvre inférieure du vampire trembla avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots en se pliant sur son bureau.

- « Et ils étaient TOUS excellents ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix pleine de reniflements et de larmes « Même _Londubat_ ! » ajouta-t-il en s'écroulant pour de bon.

Toute la classe était en état de choc, excepté Harry qui sourit imperceptiblement dans sa barbe. Il savait très bien que Severus ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure quand il s'agissait de ses sautes d'humeur liées à la grossesse de leur enfant. Durant les jours éprouvants, son équilibre était précaire et lorsqu'il basculait…

Pansy et Draco coururent prévenir Dumbledore en l'informant que « le professeur Rogue allait certainement se suicider suite à une déprime flagrante ! ». Le mage blanc s'était faussement précipité dans la classe et avait suspendu le cours en constatant le torrent de larmes que provoquait le redoutable et autoritaire professeur. Harry fut respectivement éjecté dehors.

- « Ça va aller, Severus ? » demanda Albus en se retenant de lui rire au nez.

Le vampire redressa sa tête, les joues rouges et creusées par de sillons lacrymaux, et repartit dans des gémissements plaintifs.

- « Je suis fini, je suis nul ! » cria-t-il d'un air névrosé.

'Oulà, il y va fort…Pauvre Harry...' se dit le vieil homme en observant son employé. Employé qui se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

- « J'ai faim, je veux des fraises ! » bredouilla-t-il mais sur le ton de l'ordre quand même.

- « A les fringales… » soupira ironiquement le directeur en sortant de la pièce alors qu'un bocal se fracassait sur le mur à côté de lui avec pour bruit de fond un cri d'animal blessé.

- « Il va bien ? » s'empressa de harceler Harry en voyant Albus sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte.

- « Il veut simplement des fraises ! » répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en récoltant des yeux ronds comme des œufs de dragons de la part du jeune homme.

**Fin du flash-back :  
**

Mais aujourd'hui, il en était tout autrement. Jamais Severus Rogue ne faisait dans le demi-mesure, tout était blanc ou noir dans ses crises récentes et inexpliquées pour tout les élèves réunis. En l'occurrence, tout était noir lors de ce cours.

- « LONDUBAT ! » hurla en seconde fois Rogue en se levant d'un seul coup qui envoya valdinguer violemment la chaise à terre dans un craquement sinistre.

Neville entendit des pas rapides résonner à ses tympans aux aguets avant que deux mains ne s'abattent sur sa table de travail dans un grand bruit sec de claquement. Il leva les yeux et c'est à peine si il ne voyait pas de la fumée sortirent des oreilles et des narines du professeur avec la bouche écumante de bave due à la rage. Le trio infernal observait la scène : Harry avec compassion, Ron avec incompréhension et Hermione avec suspicion – elle lança d'ailleurs un sale regard à Harry qui fit tout pour s'en détourner vu qu'il ne leurs avait jamais pipé mot de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- « Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait pour arriver à cette bouillie exécrable ?! » siffla le vampire entre ses dents sans lâcher ni même cligner des yeux devant l'élève mis à mal.

La victime mut les lèvres sans qu'un seul son ne sorte. Rogue se pencha en peu plus sur le bureau avec une expression d'intense menace plaquée au visage. Son nez touchait presque celui de Neville qui était au bord de la syncope.

- « Veuillez répéter, je n'ai point entendu votre chère et tendre voix délicieusement fluette à mes pavillons ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- « Du sang de crapaud cornu… » répéta le Gryffondor sans se faire prier dans un gémissement inaudible.

- « C'EST UNE ERREUR ! » lui hurla Severus, rouge de rage avec une veine battant à sa tempe, dans un nuage de postillons qui vint s'écraser sur les joues bouffies du jeune homme.

La sonnerie retentit précisément quand Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour annoncer la sentence. Cependant, Neville et tout les autres élèves, sauf Harry, se ruèrent sur la sortie dans un mouvement de panique. Le Survivant regarda le mouvement de ce troupeau apeuré et rigola doucement tandis que la pression retombait lentement chez son amant. Harry claqua la porte et se retourna vers le professeur.

- « Redoutable. Voilà le mot qui qualifie tes sautes d'humeur, surtout quand tu te mets en colère pour un rien. » dit Harry en volant en baiser à Severus.

- « De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna le concerné « J'étais parfaitement calme et je n'ai pas de sautes d'humeur, si ? » questionna le vampire avec une sincérité étonnante.

Harry le dévisagea.

- « Et bien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! » soupira-t-il avant de subir un interrogatoire de la part de son compagnon.

* * *

Tizziri volait en rase-motte, léger comme une plume, rapide comme le vent, discret comme le voyeur. C'était l'heure du bain. Mais pas n'importe quel bain, surtout, pas celui de n'importe qui. Il s'évertuait à ne pas se faire repérer d'une quelconque façon par Véziane. Il s'approcha furtivement et se planqua dans un buisson touffu en guettant le moindre mouvement sur l'eau calme du lac. La bestiole avait appris que sa très jolie – mais néanmoins peau de vache – colocataire forcée aimait les bains de minuit en version pour chauve-souris. Ça tombait bien, Tizziri aimait la notion humaine du voyeurisme remixée à sa sauce personnelle.

Après quelques minutes de pur silence et de calme, il vit Véziane, reconnaissable grâce à ses touffes blanches rappelant les lynx, tremper une de ses ailes pour vérifier la température de l'eau.

'Toujours de tics de bourgeoise empruntée…' se moqua-t-il en restant attentif.

La chauve-souris plongea soudainement dans l'eau dans des couinements hilares et salvateurs en faisant la planche à la surface de l'eau.

'Où elle a appris à faire ça ?! Et dire que je dois supporter le supplice de la bassine avec le fou furieux qui m'arrache la peau à l'aide d'une brosse à dents !' s'indigna Tizziri en l'épiant alors que, si il aurait été humain, on aurait pu déceler une légère rougeur à niveau des joues.

Il regarda Véziane batifoler dans l'eau, couiner de rire, s'envoler dans les airs pour caresser l'eau avant de faire un piquer impressionnant. Il ne clignait même plus des yeux, totalement envoûté, en l'observant. Tizziri soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants après avoir remarqué que Véziane ne faisait plus que se baigner pour se relaxer. Il se laissa aller dans son buisson de fortune en laissant ses pensées divaguer.

'Ça va ? Pas trop mal installé ? La vue n'est pas gênée ?' demanda une voix douce où perçait un grincement enragé.

'Non ça va, il suffit d'écarter quelques branches !' répondit Tizziri d'une voix absente avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait du être normalement seul dans ce buisson.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba museau contre museau avec une Véziane particulièrement remontée. Un sourire mauvais et vindicatif lui découvrit les crocs tandis que Tizziri déglutit difficilement. Un cri résonna aigu résonna dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Fin du treizième chapitre :P J'espère que vous avez apprécié et compris pour la grossesse si je ne me suis pas trop emmêlée dans mon trip de dingo :P Je ne sais pas que le chap 14 arrivera mais en attendant, j'espère que vous avez vraiment bien apprécié :PP

Reviews ? :PPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Longue absence je vais dire, mais je suis bel et bien là :P Je n'ai pas oublié ma fiction ! J'ai seulement beaucoup de travail pour les cours, donc mon rythme d'écriture est considérablement ralenti. Je pense que vous allez devoir plus attendre entre chaque chapitre dorénavant é_è Tant qu'on est dans le domaine des bébés, moi je suis trop contente : je suis marraine les gars =DDDD Mouhahaha ! Humeur plus 10 qui m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre :PP

La'ienth: Pour la gestation, ça a germé dans mon esprit. J'en avais trop envie de ces 12 mois :P

Bloody Dawn : Ça, tu peux le dire :p

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci bcp, Eli :P

Harrymania 1978 : J'ai répondu à ta question par mp je pense ^^

Lunicorne : Merci bcp :P

Mamanline : Merci bcp :P

Vampyse : Héhé :P Ouaip :p

Sophia95100 : Pour le prénom, c'est mnt ! :P

Stormtrooper2 : Je verrai pour les chauves-souris :P

Julie0811 : Merci bcp :DD

Holybleu : Oooh que oui :P

Iloveyaoi972 : Plus tard pour Tizziri et Véziane :P

Calimero : Merci de me lire, merci de tes compliments :PPP

Ecnerrolf : Harry je pense :P

Nounou : merci :P

Lulu-swing : Mon esprit pervers ? Quel esprit pervers ? Tu n'as encore rien vu...

Quam : Merci Bcp :P

Tania-sama : Ca va pulser chez le couple bientôt :P

Doryan : Merci :P

Lucius Snape : Merci bcp ! Je n'ai aucune intention de lâcher de toute façon :P J'aime trop écrire ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s :PPPPP

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Harry complétait tranquillement et soigneusement un devoir pour sa chère et aimée directrice de maison bien que son esprit était ailleurs. Tous avaient remarqué les changements d'humeur plus que surprenants de Rogue. Tous, y compris Ron – ce qui inquiétait moyennement Harry – et Hermione – là, il tremblait à chacun de ses regards perçants. Il savait qu'il allait devoir en parler, surtout que c'est grâce à Hermione et ses réflexions qu'il avait suspecté la présente grossesse de son amant. Le survivant piqua distraitement son parchemin dans un point final et magistral, témoin de sa nullité absolue sur ce sujet imposé. Il jeta ensuite sa plume sur le bureau et passa nerveusement sa main gauche dans sa crinière ébouriffée tandis que ses deux meilleurs mais franchissaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame en rigolant de bon cœur tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Ron s'affala sur une chaise à côté de lui et jeta un œil au papier noirci avant de blêmir plus que son ombre.

- « Harry… Ce devoir, rassure-moi, il n'est pas pour le prochain cours de McGonagall ? » demanda-t-il avec des accents stressés.

- « On se détend – tu en auras besoin dans quelques minutes, je te l'assure – et on doit rendre ce devoir dans une semaine. » répondit Harry avec un sourire tout sauf naturel.

Le rouquin souffla un grand coup en se laissant aller sur sa chaise alors qu'Hermione ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux en plissant ces derniers.

- « Mais… Depuis quand tu t'y prends à l'avance ? » s'étonna Ron en se redressant d'une seule traite.

Harry baissa imperceptiblement les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant de paraître naturel et de s'empêcher de rougir ainsi que de montrer des signes de stress.

- « Depuis que Rogue est son partenaire et qu'il est enceint d'Harry. » déclara posément la jeune femme le plus naturellement du monde en voyant que le Survivant n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

Un ange passa avant que Ron n'éclate de rire et ne se torde dans tous le sens sur sa chaise en rougissant et en se tenant les côtes. Cependant, il se calma bien vite en voyant le visage d'Harry tout aussi rouge que le sien mais d'embarras et le regard de la Rouge et Or empli de pitié.

- « Vous me faites marcher ! Vous savez, le premier avril, c'est passé ! Nous sommes en mai maintenant ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ron avant de se prendre un blizzard cuisant qui le ramena s'écraser à terre. Et pour de bon.

- « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'évanouisse à chaque fois qu'il y a une affaire hors du commun ? » murmura Hermione en tapotant Ron du pied qui s'exhibait sur la pierre fraîche de la salle commune.

- « Il est assez sensible au sujet de ma relation avec Severus. » dit Harry en soupirant en laissant échapper un petit sourire incontrôlable.

- « Alors, comme ça, j'avais vu juste et tu vas être père. Félicitations officielles aussi vu que j'avais deviné dès le départ ! » rigola doucement la jeune femme en faisant rougir Harry.

- « Il faut croire qu'on n'a pas échappé à la règle comme on l'avait pensé auparavant ! » s'enquit le jeune homme en décochant un véritable sourire. « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ne pas te l'avoir confirmé le soir même ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

- « Non, je savais que j'étais dans le bon et puis, Rogue m'a suffi pour la confirmation. J'adore les sautes d'humeur et les fringales aromatisées à la fraise ! C'est si viril ! » taquina-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent d'un air complice avant que partir dans un fou-rire, réveillant ainsi le comateux.

- « Quesquis'passe ? » bredouilla Ron, les yeux vitreux, en se relevant péniblement.

Harry et Hermione se relancèrent un regard en coin avant de soupirer de concert. C'était parti pour la crise façon Weasley.

* * *

Severus lisait patiemment, assis dans son divan, un livre sur les grossesses et à quoi on doit s'attendre en étant enceint. Tout ça dans une ambiance pesante. Allez savoir pourquoi Tizziri n'osait plus regarder Véziane dans les yeux, allez savoir pourquoi cette dernière avait l'air d'être particulièrement en colère et fière à la fois, allez savoir pourquoi Tizziri faisait les quatre volontés de Mademoiselle sans moufter une seule fois. Si Tizziri n'avait pas ses poils, Severus aurait juré que ses yeux étaient au beurre noir car ils semblaient plus fermés qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais mieux valait ne pas demander à ses deux bestioles préférées ce qu'il s'était passé pour rester en vie, lui et ses oreilles.

Le professeur regarda discrètement son horloge et sourit en reposant son livre : Harry n'allait pas tarder. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Rogue s'arrêta néanmoins momentanément devant un miroir imposant et se regarda. Il parcourut son reflet du regard pour le laisser ensuite se poser sur son ventre encore plat. Cinq mois de grossesse développée pour deux mois de vision sur le physique. Le vampire caressa son ventre en souriant malgré lui, totalement dans son monde, avant que des coups caractéristiques ne résonnent contre le bois de la porte. Severus sortit de sa rêverie et se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrant sur un Harry lui aussi tout sourire.

- « J'ai… » tenta le jeune homme avant de se faire plaquer contre la porte avec un baiser passionné qui le laissa sans souffle et dans un état d'excitation extrême.

La terreur des cachots enceinte le remarqua, ricana, attrapa la main de son élève, le tira au pas de course dans tout l'appartement pour enfin le jeter sur le lit avant de se jeter lui-même sur le corps d'Harry en le dévorant de baisers sensuels et de caresses aériennes.

- « Severus… At…Attends… Je dois… d'abord… te parler ! » acheva péniblement le Gryffondor tandis que sa résistance rendait les armes devant la tendresse donnée.

- « Je ne crois pas. Priorité aux urgences ! Et les envies d'un vampire, enceint de surcroît, sont une urgence ainsi que… ceci ! » rétorqua-t-il en posant sa main sur l'érection d'Harry qui criait à l'attention.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester –faiblement- mais se fit rabattre le caquet quand Rogue prononça le sort qui les dépouilla de leurs vêtements respectifs. Il se retrouva renversé sur le côté en un rien de temps et faillit perdre la tête quand il vit son amant, sur le côté lui aussi et tourné vers lui, mais en sens inverse, la tête à la hauteur de son phallus et les jambes à celle de sa tête. Il sentit une langue former des cercles sur son gland rougi et siffla de bien-être. Severus le fit lambiner pendant quelques minutes en mordillant, caressant, suçotant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau hypersensible en cet instant. Mais Harry en voulait plus et c'est là qu'il comprit. Si il voulait plus, il devait rendre la pareille. Il sourit devant l'esprit pervers de son amant et approcha sa bouche du sexe de Severus. Il agrippa les fesses du vampire et le prit directement entièrement dans sa bouche, récoltant ainsi un gémissement rauque de satisfaction qui se répercuta sur son érection malmenée de plaisir. Les deux amants gémissaient tout en adoptant le même rythmes de leurs succions. L'extase les empara et les incita chacun à bouger leurs hanches. Dans un ultime cri étouffé de jouissance commune, le couple se tendit et éjacula au même instant en avalant les substances respectives.

Harry se retourna sur le dos, laissant ainsi Severus s'emparer de son torse en se couchant à plat ventre dessus.

- « Tu es redoutable quand des envies te tiraillent… » taquina le jeune homme.

- « Pas seulement quand des envies me tiraillent. » rétorqua doucement le vampire.

- « Morsure ? » incita Harry avec un grand sourire.

- « Oui, on a faim ! » confirma le professeur avec un regard pétillant accompagné d'un sourire où deux crocs éclatant s'agrandissaient déjà.

- « Je voulais qu'on parle au sujet du prénom. » susurra le Rouge et Or en regardant son aimé se pencher sur sa carotide avec tendresse.

- « Je sais. » murmura simplement l'affamé avant de planter ses crocs avec une douceur experte qui fit couiner de plaisir son amant et de sentir ce liquide chaud et goûteux glisser dans sa gorge.

Severus se releva en déposant un baiser sur la plaie et vit, comme à l'habitude dorénavant, un Survivant échevelé et étourdi. Il faut dire que subvenir aux besoins de deux êtres et non d'un était nettement plus laborieux même si il adorait tout autant.

- « Ce n'est pas dangereux que le bébé boive mon sang alors que je suis son père ? » s'inquiéta Harry d'un seul coup en se relevant trop vite avec pour seule clé la vision express des étoiles de la galaxie.

- « Doucement. » dit Rogue en le recouchant de force « Pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est absolument pas dangereux. Ton sang sert de lait maternel à l'avance. Il n'y a donc que des effets bénéfiques et renforcés car tu es son père. En résumé, ce petit malin – il pointa son ventre – pompe bel et bien toutes nos capacités et profite de tout les avantages qui se présentent à sa porte. Un vrai futé. » annonça Severus sur le ton d'un expert alors qu'il venait tout juste de le lire dans le livre « _Grossesse homosexuelles chez les vampires_ ».

Severus se laissa aller et se coucha à côté d'Harry en rebattant la couverture sur eux.

- « Je reste cette nuit ? » s'étonna le jeune homme avec joie et excitation à peine dissimulées.

- « On va revenir sur les prénoms. » ronronna l'home en posant la tête sur le torse de son amant.

- « Les commémoratifs sont déjà exclus… D'après Pomfresh, le bébé est un garçon… Ethan ? » proposa-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le matelas tout en berçant Severus.

- « C'est hors de question ! Pourquoi pas Jack ? » demanda le professeur.

- « Trop commun. » réfuta le Rouge et Or. « Cody ? »

- « Affreux ! » s'écria le vampire en s'échauffant violemment.

- « Ok… » dit le Gryffondor en pensant que les hormones revenaient à la charge. « Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve si tu te braques ? A peine ai-je fini de dire un prénom que tu dénigres de suite ! » s'indigna quelque peu Harry.

- « Tout ce que tu proposes est laid ! De plus tu n'as pas accepté 'Jack' soit-disant car ce prénom est trop commun ! C'est sûr que 'Ethan' et 'Cody', c'est original ! » singea Rogue, vexé, tandis que le jeune homme se renfrognait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » poussa-t-il « Un prénom du style 'Irwin', 'Alphaïce' ou encore… Je ne sais pas moi, 'Théoxane' ?! » s'emporta méchamment le vampire en montant crescendo dans le ton de sa voix avant que cette dernière ne se brise et que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- « Severues ? » appela Harry en regardant son compagnon.

Compagnon qui souriait maintenant comme un demeuré.

- « Il a bougé ! » s'écria Rogue en se redressant d'une flèche et en plaquant la main de son élève sur son ventre, mais rien ne bougeait plus.

Harry était à l'affût du moindre mouvements pendant de longues minutes, mais rien n'y fit.

- « Il va peut-être bougé maintenant… » murmura Severus de tout son cœur en voyant l'air un peu déçu d'un Survivant qui ne se décourageait pas en gardant sa main plaquée sur son ventre.

- « Il est dans son cinquième mois de développement, il va commencer à bouger, c'est normal. Mais pas tout le temps, ça débute à peine. » conclut Harry, amer, alors que la terreur des cachots réfléchissait à vitesse accélérée.

- « Peut-être mais… » soupira-t-il « Mais je veux essayer quelque chose. Je pense l'avoir senti bouger lorsque j'ai prononcé un des prénoms. » expliqua Rogue en suite.

- « Lequel ? » questionna le Gryffondor avec curiosité.

- « Je ne sais plus. » avoua le vampire « 'Irwin' ? – rien ne se passa – 'Alphaïce' ? – blanc cuisant – 'Théoxane' ? » chuchota Severus avec désespoir avant de ressentir un mouvement du bébé qui n'était pas une illusion vu la tête que faisait Harry en étant secoué d'un rire nerveux.

- « Et bien, je pense qu'il a choisi pour nous, n'est-ce pas Théoxane ? » rigola ouvertement Rogue tandis qu'un nouveau mouvement était esquissé.

- « Il a préféré un prénom étranger et bizarre en plus de nous l'imposer. Impressionnant pour cinq mois à peine et encore, au stade de la grossesse ! » se réjouit le Rouge et Or.

- « On est au moins sûr qu'il sera modeste : Théoxane veut respectueusement dire 'dieu étranger' ! Il doit tenir de son grand-père arrogant dénommé Potter ! » annonça Rogue avant de partir dans un rire avec Harry.

* * *

Tizziri voleta pitoyablement jusqu'à son coussin et vit que ses maîtres dormaient à poings fermés, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Il se posa sur son coussin avec précaution qui lui arracha quand même une grimace de douleur. Et dire que si il avait su que Véziane maîtrisait des techniques de combats ancestrales version chauve-souris, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de jouer les voyeurs pour finir rosser comme jamais auparavant. Il dit bien 'peut-être' car, néanmoins, le spectacle en valait la chandelle et maintenant qu'il savait les cartes que jouaient son adversaire, il allait pouvoir les battre par la ruse. Tizziri sourit en repensant à Véziane et s'endormit paisiblement même si la plupart de ses muscles le faisaient souffrir le martyre.

Pendant ce temps, Véziane le regardait, cachée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, avec ses petits yeux noirs emplis de tendresse. Finalement, il n'était pas un mauvais bougre… Il était juste tenace. Et elle alla se coucher sur son oreiller et s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

* * *

Harry arriva tranquillement devant la gargouille qui protégeait le sanctuaire d'un monstre dévoreur de bonbons au citron. Il balança rapidement les mot de passe à la statue qui se déplaça et le laissa passer sans aucun problèmes. Il monta précipitamment les escaliers, toqua à la porte et déboula dans le bureau d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore où l'attendait déjà ce dernier en compagnie de son compagnon.

- « Entre Harry, nous t'attendions ! » chantonna Albus.

Harry s'assit et vit en un coup d'œil que son amant avait particulièrement l'humeur d'une furie.

- « Vous vouliez me parler à quel sujet ? Et pourquoi avez-vous convoqué Severus ? » demanda prudemment le jeune homme.

- « C'est pour ton avenir, je viens de faire part à Severus de mon idée. Aurais-tu un plan de carrière ? » s'intéressa le vieil homme.

- « Plus maintenant, je pensais faire Auror mais j'en ai assez des combats et avec Théoxane, je ne veux pas être absent 24h sur 24 pour pouvoir y arriver. Ce serait être irresponsable de vouloir étudier une discipline qui ne me plaît plus en laissant Severus s'occuper de Théoxane avec ses cours à côté. Je veux être là et je serai là ! » imposa directement le Gryffondor avec un ton qui ne laissa aucunement place à un 'mais'.

- « Bien, je vois donc que tu es sur la même longueur d'onde que Severus et moi-même. » conclut Dumbledore.

- « Si je le suis, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Severus ? » questionna Harry avec suspicion.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue fusilla les objets argentés du mage blanc avec un regard meurtrier tandis qu'Albus rigolait intérieurement.

- « A cause de mon idée. J'ai émis l'hypothèse que je pourrais t'embaucher. Severus va avancer dans sa grossesse, il aura besoin de repos, d'attention et de calme. Les cours vont devenir éprouvants pour lui. Il faut donc un remplaçant. Je veux t'engager comme assistant de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il accouche et, après l'accouchement, tu le remplaceras vu qu'il t'aura formé pendant ta période d'assistance. Vous seriez tout les deux sous le même toit avec Théoxane, vous pourriez pouponner en paix dans vos appartements agrandis magiquement tout en travaillant et en étant à l'abri de tout. Tu donneras donc le cours de potions avec Severus puis sans lui. Quand Théoxane sera assez grand et autonome, Severus reprendra le cours de potions et ce sera plus ou moins le moment de la retraite de l'actuel professeur de DFCM. Tu seras donc engagé à ce titre définitif, Harry. Vous seriez donc tout les deux professeurs à Poudlard. Tout cela si tu le souhaites bien sûr. » épilogua Dumbledore avec assurance.

Un long silence condensé de réflexions s'installa avant que le Rouge et Or ne regarde son directeur dans les yeux.

- « Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir supporter à vampire enceint doté d'un sale caractère pendant quelques mois durant mon apprentissage dans une matière où je suis d'une nullité absolue? » résuma Harry.

- « C'est exact. » claqua la voix de Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis le début de l'entretien.

Un nouveau silence passa.

- « J'accepte ! » conclut Harry, sûr de lui, en ayant quand même des sueurs froides en pensant à ce qui allait l'attendre durant les cours privés avec Severus Rogue, enceint jusqu'aux dents et sujet plus que tout au monde à des sautes d'humeurs gargantuesques.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 14 ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'adore les prénoms rares autant que bizarres ! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je ne sais pas que j'aurai le temps pour écrire le 15ème chapitre, ça va prendre du temps à mon avis --"

Reviews ? :PPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey ! :P Voici le quinzième chapitre ! J'espère que pour ceux qui ont eu les tempêtes, tout va bien pour eux car c'était hard quand même...

Ecnerrolf : C'est clair :P

Harrymania 1978 : XD On va voir si il va survivre longtemps encore :P

Holybleu : J'adore ce prénom ^^

Sophia95100 : Sûr qu'Albus est un vieu fou ^^ Ca va le faire les cours privés :P Chaperonnage made in Severus :P

Stormtrooper2 : Merci bcp pour tes compliments :P Je verrai pour les bestioles :P

Julie0811 : Merci :P Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? :P

Bloody Dawn : XD On verra bien :P

Calimero : Merci bcp pour tes compliments :P

Tania-sama : Ca avance lentement mais sûrement :P Les prochains mois : d'enfer ! surtout les derniers qui vont arriver :p Là je commence en douceur :P

Cleo McPhee : XDD Merci bcp :P Bonne chance dans ton travail si tu es débordée :P

Marjorie59 : :P

La'ienth : Le digne fils des pères x) DCFM ? Harry va arranger la malédiction XD Véziane... je verrai si j'ai une occasion :P

Makie : THE Pompom nationale :P Ravie que ça te plaise :P

Quam : :P J'adore Théoxane :P

Mamanline : Ben je m'inquiétais quand même XD Profite de ton nouveau pc alors :P

Nounou : Merci ! :P

Iloveyaoi972 : Mon prénom préféré XD Je trouve qui colle parfaitement à ce personnage qui va bientôt débarquer pour de bon ! :P Ca va bouger !

Ravie que le prénom Théoxane plaise autant ! Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Pour la première fois, Harry se tenait à la table des professeurs de Poudlard lors du festin de la rentrée. Il avait réussi ses ASPIC sans aucune difficulté, même celui de potions. Ces dernières étaient devenues faisables à partir du moment où il avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore ce qui provoqua des cours privés avec son cher et tendre. Rogue était maintenant enceint de neuf mois et son ventre qui s'arrondissait chaque jour nécessitait de vives conversations et rumeurs qu'il avait lui-même calmées en un seul et unique discours de rien du tout mais qui avait eu le don de faire taire même les commérages des morts en un instant. Cependant, des ennuis avaient quand même surgi suite au bouche à oreille traduit en style à hiboux.

**Flash-back**

Les élèves suaient sur leur examen de potions mais pas à cause des efforts pour y répondre, loin de là… Il faut dire que la surveillance tourbillonnante était particulièrement stressante autant que stressée vu qu'Harry passait lui-même le test et sa réussite serait la preuve que ses fiascos répétés avaient peut-être eu la chance de se frayer un chemin à coups de pieds dans ce crâne épais fermé hermétiquement à cette sublime science.

- « Plus que cinq minutes ! » cracha la voix glaciale de Rogue après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au sablier géant de la grande salle dont le sable se déversait en un crépitement hypnotisant.

Le vampire passa à travers les rangées. Miss Granger, la langue pincée entre ses dents, réussissait parfaitement sa potion. Tout l'inverse chez Weasley où le parfum de la rose laissait volontiers place à celui du vomi pourrissant à l'air libre depuis quelques heures. Draco, tremblant légèrement suite au temps imparti qui n'allait certainement pas lui suffire pour l'accomplissement de sa potion, s'emmêlait quelque peu les pinceaux mais s'en rendait toujours compte au bon moment et rectifiait le tir en évitant ainsi une catastrophe. Vint ensuite le tour d'Harry. Le jeune homme à la tignasse indomptable semblait toujours aussi maladroit et empêtré dans un bourbier profond. Severus ralentit le rythme de ses pas claquant contre le pavé de façon menaçante et pencha doucement sa tête vers la gauche en dirigeant son regard sur le chaudron qui bénéficiait d'un regard magnifiquement vert. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Harry allait rendre une potion potable mais qui n'arrivera pas à son niveau. Malgré cela, le professeur se sentit rempli de fierté à l'idée que son amant avait dépassé le stade de la médiocrité Gryffondorienne. Médiocrité qui était un véritable euphémisme lorsque le spécimen Londubat entrait un action. Action au combien pitoyable et désespérée d'ajouter une plume d'hippogriffe imbibée de sang de sirène avant de tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre lorsque les instructions ordonnait d'ajouter une plume d'aigle saupoudrée de sang séché de strangulot en tournant deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens inverse tout en répétant le cycle pendant deux minutes. Tout était une question de précision et, surtout, de lecture. Peut-être que cette chère Augusta n'avait pas appris les bases à son cher et soumis petit-fils. Quoiqu'il en soit, Rogue ne vit cet acte suicidaire que trop tard et la mixture jaillit hors du chaudron tel un nuage d'étincelles à faible portée qui atteignit le buste de Severus par malchance. Le liquide s'infiltra dans les robes du directeur des Serpentard et les rongea en un instant. Rogue se retrouva torse nu, à l'instar de Neville, sous les yeux exorbités de toute la Grande Salle. Yeux qui tombèrent instantanément sur les nouvelles rondeurs du bedon de la terreur nationale. En effet, jadis les robes de Severus laissaient parfaitement voir un ventre lisse d'une silhouette maigre mais tout Poudlard avaient remarqué que les vêtements du maître de potions s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure du temps, même si le changement n'était point flagrant. Changement maintenant expliqué par cette rondeur au combien féminine et caractéristiques bien que discrète. Tout sauf une panse à bière-au-beurre. Harry sentit une pointe de frayeur mêlée au stress monter en lui avant un véritable accès de panique lorsqu'il vit que Théoxane avait fièrement choisi ce moment pour bouger dans le ventre de Severus -le déformant ainsi momentanément- et se faire remarquer à tout l'auditoire qui hurla avant de se ruer hors dans la salle en laissant leur examen en plan. Ce fut le début tardif des rumeurs.

Severus est passé par tout les qualificatifs et statuts inimaginables tout droit sortis de l'imagination de jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Le seul effet positif, c'est qu'il n'était plus obligé de cacher sa grossesse et avait donc troqué ses robes contre un pantalon et une chemise plus flottants qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était devenu l'attraction numéro un à Poudlard même pendant les examens. Et le phénomène de curiosité avait suivi son cours, si bien que tout les parents furent informés quasiment en instantanée et par conséquent, Fudge.

Le ministre, grâce au charivari provoqué et grâce à sa connaissance de la véritable nature de Rogue, se présenta à Poudlard durant les jours de délibération des professeurs. Furibond, il était d'abord allé hurler chez le vampire. Vampire qui n'apprécia pas le traitement, tout comme sa progéniture, et qui ne pipa mot mais sa magie déborda et répondit à sa place en envoyant valdinguer Cornélius contre le mur avec un cri bestial de bête enragée avant d'engager une poursuite. Fudge couina et partit comme une flèche avec l'homme enceint à ses trousses et termina sa course en priant dans les jupes de Dumbledore qui arrivait posément. Albus regarda le ministre, apeuré, en train d'essayer d'articuler le pourquoi du comment de la situation alors que le vampire, hors de lui, arrivait dans toute la splendeur de la colère. Même les élèves n'osaient pas approcher de trop près, à part le célèbre trio, mais tendaient l'oreille avec curiosité.

- « Ce n'est rien, Cornélius ! » pouffa Albus tandis que Severus se calmait petit à petit « Les sautes d'humeur de Severus sont fréquentes, et si en plus de cela vous le mettez en colère… Le courroux d'un vampire enceint est particulièrement impressionnant ! » informa joyeusement le mage blanc.

- « Mais comment se peut-il qu'il se soit reproduit ? Severus n'est pas un véritable vampire, nous le savons tous ! » bégaya le ministre en essayant de se ressaisir.

Au mot 'vampire', tout le cirque trembla et se mit à chuchoter sauf les concernés de près ou de loin.

- « Je le suis devenu lorsque j'ai trouvé l'âme rattachée à la mienne comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte ! » murmura dangereusement Rogue entre ses dents.

L'auditoire retint son souffle tandis que Fudge éclatait d'un rire nerveux mais pour le moins cruel.

- « Une bizarrerie dans votre genre, qui n'avait rien obtenu des pouvoirs de sa nature, aurait trouvé son âme-sœur et se serait reproduite ? » questionna-t-il dans un aboiement qui reparti dans un ricanement glacial cette fois-ci « Ça voudrait dire que cette personne est un homme vu votre statut de personne enceinte et passive si j'en crois ce que je vois dans votre ventre ! » devina Cornélius en voyant un mouvement s'esquisser en Severus.

- « Exact ! » claqua la voix de Rogue dans le silence pesant.

- « Pourtant vous n'êtes pas sorti de Poudlard. Même vos commandes d'ingrédient s ont été faites par correspondance ou vous avez envoyez des elfes les chercher. Or, il y a quelques mois, vous faisiez tout vous même. » observa Fudge alors que le vampire pinçait les lèvres et plissait légèrement ses yeux noirs abyssaux. « Cet homme réside donc dans cette école. » conclut-il en remerciant les rapports de ses secrétaires sans quoi il serait en terrain complètement inconnu avec ses connaissances lacunaires sur les vampires et sur le professeur en particulier.

La terreur des cachots ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma d'étonnement en sentant une main chaude prendre une des siennes en la pressant avec la volonté de le rassurer. Il tourna le regard et plongea dans deux yeux verts envoûtants et il ne put résister : son corps se blottit inconsciemment contre le Survivant qui l'avait rattrapé en taille et enfouit son visage dans la nuque du Rouge et Or. Un véritable tollé anima soudainement la foule amassée depuis le début de cette scène publique tandis que l'homme au chapeau melon rougissait de fureur en voyant l'identité du compagnon de l'ex-taré. Harry fusilla Fudge d'un regard de défi en prenant Severus dans ses bras. Le ministre explosa.

* * *

Le château était en ébullition depuis le passage de la tornade Fudge mais les deux amants n'en avait que faire, enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit dorénavant officiellement conjugal vu l'annonce publique forcée que le ministre avait exigée qu'ils fassent. Sûr que les rapaces dans la presse allaient se régaler… Mais ils étaient pourtant paisibles dans leur silence complice et douillet accompagné de leur chaleur respective.

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » chuchota Severus en brisant le silence.

- « Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Harry en ronronnant.

- « A cause de Fudge, j'ai fait un scandale publique qui a tourné à la déclaration officielle qui va être elle-même livrée en pâture au monde sorcier à la fin de la semaine au grand maximum. Je t'ai en quelque sorte obligé à sortir de l'ombre… » expliqua-t-il.

- « Mais ce fut avec plaisir que je me suis montré ! » rigola Harry avant d'embrasser son compagnon. « Au moins, maintenant, je peux profiter de toi autant que je le souhaite sans jouer à cache-cache avec le monde. » susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en se plaçant doucement entre les cuisses du vampire qui était attaqué de baisers.

Severus commençait déjà à gémir sans retenue et n'eut même pas le temps de se préparer comme à l'habitude qu'Harry le pénétra en une vive poussée qui lui arracha un véritable cri de plaisir tandis que son dos s'arquait. Harry ne lui laissa aucune chance d'avoir du répit et allait volontairement toucher sa prostate sans relâche dans un rythme doux mais soutenu. Severus replia les jambes autour de la taille d'Harry alors que ses mains agrippaient le couvre-lit soyeux et qu'il s'égosillait en même temps que le Survivant en sueur qui bougeait avec habilité et extase. Les souffles se firent erratiques, les battements de cœur affolés, les corps grisés de plaisir, les lèvres jointes et les regards aimants quand Harry rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière en s'enfonçant lentement au plus profond de son amant en se mordant la lèvre inférieur dans un soupir de jouissance tout en éjaculant en Severus qui se répandit entre leurs deux ventres dans un cri étranglé de pur plaisir.

* * *

- « PAS COMME ÇA ! » cria Rogue, au bord de la rupture nerveuse, en tapant sur le crâne d'Harry alors que ce dernier épluchait grossièrement une figue.

Harry se crispa d'un seul coup et lâcha précipitamment et son couteau, et sa figue qui roula pitoyablement sur le banc, bascula de celui-ci et atterrit mollement par terre dans un bruit sourd. Le Gryffondor crut voir sortir de la fumée des narines et des oreilles de son amant mais ce dernier souffla un grand coup et ramena rageusement la figue sur le banc d'un seul geste de baguette et braqua son plus beau et menaçant regard flamboyant sur le jeune homme qui préféra regarder droit devant lui où Tizziri et Véziane se chamaillaient dans des séries de couinements stridents.

- « Matière de première année ! Tu devrais savoir le faire correctement, par Merlin ! » cracha Rogue avec un ton nettement scandalisé.

- « Je répondrai pour ma défense que mon professeur de potions ne m'a jamais appris à éplucher les figues mais à encaisser ses piques visant ma personne, ma vie et mon passé. Je rajouterai qu'il n'a jamais fait une seule démonstration, aussi minime fusse-t-elle, et qu'il favorise nettement les élèves de sa maison au détriment du 'crétinisme congénital' de leurs pauvres et innocentes camarades. » rétorqua Harry du tac au tac à la terreur des cachots.

Severus ouvrit la bouche par habitude de répliquer avant de se rendre compte que la réplique de son charmant amant n'avait aucune faille mensongère. Il referma la bouche avec mauvaise humeur tandis que le jeune homme s'autorisait un sourire fugace pour se réjouir de sa victoire.

Et les leçons s'écoulaient chaque soir avec une nouvelle dispute, un nouvel élan de colère, une nouvelle réplique qui faisaient s'écrouler de rire comme des baleines les deux bestioles qui, pour la première fois, se rapprochaient et s'alliaient momentanément pour se foutre de la poire de leurs maîtres – ce qui leurs avait valu des lancers de projectiles divers, des variations pénibles dans leur nourriture et des stratagèmes douteux et démoniaques du vampire vindicatif.

Harry s'appliquait, trimait, suait, répondait alors que Severus ordonnait, s'égosillait, corrigeait, montrait et frappait accessoirement. Chacun avait son lot de châtiments pénibles mais les disputes diurnes laissaient place à des étreintes passionnées nocturnes.

**Fin du Flash-back **

Harry, assis à côté de sa chère moitié qui toisait les cancres qui se présentaient devant elle, gesticulait, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise. Et dire qu'il y avait deux mois, il était encore à cette longue et accueillante table bariolée de rouge et d'or , accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione qui étaient dorénavant aux études et toujours ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il regardait d'un œil angoissé les visages qui lui étaient totalement familiers et il se projetait en pensées dans sa première journée de cours où il aurait à faire avec ses amis et, à partir de ce moment, élèves.

Dumbledore fit son blabla habituel – à savoir une phrase grand maximum – après la répartition des têtes blondes et avant d'autoriser les élèves affamés ouvrir les hostilités culinaires. Tous se goinfraient bruyamment, riaient, parlaient sans se soucier du lendemain. Et Harry aurait du faire pareil.

- « Calme-toi, tu y arriveras parfaitement ! » chuchota Severus en ricanant lorsqu'il vit les légers tremblements des mains de son aimé.

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas une terreur née pour nuire et détruire des êtres sans défenses. Ensuite, je suis à peine plus âgé qu'eux, je suis Harry Potter – ce qui va me créer pas mal de situations vaseuses. Enfin, je suis un gros nul en potions face au maître que tu es et qui restera dans nos appartements, bien au chaud, loin des nuisances diverses, à se moquer de moi lorsque je te raconterai mes journées. » dit Harry avec nervosité.

- « 'Terreur née pour nuire et détruire des êtres sans défenses' ? Arrête, tu me flattes ! » ricana Rogue « Et si tu penses que porter Théoxane soit de tout repos, je souhaite qu'il te fasse une vie d'enfer quand ce sera tes tours de gardes durant la nuit lorsqu'il sera né ! » répliqua le vampire avec un ton douloureux qui sentait le vécu. Il faut dire que la progéniture était apparemment, d'après le professeur, turbulente.

Remarque qui fit sourire Harry avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un petit rire et qu'il ne prenne machinalement la main de Severus.

- « Mange, que tu puisses nous nourrir par la suite ! » ordonna fermement Rogue en grimaçant alors que son estomac manifestait son mécontentement.

Harry éclata enfin d'un rire franc et salvateur puis se servit copieusement et mangea de bon cœur sous le regard plus soulagé qu'amusé du maître des potions.

* * *

Véziane regardait Tizziri qui mangeait comme un vrai, un fier, un pur, un dur, un gros porc. Elle retroussa son joli museau en signe de dégoût. La bestiole mâle déglutit en voyant l'expression qui se traduisait par le doux mot « Pendard » ou un autre encore plus fleuri qui ne lui vint pas à l'esprit sur le moment. Il avala avec ce qui croyait un minimum de grâce. Il s'arrêta de se sustenter, gêné, et poussa l'écuelle de nourriture vers Véziane qui fit deux yeux ronds.

- « Toutes mes excuses pour mon manque de politesse et de savoir-vivre, les femelles d'abord. Je vous en prie, ma chère. » murmura Tizziri dans des couinements pitoyables et confus.

La chauve-souris le regarda et craqua à l'intérieur mais garda sa apparence sévère et réprobatrice à l'extérieur. Néanmoins…

- « Mangeons ensemble, voulez-vous. » répondit-elle d'un ton emprunté qu'on lui connaissait bien.

Les deux chiroptères se regardèrent et s'empêchèrent de sourire par fierté avant de se mettre à dîner ensemble en silence et de façon civilisée – non sans efforts pour Tizziri.

* * *

'Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, tu peux…'

- « Monsieur ? A quoi sert la substance résultante de l'association d'une griffe de Harpie à l'essence pure du sang des Chimères dans cette potion répertoriée page 316 de notre manuel niveau 5.6 ? » posa comme question un Serptentard de cinquième année sous les ricanements de ses confrères et consœurs au fraîchement débarqué, Harry James Potter, dans le monde du travail parmi les sorciers.

'… définitivement pas le faire !' paniqua le jeune homme en plein pendant sa première heure de cours, son premier jour de classe et à sa première question noueuse et vicieuse façon Serpentard.

* * *

Severus se gavait de fraises avec de la chantilly quand Harry déboula dans le salon, exténué, avec une tête d'enterrements.

- « Honnêtement… Comment fais-tu pour mater ces terroristes ?! » lâcha le jeune professeur en s'écroulant à côté de son compagnon tout en lui dérobant une fraise avec une mauvaise humeur.

- « Question d'habitude, de personnalité, d'autorité et de savoir-faire. » répondit distraitement Severus, braqué sur le vol odieux dont il est témoin et victime. Qu'à cela tienne…

Le vampire glissa sa tête vers l'entrejambe d'Harry qui glapit et manqua de s'étouffer avec le fruit. Il descendit directement la braguette de son cadet et baissa les vêtements, écueils à son objectif. Après avoir dépouillé son amant, il lécha le ventre jusqu'à l'aine qu'il mordit doucement mais sans ménagement. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent de plaisir fulgurant.

* * *

Dumbledore, assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, réfléchissait au couple original que ses deux – désormais – employés formaient et surtout, à ce qu'il allait en ressortir. Théoxane était certes un bonheur pour les deux hommes qui n'avaient jamais vraiment connu de famille auparavant mais… Mais ce bébé, était-il vraiment une bonne idée ? Bien qu'ils n'aient pas choisi consciemment leur situation, que va-t-il arriver à la naissance de cet être ? Être aux parents surpuissants. Progéniture d'un vampire élevé comme un sorcier, ancien mage noir, bras droit et espion du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, vampire aux pouvoirs magiques impressionnants combinés aux pouvoirs gigantesques d'un sorcier qui tua Voldemort juste par un simple et unique 'expelliarmus', protégé par le sang d'un sacrifice effectué par amour, sorcier ayant traversé plus d'épreuves que n'importe quel autre mage et possédant un passé lourd de sens. 'Théoxane…' pensa Albus en méditant sur l'étymologie 'Dieu étranger… Mais quel sorte de dieu, noir ou blanc ? Qui seras-tu ? Une menace du mal ou une bénédiction du bien ?' se demanda-t-il avant qu'un courant d'air soudain et puissant ne l'affronte de face, lui coupant la respiration, et qu'il n'entende un ricanement mutin flotter dans les airs. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever d'un bond en brandissant sa baguette magique que tout avait cessé, s'était évanoui dans le silence plombant de la nuit. Il retomba dans son fauteuil et Albus se prit la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Voilà, fin du quinzième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis littéralement crevée et oberbookée pour mes cours, il faudra donc attendre le 16ème !

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tou(te)s :P Voici le chapitre 16 qui, j'espère, va vous plaire :P Un peu moins le temps d'écrire mais je m'accroche XD Pour les reviews, mille mercis mais ajd, exceptionnellement, je ne saurai pas y répondre. Donc je vous remercie vrmt ! Et si qqn à des questions, qu'il me les pose par la review de ce chapitre, j'y répondrai par mp ;)

Bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! :PP

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Une personne. Une nuit. Un rêve. Un hurlement. Un réveil. Tout c'était passé si vite. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait réellement, à lui et à son amant. Il se retrouva, en ce qui lui sembla une fraction de seconde, dans le couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité nocturne, à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine à l'infirmerie en transportant magiquement Severus qui se contorsionnait en grimaçant sous les douleurs fulgurantes et précipitées plus que la normale. Il vit de ses yeux brouillés, faute aux lunettes absentes et à la fatigue, que Pomfresh débarqua comme une tornade. Une vraie furie qui ne vivait que pour son métier. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'infirmière se poser sur son vampire, un frisson le parcourut et fit dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Il repéra nettement une lueur horrifiée et paniquée après le blanc immense qui avait résidé dans les pupilles de Pompom. Elle se propulsa vers l'avant, écrivit une note sur un parchemin qu'elle troua au passage et l'envoya on ne sait où pour ensuite revenir comme un bulldozer sur Severus qui pleurait maintenant. Pomfresh bouscula Harry au passage, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, son teint parlait pour elle : ce dernier se décomposa pour laisser une pâleur fantomatique recouvrir les traits de son visage à l'habitude si dynamique. Le Survivant était figé dans ses gestes, et regardait, impuissant, l'accouchement de son compagnon tandis que Rogue lui broyait la main en ouvrant la bouche dans des cris étouffés. C'est à peine si il remarqua le directeur entrer dans l'infirmerie avec une aura imposante et flamboyante, mais pas de joie. Le Gryffondor, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Severus qui se déformait sous l'effort et la douleur, n'entendit même pas ce que les lèvres de l'infirmière et d'Albus disaient. Tout était dans un silence absolu, tout était dans l'horreur dans l'esprit d'Harry. Dumbledore le regarda soudainement en criant plusieurs fois après lui mais il ne bougea pas, pleurant en regardant le vampire et en refusant de le quitter. Il se sentit de suite partir dans les airs. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, il resta dans les airs ce qui lui parut des heures avant de s'écraser au sol et de retrouver, pour la première fois, son sens de l'audition avec un hurlement poussé par Severus. Hurlement qui lui fit directement retourner la tête vers le lit de son amant. Albus lui cria de ne pas regarder mais c'était trop tard. Il vit Severus se redresser en hurlant avant de repartir brutalement en arrière alors qu'un torrent de sang sortait de sa bouche et qu'un bruit immonde de déchirure ne retentisse dans les airs. Les yeux du vampire se révulsèrent, laissant apparaître le blanc de ses jadis pupilles ténébreuses, et s'affala sur son ultime lit, les yeux grands ouverts, du sang coulant de son menton pour mieux rejoindre le blanc immaculé des pavés intacts de la salle. Le jeune homme beugla le prénom de son aimé, se releva d'un bond et voulut courir jusqu'au lit funèbre mais il fut arrêté cruellement et nettement par le mage blanc au visage fermé. Des larmes chaudes et salées inondaient ses joues pendant qu'un horrible cri déchirant d'animal blessé franchissait ses lèvres inconsciemment. Il tomba à genoux en hoquetant, en hurlant avant qu'un cri d'une vie nouvelle ne se fasse clairement entendre. Harry releva la tête et vit Théoxane, leur Théoxane. Théoxane pour qui Severus gisait maintenant. Théoxane qui braillait de tout ses petits poumons. Le jeune père contempla son enfant et se calma quelque peu en fermant les yeux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le braillement originel ne se transforme en un rire enfantin tout simplement glacial, meurtrier et horrifique. Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que son fils, son propre fils, son nouveau-né, celui pour qui Severus venait de perdre la vie, lui souriait méchamment en le regardant de ses yeux identiques aux siens. Si verts et pourtant si impitoyables. Le jeune père se recula vivement en glapissant alors qu'une tornade de puissance magique explosait dans les airs en balayant l'infirmerie, Pomfresh et Albus sous un éboulement de gravas. Le Survivant ne savait plus bouger, tant par la panique que par la surprise. Théoxane le toisa une demi-seconde avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry sentit un souffle le plaquer contre un des murs en ruines puis une poigne, pourvue de la force d'un étau, lui tenir le cœur et l'écraser petit à petit, doucement, lentement. Son fils se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, encore et encore. Harry sentit ses membres s'engourdir, son cœur sur le point d'éclater et vit, pour son dernier souvenir, le ciel étoilé sur Poudlard que ses yeux révulsés aperçurent avant qu'un voile ne vienne s'emparer de lui. Dans un dernier élan, Harry...

_[Mois de novembre]_

Harry sursauta dans son lit chaud et douillet et se réveilla en poussant un hurlement digne de l'époque où Voldemort lui faisait encore les pieds. Il se releva brusquement et bascula hors du lit, empêtré dans les draps et trempé de sueur. Il cria plusieurs fois en se débattant comme un diable avant qu'il ne se fasse stupéfixier sur place. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient et virent clairement la tête de Severus, endormie et paniquée, le scruter avec attention. Harry sentit son cœur rebattre normalement et son souffle se réguler. Il était en vie. Lui. Rien d'autre importait. Un simple cauchemar. Le vampire vit le soulagement et la joie imprégner le regard de son amant et le délivra du sort pour être de suite emprisonné à son tour par une étreinte à lui broyer les os. Severus eut le souffle coupé alors qu'Harry le serrait désespérément dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes, sanglots monstrueux interrompus à intervalles réguliers par un rire frénétique de dément. Rogue se laissa faire en ayant lui même les larmes aux yeux sans savoir pourquoi. Il rendit à son aimé l'étreinte et le calma ainsi durant quelques heures. Le jeune professeur respira enfin et consentit à le lâcher pour mieux le contempler de ses yeux écarquillées par la peur ancienne et la joie présente. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher Severus, de caresser ses traits. Là. Il était bien là. Il alla jusqu'à donner un coup de poing sur le bois du lit pour s'assurer qu'il était réveillé. Severus se jeta sur lui et l'interpella plusieurs fois alors que le Survivant souriait béatement et pleurait toujours.

- « Réel… C'est réel… Tu es là… » murmura faiblement Harry, immobile, alors que son poing lui lançait méchamment.

- « Je suis là, Harry. Je suis là. » s'empressa de répondre Rogue en caressant le visage d'Harry et en lui arrangeant doucement ses cheveux plaqués de sueur.

- « J'ai cru te perdre… » murmura à nouveau Harry alors que sa voix s'éteignait en un nouveau sanglot.

Severus le prit dans ses bras et le remit tranquillement au lit en l'enlaçant.

- « Tellement peur… tellement horrible… » articula le jeune homme.

- « Chut… C'était juste un cauchemar. Rien de plus. Calme-toi. Je t'aime, je suis là et tu ne me perdras jamais. » susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude et rassurante.

- « Non, dans quelques temps tu seras parti. C'était comme dans mes visions avec Voldemort. » gémit douloureusement Harry.

L'ancien espion le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression incrédule mêlée de crainte. Le jeune homme posa brièvement les yeux sur le ventre de Severus et gémit en se remettant à pleurer. Le professeur en congé regarda son ventre puis ramena ses yeux, suspicieux, sur Harry secoué de spasmes.

- « On a créé un monstre. » asséna le cadet en fermant les yeux.

Une cloche sonna au loin. Severus entendit le carillon. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, le silence de l'honnêteté et de la vérité qui faisaient tout deux mal. Tout le monde du vampire s'écroula comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

* * *

Les élèves en cours de potions attendaient depuis maintenant une demi-heure sans que le professeur Potter n'arrive avec ses éternels cheveux en bataille et son sourire joyeux qui donnait l'envie de travailler à tout le monde. Tout le contraire de son cher compagnon et de ses sautes d'humeur fréquentes. Ils virent arriver Albus Dumbledore qui leurs demanda ce qu'ils faisaient tous là, debout comme des piquets, devant la porte. Les élèves de troisième années expliquèrent en quelques mots et se firent renvoyer manu militari dans le château avec une étude improvisée. Le directeur les regarda partir comme des fous avec un sourire bienveillant de façade avant de foncer, tête baissée, vers les appartements du couple. Il arriva bien vite dans le couloir où un silence religieux planait dans les airs. Il toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il réessaya, en vain. Il réfléchit puis sortit sa baguette et força la porte d'un coup de baguette. Le couple ne résistait pas, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Il entra et fut frapper de stupeur. Tout les objets de l'appartement volaient à travers les pièces d'une manière lente et triste. Presque agonisante. Albus s'avança doucement vers la chambre à coucher et y pénétra prudemment. Il tomba nez à nez avec le spectacle le plus beau mais le plus triste de sa vie. Les tentures rouges sang étaient tirées devant la fenêtre et renvoyaient une ambiance feutrée à travers la chambre d'un blanc pur. Severus, assis par terre contre le mur, les jambes écartées et habillé d'un simple bas de pyjama, tenait fermement Harry dans ses bras qui était couché paisiblement à même le sol avec sa tête au niveau de la poitrine du vampire. Les deux hommes pleuraient doucement et silencieusement, les yeux fermés, s'acceptant l'un l'autre dans quelque malheur. Une brise légère passait dans la pièce où les meubles effectuaient leur danse macabre devant ce tableau. Albus était subjugué. De plus, Rogue avait laissé ses ailes de vampire se déployer. Noires, fines, brillantes, imposantes et ressemblants comme deux gouttes d'eau à celles que possèdent les chauves-souris, elles protégeaient le couple en les entourant dans un cocon d'une tendresse mélancolique.

- « Harry, calme ta magie, s'il te plaît. Et vous, Severus, je vous serai gré de cesser de dresser une barrière grâce à vos ailes. » implora Albus plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les yeux noirs et les yeux verts le regardèrent sans le voir vraiment et tout s'arrêta à la seconde même bien que les deux hommes restèrent dans leur position de réconfort.

- « Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Severus d'une voix forte mais blanche.

- « Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Mais oui, je le savais. » répondit-il sans batailler devant le regard pur du couple.

Severus laissa un bref ricanement froid dans les airs. Harry semblait toujours absent.

- « Sûrs de rien ? Je vais mourir pour avoir porter notre enfant. Enfant qui sera la pire calamité dans la série des mages noirs que la terre aura jamais porter d'après l'aperçu que j'ai eu le loisir de voir grâce à Harry. L'occlumancie sert dans bien des domaines décidément. Nous avons à peine enterré le Siegneur des Ténèbres qu'un autre va réapparaître. Au combien plus puissant, au combien notre fils. Fils qui me tuera pour voir le jour et qui assassinera Harry sans le moindres scrupules, sans la moindre pitié. Et cela, après avoir à peine sentit l'air remplir ses poumons. » rétorqua un Rogue implacable et effrayant dans sa manière et son ton totalement indifférents et glaciaux.

- « Vous devez vous tromper, je… » commença Albus.

- « Je l'ai vu. Osez me traiter de menteur alors qu'il s'agit de mon fils. » marmonna horriblement tranquillement Harry.

- « Ce que tu as vu était un cauchemar. » répliqua Dumbledore sans se laisser déstabiliser « Tu as vu Théoxane être incroyablement puissant et cruel. Vous vous attendiez à quoi avec des parents comme les vôtres ? Ensuite, un être ne naît jamais bon ou mauvais, il le devient. Quant à la puissance, il est vrai que cela reste un mystère. Cependant, je ne m'avance à rien. J'émets juste deux hypothèses pour l'instant : soit toi et ta vision avez raison, soit ta magie a simplement senti la puissance et les pouvoirs de votre fils et a traduit les risques futurs qui pourraient en découler. Une sorte de mise en garde qui a mis Théoxane, à peine né, en scène pour vous choquer et vous pousser à faire les bons choix pour éviter ce que tu as vu mais à une échelle mondiale, Harry. » déclara-t-il en omettant volontairement le rire qu'il avait ouï dans son bureau.

- « C'est quitte ou double. Soit on meure en laissant le pire être sur terre, soit on vit et on essaie qu'il ne le devienne pas. » résuma le Survivant.

Albus opina puis baissa le regard. Il resta quelques minutes en respectant le silence des deux hommes. Quand ce dernier, ne voulant se briser, devint trop lourd à supporter, il sortit et fut pris de vertiges et d'une tristesse soudaine. Dumbledore rejoignit son bureau à pas qu'il voulut pressés mais qu'il ne sut rendre que pesants. Toutes les personnes qu'il rencontra en chemin avaient les lèvres closes, le regard baissé et une atmosphère lugubre faisait vivre le château au ralenti. Albus eut la pensée fugace que les deux hommes étaient vraiment puissants pour arriver à faire partager inconsciemment leur infortune à tout le peuple de Poudlard. Vraiment puissants. Tout comme Théoxane.

* * *

Une personne. Une nuit. Un rêve. Un hurlement. Un réveil. Tout c'était passé si vite. Mais cette fois, Harry avait eu le temps de s'y préparer. 'Bienvenue dans la nuit décisive du 9 janvier…' pensa-t-il directement.

- « Harry ! j'ai perdu les eaux ! Bouge-toi et aide-moi ! » cria Severus.

L'interpellé prit le soin de se pincer d'abord. Pas de réveil. Le travail avait bel et bien commencé et, comme il l'avait vu en novembre durant sa vision, en accéléré. Il transporta magiquement Severus qui suffoquait de douleur et criait parfois jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh, déjà équipée pour tout l'accouchement, les attendait au garde-à-vous ainsi qu'Albus. Severus se retrouva sur le lit prévu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour 'quidditch' avec une Pompom remontée qui lui beuglait des insultes, des sarcasmes et parfois les instructions et avec un Harry stressé et guettant le moindre problème tout en se faisant écrabouiller la main. Rogue, épuisé des efforts répétés, commençait à croire qu'un problème allait pointer le bout de son nez. Il poussait de toutes ses forces, soufflait, respirait et poussait à nouveau avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux crispés. Il croyait mourir véritablement. Le vampire entendait venir de loin les encouragements de son amant. Il n'arrêta pas. Pas question de donner une seule chance à Théoxane de commettre l'irréparable si il était tel que dans la vision. Au bout de quelques temps, Severus se redressa, cria comme si il était sur un champs de bataille et poussa une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas du lit. Le stress envahit la pièce jusqu'à ce que Pompom, triomphale, brandisse un bébé de taille égale à celle d'un qui aurait déjà trois mois. Mais il ne criait pas. Il la scrutait attentivement.

- « Salut, Théoxane ! Regarde tes couillons de parents et fais leurs un grand et beau sourire ! » lâcha-t-elle sans retenue.

Un grand silence s'installa avant que Théoxane n'éclate de rire et ne gigote dans ses mains sous la consternation de toutes les personnes présentes.

- « Harry, ramène tes fesse d'attrapeur et coupe le cordon en grand courageux Gryffondor que tu es ! » tonna-t-elle sous le regard vif du bébé qui s'amusait déjà comme un fou.

Le jeune père s'approcha, tremblotant, et coupa le cordon avec une petite chute de tension malgré tout. Pomfresh, après avoir lavé Théoxane et après avoir fait les formalités, s'approcha de Severus et lui tendit son fils qu'il prit avec bonheur dans les bras. Le Survivant s'approcha vivement et enlaça les deux amours de sa vie en se faisant surprendre pas une photo que le vieux citronné mitrailla directement. On y voyait Harry, stressé mais heureux, qui souriait, incrédule, avec Severus, tout aussi heureux mais épuisé, dans ses bras. Théoxane rigolait ouvertement et gigotait dans les bras de son père vampirique. Le bébé n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un enfant humain. Il semblait beaucoup plus développé. Rien à voir avec ce que Harry avait vu lors de son cauchemar. Son Théoxane avait l'air d'avoir trois mois bien accusés, il avait –déjà- des cheveux mi-longs noirs, soyeux et lisses avec des yeux verts parfaits et pétillant d'une espièglerie innée. Tout ça accompagné d'une peau au teint blanchâtre et envoûtant et d'une paire d'ailes, comme son père, dans son dos qu'il ne pouvait pas encore rétracter. 'Déjà un Casanova…' pensa Albus en pouffant, déjà rassuré par l'accouchement et pour le futur, et qui se retrouva, la seconde d'après, avec une barbe rose scintillante à l'aspect d'une grande guimauve pendant de son menton. Théoxane ricana avant de se blottir contre Severus et de s'endormir paisiblement alors que des rires moqueurs retentissaient.

- « C'est bien, mon fils ! » susurra Rogue, vindicatif, en guise d'encouragements et en caressant la joue du petit être qui dormait sur lui.

- « Bien le fils de ses pères, ça ! » bougonna Dumbledore en essayant d'annuler le sort de Théoxane.

* * *

Véziane regardait le petit ange qui voletait dans tout l'appartement où ses maîtres pouponnaient. Théoxane ne parlait pas encore mais savait se faire comprendre. Il aimait particulièrement s'amuser avec Tizziri ainsi que de faire les quatre cent coups avant de s'enfuir en fonçant dans les airs mais en étant vite rattrapé par Severus. Et tout ça quelques heures après l'accouchement. 'Être parents, c'est fatiguant'. Severus et Harry comprenaient maintenant tout le sens de cette phrase. Mais quel bonheur il en découlait, surtout après la frayeur liée à cette naissance. Les deux pères ramenèrent Théoxane sur terre et partirent le mettre dans son berceau.

Tizziri rejoignit Véziane avec un magnifique vol en zigzag effectué dans les règles de l'art.

- « Que tu es beau dans le rôle du hochet. » taquina la femelle en faisant un bisou sur la joue de Tizziri qui rougit encore et toujours.

Les choses avaient bougé remarquablement entre eux. Ils étaient passés par tout les stades : 'je te déteste !' ; 'je te tolère.' ; 'je te respecte en apprenant à te connaître…' ; 'je t'aime moi non plus !' pour enfin arriver au 'je t'aime !' sans précédant, net et précis.

Ce qui, d'ailleurs, avait beaucoup fait rire Harry et Severus. Ils avaient adorés les voir se tourner au tour. Quelle distraction dans la routine maintenant chamboulée à jamais.

- « Je dirai plutôt en maître des bêtises pour un apprenti avide d'apprendre et de prendre ma relève auprès de l'ex-taré. » répondit fièrement Tizziri en faisant abstraction de son vol pitoyable.

- « En parlant de l'ex-taré… » murmura Véziane en braquant son regard perçant sur le porte de la chambre à coucher.

* * *

Severus et Harry couchèrent Théoxane qui bailla aux corneilles mais avec les larmes aux yeux et pas dues à la fatigue. Les deux pères se regardèrent, et là, c'est le drame… Un cri perçant et agonisant leurs transperça les oreilles alors que Théoxane criait et gigotait avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

- « Il a… » commença Severus avant d'avoir une pique de douleur qui parcourut son corps et qui le fit plier en deux.

Il porta instinctivement les mains à son nez alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Son cœur semblait vouloir exploser, son sang augmentait prodigieusement vie à chaque seconde. Or, ses crocs ne sortirent pas tout comme son sang qui se refusait à se répandre par voies nasales. Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

- « …faim… » suffoqua-t-il en se penchant sur Théoxane, ravi, qui l'agrippa au cou en plongeant deux crocs scintillants pour se nourrir autant qu'il le désirait.

Le fils but tout ce qu'il voulait, retira ses crocs, fit son rot et s'écroula dans son berceau, tout bonnement endormi, sage comme une image. Harry contempla Severus avec des yeux ronds. Le vampire tremblait mais ne tomba pas dans les pommes.

- « Tout est redevenu comme avant. » observa le jeune homme.

- « On dirait bien. » approuva Severus sans se sentir au poil triste de la nouvelle.

- « Comment tu expliques ça ? » demanda Harry par curiosité.

- « Par la logique en fait. Je suis tombé enceint et je suis devenu un vampire dès notre première fois tout simplement pour pouvoir nourrir Théoxane avec du sang, ton sang. Il lui en fallait absolument et je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'en perdre. La nature a fait en sorte que je puisse devenir un vrai vampire durant la grossesse. Mais maintenant, il n'a plus besoin que je boive du sang, Théoxane a besoin que j'en crée comme avant. D'où mon retour case départ dès l'accouchement. Et vu qu'il vient de faire une petite crise parce qu'il avait faim, mon sang a augmenté. Tout est réglé en fonction de ses besoins. C'est en peu comme le lait maternel sauf qu'il est question de sang ici. Je suppose qu'une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de mon sang, je devrai te mordre et t'injecter mon surplus pendant ma mauvaise période du mois. Comme au bon vieux temps. » rigola doucement Severus en lançant un regard tendre à son amant.

C'est là qu'Harry et Severus eurent la pensée commune que tout irait bien. Ils voulaient que tout aille bien, et ce serait le cas.

Mais, qui sait ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre 16 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :P Le 17 viendra je ne sais quand XD

Reviews ? :PPPP

Bisous ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en express par rapport à d'habitude xD J'avais un peu de temps alors j'ai préféré occuper mes pauses à écrire :P J'espère que vous apprécierez :P On change petit à petit de ton ! Je suis consciente que le chapitre précédent a du prendre aux tripes de certain(e)s ! Et encore, normalement, je devais faire durer le cauchemar tout le chapitre XDD Mais je n'avais pas envie de léguer un chapitre à une horreur totale en long, en large et en travers. Surtout que je ne suis pas douée pour ça xD Mais qui sait dans un chapitre futur ! Héhéhé...

Merci à tout(e)s pour vos reviews! :PPP

Stormtrooper2 : A bientôt je pense :P Pour le couple, à moi de décider du côté de Théoxane :P

Kithia : Elle en es reste une... Pour l'instant !

Zieben : J'espère que la suite va te plaire alors :PP

Tania-sama : Mouvementé, je confirme :P Qui te dit qu'ils vont enfin être heureux ? *mauvais esprit*

Mamanline : XD De rien ;) Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire merci pour les reviews et pour le fait que vous me lisez XD

Julie0811 : C'est normal, je confirme :P Ici, on va retrouver de l'humour mais ça va p-e basculer !

Foret Interdite : Contente de te retrouver ! Tout va bien pour le moment, oui. Plus tard par contre...

Egwene Al' Vere : J'en avais trop envie vu que c'est une des particularités de cette fiction ! Je ne voulais pas la perdre mais j'ai du m'y résoudre pour quelques chapitres ^^

Quam : J'aime aussi les happy end mais je n'en ai jms écrites de 'sad end' va-t-on dire. Il faut p-e un début à tout !

Nounou : Merci ;)

Sophia95100 : C'est fait pour ! J'avais envie d'augmenter la frousse ! Pour Voldy, on verra plus tard.

Konomu-imouto : Tu verras ;) J'ai pu voir que tu as été lire une de mes autres fic XD Heureuse que tu aies apprécié ! :P J'espère que j'ai quand même évolué ! XD

Ecnerrolf : Ouaip :P

La'ienth : Lugubre oui ^^ Merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture :D Effectivement, c'est dangereux. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Vampyse : Tant mieux et merci :PP

Makie : Pas complètement, pas mnt tout du moins ! Severus est juste un vampire raté qui subit les variantes des pouvoirs de son fils en fonction des besoins de ce dernier ;) Rien de spécifique avec la procréation :P

Yukimai-chan : XD Il va y avoir pire je pense ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le grand, le puissant, le vieux Albus Dumbledore déprimait dans son coin. Le plus grand mage blanc s'était _trompé_. La honte de sa vie. Il avait fait tout une conférence sur les âmes, les pouvoirs, les liens pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il avait été chercher trop loin. Merci Théoxane. Ce fichu gamin avait faussé tout son raisonnement de 'a' à 'z'. La nature de Severus était restée inchangée mais arrangée pour les besoins du rejeton.

Et voilà le grandiose, le magnifique Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore broyant du noir dans sa tour dorée en maudissant ce couple, et cette famille désormais, de toutes ses forces. Il s'était _trompé._ Il entendit un cognement sec sur sa porte et intima mollement d'entrer. Il faut dire que, pour le plus grand directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, c'était honteux de rester en pyjama rose flash, les cheveux et la barbe en bataille, alors que le soleil tapait durant l'après-midi. Minerva McGonagall entra avec sa stature sévère et le jaugea d'un regard qui le fut tout autant.

- « Voyons, Albus, cessez de faire l'enfant ! Vous n'êtes plus au stade du bac à sable ! » asséna-t-elle en soufflant sans retenue.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un petit cri d'animal blessé et vit le vieux citronné se lever pour espérer prendre la fuite en toute légalité et liberté.

- « Et restez assis ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser dans cet état ? » siffla la femme entre ses dents. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ENCORE ? » tonna-t-elle ensuite.

- « Je… Je… Je me suis… Trompéééééééééééééééééééé… » sanglota le directeur en s'écroulant sur son bureau.

Minerva leva les yeux aux ciel. Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir un supérieur dépressif dès que quelque chose allait contre son esprit.

- « Bien ! » fit-elle d'une voix claquante qui n'augurait rien de bon. « J'appelle Pomfresh ! » dit le professeur d'une voix décidée en se retournant vers la porte.

Nouveau cri d'animal mais qui passa à l'agonie. Elle sentit une grande secousse au niveau des jambes qui l'a fit tanguer dangereusement.

- « Vous n'oseriez pas me faire ça ? » pleurnicha-t-il en s'accrochant aux jambes de Minerva tout en la secouant comme un prunier.

Il tenait encore la forme, le vieillard, pour se jeter sur elle en moins de deux secondes afin de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle désirait.

- « Lâchez-moi, Ô Grand Dépressif devant l'éternel. A chaque fois qu'il y a une chose, même minuscule, qui va à l'encontre de vos affirmations, vous paraissez au bord du suicide. Je dis stop ! Il y en a marre de vous récupérez au petit chaudron ! Alors… Oui ! J'ose, Monsieur ! » attaqua McGonagall en lui donnant un kick d'enfer dans la surprise mais qui ne faisait pas mal pour deux noises.

Albus se retrouva à terre et projeta son bras en avant alors que son employée ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

- « Non… » supplia-t-il d'une petite voix.

- « Et moi j'ai dit… SI ! » beugla-t-elle en s'échappant vers l'antre du dragon nommé Pompom.

Dumbledore blêmit. Ça allait être sa fête.

* * *

Une proie. Une seule et unique proie _à la fois_. La repérer _sans_ se faire démasquer. La _cibler_. S'en rapprocher _si-len-cieu-se-ment._ L'attaquer. Ne lui laisser _aucune chance_ de s'en sortir.

Tels étaient les commandements du duo Tizziri-Théoxane, tout deux planqués en embuscade au dessus de la porte de la salle de bain. Les deux parents les avaient aimablement surnommés la « TC », ce qui pouvait se traduire par « Tizziri Calamité », « Théoxane Calamité », « Team Calamités » ou encore, « Terrific Crew ». Quoiqu'il en soit, le message était bel et bien là et d'une clarté inimaginable.

Severus sortit de sa douche, propre comme un chaudron neuf et fier de ses cheveux resplendissants de netteté et non de gras. Il s'apprêta et soupira. C'était le dernier jour des vacances de Noël et il allait devoir repasser au travail mais à mi-temps, se partageant les heures avec Harry jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il se peigna soigneusement les cheveux après les avoir séchés magiquement, inspecta sa tenue au grain de poussière près, sourit et ouvrit tranquillement la porte. Il ne sut mettre qu'un pied dans le salon avant qu'un liquide gluant et visqueux ne se déverse sur lui après avoir entendu un léger 'pop'. Une odeur âcre transperça ses sinus et un éclat de rire commun résonna dans ses oreilles. Il leva à peine les yeux qu'un nouveau 'pop' se fit entendre. Un déluge de plumes de hiboux lui écrasa le crâne et elles se collèrent solidement, les unes après les autres, à chaque partie de son corps jadis impeccable. C'est précisément à ce moment qu'Harry rentra dans l'appartement et tomba nez à nez avec l'homme-hibou réincarné qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs incitant à aucun commentaire.

- « LA TC ! » beugla-t-il, une rougeur sur son visage bien visible malgré la colle blanchâtre sur ses traits.

Les deux concernés déguerpirent aussitôt dans les airs en s'esclaffant comme des forcenés. Et dire que Théoxane n'était né que trois jours plus tôt, qui l'aurait cru ? Tizziri se réfugia sur une poutre trop proche du plafond pour que Severus ne puisse l'attraper et Théoxane préféra se ruer dans les jupes d'Harry.

Ce dernier lui expliqua calmement en quoi la blague était gentille mais malsaine à la fois, qu'il fallait allait s'excuser auprès de Vamp'Pa. Le petit garçon écouta attentivement – non sans sourire – ce que son Papa lui enseignait. Après la petite tirade, Théoxane voleta doucement vers Severus et le prit dans ses bras comme il put en essayant de parler mais il ne réussit qu'à bafouiller de bruits sans suite. Rogue fondit instantanément et rendit le câlin de son bébé et le remerciant de s'être excusé et que, maintenant, c'était pardonné.

* * *

- « Tenez ! » ordonna Pomfresh sans laisser une seule chance à Albus de fuir et d'échapper à sa poigne de fer.

Le directeur regarda les pilules d'un jaune poussin affreux avec un regard désespéré et consentit à les mettre sur sa langue avant de boire une grande gorgée de patacitrouille pour faire passer le tout même si le goût désagréable embaumait sa bouche.

- « Vous voilà redevenu raisonnable ! » approuve-t-elle en s'en allant d'un pas pressé et dominateur qui fit hérisser les poils du mage blanc.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il priait pour qu'elle ne revienne plus avec une autre décoction infâme ! Et Merlin l'entendit : elle ne revint pas, bouclée dans son bureau en maugréant des paroles sans suites. De mauvaise humeur la Pompom nationale. Il soupira de soulagement, s'enfonça dans son lit et se laissa emporter dans ses pensées. Théoxane…

* * *

Les élèves bavardaient joyeusement dans le couloir des cachots. Le jour de la rentrée était déjà assez pénible mais avec un cours de potions pour commencer… L'horreur assurée. Heureusement, le professeur Potter était agréable et sociable avec eux, ce qui signifiait une rentrée en douceur. Quelle douce illusion, pauvres brebis égarées du droit chemin…

BAM !

La porte fut propulsée contre le mur avec un grincement strident et monstrueux. Le mur la réceptionna en dérangeant sa poussière qui tomba en gros tas sur le sol avec de petits gravas tandis que la porte en chêne massif bondissait de ses gonds avant de trembler sous les ondes du choc. Tout un art.

- « Vos éducations ne vous ont pas inculqué la notion du silence ? » susurra Rogue en balayant sa classe, qui était au bord de la syncope, avec un regard des plus noirs.

Les pauvres élèves de première se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la classe en silence avant de se faire assassiner sans aucun scrupule. En forme le graisseux…

Le dit graisseux se retourna dans un tourbillon de capes impressionnant et rejoignit son bureau en quelques enjambées meurtrières. Il fit volte-face, sa classe fut parcourue d'un frisson.

'Je n'ai donc pas perdu mon autorité auprès de ces veracrasses congénitaux…' pensa Severus en savourant pleinement les expressions de craintes que ses victimes tentaient de faire disparaître. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, la classe retint son souffle.

- « Bien… » commença-t-il alors que les élèves commençait à trembler de toutes leurs forces « Ouvrez tous vos livres à la page 103. Interrogation surprise sur la pratique. Voici les instructions. Vous avez une heure. » murmura-t-il avec délectation tandis que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle tournaient tous de l'œil et avaient des hauts le cœur.

Pendant toute l'heure de cours, il y eut des pleurs, des critiques acerbes, des points retirés, des punitions, des retenues et des promesses d'agonie. Severus Rogue était bel et bien de retour et dans toute sa splendeur.

* * *

Harry stressait dans les appartements qu'ils habitaient avec son vampire et leur fils. Ron et Hermione allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour rencontrer Théoxane. Soit ça se passera mal et il faudra improviser, soit ça se passera bien et ce sera un grand soulagement. Le jeune père avait tout préparé pendant que son compagnon donnait cours – ce dernier ne voulait pas voir ces deux têtes brûlées, il les avait déjà extrêmement bien observées auparavant – et attendait patiemment tout en se rongeant les sangs.

A 19h tapante, des bruits légers mais décidés se firent entendre contre la porte d'entrée. Harry bondit littéralement sous les yeux surpris de Théoxane qui faisait joujou en pliant Tizziri dans tout les sens et en le secouant comme un prunier sous les couinements hilares de Véziane.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les visages ravis des deux meilleurs amis. Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui ne vit plus qu'une crinière. Il était sur le point de sourire quand la jeune femme se fit brutalement rejetée en arrière dans un bruit de détonation et se cogna la tête contre le mur d'en face. Un grondement furieux inonda la pièce et le sol se mit à trembler. Une rumeur calme mais qui agissait en guise d'avertissement de force. Le Survivant se retourna précipitamment et vit son fils qui ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux avec un regard flamboyant de colère mêlé à une manifestation protectrice de ses pouvoirs. Une aura de puissance magique émanait de lui. Ron aperçut le bébé et recula d'un pas par pur instinct : ses propres pouvoirs paniquaient en son corps. Harry resta choqué puis comprit la réaction de Théoxane. Le petit être n'avait tout simplement pas toléré une marque d'affection envers Harry de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que Severus. Il voulait protéger toute possible ouverture extraconjugale. Le jeune homme pensa directement que Théoxane était effrayant d'intelligence et de puissance. Même si il ne pouvait s'exprimer oralement pour l'instant, ça promettait pour l'avenir.

- « Théoxane, calme-toi. J'aime ton père et ces deux personnes que tu vois là, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Les deux personnes les plus importantes après toi et ton père. Elles ne nous veulent aucun mal et ne veulent pas non plus m'éloigner ni de toi, ni de Severus. Calme-toi, chéri… » murmura Harry d'une voix rassurante en cachant sa peur momentanée.

Théoxane, ne bougeant pas d'un seul millimètre, sembla réfléchir aux paroles d'Harry puis tout cessa et il réclama les bras du son jeune père afin de s'y blottir. Une fois bien calé, il commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry le berçait doucement tandis qu'il faisait signe à Ron et à Hermione – secoués malgré les avertissements que leur ami leurs avait fourni avant de venir le visiter – d'entrer car la crise était passée. Le contre-coup arrivait maintenant.

Après quelques sanglots tour à tour bruyants et étouffés, Théoxane finit par tourner la tête vers les invités de son père et les toisa de ses yeux verts brouillés de larmes qui ne voulaient plus couler. Il serrait frénétiquement Harry de ses petites mains potelées tout en se calmant. Au bout d'un moment, il déploya ses petites ailes de vampire et s'envola doucement dans les airs pour mieux se poster devant le visage d'Hermione qui ne fit aucun geste, puis ce fut le tour de Ron avec le même manège. Les deux anciens Gryffondor eurent une forte impression de malaise, comme si on regardait au plus profond de leur âme pour voir ce qu'elle cache dans ses tréfonds les plus secrets. Le rejeton de leur meilleur ami esquissa un sourire satisfait puis s'installa sur les genoux de son père, déjà assis sur le canapé.

- « Il vous a accepté. Asseyez-vous ! » se réjouit le jeune père alors que la jeune femme et le rouquin s'exécutaient en se remettant de l'inspection interne sans dire un mot à Harry pour autant.

Hermione voulut s'installer sur le même canapé qu'Harry et à côté de lui. A peine avait-elle frôlé le cuir du divan de ses fesses aux rondeurs féminines qu'un grondement retentit pour la seconde fois dans la pièce. Elle se releva bien vite et se précipita, tête baissée, sur le fauteuil à l'opposé de son meilleur ami. Ron siffla en haussant les sourcils.

- « Il fait la loi dis-donc ! » observa-t-il en supportant le regard émeraude identique à celui de son meilleur ami.

- « Vous êtes les premières personnes qu'il ait vues si on ne tient pas compte de Dumbledore et de Pomfresh. Nous n'avons pas reçu de visites, Severus et moi, depuis la naissance de Théoxane. De plus, il n'est jamais sorti d'ici. » expliqua doucement Harry.

- « Il est né quand ? » demanda curieusement Hermione.

- « Il y a trois jours. Le 9 janvier donc… » bredouilla-t-il.

Surprise générale. Trois jours ? Ce bébé n'avait que trois jours ?

- « Harry… Je sais que c'est ton fils – je te félicite au passage car il est diablement beau – mais… Ce n'est pas normal, même pour une progéniture vampirique, d'être comme ça. Et encore, il n'est vampire qu'à moitié, si on peut appelé Severus un véritable vampire… » dit la jeune femme en cherchant les justes mots.

- « Je sais, Hermione… » soupira simplement Harry.

- « Comment ça 'je sais, Hermione' ? Tu as l'air blasé ! » releva-t-elle.

Le Survivant leva les yeux vers elle. Un regard triste et blasé. Un regard qui fit froid dans le dos aux deux amis. Ce regard, ils l'avaient déjà vu quelque part… Quand Voldemort respirait encore l'air de la terre. Harry souffla, regarda son fils avec tendresse puis entreprit de raconter sa vision à Hermione et à Ron.

- « Vous comprenez ? Même si c'était une vision comme pour Voldemort, elle ne s'est pas réalisée. Mais le fait demeure bien là. Il est aussi puissant et redoutable que dans mon rêve. Si pas plus... » se termina le monologue.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard puis se confrontèrent à Harry.

- «Y a-t-il eu d'autres démonstrations de sa puissance, de ses pouvoirs ? » questionna Ron.

- « Rien de bien méchant. Le stade magique de Fred et George dans leurs blagues si tu veux. Théoxane a su matérialiser des litres de colle , les faire se déverser sur Severus pour ensuite faire apparaître des centaines de plumes pour transformer son père en hibou vivant. Tout ça par la pensée ou par petits gestes. Mais il reste dans le démesuré, il ne sait pas doser. Severus se noyait sous la colle pour, après, être écrasé par les plumes. Sinon, la réaction qu'il vient d'avoir est aussi une démonstration. » débita le jeune père.

Nouveau échange de regard. Hermione se leva d'un seul bond, Ron sur ses talons.

- « Ron, on reste. Tu vas m'aider. Je vais voir Dumbledore et je vais lui expliquer la situation. Si c'est ce que je pense me souvenir… Mais je ne vais rien avancer… Je vais lui demander si il veut bien nous héberger quelque temps, j'ai besoin de la bibliothèque… De toute la bibliothèque, même de la sienne si il m'accorde cette faveur. » annonça la Miss Je-Sais-Tout en s'en allant quérir la faveur avec témérité.

La porte claqua et le Survivant se tourna vers le rouquin.

- « Tu sais ce qu'elle mijote ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche en redoutant la réponse.

- « Bien sûr que non. Mais si elle mène un branle-bas de combat comme elle a l'air de le vouloir, ça veut dire qu'elle sait des choses sur ton fils que tu ne peux même pas imaginer faute de ne pas avoir lu une ligne d'un grimoire miteux au fin fond d'une réserve. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que notre trio est de retour. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire… » dit Ron.

Les deux compères portèrent leur regard sur Théoxane baillant aux corneilles avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre pour piquer un somme bien mérité. Harry le porta dans son berceau, le borda doucement et rabattit une mèche derrière sa petite oreille. Ô oui, Merlin sait que le trio infernal était de retour. Et comme le disait si bien Ron, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire craignait Harry.

* * *

Fin du chapitre! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je change de ton progressivement ! Reste à savoir si ce changement va progresser et être définitif ! Vous préférez quoi ? (simple curiosité!) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :P

Reviews ? :PPP (ça me booste quand même XDD)

Bisous ! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey ! C'est reparti pour un tour :P J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous plaindre et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! XDD Je suis en forme :P Vous êtes gâtés pour les updates :P Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!

La'ienth : Pour les emmerdes, ils vont l'être bientôt jusqu'au cour. Et tous !

Sophia 95100 : Tu verras bientôt ;)

Foret Interdite : J'aime bien rebondir. En plus, cette fic me tient vraiment à coeur, alors je risque de la faire durer tant que j'ai encore et toujours des idées pour rebondir sur un plan que les lecteurs n'auraient pas décelé.

Lunicorne : XDD Je me tâte encore pour le futur Voldy ! :P

Mamanline : De rien ! XD Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est plutôt à moi de remercier pour le fait que me suivez XD

Stormtrooper2 : Théo' est à bonne école avec Tizziri XD Tu verras avec Hermione ^^

Brigitte : Impatience qui n'aura pas duré longtemps cette fois-ci :P

Yukimai-chan : :| J'hésite encore en fait : j'adore les happy end mais je n'ai fait que ça jusqu'à l'instant. C'est p-e l'heure du changement.

Quam : XDDD Je verrai pour la fin !

Holybleu : Ca c'est sûr ^^

Egwene Al' Vere : Théo l'aime pas vrmt ^^

Julie0811 : Hum, ça risque :P

Tania-sama : En même temps, lorsqu'on voit les parents XDDD Il ne pouvait qu'être une terreur ds tout les sens du terme.

Nounou : Merci :P

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! :PP

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_Mois de juillet_

Severus bougonnait dans son coin sous les yeux d'Harry qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Déjà qu'il avait la Miss Je-Sais-Tout et l'affreux rouquin sur le dos, voilà que son récent couple de sales bestioles s'y mettait pour en engendrer une autre !

**-** « Allons, Severus ! La chauve-souris sera celle de Théoxane ! N'est-ce pas Théo' ?» rigola doucement Harry en serrant le maître ronchon dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers son jeune père et sourit de toutes dents. Effrayant son stade d'évolution, dans tout les sens du terme.

- « Oui, Papa ! » claironna Théoxane, radieux.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers son fils. A sept mois, il avait déjà toutes ses dents – et ce, depuis quelques temps – et parlait parfaitement.

- « Il n'empêche que je me serais bien passé d'une autre saleté ! » grogna-t-il « Imagine qu'il ait le caractère de Véziane mêlé aux stupides blagues de Tizziri ? Je vais faire une meurtre ! » annonça le vampire taré à son compagnon qui hurla de rire en imaginant le mélange des genres et sa victime.

Un silence plana durant quelques minutes et, enfin, Tizziri vint à leu rencontre dans des petits couinements hystériques.

- « Evilio est né ! » cria-t-il avec un ton strident.

- « 'Evilio' … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ressemble un peu au mot 'evil' ? » se plaignit l'aîné. 'Sacré aperçu' pensa-t-il.

* * *

Hermione croulait sous les livres, les parchemins, les grimoires, les journaux, mais rien. Elle ne trouvait rien. Elle avait beau susciter l'aide de Mme Prince, du directeur et d'autres professeurs, elle faisait chou blanc. Six mois que cela durait maintenant, six mois de recherches infructueuses. Six mois où elle avait observé Théoxane parfois avec amusement et tendresse, parfois avec une crainte sans nom qui résidait dans les mises en garde de ses pouvoirs. De plus, le fils de son meilleur ami brûlait les stades normaux de l'évolution de l'être humain sans aucune gêne. Intriguée, Hermione s'était renseignée sur le développement des vampires qui se révélait être le même que pour les véritables êtres humains.

Le nez dans un millième grimoire poussiéreux, la jeune femme souffla, lâcha le bouquin qui s'écrasa sur la table de travail et regarda Ron.

- « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucun espoir cependant.

- « Non. Rien sur un phénomène pareil ! » ragea le jeune homme « C'est à croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial chez les vampires durant notre siècle ! » beugla-t-il en envoyant valdinguer le pauvre livre qui atterrit une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin dans un bruit mat et douloureux.

Ron se retourna vers Hermione. Il vit qu'elle s'était figée avec des yeux agrandis. Un sourire triomphal se dessina progressivement sur le visage qu'il aimait tant. Elle se meut enfin et le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes de joie. La jeune femme lui sauta au cou.

- « Ron ! C'est vraiment judicieux ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? » lança-t-elle.

- « Penser à quoi ? » répliqua le rouquin, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Nous n'avons cherché des informations qui ne concernaient que notre siècle. Rogue est déjà un vampire hors du commun et son fils l'est tout autant ! Qui nous dit qu'il y a eu un cas similaire ce siècle ? Personne ! Il faut donc aller chercher plus loin dans le temps. Si il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial ces 100 dernières années, nous l'aurions vu, c'est sûr et certain. Je vais demander à Mme Prince si elle possède des informations des siècles derniers. » conclut Hermione en s'en allant d'un pas décidé à travers les rayons.

- « Mais, Hermione ! Ça va nous prendre un temps dingue ! » cria Ron pour qu'elle l'entende.

- « Peut-être, mais je sens qu'on est proche du but ! Commence déjà à ranger tout ce boxon avant que je n'arrive avec d'autres documents ! » répondit-elle d'une voix forte en disparaissant pour de bon dans le silence du lieu.

Ron se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il rangea tout le bordel d'un seul coup de baguette, remplaça les bougies par de nouvelles en ajoutant des lumières magiques. Il faut dire que travailler en plein pendant la nuit, c'était éprouvant physiquement et moralement. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

* * *

- « Théoxane dort à poings fermés, les sales bestioles pouponnent… Et nous, que faisons-nous ? ON JOUE AUX ÉCHECS FAÇON SORCIERS ! » susurra faussement Severus avant de monter de les tons et de s'indigner. Surtout qu'Harry était sur le point de lui faire échec et mat.

- « Voyons, mon doux taré –Severus crissa au mot. Qu'avais-tu donc derrière la tête lorsque je t'ai proposé une activité dangereuse qui se pratiquait à deux et qui pouvait durer longtemps ? » ricana le jeune homme.

Rogue regarda son roi se faire éjecter comme un mal-propre, croisa les bras et râla alors que le Survivant frimait.

- « Dis donc, mon cher, _je_ suis le gagnant et _tu_ es le perdant. Tu dois donc m'obéir, comme nous en avions convenu avant de commencer la partie ! » murmura Harry d'une voix coquine.

- « Sauf que je ne savais pas de quel genre de partie il s'agissait, espèce d'ingrat. Que dois-je faire ? » lança le professeur de potions avec une mauvaise humeur évidente : d'abord les deux sbires, puis Evilio et enfin : ça !

- « Ou plutôt ne pas faire. » annonça Harry en se jetant sur le vampire qui fut plaqué à terre après être tombé à la renverse.

Harry empêchait tout mouvements de Severus. Au milieu des pièces d'échecs qui étaient dorénavant inanimées, des deux chaises renversées ainsi que la table et le plateau de jeu, le jeune homme croqua délicieusement le cou de son amant.

- « Chacun son tour ! » fit fièrement Harry en laissant une légère marque de morsure et un suçon.

- « Il n'empêche que tu n'en restes pas moins un misérable humain ! » se moqua Severus.

- « Tais-toi donc Ressource Inépuisable de Sang ! » rétorqua-t-il alors le visage de Rogue se fermait et que ses sourcils se fronçaient. « Et voici mon ordre : ne me résiste pas. » susurra Harry tout contre l'oreille de son amant avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Severus gémit bien malgré lui. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu un moment à eux. Harry le déshabilla avec une lenteur calculée avant d'être déshabillé avec une vitesse étonnante. Son vampire n'était pas bien patient. Le Survivant sourit en coin avant de frotter doucement son érection contre celle, palpitante, de son amant qui grogna de satisfaction momentanée. Rogue écarta les jambes avec impatience alors qu'Harry le préparait soigneusement en maltraitant chacun de ses boutons de chair avec volupté. Sa langue traçait tendrement des sillons de frisson sur son corps. Toutes ses réactions se trouvaient exacerbées par une abstinence inconsciente et, maintenant, son corps et ses désirs enfouis réclamaient toute l'attention qu'ils avaient perdue. Severus siffla lorsqu'Harry lécha toute la longueur de son sexe dressé et porta rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier alors qu'il se faisait prendre entièrement dans cette délicieuse chaleur. Des larmes de plaisir et de joie coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il fermait douloureusement les yeux sous le déluge de sensations presque oubliées. Le jeune homme l'emmena plusieurs fois de suite au bord de la jouissance sans jamais l'y emmener, provoquant un état de frustration et une envie encore plus dure qu'auparavant. Harry remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Severus en une série de baisers aériens tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps superbe du vampire. Il prit la bouche du professeur avec une passion démesurément contrôlée qui fit basculer Severus dans une espèce de folie. Harry le massait en évitant soigneusement la verge qui n'attendait que ça. Rogue allait protester, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Le jeune homme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réclamer quoique se soit. Il le pénétra rapidement et entièrement avec une force et une douceur exquises. Rogue renversait sa tête en arrière et plaqua bien vite ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser le cri de plaisir sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le retenant par les épaules tandis qu'il ne s'arrêtait en aucun cas de faire des allers et venues en lui. Le maître des cachots lui agrippa la nuque et enfouit son visage dedans et garda les lèvres closes en des gémissements et cris étouffés, tout comme son amant. Ce dernier accélérait le rythme et s'évertuait à aller au plus profond de son compagnon. Le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'un pour l'autre. Le Survivant précipita une main entre leur deux corps en sueur et entreprit de masturber énergiquement son homme qui enfonça ses ongles dans son dos en ouvrant la bouche en un hurlement muet. L'extase les envahit sans crier gare et Harry éjacula en Severus qui se répandit entre eux. Le plaisir les avait capturé et n'avait pas encore quitté leurs sens que le vampire sentit son sang augmenter. Il se projeta en avant et mordit profondément dans le cou d'Harry, surpris. Le jeune homme sentit une deuxième vague de jouissance l'envahir, s'ajoutant à la première qui n'avait pas encore complétement disparu. Toutes ses sensations explosèrent en lui. Il éjacula une seconde fois tandis que Rogue faisait de même avant de consentir en retirer ses crocs. Les deux hommes, essoufflés et fatigués, se regardèrent sans dire un seul mot. Un sourire commun naquit sur leur visage. Harry prit Severus dans ses bras, fit apparaître une couverture et les deux amants s'endormirent presque aussitôt, enlacés.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, un cri de joie fut poussé, vite suivi d'un deuxième. Tout ça pour ensuite pousser un cri d'horreur.

* * *

_-_ « Bonjour… Je…Je m'appelle Albus… Et je… Je suis un dépressif chronique. » avoua Dumbledore d'une petit voix devant l'assemblée de moldus aux têtes toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

- « Bonjour Albus ! » eut-il comme un écho lent et effrayant.

Minerva et Pomfresh n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça, foi de Merlin ! Surtout quand les deux coupables et traîtresses se bidonnaient au fond de la salle. Plus jamais !

- « J'ai commencé ma dépression lorsqu'une situation m'a échappé. Même si elle s'est régularisée, depuis que quelque chose me file entre les doigts ou que j'ai tort, je… Je déprime… » poursuivit-il devant des têtes sans sourires mais qui écoutaient attentivement le directeur, le plus grand mage blanc et ce, sans le savoir.

Minerva fit un grand sourire en levant les pouces en l'air tandis que Pompom était écroulée sur sa chaise de bois au dernier rang. Albus fronça les sourcils et leurs lança un regard rageur et vindicatif. Toute la salle se retourna sur les deux femmes mais ne tombèrent que sur deux vieilles qui restaient de marbre. Ils étaient convaincus qu'ils avaient affaire à un fou ! Albus continua.

- « Ce qui a provoqué chez moi une addiction de plus pénible, celle des bonbons au citron. » annonça-t-il.

Toutes les personnes regardèrent en coin leurs voisins respectifs avec une forte envie de rire malgré le sentiment de crainte et l'envie de l'envoyer à l'asile psychiatrique. Il y aurait d'avantage sa place, le vieux gâteux…

Et le monologue s'élargit pour le plus grand bonheur dans deux femmes qui venaient de faire apparaître du pop-corn pour suivre le récit. Pomfresh ne pu s'empêcher de prendre discrètement une photo. 'Bon moyen pour un chantage ça…' pensa-t-elle, fière d'elle alors que McGonagall ricanait à ses côtés.

* * *

Le matin brillait dans son aube dorée. Théoxane se réveilla lentement, repu de sommeil. Le petit garçon cligna des yeux, se les frotta avec ses petits mains puis se mit laborieusement debout pour héler ses parents. Il brailla de tout ses petits poumons. Mais personne ne vint à son appel désespéré. Appel qui se répéta, répéta, répéta durant des heures. Personne. Théoxane déploya ses ailes, qui étaient auparavant engourdies, et s'envola dans les airs de sa chambre. Il fonça sur la porte et réussit à l'ouvrir non manuellement mais magiquement, comme à son accoutumée.

Il fit le tour du salon, personne. De la salle de bain, personne. Du bureau, personne. De la chambre de ses pères… Ils étaient là. Enlacés tranquillement, posément, comme hors du temps. Théoxane sourit et se rua vers les deux hommes, juste entre eux. Il se trouva rassuré instantanément avant qu'un sentiment de panique ne s'empare de lui. Théoxane était vautré dans un liquide rouge et brun à la fois et à l'odeur métallique pour son odorat. Il connaissait bien cette odeur et même ce goût. Le sang. Le sang de chacun de ses pères. Il leva les yeux vers les visages de ses derniers. Blancs, figés, ensanglantés. Il s'accrocha aux draps et se hissa rapidement à leur niveau. Il tendit la main : froids. Ils étaient froids. La mort. Ses pères étaient morts. Il éclata en sanglot alors que Poudlard tremblait sur ses fondations. Les objets se mirent à voler dans tout les sens, se fracassant les uns contre les autres sans aucune pitié. Il criait, hurlait, pleurait comme jamais aucun être n'avait pleuré sur cette terre injuste et cruelle. Il montrait sa peine au monde, là, assis dans le sang encore frais, touchant ses pères avec ses mains.

- « Tu pleures ? » ricana une voix.

Théoxane tourna vivement son regard vers l'embrasure de la porte. Un jeune homme. C'était un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Grand, fin, des cheveux noirs, lisses et longs jusqu'à la hauteur des genoux et ce regard… Des yeux verts pétillant encadrés par des cils longs et tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Le tout cadrant parfaitement avec un teint des plus blancs et hypnotiques que Théoxane avait vu dans sa misérable et courte existence.

- « Qui ? » bredouilla-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'inconnu sourit et toute la magie de Théoxane se retrouva hors d'état de nuire. Le bambin regarda le manège, stupéfait. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à l'arrêter hormis ses pères qu'il aimait tant.

- « Tu as encore du mal à parler en cas de panique mais ça commence relativement bien… » murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant de Théoxane d'un pas aérien.

Il plia les genoux et se mit à la hauteur du petit vampire. Ses yeux toisaient ce dernier avec une froideur mêlée à de la douceur. Étonnant, tout simplement. Théoxane, fasciné, allait réitérer sa question mais son vis-à-vis ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- « Au plus profond de toi-même, tu sais qui je suis. Et ce, depuis que tu m'as aperçu il y a quelques secondes. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? » dit l'étranger.

Théoxane recula quelque peu par instinct, les larmes reprenant de plus bel, en tournant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

- « Oh si, tu sais. Théoxane. Joli prénom pour un si joli petit garçon. » se moqua doucement le jeune homme. « Non ? Tu ne sais toujours pas ? » s'étonna-t-il faussement pour ensuite partir dans un rire de dément tout en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- « ET COMME ÇA ?! » cria-t-il tout à coup avec puissance en déployant ses ailes. Un vampire.

- « NON ! » hurla Théoxane de toutes ses forces. Ça ne pouvait par être le lui en version adulte. Non. Non. Non…

- « Je vois que tu as enfin deviné mon cher Moi. Alors c'était à ça que je ressemblais à sept mois ? C'était comme ça que je réagissais ? Comme une pauvre petite bête avide d'amour et de câlins ? Ridicule. » susurra-t-il en prenant les joues de Théoxane entre ses doigts longs et fins maculés de sang.

Théoxane glissa son regard sur ces mains. Du sang. Que du sang. Celui de ses pères. Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps alors que son double se mettait à lui murmurer d'une voix cruelle aux creux de ses oreilles.

- « Vois-tu, tu seras mieux sans eux, crois-moi. J'ai du vécu par rapport à toi. Ils ne seront que des pierres pour tes capacités et tes pouvoirs. Ils t'empêcheront de te réaliser. C'est un poids que je t'enlève et, par conséquent, que je m'enlève aussi pour le futur. Ils étaient beaux n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en caressant les cheveux plaqués de sang de ses parents « Dommage qu'ils étaient sur mon chemin. » conclut-il.

- « Tu…Tu… » essaya Théoxane mais sa langue et sa bouche n'arrivait plus à former les sons.

- « Je quoi ? Je les ai tués ? Bien sûr, regarde autour de toi. Pratique les retourneurs de temps, n'est-ce pas ? … » déclara-t-il en jouant avec une chaîne d'argent pourvue d'un sablier.

Il braqua son regard sur sa version au stade bébé et lui fit un sourire diabolique. Le grand Théoxane ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais des coups à la porte l'en empêchèrent.

BOUM ! BOUM !

Des personnes tambourinaient à la porte des appartements. Le jeune homme jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière lui, puis tourna rapidement le sablier qui pendait à la chaîne. Alors qu'il allait disparaître, il regarda une dernière fois le bébé et lui dit :

BOUM ! BOUM !

- « Ils sont morts, Théoxane. Grâce à nous deux. Grâce à toi, indirectement… Car si je viens de les tuer, toi aussi tu viens de les tuer… Et eux, ceux qui frappent pour entrer, viennent pour toi ! » susurra-t-il avant d'éclater de rire et de s'envoler pour de bon et de retourner de là où il venait.

BOUM ! BOUM !

Théoxane hurla et

BOUM ! BOUM !

Théoxane se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baignés de larmes, tandis que des coups lourds et secs résonnaient contre le bois de la porte d'entrée. Il se releva d'un bond en hurlant à retard. Sa gorge lui faisait mal mais il n'en avait que faire. Il entendit que des personnes entraient à la hâte avant que la porte ne se clappe en même temps que sa propre porte sautait hors de ses gonds en laissant apparaître son soit-disant vampirique de père. En le voyant, il hurla à nouveau et ne sut plus retenir le torrent de larmes de soulagement. Severus, choqué, se précipita sur lui et le fourra dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille alors que son fils s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry accourut bien vite et vit la scène. Théoxane le regarda et redoubla d'effort dans ses larmes. Le Survivant le prit à son tour dans ses bras et le berça en prenant la relève dans les paroles visant à rassurer le petit être.

Le couple, pourvu de sa charmante et larmoyante progéniture, rejoignit les invités surprise. Ron et Hermione.

- «Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme.

- « Il a certainement fait un cauchemar. Pourtant, quand j'ai été le voir il y a une heure, tout allait bien, Théoxane dormait paisiblement. » répondit Severus où le ton sous-entendait que c'était évidant et qu'Hermione n'était rien d'autre qu'une gourde à trois neurones pour une noise.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir qu'il lui rendit volontiers. Elle lâcha le duel et s'approcha doucement du bambin sanglotant toujours dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- « Théoxane… Théo… » appela-t-elle doucement.

Le petit garçon tourna sa tête, tout tremblant, vers elle.

- « Peux-tu nous dire de quoi as-tu rêvé ? » demanda gentiment la Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Théoxane la regarda de ses yeux gonflés, rentra un nouveau sanglots et déglutit péniblement. En vain. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et une forte fatigue s'emparait de lui à force de pleurer. A la place de le raconter de vive voix, il fit apparaître un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula magiquement et une écriture nette et précise se chargea d'écrire ses pensées. Les adultes lurent ce qu'il y était écrit sans s'interrompre, même pour se regarder. Une fois le récit finit, Théoxane bailla et s'écroula de fatigue dans les bras d'Harry tout en pleurant dans son sommeil. Le couple se regarda, épouvanté, pour enfin braquer leur regard sur les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant. Hermione soupira.

- « C'était une sorte de vision. Comme la tienne avant sa naissance, Harry. Il a exactement le même phénomène. Ça risquait d'arriver vu sa situation, et la vôtre en parallèle en tant que parents. » souffla-t-elle en regardant le bébé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda précipitamment le jeune homme.

- « C'est compliqué… Hermione et moi avons enfin trouvé de quoi il est question ici. A la fois pour vous, professeur, et pour votre fils. Tout est expliqué dans un bouquin vieux de mille ans… Et encore, il n'y est consacré d'une page sur des milliers. » dit Ron en prenant le relais.

Le couple échangea un nouveau regard.

- « Professeur Rogue, vous êtes un vampire dit 'ascendant' et Théoxane est un vampire dit 'originel'. L'un n'allant pas sans l'autre dans la descendance. Rareté qui n'a lieu qu'une fois tout les millénaires. » révéla Hermione.

- « Quoi ? » questionnèrent les deux hommes avec des yeux ronds comme des chaudrons.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et commencèrent à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à la bibliothèque, dans une cache de la réserve.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 18 ! Vous avez aimé ? :PP Encore un chapitre qui est arrivé très vite ! (écrire en un jour, c'est du sport XD) Le 19 n'arrivera pas aussi vite en tt cas, gomen ! ^^"

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes :P Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés ^^ J'avais du boulot mais maintenant c'est terminé vu que je suis en vacances :PP J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce retour ^^ Merci pour toutes les reviews!

Octo : Effectivement je n'avais jms reçu de review de toi :P Tant mieux si tu aimes :P J'avoue, j'aime martyriser Albus ! Logique pour Théoxane ^^

Sophia95100: Effectivement, les embrouilles sont là !

Stormtrooper2 : Voilà les explications !

Yukimai-chan : XDD Ca va, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule qui pleure comme une madeleine quand la fin est triste :P

Konomu-imouto : Voilà voilà ;)

Mamanline : Bouhahaha ! Tu vas voir mnt ou dans les chap suivant ;)

Foret Interdite : Toutes les explications viennent mnt mais il y en aura encore d'autres je pense :P Albus en thérapie, je m'amuse vrmt en faire ces intermèdes ^^

Brigitte : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer :P

Quam : XDD Dsl pour le temps mais j'avais des exposés :s Mais mnt c'est fini donc si je suis inspirée, ça risque de suivre à quelques jours d'intervalles ! :P

La'ienth : J'espère que tes neurones vont reprendre avec ce chapitre ! XD Effectivement, les chauves-souris passent à l'arrière-plan mais c'est normal vu la situation ;) P-e que plus tard...

Julie0811 : Merci ! :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Pauvre de lui effectivement xD

Tania-sama : Aussi ils vont pas se la péter XD Ils vont trouiller, mouhahaha !

Nounou : Merci :P

Holybleu : Merci bcp ;)

Princesse Saeko : Merci d'avoir reviewé depuis le début XD Tu as vrmt lu vite XD J'ai pris ma décision pour Théoxane ^^

Dragonichigo : P-e que oui, p-e que non :D XD

Makie : Nan voyons, sadique moi ? Jamais! XD Tu vas savoir mnt ;)

Iloveyaoi972 : Tant mieux si la tournure te plaît ! Oui, Théo tient de ses chers parents ! Quant à Evilio, ça augure une peste incarnée ^^

Alia : Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! :DD

|!| : Je tiens à prévenir que j'ai fait mon choix pour la fin et pour Théoxane vu que la fiction va bientôt se finir normalement :D

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Seule la voix d'Hermione brisait le silence dans lequel la pièce était plongée. Même les chauves-souris s'effaçaient pour se montrer quasi inexistantes. La jeune femme débitait son laïus sans s'arrêter et en gardant son regard noisette fixé sur le tapis bordeaux qui ornait le parquet du salon. Le regard noir de Severus la jaugeait, celui d'Harry ne cillait pas tandis que les yeux bleus de Ron essayaient d'adopter un lueur rassurante où l'espoir serait présent, en vain.

- « Donc, professeur, vous êtes un vampire de type 'ascendant'. Vous 'montez' donc. Cela veut dire simplement qui vous remontez la généalogie pour arriver au virus vampirique du commencement, sans pour autant atteindre votre but. Conséquence, vous avez tout le contraire du vampire type : perte de sang, insensibilité au danger mortel que représente le soleil, nourriture pour les humains et non pas de sang, aucun liens spéciaux avec les chauves-souris, pouvoirs vampiriques plus que restreints, ect… Vous êtes donc une sorte de – elle chercha le mot et le pesa soigneusement tout en sachant que Rogue n'allait guère aimer le terme employé – brouillon. » Comme prévu, Severus assassina la jeune femme du regard sans aucun remords. Elle s'empressa de continuer « Mais un brouillon fertile. De part votre nature, vous êtes inconsciemment frustré de ne pas avoir atteint votre but du vampire. Vous allez donc rechercher votre compagnon – Harry dans ce cas-ci – qui vous dominera afin de vous procurer une descendance. Descendance qui aura vos gènes mais tout l'inverse de vous. Vous donnez donc naissance à Théoxane. Vampire appelé 'originel' car, lui, il a toutes les qualités du vampire que vous n'avez jamais eues et cela, sans les inconvénients. Il accumule les qualités et les pouvoirs de deux vampires en lui si vous voulez la simplification. Il pourra aller au soleil sans danger, ses pouvoirs sont décuplés, contrôle extrême de toutes sortes d'animaux nocturnes et j'en passe. Mais qui dit grands pouvoirs vampiriques, dit aussi grands besoins en matière de sang. » continua Hermione avant de s'arrêter est de devenir livide, tout comme Ron.

Le silence se prolongea. Le couple se regarda.

- « Et alors ? Où est le problème » demanda Rogue d'un ton sec.

- « Votre nature frustrée inconsciemment a donné naissance à un être pour venger cette injustice. Votre fils va tuer pour survivre car le sang va l'obsédé dès l'âge de sa maturité vampirique. Ce sera une vraie hécatombe. De plus, il est une vraie bombe à retardement, regardez ses pouvoirs : une crise, une émotion un peu trop pointue et le château menace de s'effondrer. Dans tout les cas, un déclic se ferra en Théoxane lorsque sa nature le rattrapera pour de bon et c'est là que le drame arrivera. Et lorsqu'il sera là, il y aura alors sur terre un être capable de nous éradiquer par sa puissance et sa soif. Il y a des millénaires de cela, les vampires ont donné une chance de survie a un vampire comme Théoxane. Une guerre sans relâche s'en est suivie avec des morts par milliers, maquillés par les différents ministères. Mais le vampire originel a bel et bien été envoyé sous terre. Depuis, les vampires, pour éviter une situation similaire, traque et tue le vampire ascendant qui naît chaque millénaire. Enfin, si il le trouve… » répondit Ron.

- « A l'évidence, vos parents vous ont incroyablement bien caché dès votre maturité vampirique professeur. Et la raison la plus probable au fait que vous ne soyez pas mort aujourd'hui est que Dumbledore vous a pris sous son aile en cachant au mieux votre nature. Les vampires répugnent les sorciers et craignent Dumbledore par dessus tout. Ils ont donc abandonné les recherches sur votre cas à partir du moment où le directeur a du les convaincre que vous buviez et non rejetiez du sang. Vous êtes donc hors de danger si l'on veut, mais si les vampires entendent parler de Théoxane… En ce qui concerne les visions, il semblerait que sa nature et son âme se disputent son futur. » laissa Hermione en suspens.

Un lourd silence tomba et le couple braqua son regard incrédule sur le petit garçon dormant paisiblement dans les bras d'Harry.

* * *

Severus et Harry, couchés dans leur lit, noyés dans le noir absolu et enlacés, ne parvenaient pas à dormir mais n'osaient piper mot de peur de sortir l'autre d'un possible sommeil.

- « Tu as peur, Severus ? » murmura enfin Harry.

Il sentit le corps contre lui se crisper.

- « Je dois bien avouer que oui. J'ai déjà entendu parler des actions que les vampires les plus âgés et les plus hauts placés entreprenaient pour régler les différents de leurs pairs. Même mon père se tenait à carreaux à leur sujet. Ils ne sont pas très appréciés apparemment mais personne ne se met en travers de leur chemin sous peine de perde tout ce qu'il a, y compris sa tête et son âme. Et je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive. » répliqua péniblement Severus en s'empêchant de sangloter.

- « Ça ne nous arrivera pas, nous ne risquons rien ici. » essaya le jeune homme en adoptant un ton rassurant mais sans y croire vraiment.

- « Harry, il suffit d'une seule rumeur, d'un seul mot et ces vampires accourront ici pour nous tuer sans même avoir vérifié. Et ne me dis surtout pas que nous sommes à Poudlard, domaine impénétrable, car c'est faux. La magie vampirique peu très bien venir à bout de la magie sorcière, et encore plus rapidement et plus redoutablement si l'expérience des années s'y rajoutent. Même si ça ne me plaît pas de le dire, nous sommes dorénavant en situation précaire et perpétuelle comme un funambule à l'équilibre instable l'est sur son fil fragile. » conclut le vampire taré.

Harry n'osa plus rien dire. Il n'en avait plus envie et, de toute façon, sa bouche refusait de lui obéir. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est de serrer son compagnon de toute ses forces et se laisser aller dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves qui précédait les jours sombres d'une vie.

* * *

- « J'ai arrêté de manipuler les gens autour de moi. » dit Albus d'une voix forte à l'assemblée, fier comme Artaban.

Pomfresh était le sur le point de hurler 'Mytho !!!' mais Minerva, ayant aperçu le scandale arriver, lui donna un généreux coup de coude qui se solda par un cri de douleur étouffé.

- « Je vais beaucoup mieux et je le dis aujourd'hui, je suis sevré ! » clama le vieil homme en bombant encore un peu plus la poitrine.

- « Arnaqueur… » souffla la directrice des Gryffondor.

- « Imposteur… » murmura Pompom.

- « C'est très bien, Albus. Félicitations ! » dit une femme en commençant à applaudir, suivie de toute la salle. Les deux femmes bougonnaient dans leur coin, outrées qu'ils gobent tous un tel mensonge aussi gros qu'un iceberg selon la redoutable infirmière. Dumbledore, quant à lui, crut qu'il était sauvé de cette secte. Et bien c'était raté. « Mais vous reviendrez quand même pour être bien sûr de vous et vous continuerez vos séances mais une fois par semaine et non tout les jours. Voici votre badge ! » annonça la chef de groupe.

Elle lui tendit un badge rond d'un vert criard avec une écriture rouge flamboyante qui attirait le regard pour aussitôt brûler la rétine des yeux. Le petit objet hideux présentait déjà de nombreux coups qui indiquaient sa vétusté dans la boîte en bois d'où il provenait. Le duo terrifiant, rouge comme une pivoine à force de se retenir de rire, ne put qu'éclater en contemplant la face déconfite de leur grand et prestigieux directeur qui, avec les couleurs du badge et sa barbe, ressemblait plus à un Père-Noël raté de supermarchés moldus. Pomfresh prit encore une photo et la classa directement dans la partir intitulée 'collector : moyens primordiaux pour les chantages'

* * *

_L'impasse du Tisseur, 2009 [hé oui, on rend visite au Théoxane version 'diabolique', je vais jongler avec les deux temps]  
_

Théoxane, assis dans un fauteuil, repassait en vue des photos se trouvant dans les albums de famille. Ses parents, lui, les lieux, les fêtes, les voyages… Tout s'y trouvait. Etrangement, ce retour dans le temps l'avait bouleversé plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Même si il avait réussi, par ses pouvoirs, à se projeter dans ses rêves enfantins et non dans la réalité, il s'y était rencontré et il avait vu le problème ainsi que la situation sous un autre jour. Avant, il aurait eu envie de jeter les albums photos de toutes ses forces mais maintenant, il les regardait avec nostalgie. Même si il avait traumatisé le Théoxane enfant, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être changer quelque chose pour le bien futur et non pour le mal comme il l'avait d'abord souhaité pour ce voyage temporel.

Des coups à la porte d'entrée le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il sursauta et cacha instantanément les albums sous un coussin du divan. Le vampire se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années – à première vue - aux cheveux fins, gris et mi-longs. Il n'avait quasiment pas de rides pour ses 689 ans au compteur. Ses mains, pourvues d'ongles pointus qui n'enviaient rien aux griffes, étaient couvertes de cicatrices. Grand et basé, il en imposait par sa stature. Théoxane s'écarta docilement et le laissa passer en trombe. Il le suivit et s'assit en face de lui dans le minuscule salon.

- « Alors ce voyage ? » demanda l'homme.

- « Excellent, Seigneur Mammon. » répondit simplement Théoxane en s'appuyant sur le coussin pour planquer encore un peu plus les albums.

- « T'es-tu poussé sur le bon chemin ? Notre chemin ? » questionna le Mammon en question.

- « Bien sûr. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez ordonné de faire. » déclara fermement le jeune homme.

- « Es-tu satisfait et content de toi ? D'avoir tué tes pères, même dans ton rêve, avant qu'ils ne se fassent tués par d'autres que toi ? D'avoir eu ta 'vengeance' ? » poussa l'homme ave une sorte de rictus dangereux.

- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de moi, Maître. » mentit Théoxane.

- « Tu mens. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Veux-tu que cela se termine comme la dernière fois ? N'oublie pas que je détiens tout les pouvoirs sur toi, absolument tous, et que ton corps m'appartient. » susurra Mammon d'une voix mielleuse.

- « Je ne vous mens pas. Les tuer, même en fiction, m'a soulagé et j'en suis heureux. » tenta Théoxane avec courage et sang froid.

- « TU MENS ENCORE ! » hurla son vis-à-vis « Ose dire que tu es content, fier et soulagé de tes actes alors que tu t'évertues à me cacher les albums photos de ta famille que tu regardais avant que je n'arrive ! » débita l'homme en attrapant Théoxane par le sommet du crâne pour mieux le rejeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Mammon se saisit des albums sous les yeux de Théoxane qui se relevait péniblement. Le jeune vampire voulut se précipiter mais c'était trop tard. Une explosion retentit et les albums tombèrent en cendres sur le sol. Mammon ricana puis fit une moue triste avant d'arborer un sourire diabolique.

- « Oups. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on me ment. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. J'espère que tu me comprendras vu la situation chaotique de tes pouvoirs. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si je n'avais pas un contrôle total sur eux ! Je remercie Dieu du pacte que tu as passé avec moi ! » rigola Mammon en faisant semblant d'être peiné et désolé tout en agitant une fiole ronde, en verre, qui protégeait une sorte de brume à deux teintes : noire et blanche.

Théoxane bouillait de rage mais ses pouvoirs refusaient de lui obéir. Pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il passé ce pacte ? Il se souvenait très bien du jour où tout avait basculé. Lors de ses treize ans précisément : il était devenu adulte pour les vampires. Sa première morsure avait été une vraie délectation et il avait été surpris à attaquer tout le monde sur son passage, perdant véritablement la raison. Ses parents, après l'avoir arrêté à temps et arrangé le massacre, les avait conditionnés, lui, sa nature et ses pouvoirs. Ce qui causa leur perte quelques heures plus tard à peine. Le mal était fait et personne ne pouvait empêché les rumeurs, les mots et les lettres de s'envoler dans tout les sens. Il fallut quelques heures aux vampires pour ouïr la nouvelle, et quelques autres supplémentaires –à la tombée de la nuit- pour forcer les défenses de Poudlard dont les occupants avaient tous été endormis par la magie vampirique à quelques exceptions prêts : les proies. Théoxane n'avait rien pu faire pour ses parents. Ses pouvoirs et sa nature, mis en veilleuse magiquement, refusaient de venir à son secours et à celui de ses pères. Il entendit tout du carnage plus qu'il ne le vit, mais cela lui avait suffi à imaginer la scène. Ses pères se battant, lui retenu par deux vampires, hurlant et pleurant après eux, et les anciens vampires les dépeçant de sang froid avec un rire glacial. Une fois Harry et Severus six pieds sous terre et après avoir aspiré leur âme dans une fiole sacrée, un homme aux cheveux gris, fins et mi-longs s'approcha de lui. Cet homme n'vait cessé de le scruter sans se battre, attirant l'espoir et la confiance de Théoxane. Il se présenta sous le nom de Mammon et lui proposa un marché : si Théoxane acceptait d'être son serviteur, de lui prêter force, puissance et pouvoirs, il relâcherait les âmes de ses pères tant aimés et les ramènerait à la vie grâce à ses pouvoirs et son expérience. Le jeune garçon avait accepté, aveuglés par de belles paroles, promesses de bonheur. Depuis cette nuit, un collier magique lui enserrait le cou pour le garder sous contrôle et il haïssait ses pères. A cause d'eux, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, sa liberté et sa famille. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient protégé les autres de ce qu'il était au lieu de protéger leur fils en premier. Résultat, ils étaient morts en l'abandonnant à la situation d'un misérable insecte dompté par une bête immonde assoiffée de puissance et de pouvoirs. Ils l'avaient craint et ils avaient plutôt cherché à condamner ses pouvoirs au lieu de lui apprendre à s'en servir et à les avoir bien en main. Si ils avaient fait cela, rien n'aurait été pareil. Tout était de leur faute. Mais, maintenant, sa vision des choses avait changé en se voyant bébé.

Théoxane, une fois son maître parti, courut dans la maison souterrain et se jeta sur le lit de son père, Severus, avant de porter ses doigts à son collier et de le toucher en laissant couler une larme. Il les haïssait plus par besoin de se donner une excuse du pacte qu'il avait passé que parce que la véritable haine s'en mêlait. En effet, qui aurait conclu un marché avec un des vampires - même si il était resté à l'écart - qui venait de participer à l'assassinat vos parents ? Voilà sept ans qu'il endurait le calvaire d'être un esclave dans tout les sens du terme possibles et inimaginables. Théoxane se retourna sur lui-même et ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait qu'une solution : faire un autre voyage et déclencher les événements plus tôt que dans le passé afin d'avoir une chance de sauver les âme de ses pères et de se sauver lui-même par la même occasion. Il lui fallait juste trouver le moyen d'échapper à la surveillance continue de Mammon. Il devait réussir, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Sa main serra la collier de toutes ses forces. Demain, il allait agir.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 19 ! Il faut le temps que je me remette dans le bain des mes écrits. J'espère que vous avez quand même tout compris même si je pense avoir été confuse à certains passages et que vous avez tout de même aimé.

Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai pris ma décision pour Théoxane et la fin de la fic. Quant à savoir si elle va vous plaire... Verdict dans quelques chapitres.

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

J'avais dit que ça risquait de suivre à quelques jours d'intervalles dorénavant :P J'espère que vous n'allez pas le regretter ! :P Merci pour toutes les reviews !

Nounou : Merci ! :P

Mamanline : La voilà déjà :D

Dragonichigo : Pas vrmt en fait ^^ tu vas savoir mnt ;)

Brigitte : XD Oui, j'étais un peu confuse pour me remettre dans l'histoire après 15jours sans avoir écrit --"

Sophia95100 : Tu vas voir :P

Kithia : Tu vas avoir une partie de réponse mnt ;)

Foret Interdite : Ça va se savoir mnt ;)

Princesse Saeko : Oui je sais, je m'en excuse ;) Happy end... Vous verrez tous plus tard !

Stormtrooper2 : Tu vas voir mnt ;)

Julie0811 : Toi aussi tu les aimes ? XD

Bloody Dawn : un peu trop 'ooc' ? Là je ne comprends pas l'abréviation xD Sinon, j'en vais marre du rose bonbon en fait ^^

Holybleu : Merci :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci :P

Makie : Tu as tt à fait raison sur tte la ligne ! :)

Tania-sama : Oui ça va être dangereux ! Pour Albus, je voulais un élément comique qui apporte un peu de baume au coeur pour ne pas que les chapitres soient trop louds. Mais p-e que je vais le faire devenir plus sérieux suivant ce qui va arriver.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !! :PP

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Théoxane passa un doigt entre son collier et son cou. Même si ce n'était sûrement que son imagination, il lui semblait que le bijou le serrait de plus en plus au point de lui couper la peau comme si il avait peur que le jeune vampire originel ne lui échappe. Théoxane eut la pensée fugace que cet objet était vivant, une sorte de familier déguisé pour le surveiller en permanence et informer son maître du moindre faux pas. Un faux pas… Ô par Merlin, oui… Il allait en faire un. Un sacré faux pas même. Quitte ou double.

Le jeune homme retira son doigt et prit une fine chaîne pourvue de sablier qui était délicatement posée sur une coiffeuse ouvragée faite de bois et d'ivoire. Il disposerait soit de quelques minutes si Mammon avait prévu le coup, soit de quelques heures si Théoxane arrivait à le prendre par surprise. Mais dans les deux cas, c'était peu. Peut-être trop peu. Le vampire se regarda dans le miroir qui juchait le meuble. Il eut un sourire sans joie et passa la chaîne autour du coup et fit un nombre incalculable de tour. Il sentit une forte secousse et vit que le décor autour de lui était aspiré dans les couloirs du temps. Il atterrit dans la même pièce qu'il y avait quelques secondes mais vingt ans auparavant. A l'évidence, ses pères ne vivaient presque plus jamais là. Théoxane entendit un hurlement de rage exploser dans sa tête et le collier tenta pendant quelques secondes de l'étouffer. Il était repéré. Mammon n'allait pas tarder à prendre des mesures. Le vampire sauta de son siège et disparut dans un 'pop' sonore.

* * *

Le château dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne se dresse devant le portail gardé par ses deux sangliers ailés. Tizziri se réveilla instantanément. Cette odeur. Il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes celles de la terre. C'était précisément la même que Théoxane mais en plus mature, plus puissante. La chauve-souris se leva en catastrophe et poussa des hurlements stridents dans tout les appartements de ses maîtres. Il se rua dans la chambre de Severus et d'Harry alors que ces deux derniers ouvraient péniblement les yeux. Ils s'assirent difficilement sur leur lit et clignèrent des yeux pendant qu'ils tentaient de comprendre ce que leur bestiole de malheur leurs voulait à une heure aussi poussée de la nuit.

- 'Il est là ! Théoxane !' cria Tizziri, en panique totale.

- « Bien sûr que oui vu qu'il habite ici, abruti ! » pesta Severus en amorçant un mouvement pour se recoucher avec Harry.

- 'Pas lui, l'autre. Celui du…' essaya Tizziri mais il fut interrompu par de lourds coups qui martelaient la porte d'entrée.

Le couple et toutes les chauves-souris se crispèrent tandis que le petit Théoxane hurlait de peur à en mourir. Un moment de pétrification passa avant que Rogue ne se précipite dans la chambre de son fils, baguette à la main, et qu'Harry ne fasse pareil mais en s'approchant prudemment de la porte d'entrée d'où provenait le raffut. Il l'ouvrit à distance d'un coup de baguette sur son fils, adulte, les joues mouillées de larmes avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol dans un soupir de soulagement.

- « Papa… » murmura-t-il dans un sourire avant qu'un cri de douleur ne s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il portait ses mains au collier.

Harry regarda son fils version du futur qui se tortillait par terre comme un vulgaire ver de terre. Il se jeta sur lui mais le collier cessa de faire son effet aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Théoxane haletait.

- « Papa, je t'en prie… » implora-t-il.

Le Survivant le prit directement dans ses bras et le transporta dans l'appartement en l'aidant à s'asseoir tandis qu'il criait après son compagnon. Ce dernier accourut en alerte mais baissa instantanément sa garde en voyant le Théoxane qui lui faisait face. Il se ressaisit et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de son propre fils.

- « Donne-moi une bonne excuse pour ne pas éliminer mon propre fils qui veut la mort de sa famille. » siffla-t-il.

- « Peut-être parce que ce fils vous aime et qu'il a sacrifié tout ce qu'il avait pour vous voir revivre en passant un pacte avec un puissant démon incarné sous les traits d'un vampire. Pacte qui l'oblige à servir cette bête immonde jusqu'à la fin des temps. » répondit Théoxane en touchant son collier.

Severus reconnut directement l'objet. Un objet imprégné d'une magie noire défiant les humains. Il écarquilla les yeux et abaissa sa baguette.

- « Imbécile… » souffla le professeur.

- « Même le mec le plus intelligent du monde se révèle être un parfait imbécile par amour. » rétorqua le jeune homme.

- « Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Rogue en examinant l'objet alors que son fils ne bougeait toujours pas d'un millimètre sous le regard de tout son entourage, y compris lui-même en version couches-culottes.

- « Depuis mes treize ans. J'ai atteint ma maturité et j'ai attaqué mes condisciples. Le sang était si bon, Papa, si doux… Je perdu la tête, j'en voulais plus, jamais je n'avais goûté quelque chose comme cela… Mais vous m'avez stoppé et hurlé dessus. Vous m'avez ramené dans nos appartements et toi, Papa, dit-il en regardant Severus, tu m'as lancé un sort complexe permettant de sceller mes pouvoirs et ma nature durant un temps limité. Mais tu estimais que c'était toujours ça de gagné pour trouver une solution à ma soif et au déluge menaçant de mes pouvoirs alliés à ma puissance. » ricana-t-il, amer « Le problème, c'est que j'ai été largement percé à jour et que les rumeurs ont éclos directement et les vampires ont été au courant pour notre situation en un claquement de doigts. Le soir même, ils débarquaient à Poudlard, forçaient les défenses et endormaient magiquement tout le château sauf nous. Vous vous êtes défendus jusqu'au bout. J'ai tout entendu. Vos cris, vos sorts, vos membres qui étaient arrachés une fois que vous étiez à leur merci. Je n'ai rien pu faire à cause du sort que tu m'avais jeté quelques heures auparavant. 'C'est toujours ça de gagné !' Tu as juste gagné la mort. Là, Mammon s'est approché de moi et m'a promis qu'il ne vous avait pas touché, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cela et qu'il pouvait tout faire redevenir comme avant, notamment en vous ramenant à la vie. Je me suis rué sur la proposition. C'est là qu'il a posé la condition : je devais le servir grâce à mes pouvoirs, ma nature et ma puissance. J'ai accepté aveuglément. Résultat, je me suis retrouvé marqué par ce collier et sans avoir ce qui me revenait par ce pacte. Mammon m'a forcé à être son esclave dans tout les sens du terme, y compris sexuel. J'ai du lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, y compris pour les menaces dans mon propre rêve d'enfant, sous peine d'être sérieusement corrigé par un démon enragé. Mais je veux que cela s'arrête, que tout s'arrête… C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. Si je parviens à changer le passé, le futur sera changé. On peut éviter tout cela. » expliqua le vampire, fatigué de revivre ces souvenirs.

- « Comment changer le passé ? Rien ne devrait être modifié ! C'est contre les lois du temps. Il pourrait y avoir de graves lésions dans le monde. » répliqua Harry.

- « Alors tu préfères mourir et laisser ton fils dans cette situation atroce ? » attaqua Théoxane.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Mais comment veux-tu que l'on te croient ? Et même si on te croyait, comment pourrait-on changer cela ? » demanda le Survivant en perçant son fils de son regard éclatant.

- « On venant ici, j'ai provoqué la colère de mon maître, d'où les douleurs procurées par le collier… Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je dois provoquer les événements de mes treize ans maintenant. Il le faut. » dit Théoxane en se levant difficilement. « Normalement, les vampires vont me sentir à des kilomètres si je brise les défenses magiques de Poudlard et que je laisse ma puissance se répandre autour du château… » murmura-t-il.

Le couple se regarda puis braqua le regard sur leur fils. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord encore réticent.

- « C'est d'accord. Mais un seul écart ou un seul mensonge, fils ou pas… » menaça Severus avec un regard flamboyant.

Théoxane eut une lueur dans le regard qui rappela directement celle d'Harry lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup et il eut un rictus digne de la terreur des cachots. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une aura noire explosa hors de lui et envoya valdinguer tout le monde présent dans la pièce à part le bébé qui le regardait patiemment, une aura similaire s'échappant de lui mais en dix fois moins puissante. Le sol se mit à trembler dangereusement et des hurlements retentirent dans les dortoirs. Théoxane ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri aigu inhumain alors que son aura devenait un rayon noir se propulsant à travers les murs pour détruire un dôme invisible recouvrant Poudlard. Le dôme, dans un grondement sourd alors que des bruits de courses parvenaient dans tout le château, commença à se craqueler de part et d'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il explosa dans un bruit immonde d'explosion et vola en éclat dans le ciel avant de se transformée à fumée jaunâtre se détachant du ciel noir. Théoxane se retourna vers ses parents, toujours par terre.

- « Les défenses sont brisées maintenant je… » informa-t-il avant d'entendre un long hurlement de fureur lui résonner puissamment dans la tête. Il crut s'évanouir et vacilla sur le côté.

Ses deux pères le rattrapèrent à temps et l'interrogèrent du regard.

- « Il est arrivé. Il va prévenir le clan des vampires. » dit-il simplement en pleurant et en tremblant..

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de demander des précisions et le relevèrent alors que leur porte s'écrasait sur le mur en laissant apparaître Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur.

- « Dites-moi qu'il y a du grabuge pour que je puisse passer ma colère des Manipulateurs Anonymes sur des sales bêtes de vampires ! » rugit-il.

- « Préparez Poudlard. » ordonna Severus en confirmant ainsi la bagarre.

Albus poussa un véritable cri de guerre, compétemment ravi, et sortit en vitesse des appartements de ses employés tout en saluant Théoxane au passage et en le félicitant d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux.

- « Ce vieux fou est toujours au courant de tout. » soupira le vampire originel.

- « Exact, mais il peut mal d'en informer les principaux intéressés ! » râla le vampire ascendant. « Que doit-on faire d'après toi ? »

- « Se battre évidemment mais il faut veiller sur mon moi enfant. Si il meurt en premier, je n'aurai plus de passé et donc plus de futur. Je mourrai aussi instantanément. Tuer Mammon est une priorité, les vampires, il faudra les calmer et leurs prouver que je ne suis pas une menace qu'il faut éradiquer. Cela en les convainquant ou en leurs faisant passer l'envie de venir nous chatouiler.» exposa Théoxane.

- « Es-tu sûr de toi ? » demanda Harry en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

- « Ca fait bizarre de me voir dans tes bras lorsque j'avais à peine quelques mois… » bredouilla-t-il d'abord « Et oui, je suis sûr de moi. J'ai connu toutes les horreurs et je ne veux plus me tromper dans mes actes et mes sentiments. Je vous ai haïs de m'avoir laissé à Mammon mais je me haïssais en fait moi-même… Plus jamais… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! » se décida-t-il.

- « Alors, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que : Harry, va mettre Théoxane en sécurité ! Tizziri, Véziane, Evilio, rendez la vie impossible à ces vampires ! Blagues, pièges, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire et utilisez vos dons ! Théoxane, ne lésine pas sur tes pouvoirs et ta puissance malgré ton collier ! Si on réussit à tuer Mammon, tu en seras libérer. Je vais prêter mains fortes à Dumbledore. Préparez-vous tous, rendez-vous à l'entrée du château dans deux heures. » ordonna Rogue.

Personne ne se fit prier ou demanda à l'homme de répéter ses propos. Poudlard tremblait déjà.

* * *

Ce jeune loupiot allait le payer. Il allait lui arracher les tripes, lui extorquer ses pouvoirs et sa puissance comme il aurait du le faire dès le début puis il récupérerait son âme pour le tourmenter dans son antre. Saleté de vampires… Et dire qu'il avait du s'incarner en une de ces bêtes pour approcher cette perle rare. La seule fois où il avait réussi à approcher un vampire originel, il avait presque gagné la guerre et le monde mais les vampires lui avaient barrés la route. Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne tiendra tête au démon. Plus personne. Déjà que ces idiots de vampires lui léchaient les bottes sans savoir sa réelle identité. Quelle bande d'abrutis.

Mammon hurla une fois de plus de rage lorsqu'il sentit la puissance de Théoxane se déchaîner et rompre les enceintes magiques de Poudlard. Ce morveux prenaient l'avance sur lui et mettant des défenses vampiriques et non sorcières. Il s'évapora et se retrouva devant une forteresse sombre balayée de brume et de bruine. Il ne badina pas et explosa le portail. Autant secouer les vampires dès maintenant en révélant tout sur les identités de ce cher bon vieux Rogue et de son rejeton bâtard.

* * *

Les élèves, paniqués et mal réveillés, s'entassaient dans la grande salle en attendant qu'on les transporte au Ministère à l'aide de porte-au-loin. Théoxane s'avança dans la petite foule, glissant comme une aiguille, évitant tout contact. Les deux heures étaient presque écoulées et il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Le collier le brûlait de plus en plus mais pas de rage. Il aurait plutôt dit une espèce d'excitation, d'euphorie. Il soupira. Le vampire originel s'avança doucement vers l'entrée et, arrivé devant la porte, cessa de marché alors que son glas personnel sonnait l'écoulement des deux heures de sursis.

- « Théoxane ! » appela une voix.

Il se retourna et vit ses pères.

- « Tout le monde est prêt. » se réjouit Severus.

- « Bien, bien. » répondit le fils d'une voix absente avec un sourire neutre.

- « Tu penses qu'ils arrivent qua… » commença Harry quand le sol se mit à gronder et que des bruits sourds d'attaques retentirent au loin.

- « Ils s'attaquent maintenant au portail. Tenez-vous prêts! La bataille commencera quand ils seront entrés. » dit Théoxane.

Il déploya ses ailes, ouvrit les portes et s'envola dans la nuit noire. Le château, complètement silencieux, dégageait une aura contrôlée de fureur. Les vampires, une bonne trentaine, cassèrent le portail en quelques secondes et envahirent les pelouses à pas feutrés. Rien ne bougeait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous… A la moitié de la distance entre le portail et l'entrée, en face de la forêt interdite, ils furent stoppés net par un cri strident prolongé et dénué d'humanité. Ils levèrent leurs regards vers la lisière de la forêt. Mauvaise idée !

- « HE ! LES BALOURDS ! ON A SOIF ? » cria Ron.

Une rumeur grouilla parmi les vampires. Les plus sang chaud d'entre eux esquissèrent un pas. Ron, accompagné d'Hermione, d'Hagrid et de Grawp, beugla un ordre. Des jets d'un liquide pourpre et poisseux leurs barbouilla le corps. Du sang. Les vampires clignèrent des yeux, ricanèrent et le léchèrent avant de continuer leur progression. Cependant, leurs modestes assaillants ne reculèrent nullement d'un pas. Derrière eux, des yeux lavés de toutes expressions, d'un blanc vitreux et pur, se dessinaient lentement mais sûrement. Les yeux firent suite à des corps squelettiques et reptiliens pourvus chacun d'une paire d'ailes. Les Sombrals montrèrent les crocs, reniflèrent l'air et fondirent sur les vampires aspergés de sang tandis qu'ils se débattaient et que Ron et Hermione lançaient des sorts.

Les crocs déchiraient la peau, les cris résonnaient, les griffes lacéraient les membres, les sorts sorciers et vampiriques s'affrontaient. Tout n'était plus que chaos or il n'y avait que cinq vampires, deux sorciers, un demi-géant et un géant qui se battaient. Les autres vampires prirent la fuite et préférèrent se concentrer sur l'entrée.

Véziane hérissa ses magnifiques poils. Elle voyait ces poltrons progresser vers eux.

- « Parfait bande de marauds ! Venez donc qu'on vous mette les boyaux à l'air ! » ricana-t-elle.

- « Diantre, Ma mie ! Aurais-je donc de l'influence sur votre éducation ? » se moqua Tizziri.

- « Tout à fait mon cher époux ! Evilio ? » appela doucement la chauve-souris.

- « Oui ? » répondit le jeune.

- « Casse-leurs les oreilles à ces péquenauds ! Vu leur ouïe, ils vont apprécier ! » susurra Severus qui supervisait ses tendres bestioles.

- « A vos ordres ! » trépigna d'impatience Evilio.

Le groupe de nocturnes s'approchaient, dégageant leur aura, prêts à attaquer en laissant les bouffons fonceurs derrière eux. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte quand Evilio hurla à la mort. Les vampires crièrent de douleur en se couvrant les oreilles.

- « C'est quoi ce son ? » se plaignit l'un d'autre eux.

- « Pire qu'une goule malade ! » cracha un autre.

Véziane s'empêcha de rire. Il faut dire qu'elle était fière de son fils : expert en ultrasons, vibrations et des cordes vocales qui défiaient l'imagination. Parfait pour distraire une bande de vieux rouillés à l'ouïe affinée à l'extrême.

- « Maintenant ! » ordonna Véziane.

Severus fit un simple mouvement de baguette et renversa une rangée impressionnante de chaudrons de tailles imposantes. Une liquide aussi verdâtre aux fumées grisâtre se déversèrent sur le groupe qui hurla de douleur. Ils reculèrent tous dans un mouvement commun alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur des majestueux Golems et armures tout sauf commodes.

- « Ravissants vos petits protégés, Minerva. Vraiment ravissants ! » complimenta Pomfresh.

- « Si jeunes et pourtant si grands déjà ! » fit la directrice des Gryffondor avec une larme à l'œil.

- « En parlant des petits jeunes... Et quoi les vieux, on se bouge ? » rigola Albus, tout à son affaire.

Tout les professeurs de Poudlard se trouvaient derrière le directeur, baguettes levées. Les deux femmes se rejoignirent au groupe. C'était parti.

- « BANZAÏÏÏÏ ! » hurla Albus alors que tout ses collègues le regardaient d'un air consterné.

- « Kamikaze ! » lâchèrent ensemble Minerva et Pompom en voyant Albus courir dans tout les sens comme un gosse, robe et barbe au vent.

* * *

Harry déposa soigneusement Théoxane sur le sol après avoir aménagé la pièce et lui avoir expliqué la situation. Le petit bonhomme avait tout bien compris. Le Survivant lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front avant de partir. Théoxane le regarda faire, impuissant, et choisit de savourer la dernière vue de son père.

* * *

Mammon regardait le combat et fulminait. Les vampires étaient vraiment des incapables. Ils se faisaient battre par des humains, des bestioles et des créatures. Ridicule.

- « FAUDRA-T-IL DONC QUE JE FASSE TOUT MOI-MÊME ?! » beugla-t-il de rage en entrant à son tour dans le champ de bataille, propulsant dans les airs tout obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

* * *

Théoxane tournoyait au-dessus du joyeux massacre en surveillant le moindre signe d'apparition de son maître tant honni. Et lorsqu'il le vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fondit en piquer sur le démon, l'agrippa par ses vêtements et l'emporta dans les airs avec lui en plongeant ses crocs dans la chère ferme de son cou. Un sang noir, gluant et immonde lui coula dans la gorge tandis que Mammon se ressaisissait pour lui donner un coup de griffe dans le visage. Théoxane partit à la renverse en lâchant Mammon qui se stabilisa dans les airs alors que le vampire attaquait de nouveau.

* * *

Harry rejoignit Severus dans l'entrée. Le couple s'échangea un regard, regarda par une fenêtre et aperçut le combat que leur fils livrait. Les deux hommes, sans se concerter, se dirigèrent rapidement vers le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

Tout n'était plus que vitesse et instinct. Le vampire et le démon se battaient sans relâche. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une boule de puissance parcourant les cieux dans des bruits de déchirements, d'explosions et de hurlements. Se rejetant par moment, les deux ennemis se jetaient aussitôt l'un sur l'autre. Un combat à mort.

- « C'est courageux de m'affronter, Théoxane, mais tu oublies quelque chose… » murmura Mammon alors que le vampire lui enserrait le cou de ses mains.

Le démon tâtonnait sa main vers une poche de son pantalon se situant sur la cuisse.

Le couple courait dans les escaliers. Harry défonça la porte et accourut au balcon avec Severus sur ses talons.

- « THEOXANE ! » hurla le Survivant en haletant.

- « … Tu m'appartiens… » suffoqua le démon en rigolant et en amorçant un discret mouvement du bras.

Théoxane était sur le point de répliquer lorsque son corps trembla d'une secousse. Sa bouche devint sèche. Le temps s'arrêta. Tout s'arrêta. Les deux opposants s'immobilisèrent. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et dévisageaient son maître au rictus vainqueur. Mammon, éclatant d'un rire cruel, se projeta en arrière en lui donnant un coup de pied au ventre. Severus vit son fils partir au ralenti dans les airs pour se fracasser sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie avant de tomber à quelques mètres de lui sur le balcon. Le taré courut vers lui et se jeta à genoux à côté de lui, imité par Harry. Théoxane tourna péniblement la tête vers eux et leur adressa un sourire où sa bouche déversait du sang en cascade. Le professeur baissa son regard vers la poitrine de son enfant. Une dague. Une dague gravée de runes anciennes et solidement plantée dans le cœur de Théoxane.

- « J'ai… froid…si… froid… » murmura Théoxane.

- « Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas… » paniqua Harry en pensant à tout les sorts de soin qu'il connaissait.

- « Non… Je vais… mourir. » réfuta le fils « Tuez… Ma… Ma… » essaya-t-il.

- « Mammon, ok, d'accord ! » dit précipitamment Severus.

Théoxane hocha doucement la tête.

- « Sauvez-moi… à tra… travers mon… passé. » souffla le vampire « Si… j'ai un passé. » Il inspira profondément et se concentra alors que son cœur ralentissait dangereusement « J'aurai … un fut… un fut… »

- « Un futur ? » demanda Harry, en pleurs.

Théoxane rigola péniblement en crachant du sang. Il commença à trembler. Il regarda ses pères dans les yeux.

- « Je… vous… » commença-t-il alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues « …aime. » siffla-t-il dans un dernier râle tandis qu'un carillon se faisait entendre au loin.

_Ding-dong.._

Ses yeux verts, identiques à ceux de son père, s'éteignirent d'un seul coup.

_..Ding-ding.._

Son teint déjà pâle devint translucide.

.._Dong_..

Ses cheveux plaqués de sang voletaient au rythme du vent sans que des doigts ne rattrapent les mèches qui gênaient en s'imposant devant les yeux.

_..Dong-ding_..

Son corps se crispa, ses membres se raidirent.

.._Ding-dong_..

Le collier se détacha.

.._Ding...._

Le carillon se tut.

* * *

Fin du 20ème chapitre ! J'espère que vs avez apprécié !

Reviews ? :PPPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous et à toutes :P Je sais, c'était long à arriver mais je n'étais pas chez moi ces derniers jours :P Mais bon, pour me pardonner, je vous livre ce chapitre que je viens tout juste d'écrire ! Merci pour toutes les reviews !

Makie : Pas fait long feu mais il avait assez souffert x)

Ecnerrolf : Attends de voir mnt x)

Egwene Al'Vere : Ouais je confirme x)

Brigitte : xD Il ne faut pas pleurer ! *tend un mouchoir*

Allia : Oui, bonne nouvelle mais je n'étais pas chez moi cette semaine donc désolée du retard ;) Effectivement, j'ai déjà décidé :)

Nounou : Merci ;)

Bloody Dawn : Merci bcp :P

Dragonichigo : Tu vas le savoir mnt !

Stormtrooper2 : Que tu crois :P Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une sadique cruelle et diabolique *regard flamboyant*

Mamanline : XDD A la guerre à ce que je vois :P

Holybleu : XD Attends, tu vas voir =P Ca va encore devenir plus frustrant :P

Sophia95100 : Tu vas savoir mnt ;)

Kiyo-sama : Oui, c'est obligé ! :P XD

Dadoumarine : Ca vient mnt :P

Elodie57 : Merci beaucoup ! :PPP

Foret Interdite : Oui, c'est la pire des souffrances. Mais elle était nécessaire ici ;) Les défenses vampiriques apportent de la légèreté dans les ténèbres de l'histoire mnt ;)

Onyx Fascinant : Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments ! :P Pour Mammon, effectivement, Théoxane sera sauvé si il est tué. Mais je ne garantis pas la vie des autres perso ;) Quant à savoir si il y a une happy end, je me réserve encore mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que dans les deux cas (happy end ou death fic comme tu dis), il te faudra certainement des kleenex ;) xD

La'ienth : Les amis ne vont pas intervenir. Et le Théoxane du futur n'a pas d'amis vu qu'il a été arraché à Poudlard à l'âge de 13ans et il était sous la coupe de Mammon. Donc aucun ami et que de la souffrance.

Tania-sama : XD On l'aime le Bubus barbe au vent qui se jette à corps perdu ds la bataille =D Tu vas savoir pour Mammon :P

Iloveyaoi972 : Ravie que ça t'ait plu autant :P C'est triste mais nécessaire ;)

Sur ce , bonne lecture à tou(te)s

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Severus et Harry regardait le corps de leur fils. Harry serra contre lui le cadavre en retenant le bruit de ses sanglots alors qu'un torrent de larmes coulait sur ses joues. Les doigts de Severus formèrent des poings en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Un rictus mauvais et inconscient apparut sur son visage. Il se redressa, le visage caché par ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur la mâchoire.

- « Harry, va rejoindre Théoxane afin de le protéger de Mammon. Je dois vérifier quelque chose dans mes livres. » dit-il d'une voix contrôlée.

Son compagnon ne tourna même pas les yeux vers lui. Harry reposa le corps de Théoxane par terre, lui ferma les yeux et courut vers le lieu où leur enfant était caché. Le vampire taré regarda partir l'être qu'il aimait puis baissa son regard noir et enflammé sur la dague solidement plantée dans le cadavre. Il se pencha doucement, mit une main à plat sur le torse et arracha la dague de l'autre en un coup sec. Du sang coulait paisiblement de l'arme blanche. Severus prit grand soin à ne pas essuyer le sang de Théoxane et bougea lentement la lame sous les rayons de lune. Il y avait bel et bien des runes. Et si cette arme était celle qu'il croyait… Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de tourner les talons et de descendre dans ses appartements après avoir pris grand soin d'envelopper le corps d'un drap rouge foncé alors qu'il se désintégrait déjà petit à petit en une poussière fine qui s'envolait dans la nuit noire.

* * *

- « YIHAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla Albus, cramponné à un Sombral, alors qu'il chargeait les vampires en fendant l'air tel un escrimeur.

Un malheureux vampire passa près de son coude et le directeur en profita amplement : il donna un généreux coup de coude sur le sommet du crâne du nuisible, créant ainsi un magnifique son de craquement sourd.

- « Et de quatre ! » rugit-il en riant comme un dément.

McGonagall voyait rouge. Elle avait eu trois vampires et était ex æquo avec le vieux débris mais voilà qu'il la dépassait. Elle envoya valdinguer dans les airs sa victime, la refilant ainsi à Pomfresh qui lui balança un baume particulièrement acide au visage. La directrice des Gryffondor se redressa de toute sa taille, lança un regard sévère à ses golems qui tremblèrent de peur et elle cria ses ordres.

- « Je ne veux pas me faire dépasser par ÇA ! » cria-t-elle avec un Albus en arrière-plan qui s'amusait à faire du rodéo au milieu d'un groupe de patriarches vampiriques. Il ne lui manquait plus que le lasso. « Alors... ON SE BOUGE ! » ordonna la femme sévère en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

Les Golems la saluèrent avant de brandir leurs bras immenses taillés dans le granit et d'essayer de les aplatir sur n'importe quel membre des vampires.

Pendant ce temps, Tizziri, Véziane et Evilio étaient figés par la peine. Ils avaient senti la peine de leurs maîtres et en avaient aisément deviné la cause. Raison de plus pour pourrir ces immondes suceurs de sang aveugles et à l'esprit étriqué. Le chef de famille intima à sa compagne et à son rejeton de faire la formation du plan B. Les trois chauve-souris se placèrent au-dessus de vampire mal en point et fondirent sur lui. Tizziri griffait le visage et s'évertuait à crever les yeux avec fougue, Véziane mordait et déchirait les chairs des blessures pour affaiblir et faire souffrir encore plus sa proie tandis qu'Evilio hurlait à tue-tête au creux des oreilles du vampire. Pas de répit même pour les demi-morts.

* * *

Harry courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait à travers le dédale des couloirs. Il trébucha plusieurs fois mais arriva tant bien que mal aux toilettes des filles. Il croisa les doigts pour que Mimi Geignarde ne soit pas là et ait préféré se lamenter au fin fond d'une cuvette récurée par Rusard. Il s'empressa de se planter devant l'évier marqué à vie d'un serpent minuscule et se concentra de toutes ses forces dans sa situation. Il cracha les quelques mots en fourchelang et un déclic se fit entendre. La tuyauterie se dégagea et les éviers s'écartèrent pour laisser l'accès libre au toboggan de pierre brut. Il se jeta dedans et commença sa longue chute avant d'arriver au milieu des petits os des victimes du jadis Basilic. Il courut à la porte jusqu'à en perdre haleine et intima aux serpents de le laisser passer. Ce qu'ils firent. Harry entra dans la Chambre, les sens en alerte. Il vit la petite silhouette gigotant de son bébé déjà perdu une fois. Il rayonna de bonheur en voyant Théoxane et se rua sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il avait un accès de fou rire nerveux. Fou rire qui fut coupé net quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'une voix grave, rocailleuse et inhumaine se fit entendre au creux de son oreille. Un murmure sadique, cruel et chaud contre son oreille.

- « C'est bête, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ton empressement, tu as oublié de fermer la porte d'accès de la chambre, Humain... » murmura Mammon.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que le jeune homme avait déjà entendu. Il sentait une puissance magique qui l'écrasait. Il devinait une rangée de dents pointues et coupantes comme des rasoirs près de son oreille. L'odeur qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce, pourtant gigantesque, était un mélange de sang et de chair pourrie. Une odeur de mort.

Le Survivant entendait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine avec force. Il savait même entendre son souffle de plus en plus rapide et vital. Il tourna lentement son regard vers la créature positionnée derrière lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

* * *

Severus, couvert de sang, retournait toute sa bibliothèque personnelle avec empressement. Il avait posé la dague sur sa table. Contrairement à lui, elle n'était plus couverte de sang. Elle l'avait absorbée. Le professeur en était sûr. Il savait que c'était elle mais il voulait avoir le cœur net sur ses pouvoirs.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il trouva le grimoire qu'il recherchait. Severus le feuilleta à la va vite et tomba nez à nez avec la page qu'il voulait lire. Le bouquin offrait une illustration en plus d'une description détaillée de l'objet et de ses capacités. Un sourire victorieux s'inscrivit sur son visage et dévoila ses dents. Il ne retint que le nécessaire. Severus mit soigneusement la dague dans un fourreau et courut jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets en priant pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé.

* * *

Harry sentait sa vie lui échapper. Il s'était défendu jusqu'au bout des ongles et maintenant, sa baguette était cassée tout comme son espoir de survie. La seule consolation qu'il possédait était que Théoxane n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

Couché sur le sol, crachant du sang à l'instar de son fils quelques instants auparavant, il se tourna vers Théoxane, assis par terre et collé contre un mur dans un recoin de la Chambre. Le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry commença à ramper en puisant dans ses dernières forces alors que le rire de Mammon retentissait puissamment dans la pièce avec un écho monstrueux. Le démon le rattrapa bien vite et lui écrasa les doigts en marchant sur ses mains. Harry hurla de douleur. Mais il continua à ramper envers et contre tout. Mammon, étrangement, le laissa faire avec un certain sadisme. Harry embrassa difficilement son fils sur le front et se retourna vers le démon en protégeant son fils de toute sa largeur.

- « Tue-moi mais épargne mon fils. » lança-t-il faiblement mais avec un regard où une animosité se démarquait nettement.

- « Oh mais oui ! Bien sûr ! » singea Mammon en battant des cils. « Je vais tous vous tuer ! » reprit-il en ricanant « D'abord toi, puis ton fils, pour la seconde fois. Ensuite viendra le tour de ton cher et tendre compagnon. Pour Théoxane, je lui extirperai ses pouvoirs de n'importe quelle manière. J'ai réfléchi pendant mon combat avec lui. Les pouvoirs et la puissance sont plus maniables quand ils sont encore dans l'œuf. On peut alors faire ce qu'on en veut quand ils évoluent. Voilà pourquoi ce charmant poupon m'est d'une grande utilité. Quant à savoir pourquoi j'ai tué sa version adulte, ce n'était que parce qu'il m'encombrait. Si je ne l'avais pas fait aujourd'hui, ce serait venu bientôt de toute façon ! Je me lasse vite...» dit-il en s'approchant d'Harry avant de se mettre à sa hauteur en pliant les genoux. « Il a quand même bien vécu, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua-t-il.

Harry tenta de se relever en serrant les dents mais la tâche était impossible. Mammon baissa ses yeux creusés sur les jambes de sa victime.

- « Ah oui, avant que je ne brise ta vie, tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour t'avoir brisé les jambes ? » demanda-t-il sur un faux ton d'excuse avant d'éclater de rire et d'attraper Harry à la gorge pour le surélever à quelques mètres du sol.

- « Pas… Théoxane… Je vous… en supplie… Tuez-moi... à sa place... » supplia Harry en suffoquant alors que son visage devenait rouge.

Le démon découvrit ses dents pointues et brunes de sang en s'apprêtant à répondre mais il se stoppa néanmoins. Si il avait des yeux, il y aurait eu une lueur de jouissance dans ses iris.

- « Je sens que ton cher chevalier arrive ! Pourquoi devrait-il manquer la fête ? Ce serait injuste ! » susurra Mammon à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il se plaça devant la porte d'entrée ouverte tout en gardant Harry suspendu dans les airs en lui broyant le cou. Des pas résonnèrent et une silhouette se découpa dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Severus sauta quasiment dans la Chambre des secrets et déjà ses sinus se révoltèrent. Il couvrit son nez avec ses mains et leva le regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et qu'une envie meurtrière ne s'empare de lui et de sa conscience.

Il se trouvait face à Mammon qui avait révélé sa vraie apparence. Haut de cinq mètres au moins, chauve et pourvu de cornes noires et dures comme de la pierre, il lui souriait cruellement en découvrant de longues dents fines et pointues coupantes comme des rasoirs et suintant de sang à moitié séché. Il ne possédait pas d'yeux, laissant ainsi deux grandes et profondes cavités creuser ses orbites. Son nez ne se résumait qu'à deux trous au milieu de son visage couvert de brûlures et de furoncles. Ses bras ressemblaient à des pilonnes à l'instar de ses jambes. Les quatre membres se terminaient par trois doigts aux griffes immenses ressemblant à des pointes de lance. Mammon était simplement couvert d'un pagne déchiré. Toute sa peau laissait entrevoir ses veines où circulait un sang bouillonnant et d'un noir de jais parfait.

Le vampire taré baissa le regard sur Théoxane, il n'avait rien. Il pleurait et criait comme tout gosse dans une situation pareille. Un baume se posa délicatement sur son cœur. Mais ce fut de courte durée lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur son compagnon gémissant et suppliant encore et toujours de laisser leur fils en vie en offrant la sienne pour lui.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit Harry, suspendu à 4mètres du sol, blessé comme jamais il n'avait vu un homme blessé. Son visage tuméfié ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Severus avait connu, seul un éclat vert laissait deviné un de ses deux yeux. Ses habits étaient déchiquetés, sa gorgé lacérée mais pas assez pour couper l'artère et le tuer, juste parfait pour le faire souffrir. Ses deux jambes pendaient lamentablement dans le vide et formaient un angle plus que suspect. Quant à ses bras, ils étaient tellement peints de sang que Severus ne distinguait que deux fontaine du liquide vital.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger d'un millimètre que le drame arriva.

- « Bienvenue ! » chantonna Mammon et secouant sa tête avec exaltation avant d'effectuer rapidement un demi-tour et de lancer Harry de toutes ses forces, tête la première, sur le mur du fond.

La tête d'Harry se fracassa sur la statue de Salazar Serpentard et il tomba lourdement par terre alors que le sang jaillissait de son crâne par flots entiers. Inerte sur le sol. Severus, paralysé, resta attentif quelques secondes sur Harry mais sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Même pas un soupçon de souffle. Il se rua sur Harry en hurlant son prénom alors que Mammon refermait la porte de la Chambre et regardait la scène avec une satisfaction et une fierté non cachées.

Severus ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en secouant Harry, en le priant de tenir et de revenir parmi eux, de l'accompagner pour le reste de leur vie. Il sommait Harry de ne pas le laisser, il lui criait désespérément qu'il n'avait pas le droit après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, qu'il l'aimait et que Théoxane avait besoin de lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les yeux verts restaient inexpressifs, le corps commença à se raidir et à se refroidir dans ses bras. Et c'est là qu'il perdit le contrôle. Severus se sentit partir et baissa la tête. Il se leva tel un automate et resta dos à Mammon alors qu'il serrait les poings sous la fureur qui s'emparait de lui.

- « Navrant. Je pensais qu'il allait résister plus longtemps ! Pour ce qu'on m'avait fait un foin du Survivant… Il n'étaient en réalité qu'un misérable puceron que je me suis fait une joie d'écraser. » susurra le démon en embaumant la pièce de son haleine pestilentielle. « Et maintenant, c'est le tour de ton fils. Regarde bien ! » annonça-t-il en plongeant sur Théoxane.

Severus ne bougea pas. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de son visage était deux sillons de larmes lui brûlant les joues. Théoxane hurla et ferma les paupières en voyant la main griffue arriver sur lui mais rien ne se produisit. Aucun choc, aucune douleur, aucun cri. Théoxane ouvrit les yeux et vit une magnifique barrière d'un vert émeraude érigée spécialement pour le protéger. Il se trouvait englobé dans un bulbe magique protecteur. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Le démon venait de se fracasser la main en se brisant les os. Il tourna un regard dément vers Severus qui rigolait de bon cœur avec un goût de sadisme et de vengeance dans la voix tandis que Poudlard tremblait sur ses fondations.

- « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir passer au-dessus du pouvoir des sacrifices effectués par amour, saloperie de monstre ? » susurra le vampire.

Mammon resta bouche-bée sur le changement chez l'homme. Ce dernier avait parlé d'une voix dure et sèche et ses atouts de vampires étaient ressortis alors qu'il n'aurait du jamais les avoir vu qu'il était raté, sauf pendant sa grossesse si Théoxane ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'il était sous sa coupe. Un gigantesque paire d'ailes similaires à des celles des chauves-souris siégeait dans son dos et ses ongles s'étaient allongés en des griffes ressemblant à ses couteaux. Lorsque Severus se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs mais d'un rouge flamboyant. Ce dernier recouvrait non seulement l'iris et la pupille mais aussi le corps vitré. Les deux globes n'étaient plus qu'une lumière rouge sang à l'instar de deux phares. Son teint était devenu presque translucide et ses lèvres, désormais bleues, laissaient voir les veines qui les parcouraient et deux canines immenses et meurtrières sortaient de sa bouche. Le vampire ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- « On dirait que tu as retrouvé de quoi être digne de ta race. Mais tu n'en restes pas moins une erreur de la nature. » cracha Mammon en se redressant.

Severus se courba légèrement et ne cilla absolument pas devant son adversaire. Mammon se lança sur sa proie. Rogue ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment. Il vit un bras immense jaillir sur son côté pour tenter de le prendre. Lorsque la main passa pour le rafler au passage, il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces alors que Mammon la ramenait vers lui. Il saisit rapidement la dague de sa main droite et se tint à l'affût. Mammon, en ramenant son bras, passa prêt de sa poitrine. Rogue se jeta dans les airs et vola à toute vitesse vers le cœur en se propulsant grâce aux rejets de l'air que ses ailes procréaient. Le démon essaya de l'intercepter mais il était bien trop grand et mal habile pour arrêter un vampire de taille humaine, puissant, rapide et d'une habilité hors pair. Severus eut un rictus en découvrant ses dents et planta la dague dans le cœur de Mammon. Un rayonnement puissant d'une lumière d'un bleu électrique jaillit de la dague dans un bruit d'explosion. Le professeur lâcha la dague, profondément plantée, et se rejeta dans les airs tandis que le démon tombait lourdement sur le sol.

Severus avait à peine posé un pied à terre que tous les défenseurs de Poudlard arrivaient dans la Chambre des secrets et découvraient le carnage. Le vampire regarda la petite troupe avant de marcher vers son fils et de le prendre dans ses bras après que le bulbe eut disparu. Il se remit à pleurer en voyant les yeux verts hérités d'Harry.

Hermione hurla et fondit en larmes en voyant le cadavre de son meilleur ami. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron pour pleurer tandis que ce dernier enfouissait son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour se libérer tout autant.

Albus, l'air grave, s'approcha de Severus et de Théoxane.

- « Et les vampires ? » demanda Severus d'une voix blanche en retenant ses sanglots.

- « Ils ont reconnu l'odeur de Mammon et se sont empressés de changer de camp lorsqu'on a arrêté de se battre pour expliquer la situation. Ils ont compris qu'ils ont été abusés et trompés par le démon qui avait failli détruire le monde dans les temps anciens. » répondit simplement Dumbledore, le visage complètement fermé.

Severus referma ses ailes sur lui-même pour envelopper Théoxane d'un cocon protecteur.

- « Que vont-ils faire ? » continua le vampire en s'approchant du cadavre de son compagnon.

Un nœud naquit au fond de sa gorge. Son employeur le suivait.

- « Ils vont faire un rapport à la personne la plus haut placée dans la hiérarchie vampirique. A savoir le roi. » informa-t-il.

- « Ce bon cher Vlad est toujours là malgré le temps qui passe. Il faut dire qu'il est le premier de notre espèce. Il nous fascine autant qu'il fascine les êtres humains. » essaya de blaguer Severus en s'arrêtant à la hauteur d'Harry baignant dans son sang.

Il y eut un moment d'arrêt. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla puis il hurla en tombant à genoux par terre, à côté de son défunt aimé.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Théoxane dormait lourdement dans son berceau. Le château était clairement en deuil. Hermione pleurait silencieusement en regardant le feu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ron, blanc comme un mort, était assis sur son ancien lit et contemplait celui où Harry avait dormi pendant sept ans. Albus Dumbledore caressait tristement l'épée de Godric Gryffondor tandis que Minerva pleurait dans son bureau en observant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Pomfresh, reniflant et sanglotant, restait enfermée dans son bureau alors que Severus restait assis à côté du cadavre couché sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Le vampire continuait encore à pleurer mais il avait eu le courage d'entreprendre de nettoyer lui-même le corps d'Harry et de le soigner afin le rendre présentable pour les obsèques. Il l'avait complètement déshabillé et était maintenant occupé à passer une éponge trempée dans l'eau tiède sur toute la surface du corps meurtri. Le professeur avait soigné le visage tuméfié grâce à des sorts et il avait remis en place les os cassés et fracturés. Le sang mélangé à l'eau coulait paisiblement sur le sol. Après avoir fini le nettoyage, Severus le sécha tendrement et l'habilla avec soin puis, en pleurs, il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule d'Harry tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux encore et toujours ébouriffés même dans la mort.

* * *

Fin du 21ème chapitre ! Vous avez utilisé des kleenex ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour les chapitres suivants :P Vous aurez les explications pour la dague (et non, je n'ai pas oublié mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre :P)

Reviews ? :PPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'ai écrit la suite et une seule fois. Suite qui est également la fin de cette fiction ! Merci pour toutes les reviews!

Dragonichigo : Tu vas savoir mnt :P J'aurais pu faire pire comme fin horrible :P

Uzuchi : XDDD Tu vas voir mnt :P Pour Bubus et McGo, ben les vieux sont fous (a)

Eilean : C'était nécessaire d'un côté :P Pour les menaces, je m'en fous :P J'avais trop envie :P

Stormtrooper2 : XDDD Tu vas voir mnt, va :P

Draxilia : Ben si il est mort x) XD

Foret Interdite : XD Bubus et McGo sont rivaux en combat :P Pour Harry et son sacrifice, je voulais un parallélisme avec sa mère (même si j'aime pas Lily XD) Ici, je trouve que j'ai fait un Severus bcp moins honteux et gamin x) J'espère que ça va si je vous promène et vous égare dans mon imagination ? xD

Vampyse : XD Je ne t'ai pas oubliée ;) Mais tu n'as pas mis de review au chapitre 20 alors j'ai pas répondu lors du 21 :s Désolée *se prosterne* Tu vas bouder longtemps ? :s

Bloody Dawn : XD J'ai bien fait mon job alors :P

Elodie57 : C'est nécessaire MouHaHaHa :P

Makie : XD J'ai fait fort alors ? XD Ca va ta tête ? Pas de bobo ? ^^"

Sophia95100 : P-e pas juste mais c'est comme ça ^^ Deux boîtes ? Wow :P D'accord ;) XD

Mamanline : XD Tu vas voir mnt ;)

Petit dragon 50 : XD Tu vas voir mnt aussi :)

Brigitte : Meuhhhh Naonnnnn :DDD

Tania-sama : Ah non ! Je proteste ! Pas les couteaux et les fouets ! XD Si tu as pleuré, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot :P Tu vas voir pour ce mort de Ryry :P

Holybleu : Mais non, je ne suis pas un monstre :P

Lilywen : Tu vas voir :P

Allia : Tu vas voir mnt :D

Nounou : C'était fait pour :P

Jenna Potter : XD Ça va se jouer mnt :P

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Severus n'arrivait pas à se ravoir et se remémorait sans cesse tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Harry. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles, glacées, de son aimé. C'est là qu'une main réconfortante se plaça sur son épaule. Rogue se retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux. Il se leva d'un bond en renversant sa chaise puis, rapidement, mit un genoux à terre en montrant la nuque à son visiteur.

- « Votre Majesté… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

- « Pas de hiérarchie entre nous. Je suis peut-être considéré comme le roi des vampires, mais toi, tu es le seul depuis un millénaire à avoir donné naissance à un vampire originel grâce à ton don d'ascendance. » rigola doucement Vlad.

- « Vous êtes quand même le célèbre 'Dracula'. » démontra Severus alors que Vlad lui agrippait le bras et le remontait.

- « Exact. Et je serai aussi un dragon digne de ce nom si tu ne me tutoies pas et que tu refuses d'être mis au même pied que moi ! » cracha l'homme avec fougue.

Severus déglutit et baissa les yeux pour ensuite les tourner sur Harry. Il se rassit à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Vlad prit une chaise et s'assit à une distance respectable du mort.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je pensais que tes sbires suffiraient. Tu n'as pas la réputation de te déplacer pour une broutille ! » demanda simplement le vampire sans quitter des yeux son compagnon allongé.

- « Effectivement, ils peuvent me suffire. Seulement, je voulais voir de mes yeux ces vampires rares et traqués lorsqu'ils viennent à la vie. Vous êtes les seuls survivants depuis des millénaires. Chaque millénaire, un vampire tel que vous naît et est tué dès sa naissance. Vous y avez réchappé. Et heureusement. » dit Dracula en souriant de toutes ses dents « Je venais aussi vous remercier en mains propres pour avoir tué Mammon. Je le détestais ! » remercia-t-il en décochant un sourire à Rogue.

- « Vieille rancune et bain de sang ? » questionna le professeur d'une voix blanche et lointaine.

- « Exact : il a joué un poker avec moi, il a triché et il m'a plumé par la même occasion. La salle a fini dans un carnage sans nom. » répondit son vis-à-vis le plus sérieusement du monde.

Severus lui lança un regard de côté et retint une pique plus que brûlante. Roi ou pas, le tact devait quand même être de mise dans cette situation. Il retourna à ses pensées et à Harry. Des nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Vlad Tepes le regardait silencieusement et, au bout d'un moment, souffla et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- « Comment as-tu tué ce démon ? » interrogea-t-il avec une vraie curiosité « Quand j'ai essayé, je n'y suis pas arrivé et j'ai récolté une magnifique cicatrice dans le dos. »

- « La dague de la Vengeance. » lança Severus.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

- « Comment connais-tu cette arme ? » s'étonna le premier vampire.

- « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y intéressait vraiment. J'étais à sa solde et son bras droit, il m'informait de presque tout. De plus, j'ai baigné dans la magie noire toute mon enfance et mon adolescence. Je me suis souvenu d'avoir lu quelque chose au sujet de cette dague quand je l'ai vue. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. J'ai juste vérifié ses capacités et… et j'ai perdu du temps pour…pour… » bredouilla-t-il mais sa voix se brisa.

Vlad n'eut même pas besoin de demander pour quoi il avait perdu du temps. Il avait la raison sous les yeux. Severus déglutit et continua son récit.

- « Cette dague fait partie des armes interdites portées par différents démons. Chaque arme constitue le moyen préféré de tuer de son démon porteur mais, en contre partie, elle représente le seul moyen de l'envoyer dans la tombe également. C'est une arme à double tranchant pour eux : soit ils tuent leurs ennemis avec elle, soit ils sont tués grâce à elle lorsqu'on arrive à se la procurer. La dague de la Vengeance était portée par Mammon. Il fallait donc la lui voler pour le tuer. Il ne savait pas que j'en connaissais l'existence et même l'utilité je pense, sinon il ne l'aurait pas laissé sur le cadavre de notre fils… Mammon désirait se venger de la désobéissance de Théoxane. Il s'en est servi pour assassiner Théoxane qui venait du futur pour éviter certains événements. J'ai juste repris la dague de son corps et j'ai lu les runes. Elle disait qu'elle était l'arme préférée de la vengeance car elle fonctionnait par le sang de ses victimes et les empreintes de ses assassins. La dague n'oublie jamais un de ses porteurs ainsi que chacune de ses victimes en absorbant le sang de ces dernières. Elle contrôle les vengeances en quelque sorte, elle vérifie si elles sont justifiées ou non. Cette dague tue non seulement le corps mais aussi l'âme… Mammon haïssait Théoxane, Harry et moi. Il a tué Théoxane dont le corps est parti en poussière sous la puissance et la magie de l'arme blanche. Son sang fut absorbé par la lame et j'ai à mon tour tué Mammon. C'était le seul moyen car c'était la vengeance parfaite. La dague a reconnu en moi une partie de l'être qu'était Théoxane et je lui ai procuré le sang de Mammon. J'ai bouclé la boucle. Un cercle de vengeance parfait. Les runes ont libéré toute leur magie lorsque j'ai perforé le cœur de cette saloperie. Une lumière bleue s'en est dégagée et a irradié le démon de l'intérieur. J'ai vengé les deux êtres qui étaient les plus chers à mes yeux : Harry et Théoxane. J'ai apporté mon dû à cette dague. J'en suis maintenant le propriétaire légitime. » déclara le maître des cachots à voix basse « C'est la seule satisfaction que j'ai… Celle de m'être vengé. » finit-il.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Vlad observa encore le couple que formait ces deux êtres devant ses yeux.

- « A quel point aimais-tu cet humain ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Rectification : je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps ! » agressa Severus en se retournant vivement vers lui « Et comme n'importe quel vampire, j'aime mon compagnon et j'aurais tout donné pour le sauver, même mon âme ! N'importe quoi ! Et si il existait un moyen de le ramener, peu importe le prix, peu importe la souffrance, je le ramènerais. Le mot 'amour' est trop faible pour décrire ce que je ressens pour Harry ! » cracha-t-il en balayant un regard méprisant de haut en bas sur son roi.

Sous la colère, sa poitrine se soulevait avec force, son visage s'empourprait et des larmes de fureur se joignaient à celles de tristesse. Comment osait-on lui demander à quel point aimait-il Harry ? Il n'y aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il a vécu avec son compagnon. Et il n'y a aucun mot également pour décrire sa peine avec exactitude. Vlad, surpris, écarquilla les yeux en haussant les sourcils, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- « Et si je te disais que je possédais le pouvoir et la puissance pour le ramener parmi les vivants, comme si la mort ne l'avait jamais fauché ? Comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé ? Imagine-toi… Vous trois à nouveau réunis. Pour l'éternité. » murmura Dracula sur le ton de la confidence.

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et le dévisagea.

- « Que dois-je te donner en échange d'une telle faveur ? » se méfia Rogue.

- « La dague de la Vengeance. C'est tout ce que je te demande. J'en ai une vieille à accomplir et autant faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Je te ramène ton compagnon en échange de la dague et j'ordonne aux vampires de te laisser en paix, toi, ta famille et ta descendance, vu que tu nous as débarrassé de Mammon. Qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Vlad.

- « C'est d'accord si tu signes un arrêté magique qui certifie ma sécurité et celle de ma famille présente et future ainsi que si tu me ramènes d'abord Harry. » rétorqua Severus.

- « Marché conclu ! » s'écria joyeusement le premier vampire en serrant vigoureusement la main de son vis-à-vis.

Severus récupéra sa main avec quelques os craqués et regarda son roi droit dans les yeux.

- « Juste par curiosité, as-tu choisi d'être roi ? » interrogea Severus, suspicieux.

- « Non… C'est plus un titre oral. Les vampires m'ont surnommés ainsi car je suis considéré comme le premier de la race et le plus puissant grâce aux moldus. Je déteste cette manie d'ailleurs… Je veux juste traverser les siècles avec tranquillité et on m'enquiquine avec des responsabilités que je n'ai jamais réclamés ! » grommela l'intéressé.

Le maître des cachots osa un petit sourire et Vlad le lui rendit non sans un regard meurtrier.

- « Pour ton cher et tendre humain, tu vas devoir faire le plus gros du boulot toi-même. Je peux t'ouvrir la porte du royaume de l'au de-là mais pas aller le chercher. Tu devras récupérer son âme. Sache que tu disposes d'un temps limité avant que la porte ne se referme et que tu ne peux toucher et récupérer son âme que si un amour inconditionnel règne entre vous deux. Une fois son âme ramenée, tu devras la déposer dans son corps et lui infuser ton propre sang et le bombarder de sorts cardiaques pour le ressusciter. Les hommes qui ont tenté cette aventure ne sont jamais revenus ou n'ont pas réussi à faire revivre l'être cher – manque de puissance certainement, commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même… Enfin, passons ! Soit tu meurs aussi et tu abandonnes ton fils, soit tu ramènes l'âme et le fais revivre ! » s'exclama joyeusement Dracula.

- « … Qu'arrive-t-il aux âmes ramenées dont le corps ne 'redémarre' pas ? » s'inquiéta Severus.

- « Un effet similaire au Baiser du Détraqueur survint. L'âme réussit à animer plus ou moins le corps mais il reste au stade basique et n'arrive à rien faire dans son autonomie. Le Baiser du Détraqueur produit une sorte de coquille vide, ici, il n'y a plus de coquille. Et sans coquille, l'intérieur n'est rien. » expliqua brièvement Vlad Tepes « Alors, tu prends le risque ou tu joues le lâche ? » provoqua-t-il.

- « Je joue ! » s'écria Rogue sans aucune hésitation.

- « Parfait… » susurra son vis-à-vis avec un sourire carnassier. « Allons-y ! »

Vlad joignit ses mains en pointant ses deux index en l'air. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une aura d'un orange envoûtant l'enveloppa. Sous la puissance, ses habits et ses cheveux voletaient dans tous les sens. Une vraie tornade de puissance et pourtant, Vlad ne bougea pas d'un cil comme si il était profondément encré dans le sol. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Rogue remarqua qu'ils s'étaient transformés en deux phares rouges comme les siens lorsqu'il était en face de Mammon. Il prononça quelques mots à voix basse en tendant une main devant lui, la paume tournée vers le sol. Poudlard se mit à trembler pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Le sommet d'une porte en marbre apparut dans le plancher et en sortit progressivement. Elle était en marbre noire, une vraie beauté à reflets bleus, et possédait un ornement en marbre blanc pourvu d'or. Une fois complètement sortie, Vlad cessa son rituel et contempla la porte.

- « Tu disposes au maximum de dix minutes une fois que tu te seras présenté devant elle. Bonne chance. » déclara-t-il en arborant un sourire neutre.

Le professeur le regarda et hocha la tête avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur, laissant voir une lueur éclatante de pureté. Severus n'hésita pas et entra directement de la lumière et disparut, ne voyant pas ainsi Dumbledore entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Le directeur tomba nez à nez sur la porte massive et Vlad crut qu'il allait le tuer mais au contraire, le directeur sourit comme jamais.

- « Je salue votre idée, mon cher ! » chantonna Albus.

- « Pour une fois que vous avez arrêté de faire le pitre ! Mes vampires ont cru tomber dans un château de fous ! Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez des mots de la langue japonaise ! » se moqua le vampire.

- « Simplement de quoi faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de mes assaillants ! Et j'espère que cette petite bagarre ne les fera jamais revenir. Vous pensez qu'il va réussir à le ramener ? Vous n'avez plus ouvert cette porte depuis des centaines d'années. » dit Albus en dirigeant la conversation alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de la porte qui diffusait une lumière aveuglante.

- « Si je ne pensais pas qu'il en serait capable, je ne serais pas revenu sur mon serment de garder cette porte à jamais close. Il y a dans ses yeux une étincelle que je n'ai jamais vue avant dans les regards de ceux qui m'ont supplié de leurs laisser une chance de ramener l'être aimé. Je lui ai en plus proposé. Il a accepté. Tous les êtres qui m'ont demandé cette faveur sont morts ou ont échoué à deux doigts de leur but. J'espère le voir réussir, cela me prouvera qu'il existe de l'amour sur cette planète qui tourne zinzin. Cette lueur… Jadis, j'avais la même pour Ileana. » se souvint-il avec nostalgie.

- « Menteur ! Vous avez eu plusieurs femmes et vous étiez infidèle. » taquina le directeur.

- « La première était spéciale ! » assura l'empaleur.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Vlad sourit et le pire, c'est qu'il ne mentait même pas en assurant qu'elle était spéciale.

* * *

Les yeux de Severus lui brûlaient comme jamais. A peine avait-il eu un pied dans la lumière qu'il basculait dans un paysage baigné par la douce lumière d'une nuit étoilée. Jamais il n'avait vu de paysage aussi magnifique de toute sa vie. Une brise fraîche venait lui chatouiller le visage alors que le climat était doux et chaud, la nuit était calme et une sensation de bien-être l'avait envahi. Néanmoins il se ressaisit, ne voulant pas flâner et perdre du temps pour rester bloqué dans ce monde, et se mit à la recherche d'Harry. Il commença à croiser des âmes après quelques secondes de marche sur un sentier. Elles rayonnaient toutes, leurs couleurs étaient exacerbées et magnifiques. Si ce n'est cette seule différence, les corps n'étaient en rien différents de ceux du monde des vivants.

Rogue tenta de leurs parler mais elles passaient toutes sans s'arrêter, sans lui parler, comme si il n'existait pas, qu'elles ne le voyaient pas. Il tenta même d'en agripper une par la main, en vain : chaque fois qu'il croyait les tenir, les parties de corps qu'il attrapait s'évaporaient dans les airs pour se remettre aussitôt après, comme de la fumée.

Le professeur grommela et regarda sa montre, déjà cinq minutes de passées dans ce monde où tout n'était que rêverie et confort. Il était le seul pressé dans cette foule de trépassés. Ils passaient tous à travers lui, ne se souciant guère de sa présence et de son désespoir. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du vampire et il tomba à genoux. Si ça continuait comme cela, il allait perdre sa vie et Théoxane et même peut-être qu'il ne retrouverait même pas Harry dans ce va et vient d'âmes une fois mort. Il regarda sa montre, deux minutes et c'était la fin. Il retint un sanglot monstrueux, se releva et commença à marcher lourdement vers la porte en marbre noir lorsqu'il entendit un cri perçant et déchiré de désespoir.

- « SEVERUS ! » hurla une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi toutes celles de la terre et des morts.

Il se retourna et vit un corps aux cheveux ébouriffés et noirs qui rayonnait d'une lueur dorée. Rogue écarquilla les yeux et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait commencé à courir à travers les flots des macchabées. Il vit qu'Harry faisait de même. Les deux pleuraient, souriaient et soufflaient en courant. Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Severus ferma douloureusement les paupières en pensant qu'Harry allait peut-être passer à travers lui mais il reçut bel et bien dans ses bras le corps qu'il chérissait tant. Il regarda à peine Harry que ce dernier l'avait déjà empoigné par le bras et courait avec lui vers la porte.

- « Il ne reste plus que trente secondes si les rumeurs d'ici sont vraies ! » s'écria-t-il en accélérant encore la course alors que la porte se refermait petit à petit dans un grincement geignard.

Les deux hommes, main dans la main, dépassèrent leurs limites et se ruèrent à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme dans un bruit lourd et qu'elle ne se scelle avant de disparaître. Ils atterrirent tout les deux sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

* * *

- « Vous avez triché ! » s'exclama Vlad avec mauvaise foi, les dents serrées pour ne pas perdre la cigarette coincée dans sa bouche.

Des volutes de fumées rageuses s'échappaient de sa bouche et l'entouraient tellement bien qu'on ne distinguait que ses yeux rouges de colère d'avoir été battu.

- « Ouais, c'est ça ! Mauvais joueur ! » singea Dumbledore en frimant avec sa quinte floche royale.

- « Je crie au scandale ! » cracha le vampire en tapant le sol de ses pieds.

- « Vous criez tout court ! Et pour un 'oui' ou 'non' ! Ça, ça ne changera jamais ! » rétorqua le directeur.

Vlad Tepes ouvrit la bouche, canines dehors, prêt à répliquer lorsque deux formes surgirent hors de la porte avec force juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme et ne disparaisse pour retourner là d'où elle était venue.

Les deux joueurs regardèrent Severus, vivant en chair et en os, et l'âme d'Harry. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas lâchés la mains, souriaient et pleuraient d'un bonheur indicible.

- « Le corps, Severus ! » avertit Vlad en voyant que rien ne bougeait.

L'interpellé parut se réveiller et prit directement Harry dans ses bras et le mit près de son corps. Le jeune homme se regarda, sourit doucement et ferma les yeux. Il se coucha à côté de son corps. L'âme s'envola dans la pièce pour venir se poster au-dessus du corps sans vie. L'âme d'Harry expira et éclata doucement en une pluie d'étincelles vertes qui descendirent en spirales pour s'incruster dans son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutes les étincelles disparurent et Harry ouvrit ses yeux, exorbités, et ouvrit la bouche en un hurlement muet tandis qu'il inspirait profondément en tremblant de toutes ses forces. Severus réagit au quart de tour. Sans même réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une relation entre eux grâce à du matériel de Pomfresh de façon à ce que son sang soit transfusé dans le corps d'Harry. Le professeur se leva d'un bond et commença à lancer des sorts de réanimation cardiaques en alliant les massages que faisaient les moldus. Il n'avait que faire des deux vieux débris qui le regardaient en spectateur, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de ressusciter Harry et de le garder avec lui, à ses côtés, toute la vie. Rogue ne quittait pas des yeux son compagnon et répétait à voix basse et à une vitesse étonnante des « Je t'aime, je t'en prie, reviens-moi, Harry ! » sans cesser d'apporter ses soins. En vain. Rien de redémarrait. Harry se cabra en hurlant de douleur avant de retomber à plat sur son lit, inerte, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Les traits de Severus s'affaissèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol en hurlant comme un animal blessé, les bras croisés sur le matelas du lit de mort de son aimé.

Albus et Vlad se regardèrent, tristes. Ils y avaient cru eux aussi. Mais ce n'était qu'une douce illusion. Ils se retournèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir pour laisser l'homme seul avec son compagnon et son deuil quand un faible murmure retentit.

- « J'aime mieux que tu cries de joie, Severus… » murmura Harry en posant faiblement sa main sur celles du vampire.

Ce dernier redressa vivement la tête, laissant voir ses yeux baignés de larmes, et un sourire vint barrer son visage. Un rire nerveux et aigu s'échappa de se lèvres et il se jeta sur Harry en l'entourant d'une étreinte passionnée et tendre à la fois.

- « Tu es revenu ! Tu es revenu ! Tu es… » répéta Rogue dans un élan de joie.

- « Revenu. Je sais. J'ai mal. Théoxane… Mammon… Mes os… Pitié… » se plaignit l'ancien Gryffondor.

- « Théoxane n'a rien, j'ai tué Mammon, Pomfresh va s'occuper de tes os, je t'ai ressuscité, Vlad va signer un document sommant les vampires d'arrêter de nous pourchasser parce qu'on est des types de vampires différents ! » débita à toute vitesse Rogue et touchant toutes les parties du corps de son amour qui étaient à sa portée pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- « Ça, c'est de l'information rapide ! » taquina Harry en grimaçant de douleur.

- « YO ! LA **DÉFRAÎCHIE** ! ON A BESOIN DE TES PSEUDO QUALITÉS DE GUÉRISSEUSE, VIEILLE ARNAQUEUSE ! » hurla le maître des cachots avec coffre et panache.

Il fallait bien la provoquer pour qu'elle mette le nez hors de son bureau vu qu'elle croit toujours qu'Harry a passé la baguette à gauche. Harry rigola doucement avant de tousser et de pleurer sous la douleur.

- « QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS OSE DIRE SALE TARE DE MES DEUX BAGUETTES ?!? » beugla l'arnaqueuse et donnant un kick d'enfer dans la porte qui s'écrasa comme le mur en délogeant un paquet de briques.

- « Pas mal mais vous ne dépassez toujours pas Severus dans l'art de la démolition des portes ! » déclara le Survivant à voix basse.

La redoutable infirmière chercha la source de ce commentaire et tomba comme deux ronds de flan face au – normalement – mort de service. Ses yeux rougis s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un trou béant impressionnant.

- « Vous comptez gober une carafe de jus de citrouille en entier ou alors aider Harry à soigner ses os brisés par Mammon ? » attaqua le professeur.

- « Mais… Mais… Com… Com… » bredouilla Pompom.

- « Comment ? Je suis allé repêcher son âme au royaume des trépassés ! Et maintenant bougez-vous sinon je vous y envoie manu militari, compris ?! » menaça l'homme en retrouvant toute sa splendeur.

Pomfresh ne moufta pas et se mit à trimer dans son infirmerie et à soigner le Survivant qui portait décidément bien son nom. Severus resta dans l'infirmerie à surveiller la femme tandis que les deux compères haut placés s'échappaient en silence avec un sourire peps dents collé au visage. Dumbledore n'oublia pas les gallions qu'il avait gagné au poker contre Vlad et ce dernier n'oublia en aucun cas de prendre la dague.

* * *

Dumbledore s'empressa de réunir tous les occupants momentanés du château. Les mines déconfites laissèrent place à l'incompréhension, puis à l'incrédulité et enfin la joie. Joie qui retentit dans tout Poudlard, y compris dans l'infirmerie où Harry dormait paisiblement maintenant que Pomfresh l'avait soigné et le gardait en observation pendant quelques jours. Le jeune homme ouvrit sensiblement les paupières et vit que Severus dormait à côté de lui, à moitié penché, le visage appuyé sur le matelas et ses bras. Son souffle soulevait une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais. A chaque envol, elle laissait entrevoir un visage reposé et empli de bonheur où un sourire béat rayonnait en contraste avec une dernière larme qui traçait son sillon sur la joue pâle. Harry eut un faible sourire avant de prendre la main de Severus et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

- « THEOXANE ! EVILIO ! TIZZIRI ! ARRÊTEZ DE FATIGUER PAPA ! IL EST EN CONVALESCENCE , JE VOUS LE RAPPELLE ! » cria Severus de colère alors que le terrible trio s'enfuyait des appartements en pouffant.

- « Ça va, Severus ! » le calma Harry en lui volant un baisé. « Je ne suis pas fatigué, j'en ai simplement marre d'avoir ces béquilles de malheur pour réapprendre à marcher. Il m'avait vraiment bien broyé les jambes. » soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- « Il t'avait tué surtout. » rappela amèrement Severus.

- « Oui, et ton amour m'a ramené. Ça fait maintenant quelques mois et désormais, Poudlard est mort pour les vacances, je suis avec toi, je vois Théoxane grandir… » se réjouit Harry « Il parle vraiment bien maintenant. »

- « Il court et vole surtout vite ! Dès qu'il fait une gaffe, je n'arrive plus à le rattraper. Enfin, ils viennent tous de partir de l'appartement ! » souffla Severus.

- « Oui, on n'est rien que tout les deux ! » soupira le jeune homme en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil tout en fermant les yeux..

Cette seule petite phrase réussit à revigorer Severus et à lui enflammer une lueur au fond des yeux. Il jeta un bref regard à Harry avant de se lever souplement sans faire un seul bruit. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la verrouilla d'un sort extrêmement puissant. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangé. Il revint vers Harry que ne s'était rendu compte absolument de rien. Il se plaça devant son compagnon, lui cachant ainsi le soleil. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en ayant l'intention de se plaindre lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le corps de Severus en tension extrême. Le Survivant regarda l'érection de son homme, rougit et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre alors que son corps réagissait à une vitesse fulgurante. Son sexe fut érigé en quelques secondes à peine et il était déjà haletant. Il faut dire que cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de relations intimes et que ça manquait cruellement à l'un comme à l'autre.

Severus se mit à genoux, à la hauteur du pénis de Harry, défit la braguette du pantalon et enleva le caleçon qui barrait la route à l'érection douloureuse du jeune homme excité qui avait déjà un souffle erratique. L'homme lança un regard brûlant à son amant qui le lui rendit bien volontiers avant de passer le bout de sa langue sur la base du sexe et de remonter jusqu'au gland en gémissant. Harry poussa un léger cri en crispant ses mains sur les accoudoirs et en rejetant sensiblement la main en arrière tandis que ses paupières se fermaient doucement sous les sensations oubliées. Il gémit d'anticipation lorsque son compagnon titilla le sommet de son gland suintant en le stimulant grâce à des petits cercles formés du bout de la langue mais Harry ne put se retenir de crier de plaisir quand Severus le prit entièrement dans sa bouche en des puissants et vigoureux mouvements de va et vient tout en pressant ses lèvres contre la verge dressée. Harry laissa une de ses mains s'aventurer dans le chevelure de son amant tandis que ce dernier se masturbait énergiquement en gémissant sans retenues. Harry, le corps tremblant et se cabrant de plus en plus, avait les joues en feu.

- « Severus… Je ne tiens plus… » bredouilla-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre à sang pour s'empêcher de jouir de suite.

Severus le remarqua et alla cajoler les testicules d'Harry de sa main libre. Harry en resta sans voix et ne supporta que quelques secondes du traitement en éjaculant dans la bouche de Rogue qui avala la semence avec un plaisir non dissimulé. L'homme se redressa alors que son compagnon reprenait son souffle et se redressait aussi dans son fauteuil. Severus n'attendit même pas et s'assit sur Harry. Il entreprit de masser le pénis du jeune homme qui reprenait de la vigueur tandis qu'il mordillait délicatement les tétons en entendant ainsi des miaulements ravis. Severus abandonna la pratique de sa douce torture pour ravir la bouche de son amant avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- « Désolé, mais je ne peux plus attendre… » murmura-t-il.

- « Moi non plus… » répondit Harry, déjà au septième ciel.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et, aussitôt, Severus s'empala de lui-même sur l'érection qui n'attendait que cela. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de joie et de plaisir. Rogue empoigna le dossier du fauteuil en commençant à aller et venir sur le phallus gorgé sang. Harry se laissait complètement faire, c'était si bon après tout ce temps et ces malheurs. Il plaça ses deux mains sur la taille de son compagnon et l'aida à effectuer ses mouvements.

Les corps en sueur se frottaient, se liaient pour ne former qu'un. Les cris pleuvaient dans l'appartement tandis que les coups de reins et les mouvements de hanches se faisaient plus effrénés et chaotiques. Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette chaleur qui l'accueillait alors que Severus criait d'extase à chaque fois qu'Harry martelait sa prostate qui en redemandait encore et encore. Rogue accéléra encore, décollant légèrement le fauteuil du sol à chaque coup de hanches. Harry s'agrippait au dos de son amant et s'enfouissait au plus profond de ce dernier en murmurant de plus en plus fort son prénom alors qu'il sentait la jouissance le submerger par vagues immenses sans pour autant être noyé dedans. Ce fut Severus qu'il déclencha leur plus grand orgasme commun et dévastateur quand son sang augmenta d'un seul coup et qu'il planta ses crocs dans le chair tendre du cou d'Harry. Ce dernier hurla d'extase alors que son corps se contractait en se répandant pour la seconde fois consécutive mais en son amant. Severus éjacula en même temps que le jeune homme, entre leur deux corps assouvis.

Le vampire retira ses crocs en un gémissement de satisfaction et s'affala sur le Survivant en l'enlaçant. Les deux hommes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, récupéraient paisiblement leur souffle. Harry commença à rire avant d'embrasser passionnément Severus et de le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard émeraude plongea dans celui de jais. Une complicité et un amour contre toutes défiances apparurent. Le jeune homme prit le menton du professeur entre son pouce et son index et fit un sourire irrémédiablement craquant.

- « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » lâcha-t-il de but en blanc au vampire qui tomba des nues.

Rogue se figea et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se remettre de sa pétrification émotionnelle et de tomber en larmes alors qu'il bredouillait une minable suite de 'oui'. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec fougue avec pour seul et unique but de le redécouvrir en profondeur. Severus s'abandonna totalement en se cramponnant à la chevelure ébouriffée de son désormais fiancé.

Harry le fit basculer sur la table et le retourna. Il bombarda sa colonne vertébrale de baisers et commença à masturber de le membre érigé de Severus qui priait pour qu'il le prenne sur le champ alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous le bonheur intense. Harry ne se fit pas prier et pénétra profondément l'homme en allant et venant sans ménagements.

Rogue était fou de ces hanches qui marquaient à tout jamais son corps et de cette main qui le propulsait plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Il éjacula sur le bois de la table alors que l'ancien Gryffondor le pénétrait une dernière fois au plus profond de son corps et y atteignait la jouissance.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Severus ravit les deux mains de son compagnon et ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front. Tout était parfait à présent.

* * *

_Un mois plus tard_

- « Severus Rogue, voulez-vous prendre pour époux l'éclopé ici présent ? » questionna Dumbledore.

- « Albus ! » s'indigna McGonagall.

- "Oui, je le veux" répondit le vampire taré en passant un anneau argenté agrémenté de rubis à l'annuaire gauche de son mari.

- « Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux ce spécimen très intéressant catalogué dans les bestiaires à la section 'bestiole à sale caractère' ? » continua-t-il alors qu'il se ramassait un coup sur la tête de la part d'un Golem rescapé de la directrice des Gryffondor.

- « De ce taré à enfermer dans un asile ! » renchérit Pomfresh.

- « Oui, je le veux ! » pouffa Harry envoyant le regard meurtrier et en coin que Severus lança à l'infirmière.

Le jeune homme reproduisit le même échange que Severus mais il lui donna un anneau pourvu d'émeraudes.

- « Bien, Harry… Tu peux embrasser le dominé ! » conclut le mage blanc sous la consternation de son adjointe.

Harry éclata de rire avant d'embrasser langoureusement son mari. Quand le baiser stoppa, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un bleu éclatant au-dessus du parc de Poudlard en pleine végétation. Les problèmes s'étaient bel et bien envolés.

* * *

_Dix ans et quelques mois plus tard_

Tous tremblaient de peur. Il était là, devant eux. Énorme, imposant et puissant. L'horreur était à son comble. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il leurs arriver ? Pourquoi n'étaient pas rester dans les jupes de leur mère ?

Un premier élève fut appelé et il s'avança vers le Choixpeau, tremblant comme une feuille. Il fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et la répartition commença comme cela. Les élèves de onze ans défilaient lorsque McGonagall annonça :

- « Théoxane Potter ! »

Théoxane, ses longs cheveux lisses d'un noir de jais lui tombant jusqu'aux fesses, s'avança en faisant onduler sa chevelure et en balayant la salle de ses yeux verts qui brillaient magnifiquement. Ces deux notes de couleurs contrastaient parfaitement bien avec sa peau d'une pâleur extrême et envoûtante. Un cliquetis se faisait entendre à chacun de ses pas et lorsqu'on cherchait la source de ce bruit, on se rendait compte qu'il était provoqué par un collier qu'il portait au cou. Si quelqu'un lui posait une question pour savoir pourquoi il portait ce bijou rappelant un collier de chien, il répondait simplement avec le sourire d'une personne sachant tout des secrets de la vie, un sérieux indiscutable et sur le ton le plus plat du monde, que ce collier faisait partie de son être à part entière vu qu'il avait contribué à son futur avant qu'il ne meure. Il continuait en assurant qu'il avait juste rajouté le croix incrustée de rubis pour rendre l'objet moins funèbre. Les gens faisaient souvent des yeux ronds suite à cette réponse à laquelle il ne donnait aucune précision. Severus et Harry devaient, dans tout les cas, expliqué ce que leur fils avait voulu exprimé sous les rires contrôlés de ce dernier et sous son regard amusé.

Il décocha un sourire à Minerva et fit un clin d'œil à ses deux pères assis à la table des professeurs. Le garçon s'assit docilement et droit comme un 'i' sur le tabouret. La directrice des Gryffondor voulut poser le Choixpeau sur la tête de Théoxane mais il annonça le résultat sans même avoir toucher le crâne de la progéniture des deux clowns-en-chef.

- « GRYFFONDOR ! » déclara-t-il à toute l'assemblée.

Ses parents applaudirent à toutes rompes tandis que Théoxane allait s'asseoir à la table de Hardis Gryffondor. Leur fils était dans ses petits souliers et salua tout le monde. Il leur lança un regard et sourit de toutes ses dents en leurs faisant signe. Harry, n'ayant pas vieilli d'une seule ride tout comme son époux, répondit par un clin d'œil et Severus par un léger signe de main. Théoxane retourna à ses occupations et riaient déjà aux éclats.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement en biais et sourirent sans échanger un autre regard. La main d'Harry passa sous la table et se saisit doucement de celle de Severus en la caressant tendrement. Et dire qu'il allait pouvoir faire ce geste durant l'éternité...

* * *

_La nuit de la rentrée, dans le bureau du directeur_

- « AHA ! Plumé ! Enlève le pantalon ! » rigola Albus.

Vlad fulminait et était entouré d'une bourrasque rageuse de fumée de cigarette.

- « RÂÂÂÂH ! » cria le vampire en renversant la table de poker « Tu triches ! Je demande pour précéder à une fouille capillaire au niveau de ta barbe ! Je parie que ça la caverne d'Ali Baba et les quarante tricheurs pour le poker ! Je savais que j'aurais du me méfier quand tu as proposé un streap-poker ! » hurla-t-il en tapant des pieds.

- « Bien voyons ! Mauvais jouer ! Allez… STREAP ! » se moqua le mage blanc.

Un cri de colère retentit dans la nuit et un pantalon en cuir noir vola dans les airs.

* * *

- « Vlad a encore perdu ! » soupira Harry en s'appuyant sur le parapet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- « Il court à sa perte en jouant à des jeux moldus avec Albus. Le vieux a des ressources et a toujours aimé ces jeux de cartes. » ricana Severus en se plaçant derrière son mari et en l'encerclant de ses bras. « Je suis content que tu aies cessé de rassembler à Maugrey et sa jambe de bois… Et que tu aies aussi stoppé ta vieillesse grâce à mon sang pour ta résurrection… Je vais pouvoir profiter de ma famille entière durant quelques siècles ! » commenta-t-il.

Harry laissa échappé un petit rire, se retourna légèrement et embrassa Rogue avant de tourner son regard vers l'endroit où était mort Théoxane. Il plissa les yeux puis leva le visage vers le ciel.

- « Tu sais quoi, Théoxane ? » commença le Survivant.

- « On y est finalement arrivé… » termina posément Severus en fermant doucement les yeux et en souriant.

Une étoile filante passa à ce moment dans le ciel. Elle fit sourire les deux hommes en même temps qu'elle les fit couler une larme.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez vraiment bien aimé cette fiction, que j'ai récolté quelques accro à mes écrits (XD) qui me suivront et me mettront des reviews plus tard :P On veut toujours me tuer ? J'espère que non ! :P Je ne vous ai laissé aucun cadavre (sauf Théoxane du futur me le passé le remplace bien sûr :D) J'aimerais vous demander de me mettre une côte sur 10 pour cette fiction (pour voir où je me situe) et voir si je me suis améliorée :P Je viens de remarquer en plus que c'est ma plus longue fiction pour le moment sur les trois que j'ai écrites (celle-ci y compris). Vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps long au moins ? XD  
_

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre histoire (? si il y en a qui vont me suivre) dès que j'aurai une nouvelle idée de folle-dingue qui germera dans ma tête. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon imagination qui vous balade dans mon esprit - à mon humble avis- malade XD _

_Des dernières reviews pour ce dernier et long chapitre ? :PPP_

_Bisous ! ;) Je reste joignable par MP :P_

_PS : Ma prochaine histoire sera encore et toujours un yaoi Harry et Severus, je pense :P Je ne m'en lasse pas :D _

_Un grand merci à tou(te)s pour m'avoir suivie et 'reviewée' ! C'était extra ! _

_A bientôt !!! =DDD  
_


End file.
